


The Nut Job: A New Hero

by MaxTV1234



Category: The Nut Job (2014)
Genre: Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 161,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTV1234/pseuds/MaxTV1234
Summary: A 17 year old Human named Alex Hunter is transformed into a squirrel by a mysterious being in order to bring back Alex's true happiness. Alex will make new friends, new enemies, and become a hero of Oakton City. He will overcome his Despair in order to find his true hope, and bring a bright future for both humans and animals alike. (This story will feature both The Nut Job and The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature.)





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The Nut Job belongs to Open Road Films, but my OC's belong to me.

_**Note: The Nut Job belongs to Open Road Films and the characters belongs to their creators, but some of the characters you don't recognize from the movie belongs to me.** _

_I don't know how long I was out but I know that something about the atmosphere feels a bit different. I opened my eyes slowly and only to find...darkness. Yep that's right..darkness. I looked around and saw nothing else except for where am I. I started to piece my memories of what happen and then I finally remember._

_My name is Alex Hunter, and I was just a 17 year old human. My life was terrible back then, but I rather not talked about it because it probably will be a waste of time, but the real question is that how did I get here?_

_"Hello?" I heard a voice called out. I looked around trying to see who spoke up. "I see you're finally here." I turned around and saw a mysterious ball of light coming towards me. I tried to grab my bamboo stick, but it stopped me._

_"Wait..please, I'm not hostile." I decided to keep my eye on her for a while. "Greetings..it's nice to meet you Alex Hunter." I became shocked to see this..thing knowing my name._

_"Wait, how do you know my name?" it circled around me and spoke up again._

_"I'm sorry, but its best if you don't know about it." So you won't even tell me your name, typical._

_"But listen, that's not important, now listen, I brought here so I could talk to you." the voice told me in a worried manner. I rolled my eyes for It already telling me something that I already know._

_"About what?" I said to her sarcastically. The voice ignored that and moved on._

_"I noticed how cruel your life was, so I'm here to help."_

_"To take me somewhere where I could be alone, forever." I told Spirit in a rude manner. I think Spirit ignore my rudeness and decided to speak out._

_"No..to give you another chance." I became surprised of it saying that Spirit is giving me a second chance or whatnot. "Now listen, I'm going to give you a choice..you can go to the afterlife and be alone forever or I can use my powers to reincarnated you and give another chance." I decided to think about this choice and ask this ball of light some questions._

_"Another chance of what?"_

_"For you to make up all those lost years of bullied and abandonment." I widen my eyes in shock for it to know so much about me. I couldn't agreed to this, this thing is stupid._

_"And for what reason should I do that?!" I yelled angrily at the voice. The voice didn't respond for a while until it spoke._

_"I know that you that you had a terrible life back then.but I know that you'll live a good life than your last, I promise you that." I kept looking at this "Spirit" and realize how much it wants me to accept the second option. I feel like it's like bribery but whatever._

_"Fine, I'll do it." I said alread annoyed by the voice._

_"Thank you...before I bring you back to life, I must warn you that once your reincarnated..you won't be yourself." I raised my brow in confusion of what she meant._

_"What do you mean 'won't be myself'?"_

_"Oh you'll see." Still, what is she talking about? Am I going to be someone else or something like that._

_"Oh one more thing." I let out a sigh of Spirit keep stopping at sending me into a new life. "Remember this, never give up on hope because it will soon help you create a brighter future for everyone." What does Spirit mean by that? Before I could ask her that, the atmosphere started to change as a ray of light shine before me, causing me to cover my eyes, I didn't know what was happening, but as soon as the light got more bigger, I blacked out._

* * *

...

...

......Huh?

I opened my eyes and saw myself that I was in a dark alley. I looked around the area and saw that the sky was dark, guess it's time. While looking around I notice something odd. "What? how did that trash can get so big?" I notice that the garbage bins were so bigger than me, this doesn't make any sense. I rubbed my head, trying to relax and figure out this situation, but I notice that my hand seems a bit different, I looked at it and notice that it was covered in black fur. I widened my eyes in horror and went to find a mirror.

While searching for one, I looked at a puddle, once I looked at it, I saw a black squirrel with blue eyes color, wearing a short red scarf around his neck, and a bamboo stick hanging around his back. I became shocked to see what's going on. 

"I'M...A...SQUIRREL?!" I became shocked to see what happen to me. I didn't want to believe it but there's no denying it, I've been transformed into a squirrel. So this is what that voice meant by 'won't be myself'. I clenched my fist in anger, realizing that voice did this.

"Once I get my hands on that thing, I'm gonna-" I then heard some ruckus coming out from the trash can, I turned around, only to find a disgusting looking rat, glaring at me with a devious smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A trespasser walking through my turf." I kept my eye on him as he jumped from the garbage can and slowly walk towards me. Well, I'm not surprise to see a rat talking in front of me, well you see, I have the ability to talk to animals well back when I was a human, so for me talking to an animal even though I'm an animal, this is just getting confusing.

"If I were you, I advise you to leave my home." I glared at him darkly, but then closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for trespassing, I'll take my leave, thank you very much." I walked away from him, heading for the exit, but before walking there, I was ambushed by many more rats, they were blocking the exit. I tried to grab my bamboo stick but the rat I encountered pinned me on the ground and hold me down.

"Sorry but you should at least never came here." I can't believe that this bastard tricked me. When I get out of here and figure out where I am, I'm gonna kill him. "Anyway boys, he seems good for dinner." I widened my eyes as he was about to eat me, I can't believe it, these guys are gonna eat me. I know animals and humans eat each other because that's the way of life..but rats eating a squirrel..that's wrong. But then again, while everyone else was talking, I grab my bamboo stick and hit him hard on the head. 

I quickly got up and ran off the other direction. "GET HIM!" I heard the rat's voice, telling his friends to chase after me. I quickly ran to the other end of the alley. I quickly ran as fast as I could from them but it was kinda hard to run on two legs but I didn't mind. Once I arrived to the other end of the alley, I found out that it was a dead end. I became angry for this to happen and looked around and saw a ladder, I thought for a while and decided to climb up there. Once I did, I jumped onto the handle and climb up.

I kept climbing until I made it the top, I looked around and hid behind a bird cage. While hiding, I notice that a flock of birds looking straight at me. "No, stop looking at me, stop." I whispered to them, but they didn't get the message. I was so busy trying to make them stop looking at me, that I didn't notice that the rats were already at the top. I slowly back away from them until I realize that I had nowhere to go. 

"Look, you can make this easy for us, you let us eat you and we'll mind our own business." I clenched my fist in anger at this rat. How is that a good deal for me?! I began to think for a realize and look at my bamboo stick. You see, I made this stick myself in use of self-defense and stuff.

I grab my bamboo stick and fought back against them. "Oh would you look at that, he's got himself a toy, oh I so afraid." The leader rat said sarcastically. 

 He send two rats to attack me but I swatted them back. I kept hitting them over and over again, but the more I defeat, the more they come, but I got the hand of it. After I defeated his rat army, he looked at me with a shock expression, seeing me defeated his entire army. 

"I don't believe it, how could you-" I interrupted him by coming to his face with the stick in my hands. "If I were you, I would run away as fast as I can, and if I ever see you and your goons ever again, you're gonna wish you were never born." I threatened him, he became worried of what would I do to him.

I put my bamboo stick back around my back and decided to leave to find my surroundings, but I shouldn't have let my guard down because as soon as I turned around, he attacked me and scratched my back real hard. I screamed in agony and fell down on my knees. It real hurt, that two timing bastard. He started to laugh at me and glared at me with his with weird eyes. 

"Oh you think that I was going to give up just like that, well, you got another thing coming." He then jumped towards me, ready to attack, but I luckily, I dodged it. He then turned around and hiss at me, I wished I could run away but, I couldn't do to the slash on my back he gave me.

"Alright, I had enough of your games!" He came charging at me, but I before he could attack, I dodged and hit him in the gut with my elbow, did I also mention that I also learn Ken-do? He fell to the ground, rubbing his stomach while groaning in pain. Serves him right for attacking me. 

I decided to get out of here and find a good place to hide from these guys. Before I could leave, some of the rats started to wake up from the beating I gave to them. I quickly panicked and tried to find a way to escape. I then noticed a park nearby that I could get to, but it's so far away.

"You know for someone who's about to be food, you're really strong, and I admire that." I turned around and saw that the rat's leader got up, dripping blood from his mouth. I tried to find a way, but there was no way out, I was surrounded by rats. I thought that I was done for, but then I looked at my scarf. I kept looking at it, this scarf...it holds many memories of the times I spent with her..I then realize what I had to do.

"So, what you gonna do? You're surrounded, there's nowhere to run."

"Oh I don't think so." I told him. He and his gang became confused of what I meant by that. I then closed my eyes and..jumped off the building. I began to fall to my doom, but..I grab my scarf and used it as a parachute glider. You thought that I was gonna die huh? Guess again? I looked at the rats and notice that the leaders rat looked at me with a shock expression. 

I then let out a sign telling him "Sayonara smart-ass". While gliding away, I across to the park and tried to fly over it, but the wind started to pull in, causing me to lose control. I then started to fly down real fast and saw a tree in my way. 

"Oh this can't be good." I then rammed into the tree and fell down to the ground, landing on the bushes. I tried to get up but then I felt pain, I look at my leg and realize that I twisted my ankle.

I looked around and tried to get out of here, but I notice my red scarf on the ground as I grab it.

I put it back on and decided to be on my way, but do to my ankle being broken and the scratch I got thanks to that stupid rat, I couldn't go anywhere. 

I tried to find move but then suddenly I started to feel unconscious as if I was knocked out, my eyes started to close, even though I didn't want to, but as I tried to open them, I realize that I blacked out. I don't know why I was turn into a squirrel, but maybe..this is the new life that Voice told me about...is what it said is true? Will I find true happiness as a squirrel?


	2. Welcome To Liberty Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Hunter awakens in Liberty Park, where he founded by Flonne, a friendly and kind white squirrel. Soon after, after Alex gets healed, she takes him a tour around Liberty Park and try to become Alex's friend.

_I open my eyes slowly only to find myself in a weird place, the atmosphere was smooth and calm. The room I was in was entirely white, much to my confusion. I looked around, trying to find out where am I. I then looked at my hands and saw that I was human again. In case of who I looked like, I have black hair, blue eyes, wearing black sweats and a white sweater and and my red scarf, and I wear red and white shoes. While I was looking at myself, I forgot about how did I end up in here in the first place._

_"Alex." I widened my eyes as I heard someone calling my name. But that's not what surprise me, what surprise me is that voice. It felt so familiar. I turned around and saw a woman with black hair with a ponytail wearing a cyan button-up shirt and brown pants. Her skin was white and had blue eyes and she had a white coat on  and was wearing black hi-heels._

_"Mom?" I widened my eyes to see who it is. I thought that she's...she's..._

_I started to tear up and ran to her, hugging her while crying. "Mom! Your alive!" She hugged me back and look at me with a warm smile._

_"I'm so glad to see you again Alex." I couldn't believe it. How could this..I mean.. Suddenly, she let go of me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. She then started to walk off before looking back at me._

_"It's time to wake up Alex...a new life has just begun for you." I became confused of what she meant by that. Before I ask her, a bright light emerge from behind her, this caused me to cover my eyes._

_"Mom? Mom!" I tried to call her out but she answered back to me. Suddenly, the light started to grow bigger, swallowing me whole._

_**Dream Ended** _

I woke up with a jolt, sweating of what I just been through. So it was all a dream huh? And I guess that she's still gone. I let out a sigh before realizing that I was still a squirrel. Okay so what I happen back with those rats wasn't a dream as well. 

"Oh, you're awake!" Who said that? I turned around to see a squirrel coming to the room.

It seemed that squirrel is a female do to its size. She had a pink flower pin on her left ear and her fur color was white and her eye color was green and also saw that a rubber band wrap around her tail, wonder what's up with that? She became surprised to see me awake. 

"Oh you're awake, I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." She rushed to my side and started to touch my forehead. I became surprised to see a squirrel talking, but then again, I heard that rat talk to me last night, at least, I thought it was a dream, but never mind that, I'll roll with it for now

"What's going on? And how did I end up in here?" I asked her.

"Oh you see, I was coming home last night when suddenly I found you on the ground unconscious and your back was starting to bleed so I bandaged it all up. I even brought you here to my home so that you can rest peacefully." I guess that makes sense. I looked at her with a stern look and ask her something.

"Why..would you..save me?" I asked her. She became surprised for me to say that.

"What do you mean 'why did I save you'? I couldn't see you die back there." I made a surprise expression for her to care about me. Normally people just ignore when I either get bullied or hurt. I made a sad look on my face thinking about those times I had back then..as a human. 

"Are you okay? You look pretty sad." She noticed my expression as she felt worried about me. I quickly got rid of my sad expression and made it a emotionless expression.

"I'm fine." I got up but my back was still in pain, so it was hard for me to get up. She sat me back down to relax.

"No, your back is still hurt, so it's best for you to rest up." I thought for a while and decided to do that for her. She then grabbed a cup full of water and gave it to me. I was surprised to see a squirrel holding a cup for her size, wait...actually, it was just a leaf with water on it.

"Here ya go, this will make you feel better." She gave it to me, I accepted it and drank the water, it tasted like regular water. 

"Thank you..um.." I didn't get her name, so I don't know what to say to her. She must've noticed of what I was trying to say.She smiled and introduced herself.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduced myself, I'm Flonne." Flonne? That's..a beautiful name. Wait, did I say that aloud? 

"So um...thanks for saving me I guess." She smiled at me for the compliment. "Oh it was nothing..by the way, how did you end injuring yourself?" She asked. I let out a sigh and explain everything to her, but not about me transforming into a squirrel and I was originally human, I only talk about some rat gang and flying away with my scarf and then getting hit by a tree real hard. She became shocked for me to say rat gang.

"Oh my, well thank heavens that you're okay. You could've been killed back there." Wait, does she know about them? 

"So you know those rats?" She nodded her head and explain.

"You see, normally, anybody who encountered them would either to be eaten alive or come back injured badly." Well thank god that I survive from them.

"You know I'm kinda surprised you fought back..that was pretty amazing. Say, who are you anyway?" I guess she wants to know my name. I guess that's alright.

"Alex Hunter." She became surprised for me to say my name. I became confused of why she was surprised.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I blink her eyes and smiled nervously.

"Oh no, it's not that, it just that your name is kinda a nice name." She complimented my name? Why is she being so nice to me?

"Anyway, what's up with that stick?" I turned around and saw that she was pointing at my bamboo stick. I panicked and realized that if she found out that I was a human, she might think I'm insane.

"Oh that..that's just a...stick I found last night, I don't know anything about it." She's seemed to but it as she smiled as she understood what I meant.

"Oh..I see, well anyway, I'm just glad that you're safe." Flonne smiled happily at me. You know, she's pretty cute when she's smiling. Wait, did I say that aloud?

"Say um...you know, it's kinda strange." I became confused of what she meant by that.

"Hmm...what do you mean?"

"Well it's just that I never seen you before in my life, as a matter of fact, I don't think I ever seen you in this park before. So where are you from?" I panicked as she was cornering me. I tried to think and came up with a lie. 

"You see..I live here in Oakton, but my parents died when I was young, so I was taking in an orphanage, but no one adopted me, so when I turned seventeen, I left the place and wandered lost from that alleyway." I lied to her, but it would seem Flonne seems to have took the bait as she became sad of what I said.

"Wow, I'm so sorry for your parents lost." I became a little sad as I remember about my life. I didn't care about my dad because I never knew him, but my mom..I let out a sigh and decided to let it go. 

"So anyway, where am I?" I asked her. She smiled at me and told me where we are.

"You're in Liberty Park, a national park here in Oakton." Liberty Park? This place...it brings back some good memories in my past. She walked over to me and let other hand, is she trying to help me get up? I grab her hand..I mean paw and got back up,  my back still hurts but I think I can manage. We left the room and enter what it appears to be a living room and a kitchen. 

She took me outside of her home and walked to the hole on the tree. Once we got out, I saw the outside world and became amazed to see it beautiful when the sun is up. 

"Welcome to Liberty Park." I became amazed but I still didn't smile because..well, I mean I'm impressed and all..but don't want to smile because..I never smile in my life before...not since...nah, just forget it. "Come on, I'll show you around!" She grab my hand..I mean, paw, and walked over to a wooden cart and vines. It seemed to be a elevator. We walked to the elevator and Flonne grab a hold of the vine and started to go down of the tree. 

We finally arrived on the ground and I have to say, who knew that squirrels could invent something like an elevator, I guess they learn that from humans. 

"Come on this way!" Flonne took my hand as we headed over to..somewhere. It took us ten minutes to get to what it seems to be a town. It was a bunch of trees, holes, and bushes. But it seems many animals go around buying some stuff and talking to each other. I looked around and saw many groundhogs, chipmunks, mice, and squirrels as well. I was never interested in talking to any of them as I covered my mouth with my scarf.

"So anyway, what do you think? Welcome to Oak Town." I became confused of the name.

"Oak Town?" I asked repeating the name she said.

"Yep, it's been here since the park was first made. People come around to either to stay in a motel, eat, shop, or just hangout." Huh, that's actually..okay I guess. She walked to one of the markets and started talking to a chipmunk wearing goggles on her head, and it was made out of wood. Okay, what is up with that? I decided to see what's up with that and go see what she's up to.

"Hey Maya, how you doing?" She spoke to the chipmunk whose name is Maya. She scratched her head and let out a big smile. 

"Aw, just doing fine Flonne, just introducing my new latest invention to everyone here in Oak Town." She said with a putting her paws on her hips. Wait, did she say invention?

"Oh wow, what is it this time?" She asked excitedly. Maya walked out of the market and introduce us what appears to be...something. But, how could we miss this?

"Allow me to give you..the Nut Masher 3000." She called it. The Nut masher what? She then pulled out a rope and it appears to be that rope open a capsule that contain a ball in it. it was rolling around a pathway that was made out of twigs. The ball continued on its way until it hit a hammer. The hammer bang on the nut, cracking it in half. 

"TA-DA!" Flonne became excited to see her invention work. But I was unimpressed of how she did it.

"That's impressive but..." I grab another nut and bang it on the ground, cracking it open. Flonne and Maya became surprised to see how I did it.

"You could've at least crack it like that." Maya became angry at me. I'm guessing because I just ruined her invention.

"Why you little...look I know others people do that, but I make these inventions so that people don't have to do hard things these days alright?!" I..guess she has a point.

"Sorry." I apologized to her, which she accepted but then she raised her brow at me.

"Say who are you?" She asked. Seriously, she's asking my name now?

"This is Alex, I found him unconscious and badly wound, so I healed him up." Flonne introduced her to me. Maya put her paws on her hips and made a serious look at me.

"Names Maya Chipmunk, nice to meet you." What's up with these names?

"And my name is Alex Hunter." I shook her hand which she joyfully shook.

"Oh, Maya, Alex here is new to Liberty Park, so I'm going around showing him the place." Chip became surprised to hear that I'm new around these parts.

"Oh, so you're new here, I see...well, good luck with the tour..oh, and just so you know..." She gave me a stern look. "Never! Ever! Make fun of my inventions! Ever! Got it?" I looked at her with a serious expression. 

"Very well. I won't make fun of your inventions." She then smiled happily and smack me on the back.

"Good, glad were on the same page. Well, I hope we meet again Alex. You too Flonne." She then walked away back to her booth. I ignore of what just happened as me and Flonne explore more of the area. 

"Sorry about Maya...she's really like making inventions and doesn't want people to ruin them like what you did." That explains a lot.

"Well anyway, I'll show you around." She grab my hand and show more of the town to me. There was a hotel, which was a large tree. "This here Hotel Oak, people come to rest up from travelling. It's a very nice place, you should come and sleep at this place if you want." I'll think about it. 

Next she showed me an underground hole that leads to a diner, which people go to hang out. I wasn't that type of person to chat or talk to people, never in my entire life. Next, she showed me more of the marketplace, where they sell nuts and other stuff they could find around the park. 

"This here is Liberty Market, which of course, we already been here before, but I'll explain it to you. You see, this marketplace was the first to build here since the day Liberty Park was build. It sells many stuff, like nuts, water, and other items you can have." Huh..maybe I could get some next time.

It looks like it was the end of the tour because it seems that there's no where else to explore. Flonne looked around the place, as if she was looking for something.

"Is there something wrong Flonne?" 

"Well, I was just making sure I showed you all the places..but then I realized that there's one more place that I have to show you, come on Alex!" She ran ahead of me, much to my surprise. I ran after, you know, for a squirrel, she sure can run fast, but then I realize that she's running on all fours, I decided to do that as well and pursue her. But while running, I accidentally bumped into something. I shook my head and look to see what did I just bumped into. It was a groundhog wearing a black jacket and has spiky hair and has a short goatee, I was confuse of a groundhog is wearing a leather jacket, which is kinda weird, but I didn't pay attention to that. 

"Hey, watch it pal!" He told me angrily.

"How about you watch where you're going." I told him sternly. He glared at me angrily for what I said.

"Oh yeah punk?" I glared at him back darkly, trying to intimidate him, also grabbing my bamboo stick. It look like we were about to fight until Flonne stopped us.

"Alex! Jake! Stop!" We turned to see Flonne blocking each other from our fight. "Listen guys, don't fight each other, besides fighting is never the answer." I look at her and she seemed to be serious about it. I decided to listen her as I let go of the handle of my wooden sword.

"I'm sorry Flonne." I apologized to her. She accepted my apology.

The groundhog became confused for her being with me. "Hey Flonne, do you know this guy?" He asked.

"Yeah Jake, he's a new friend of mine, besides, he's been injured by the rat gang last night, so he's in no will to fight anyone." She told him sternly. The groundhog known as Jake rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh man, so sorry about dude, sometimes, I always get angry when people either threatened, or try to punch me or my bros and sis." He apologized to me. 

"It's alright, I'm sorry for what I said." I said bowing to him.

Flonne let out a sigh and made a smile at us. "Well, at least you guys don't try to fight each other again alright?" We nodded our heads in agreement. I became confused of how does she know this guy.

"Hey Flonne, do you know him?" I asked trying to make sure.

"Oh yeah, that's Jacob Bruiser, but everyone calls him Jake. He's the oldest member of the Bruisers, the strongest animals in the park, and he's the leader of Liberty Park's Bike Gang" I became surprised to hear this groundhog is a Biker, how is that even possible?

"Yeah that's right, I looked around in search for tough people to join the Bruisers." He said in a happy tone. I guess this guy is really like this when he's not being threatened.

"So anyway, what are you doing here Jacob?" She asked him.

"Oh you see, I was just taking a stroll that's all, I also heard that Maya made a new invention, so I came to see her." Okay seriously, how do animals do that all this stuff humans can do? 

Oh, okay, well it's nice seeing you, oh by the way, this is Alex." Flonne introduced me to him. He smiled happily at me. 

"Well I hope we can become good friends." He then opened his paw in front of me. I looked at him like he wanted me to shake his paw. I decided to do that and shook his paw slowly until he shook my paw real fast, causing me to be dizzy. 

"Well anyway, I better get going, see you guys later!" Jacob then ran off back to Oak Town. Flonne look at me with a happy expression.

"You know, I think you two would be great friends." Friends? Since when did I first hear that word? It's been so long since I hear that word and I never had a friend in my life before.

"Is something wrong Alex?" I widened my eyes in surprise as she realize my expression. I looked away from her and covered my mouth with my scarf.

"It's nothing." I said ignoring her concerning expression.

Flonne smiled warmly at me and said "Well then, come on let's go, there's something I want to show you!" She grabbed my hand and took me to a very tall tree. Once we arrived there, I became...amazed. I saw the entire place. I saw an old abandoned Mill, another real large tree, but this one was clearly an oak tree, I even saw Oak Town. This place..is feels so nice. We sat down on the ground and look at the place.

"I always come here when I feel a little sad or frustrated, its very nice to come here, mostly everyone comes here to see this beautiful spot." I had to agreed. It was a beautiful spot to see, looking at the bright sun, it was so beautiful. While I was looking at the sun, Flonne brought out something and it appears to be an ice cream, wow, these guys are amazing, I guess they admire humans very much.

"Thank you." I accepted her ice cream and took a bite out of it. It tasted like peanuts, but it was still delicious. We looked at the sunset and it was still beautiful. I thought that maybe I should know her more.

"So..um, Flonne, what do you do for a living?" I asked her.

"Oh, you see, I'm a nurse, I go around Liberty Park to help out anyone in need to see if they're either injured or sick." I see, that's a very nice job, well for a squirrel.

"I see..you know..you seem to know Maya and Jacob very well." Flonne became surprised to hear me bring that up. She smiled warmly and explain about it.

"Oh you see we met in elementary school and we've been best friends ever since, so sometimes they seemed too busy to hang out with me, like Maya is too busy with her inventions, and Jacob is too busy hanging out with his brothers and sister and searching for new members to his gang and the Bruisers." So she's all alone huh? I know what it feels like to feel alone.

"Say, what about your parents? How are they doing?" I asked her. Flonne looked sad as I ask her that question. Wait, don't tell me that they..died?

"Well..you see...my family died in an accident with a human when I was two and my mom died from an illness, I was all alone until a human saved my life." A human saved her? 

"This human really did that?" Flonne nodded her head and continue.

"Yes, you see, she took me in and thought of me as family, that is..until she died." Ouch..that's kinda sad. 

"I live alone on the streets until I came to Liberty Park, the people there gave me a home and everything, it was kinda nice of them." Wow, I didn't know Flonne went through all that. I begin to think about my parents...I really missed her so much, I wished I could've done something.

"So Alex, what's your story?" I became surprised to hear that she wants to know about me. I started to grow worry that she'll think of me as a monster if I told her what I was. 

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't." Flonne became surprised to hear that I won't tell her my backstory. "Why not? I told you my story, why can't you tell me yours?" She asked in a confuse manner.

"Because...I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" She asked.

I nodded my head and explain to her. "You see..If I told you what I am..you'll be afraid of me and think of me as a monster." Flonne became surprised to hear me say that.

"No, I won't think of you as a monster, I promise..I'll believe you." I became surprised to hear her saying that. Someone will actually listen to me..that's pretty nice.

"Okay..I'll..talk." I let out a sigh and started to talk. "You see...I'm...a human." Flonne became surprised to hear that I was a human.

"You see my life..was fine back then..my mom always cared about me, she loved me with the bottom of their hearts, but for my dad, I never knew him, he left back when I was two, it was okay for me, so for five years, I love helping mom at the vet and I thought that I could be with her forever, but then one day..." I clenched my fist in anger as I started to remember the day that she...she...I couldn't even say it in my head. Flonne touched my paw and smiled at me.

"It's alright, you can do it." I looked at her in surprise as she was still listening to me. I then looked down in depression and continue.

"One day, there was a fire, and she died in it.." Flonne became surprised what happened to my mom. I started to feel depressed upon explaining my backstory. "After my mom's death, I was send to the orphanage, but once I got in there, I was bullied by other children because I was weak and couldn't defend myself."

Flonne made a sad look while I was continuing my story.  I paused for a sec and decided to continue with it. "Over the years, nobody adopted me, and while there, when I was eleven, I started to become a child caregiver and took care of the smaller children." Flonne became surprised to hear that.

"Wow, that's amazing." Flonne said happily.

I looked away and said "It's not that amazing..." I told her. Flonne became confused of what I said that.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't like children, they're just..weird. Always coming towards me and that, it's just frustrating." I told her with a emotionless expression.

"Well, either way I still think that your amazing as a child caregiver." Flonne told me smiling at me. I looked away from her and continued my story.

"But even if I became a child caregiver, I couldn't take the constant bullying from the older kids, so I ran away and decided to never come back. Over the years, I started to take care of myself and wanders the streets of Oakton, until then...that's all I can remember. I told everything to her. She's probably thinks I'm crazy after explaining that whole thing to her. But I was wrong as she hold my paw and look at me with a worried expression.

"Alex...I believe you." I became surprise for her believing in me. "I know that maybe your life was terrible back then, but I just know that you can fix your mistakes and build a brighter future for yourself." I thought for a while and thought that I should keep that in mind. I look at her with a emotionless expression but I appreciate her advice.

"Thank you...Flonne." She smiled happily at me.

"Your welcome." We continued to stare to each other until we realize that we stared at each other for too long. We looked away from each other as I blush real hard from her. I just hope she didn't know that I was blushing.

While then, I notice that the sun was setting. "Sunset already?" Man, times sure flies.

"Oh wow, I forgot to mention that you were out for almost the entire day." Flonne explained it to me. That explains why the sun is setting so fast.

"Well we should probably head back to my home, and if you like, you can stay with me until we can find you a home." I nodded my head to her as we headed back to her home. We went up the elevator and enter her home. She offered me the guest room, which I accepted. 

We headed to bed as night time finally arrived. Flonne came to the room I was sleeping in as she wished me goodnight.

"Goodnight Alex, I'll see you in the morning." I noticed her in my room and said goodnight as well.

"You too Flonne." Flonne smiled warmly at me and headed to her room. You know what, maybe she's right, I had to forget about the past and fix my mistakes, and I'll do that first thing in the morning, I promise and maybe what that Mysterious Voice said is true. I will make new friends and have adventures in my new life and this is what she was talking about. I promise Flonne, that I will make up my mistakes.

**_Flonne's POV_ **

After I wished Alex goodnight, I headed to my room and sat on my nest. I looked up at the night sky, letting out a sigh. I then looked around, taking off my pink flower pin, I smiled warmly of the memories I had with her. "Who would've thought that he went through all that...I know that maybe he doesn't remember me yet, but he'll soon remember and I promise Erika that I will protect him.." I hold the pink flower pin close to my chest, I wished I could've done something to help him, but I'll try to think of a way to do that.

I'm so happy to finally see Alex again, I'm just so..happy. "I promise that I will take care of him...for you." I put my flower pin down on my nest, and went to sleep bed. I just hope that Alex will found out who I am and I just know that he'll have the best day of his life.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to help Flonne get some nuts to save for the winter and while trying to find some food to store for winter, he encounters some of Flonne's friends and gets them to know them better.

I open my eyes slowly as I look around and notice that I was in the guest room of Flonne's house. I got up and decided to see if she was awake. I headed to the kitchen only to find Flonne making breakfast. She noticed me and became happy.

"Oh good morning Alex, how are you?" 

"I'm alright..I see you're making breakfast eh?" Flonne smiled back at me. "Yep that's right, although..." I noticed that she was starting to become sad.

"What's wrong?" Flonne turned to me and spoke in a sad tone.

"I'm almost running out of food to eat." 

"Really?" I asked her in a shock expression. Flonne nodded her head and continue.

"You see, I haven't found any nuts around the trees that surround Liberty Park and my food stock is running low, so I won't be able to survive the winter." Winter?Oh right..animals have to hibernate in the winter, I forgot about that.

"So you're saying is that you're running out of food, is that right?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but don't worried, I'm sure I'll found some food to save..my only concern is everyone else that lives in this park." 

"Why's that?" Flonne looked down in depression.

"You see, every year, our food stock always has been short as long as I remember..many animals here go around either stealing human food or finding food from the dumpster." Wow really? Man I can't believe they can't find any food the place, that's kinda sad.

"I see..well, maybe this time we can find some food to survive through the winter." I suggested. Flonne became delighted about my idea.

"That's great Alex..but first, let's eat breakfast so our tummies is full for now." Now that you mention it..I guess one bite won't hurt. Flonne grabbed a few nuts and gave some for herself and me. We ate our nuts which of course was very delicious..well I do like nuts..but as a squirrel, who knew acorns tasted so good. While we were eating..Flonne spoke up.

"So Alex..I always wondered..why do you always wear that scarf?" I became afraid as if she thinks it's nothing. I know she believed me about being a human and all...but I just can't tell her that yet.

"You see, I wear this because this is the only thing I have left from my mom." I told her. Flonne smiled at me wearing something that my mom gave me.

"Okay then." Flonne said happily. As we finished eating, someone knock on the hole.as we turned to see a bird waiting patiently at the front entrance of the door.

"Hmm..yes, can I help you?" The bird was talking to Flonne for a few minutes and it seemed whatever they were talking about, Flonne made a surprise expression.

"Oh! Really?! Well I guess I should head over there then." The bird then flew away as I got up and walked towards Flonne. 

"Hey Flonne what's up?" I asked her. Flonne looked at me with a worried expression.

"Well apparently there's a big meeting happening at the Mill, so I have to go right now." I got confuse of what she said.

"A meeting? For what exactly?" I asked her.

"You see, it's about searching for food to save for winter." Oh yeah, we were just talking about five minutes ago.

"Well if it's alright, can I come?" Flonne smiled happily at me.

"Sure why not." Flonne and I left the tree and I followed her to this mill she was talking about. Once we arrived at the place, I remembered what it was, we saw it yesterday from that secret place Flonne took me. Now that I see it up close, it's much bigger and broken down. We entered the place and once inside, I saw many animals inside there talking to each other. Me and Flonne were in the back of the crowd and waited until the meeting started.

"I wonder what Raccoon will say this time?" Flonne thought aloud. I became confused of the name she said.

"Raccoon?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he's the park's leader, he's been park leader for 25 years." Park leader? I didn't know parks had any leaders. While we were talking, I notice everyone was looking at me, I'm guessing because of my appearance. I covered my mouth with my scarf and tried to ignore them. Just then, someone came out of the crowd, I look at him and he appears to be a raccoon. He looked old and on his right arm there was a red bird on him with really big black eyes, looking at them kinda makes me creep out.

"Now then everyone, I call all of you here for this assembly." Everyone turned their eyes on him. So this is Raccoon, and he's name after his species? That's kinda weird.

"Now then, as you all ready know that winter is coming up soon, so we prepare ourselves for it, so I ask much for everyone for food around the park, so I need you know to bring any food you can find to the Oak Tree tomorrow to store food for winter." Everyone agreed with that and proceed to leave the area. Wow, that was fast. 

"Well, I guess we should get started already." Flonne said ready to leave. I proceeded and was about head outside until I notice that Raccoon was looking at me, I became confused of why he was looking at me, but I decided to ignore and leave. Me and Flonne left the mill to go and search for food.

"So that Raccoon was the park's leader?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's very wise and always know everything about this park." Gee, that's kinda amazing. While we were walking, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched or something. I turned around and look around the area and saw nothing. Flonne turned to me with a confuse expression. 

"Hey, is something wrong?" I finished looking around the area and turned around with my usual emotionless expression.

"I was just wondering, where do we start looking for food?" I asked her. Flonne thought for a while and came up with something.

"I know, we can split up!" Split up?

"Why?" 

"Well, I thought that maybe we can split so we can found more food easier. You can search for food around the park and I can go the market place to buy some stuff there, but...." She paused for a moment with a depressed look.

"But what?" I asked her. She looked at me with a sad look.

"You see, it's probably going to be crowded there anyway, so I think the food stock might be gone right now." Well, people fighting each other in order to get what they want in stores and markets..that kinda usually happens with humans.

"Well, at least we could try..I'll go to the marketplace to get some food for you." I told her, but Flonne shook her head.

"Oh no no no Alex, I'll do it, and you're right, at least we could try..you go search for some food around the park, I'll head to the marketplace." She told me with a calm look.

"Alright..and where should we meet up?" I asked her.

"We should meet up back at my home." Seems like a good place to go back to start at.

"Alright, got it and we should meet up at the end of the day." I told her giving her the time to meet each other again. Flonne nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, well see yeah!" She was about to leave until she stopped and look at me.

"You know Alex, I still can't believe your actually a human who's been transformed into a squirrel, and I promise I won't tell anyone about you or your past." Flonne told me happily. I became surprised for her promising that, but I didn't smile back at her because..I never want to smiled ever again, so I let out my emotionless expression at her.

"Thank..you..Flonne." Flonne must've known that I really mean it because she smiled warmly at me. She then left the area and proceeded to the marketplace. I decided to go and find some food for her. 

I walked around Liberty Park in hopes of finding food around the place, I search around the trees, bushes, the ground, and even inside of the oak trees, but no luck. While I was searching for food, I notice a familiar chipmunk wearing goggles looking around the area. I remember her yesterday, that was Maya! Maya noticed me and waved happily at me.

"Hey Alex!" I waved back at her and walked towards her.

"Hey Maya, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm searching for any food with my newest invention." Maya pulled out a...whatever it was. It almost look like a compass.

"You're using a compass to search for food?" I asked her with a dull expression.

"No no no, this isn't any compass like those humans use to navigate, this will help me search for food..you see, I took some human stuff at the garbage dump and found this and also a TV Antenna, with that, I can use the TV antenna as a signal to pick up food." This chipmunk is totally crazy.

"Okay...well good luck with that." I told her with an emotionless expression. I was about to leave until I thought that maybe I should ask her about her life. "Hey Maya." Maya turned to me with a happy expression.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your invention yesterday, I promise I won't ruin it ever again." I apologized to her. Maya became a little sad for me bringing that up, but then she smiled warmly at me.

"Nah, it's okay, I understand, it's just that..I want to help this park as much as I can." She told me. This cause me to be confuse.

"What do you mean?" 

"You see, I didn't know my parents back then, I was alone until I was taken care of a mole named Mole." Okay, I feel like this names are getting ridiculous because their names of their species

"And back when I was just a baby, I once saw Humans watching something on the TV and I became amazed with machines and inventing. I also heard that humans made telephone poles to communicate with each other, with that kinda invention, it helped change the world, and that when I promise, that I can help the world the same way humans did." That was actually a pretty good dream. I looked at her and pull the scarf down that was covering my mouth and told her.

"Well I know you'll be able to achieve that dream..just don't lose hope." Maya looked at me with a surprise expression, but then smiled happily.

"Yeah that's right! I can't give up on my dreams yet! I'm gonna keep going to make Liberty Park a better place for everyone here! Thanks Alex. I'll see ya later." She was about to leave until she told me. "Oh by the way, if you see Flonne, tell her I said hi." With that, Maya left the area and was gone within sight. 

I began to think to feel pretty sad hearing Maya's backstory, I wonder..what purpose do I have, how can I help the world? I guess I can think about it later. I should focus on finding some food. I was about to leave until I felt someone or something around the area. I turned around and saw that no one was around. Seriously, why did I keep having this weird feeling that someone is watching and following me? I should probably just keep moving forward.

I continued to go in search of food around the park, but no matter how hard I try to find some, there's no luck. While walking around, I tripped over something. I got up and saw what I tripped over, apparently, it was some hole on the ground. Probably dug by some groundhogs or moles. But then all of a sudden, I started to hear something coming out of it.

"Out of my way!"

"No you get out of my way!"

"I swear of me you guys I'll kick your butts if you two keep arguing like this." That voice..it almost sounded like that groundhog I encountered yesterday.

"Aw, you know what, I'm gonna take a break." Suddenly, Jacob got out of the hole, trying to take a breather, when suddenly he noticed me. "Oh hey, you're..um..what was your name again?" I guess he forgotten about it.

"Alex Hunter." I told him. Jacob smiled finally remembering my name.

"Oh right, hey Alex, how's it been?" 

"I'm doing alright, just searching for some food to store for winter, but I'm running out of luck, what are you doing anyway Jake?" Jake got out of hole and started to stretch his back.

"You see, me, and my bros and sis are digging holes to stock some food up for winter." Oh that's what they're doing.

"So wait, you guys haven't start searching for food yet?" I asked him in confusion.

"Well yeah, but once we're done, we're totally going to search for some food." Hmm, I see, maybe I should ask him some for questions.

"Okay..say Jake, when you mention your 'bros' and 'sis', do you mean your brothers and sister?" I asked him trying to get it right. He smiled happily as I guess correctly. 

"Yeah that's right, my two other twin brothers, Johnny and Jimmy, and my younger sister, Jamie, we're the Bruisers." The Bruisers? What the heck is that?

"The Bruisers?"

"You see, the Bruiser are a group of Groundhogs who been around since Liberty Park was made along with Oakton, our family been around for 52 generations, and me, Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie are the 53rd generations of the Bruisers." Holy crap! 52 generations?!

"Wow, really, then who was the last generation?" Jacob looked down in depression once I ask that question.

"That would be my mom and dad." Really?

"Oh, well, how are they're doing?" Jake became more depressed once I asked that question. Wait, don't tell me..

"They're dead." I should've known.

"What happen?" I asked him wanting to know what happen to his parents.

"You see, my dad was leader of the Bruisers, he dated my mom and brought birth to me, my bros, and sis. As we grew, my dad said that he'll hand over the leadership to me since I was the oldest in the family, but I decline the offer and decided to give it to Johnny." So he decline the offer and gave it to his younger brother?

"Why?" Jacob looked away from me and stared at the sky with a serious expression.

"You see, I care about my bros and sis very much, I'll sacrifice my life to save theirs. I care about them, and I thought that maybe Johnny had the qualifications to be a leader, so that's why." I see. It's because his love with his siblings that he handed the leadership of the Bruisers to him. 

"Of course, I became a member of the Bruisers, not the leader, of course, we sometimes like to tell jokes all the times, and always fight with each other over and over, but we let it go sometimes. While our time of being the new members of the Bruisers was going great, the incident occurred." The incident?

"What incident?" I asked. Jake looked at me with a sad look.

"You see, the night before the incident, our home got invaded by a dog, we panic and ran out of their as fast as we could. Once we got of their, we didn't stop and kept going and going until suddenly, a car appeared and was about to ram Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie, luckily, I pushed them out of the way, but I was about to hit by it." This story is just keep getting more and more intense.

"When I thought my life was over..mom and dad pushed me out of the way and...." He paused and clench his fist in anger. "They got hit by the car." I became surprised to hear that they both his parents sacrifice themselves to save their own children, but I didn't showed it, besides, I learned to endure many dead bodies that I come across

"After that car was gone, we saw both mom and dad bleeding badly after being by that car, we called for help and took them to the infirmary, once so, both of them were reaching the point of death, ever since, we both became sad and mourn over their deaths, right before they passed to the afterlife, my dad promise me something." Jake's dad promised him...something?

"What was that promise then?" I asked him wanting to know more of that. Jacob looked at me with a serious expression.

"I promise him that I would protect my bros and sis, and never let the Bruiser Clan fall down, but after their deaths, I decided that I want to rebuild the Bruiser Clan so when I heard about bikers gang from humans, I decided to build my own crew, and I have to say, all the members of crew are really worthy on becoming part of the Bruiser Clan." Jacob showed me his jacket and showed a symbol of a groundhog paw on it, probably the symbol for his bike gang. but I was truly amazed to hear that Jacob made a promise to protect his family. That's truly amazing.

"I see...that was a beautiful story Jake, and I just know that you'll never let your parents down. You just need to keep going and never give up hope." Jacob looked at me with a surprised expression. He then smiled warmly at me, then suddenly, he just grab me and gave me a..hug.

"Thanks Alex..and thank you for listening to my story, I really appreciate that." I nodded my head at him. He then let go of me and scratched his head. Just then, I heard someone else's voice coming from the hole he was just in.

"Jake, what's taking so long? We're almost done here!" That voice sounded like..a girl maybe?

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming sis!" Jake was about to go into the hole until he look at me, and giving me a thumbs up. "Well I'll see you later Alex, bye!" Jacob then went back into the hole and kept making their den for storing food.

Well, looks like I talk to both Flonne's friends for today, but I wasn't able to search for some food. "Man what is Flonne is gonna say? I just hope that she bought some food at the marketplace." I thought aloud, I thought that maybe I should head back to Flonne's home. I was about to go back until I was suddenly got hit by something. I fell down, rubbing my head in pain. I turned around and saw a red and gray squirrel rubbing their heads in pain. Who are these guys?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked in an emotionless expression.

"Yeah, we're alright, sorry for bumping into you." The red squirrel said getting up from the ground. The gray squirrel got up and looked at me with suspicion. "I don't think we know each other, and I never seen you in the park before." I guess I can introduced myself.

"Oh, you see, I just recently got to this park, my name is Alex Hunter." I told them my name. They both made confuse expressions.

"Alex Hunter? What kind of name is that?" I made a tick mark on my hard for what that gray squirrel said, but I tried to ignore that calm down.

"Doesn't matter Grayson, anyway, my name is Andie, and this here is Grayson. Now would you excuse us, we have a nut cart to raid." The red squirrel known as Andie said starting to go back what was she and Grayson we're doing. I then made a surprise expression as I heard what she said. Maybe I can grab some nuts out of the nut cart to give to Flonne. Yeah, I can basically do that.

"Wait!" I stopped in front of them with a emotionless expression. "I want to..help you guys...get those nuts from the nut cart." I told them. They became surprised for me asking them, even though, they don't know anything about me, but Andie thought for a while and made her decision.

"Well, I guess so, alright, but why?" She asked.

"That's none of your concerns. I just want to help, that's all." I told them. Andie made a confuse expression of what I meant, so what, you think I should tell them everything, like heck no. As for Grayson, he was a different story.

"Alrighty then! Onward for the park!" he charged and headed to the entrance of the park. Me and Andie followed him to get to the nut cart. Once we arrived, we saw the nut cart, I looked around and saw a man wearing a green shirt and dark green overalls wearing a green cap on his head. It appears that he's selling some nuts to them.

"There it is, now all we have to do is get past that dog and grab some nuts and bring some back to the park." I noticed that dog walking and sniffing around the nut cart. I realized it was going to be a tough challenge but I think I could handle it.

"You two stay here, I got this." I walked away from and climb atop of the tree, as I got up to a branch where I can see the nut cart, I then grabbed a twig and threw as far as I can throw at the pug, once I did, the pug noticed the twig and went to chased after it. The man noticed the dog was chasing after something and went towards after it.

I jumped onto the nut cart and call over Andie and Grayson to come here. They jumped onto the nut cart and grabbed as many nuts as possible. 

"Wow that was amazing..how did you did that?" Andie said amazed of what I did.

 "I have my reasons." I told her with an emotionless expression. I put most of the nuts inside of scarf, but it was a lot heavier than expected, but I didn't mind. While we finished packing many nuts as possible to carry, we saw the man coming back from the vendor. Well, guess its our cue to leave. We ran out as fast as we could and headed back to the park. Once so, I followed them back to whatever they're going to put these nuts at.

We stopped at what it appears to be the biggest Oak Tree I ever seen since I first got here. "Hey Alex, thank you so much for helping us." She said smiling at me. I didn't return a smile back at her but I thank her. 

"Your welcome." I told her. Grayson looked at me noticing about my appearance.

"You know I never seen a squirrel who wears a scarf before, or even have some stick around their back." Oh now you finally noticed that. I turned away from him, trying to ignore his concerns. Just then, I saw everyone coming to the Grand Oak Tree, seeing all the nuts we collected. I release all of the nuts out of my scarf and gave all of the nuts to them. Andie and Grayson shared their nuts to the citizens as well. I wonder if Flonne is around?

While I was giving some nuts to the animals, I heard a voice call out from somewhere. "Looks like everyone has arrived." I turned around and saw Raccoon coming out of the tree. He walked down and noticed all of the nuts I brought. He then turned to me and looked at me with a serious expression.

"So you must be the mysterious black squirrel I heard about it." He told me. Heard about? What's he talking about, I've been here for at least two days.

"Heard about me?" He nodded his head and continue.

"You see, I saw you at the meeting at the mill and I became very curious about you young squirrel." Oh so that's why he was looking at me, he was just what's to know about me.

"So please tell me, what is your name?" 

"Alex Hunter." I said, showing no emotions to him.

"I see, well then Alex, for helping Andie and Grayson finding this much food to store for winter, I hereby announce you a new citizen of Liberty Park." Raccoon announced. Everyone started to clapped and cheer for me. Wow, all I did was just going around, searching for food, and helping those two for food, and this all happen. I didn't show any emotion as always while they were congratulating me.

"Now now everybody, I know that we have this much food, but it won't help us survive the entire winter." Everybody became depressed to hear that. "But don't worried, I'm sure we can find more food that can help us survive the winter, in the meantime, we should all head back to our homes to rest up." Raccoon announced, everybody headed back home to go rest up.

_**Raccoon's POV** _

After everyone left, I stood inside the mill and looked around to see that everyone was fast asleep. Mole then appeared walking towards the steps to the second floor.

"So have you gather information about that new visitor of the park?" I asked him sternly.

"Yes, his name is Alex Hunter, and apparently, he's a weird one, I mean a squirrel wearing a scarf, and a wooden stick around his back, that's really weird. But, he's staying at Flonne's place." I see, well then, it looks like I need to know more about him.

"Thank you for the information Mole, and now then, after what he did for the park earlier ago, he's not a troublemaker like that Surly Squirrel and his rat partner, Buddy." I said rubbing my chin.

"Well yeah, but how can we be sure he can be trusted?" Mole asked me. I looked at him with a serious expression. "Well, I guess we'll have to see." I looked at the night sky and began to think about him. So...Alex Hunter..it's been a long time since I heard that name, well, this will be fun.

_**Alex's POV** _

I decided to head back to Flonne's home, thinking that she was finally home. I climb up the tree and headed inside, once I did, I saw Flonne sitting down, looking down in depression. She notice me and became surprise. "Oh hey Alex, you're back."She said in a sad tone.

"Hey Flonne, so how did it go?" She let out a sigh and explain to me what happen.

"Well, apparently, I was too late, I was at the back of the line waiting all day, once I arrived, apparently, they were sold out." Oh boy. She let out another sigh and ask me something.

"So, how did go for you?" She asked still in a sad tone. "Well.." I took off my scarf and revealed many nuts I stored in. Yeah, I may or may not took some while nobody was looking. Flonne became surprised to see this many nuts.

"Wow Alex, this is amazing! I guess you had better luck than I did!" Flonne exclaimed happily. Well I wouldn't say that I was lucky but hey..

"It was nothing, really." I told her in a emotionless expression. Flonne smiled happily and giggled. I became confused of what she was giggling at.

"What are you giggling about?" Flonne gave out a smile at me.

"You know, for a human who just got turned into a squirrel, you're pretty amazing." I widen my eyes in surprise for her admiring me. It's been a long time since someone admire me. I looked away and started to blush from her. I just hope she doesn't notice my blushing. 

After that, we put away the nuts in her food stock and proceeded to go to bed. Flonne was already fast asleep in her room, while I was sleeping the guest room, but while so, I heard someone knocking on the hole. I got up and saw that it was Andie. 

"Andie? What are you doing here?" I asked her. 

"Well I came to congratulated you for your help on getting those nuts for us, that was really brave of you." I covered my mouth with my scarf. "It was nothing, I just doing it for a friend." Andie smiled at me.

"Well anyway, I just want to thank you and I hope we can become good friends." I widened my eyes in surprise as she just said that we're good friends.

"Friends? You really admired me as a friend?" I asked her, trying to make sure this wasn't a trick. 

"Yeah, after all, you did help me and Grayson raid those nuts from the nut cart." I can't believe it. She really does admired me as a friend..that's pretty..amazing, I guess.

"W-well then, I'm just glad that I could help and be good friends to each other." I told her showing no emotions, but Andie smiled softly before she left. I curled up and went to sleep, until suddenly I heard footsteps and someone was shaking me.

"Hey! Wake up!" I open my eyes and saw a squirrel next to me, but it was too dark to see who it was.

"Grayson? Is that you?" I said thinking it was him, but there was something off about his voice and appearance now that you mention it.

"Not even close punk." The squirrel said. "Buddy?" He snapped his fingers and suddenly, I was pulled out of the guest room and brought to Flonne's room since it has the most light in there, and once so, I saw who it really was, a purple squirrel with an angry look and a blue rat whose name I guess was Buddy, who seemed to be a lot stronger since he dragged me out of the guest room.

"Now listen here you!" The purple squirrel told me. "I'm onto you, just because you just waltzed in here and won the good praises of Raccoon and the others so easily doesn't mean everyone in the park's your pal. Just stay away from me and that nut cart tomorrow, it's all mine." I got up and brushed off the dirt out of my fur.

"I take it you don't like others very much." I said showing no emotion. "And who are you exactly?"

"Names Surly." The purple squirrel introduce himself as Surly. Surly? And I thought Grayson's name was weird enough. "And this here's Buddy, don't ask him anything, he's doesn't talk much, no offence." The rat shrugged his shoulders like he doesn't mind.

"Are you going to hurt me, because if so, then you came to the wrong place to start a fight." Surly was about to respond until he noticed Flonne sleeping peacefully, wow, she's a heavy sleeper.

"Who's that?" Surly asked wanting to know her.

"That's Flonne, she allowed me to live here with her until I can find a place to stay at." I told him. I noticed how distracted Surly was as he kept staring at her. I even overheard what he was muttering about.

"Boy..it's must be nice..to have someone...to care about you.." Wait, does he..have a terrible childhood as I did?

Just then, after a moment of silence, he finally snapped and out of his daze and said "Look just stay away from that nut cart, got it?" He then left the house with Buddy tagging alongside him. What is his problem and why did muttered about someone actually caring about people. Maybe..he could had a terrible childhood..just like me. I guess I should ask Flonne in the morning about this. I curled up and slept right next to Flonne, she wouldn't mind if I slept with her tonight. But I just hoped that I don't encounter that purple squirrel and his rat cohort again. 

But by the next day, I got wrapped into something that got me into helping the park from starvation and winter.


	4. Exile

_**Flonne's POV** _

I opened my eyes slowly as I began to feel someone sleeping near me and it turns out, I was right, it was none other than Alex. He was sleeping right near me. I didn't realize sooner or later because I lead out a terrible scream.

"GAAAAH!" Alex woke up in a jolt and notice me in panic.

 "W-what? What's wrong?" I immediately calm down from my sudden panic. "A-Alex, what in the world were you doing sleeping near me?" I exclaimed. Alex widen his eyes in shock like he didn't know he was sleeping in here.

"I-I'm sorry Flonne, it just that an intruder came into your home and so I stopped him and stood guard next to you so that no one else can break in and harm you." Okay, well, at least that story's cover, and I guess he accidentally slept while watching me.

"Wait, an intruder?" I asked him. He nodded his head and said that he'll explain everything to me at breakfast. 

So I got up and took some nuts from the food stock and gave some to me and Alex. Alex explained everything what happened last night.

"After you went to sleep, I heard someone knocking and saw it was Andie, a new friend I made yesterday, and she wanted to thank me for helping me find some nuts for her." Andie? Why does that name sounds familiar to me?

"Andie?"

"Yeah, she's this red squirrel who helps the park and stuff." Andie.....oh now I remember. "Oh you must that Andie." Alex became confused of what I was talking about. "You know her?" He asked. I nodded my head and explained.

"Remember when I told you when my parents died and I was taken care of a human until she died and I was lost around Oakton until I came to Liberty Park?" He nodded his head seriously. "Well, Raccoon was the one who gave me this home and Andie helped me decorate the place, and we hang out sometimes, we're very close and people always a seems us as sisters." Alex seemed to understood what I meant.

"I see..well then, about what I said...apparently, after Andie left, some purple squirrel and a blue rat came and threaten me to not go near that nut cart." Purple squirrel? Wait, he doesn't mean..

"Wait..a purple squirrel? Tell me, is this squirrel's name is Surly?" Alex became shocked to hear me know him.

"Wait, do you know him or something?" I nodded my head and made a serious expression.

"Yeah, everybody here knows him, apparently, he's a thief and he always steal people's nuts and doesn't care what happens to anyone." I noticed Alex looking pretty down and clenching his fist in anger.

"Is there something wrong? You can tell me Alex." Alex widen his eyes in shock and looked away. "Nothing, I'm fine." Oh Alex..I wished I could've done something to help you. I know he was a human back then just like he said, but there's something inside me that make me feel so..happy.

"Well anyway, I'm just glad that you're alright Alex, and thanks for keeping a good watch over me." I noticed Alex started to blush and look away, trying to not let me see. I started to blush as well, I just can't help it, I-I feel like..no, no, I'm sure that can't be it. Alex then got out of his seat and proceeded to leave.

"Hey where you going?" I asked him in confusion.

"Oh, you see, I was planning on searching for more food around here." He told me with an emotionless expression. I'm guessing he wants to help this park survive winter, including me. I smiled warmly and allow him to go.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Alex nodded his head and left my home. I then finished eating my breakfast and headed back to my room. Once I did, I picked up the golden bracelet and smiled warmly. "I just wonder..maybe I can tell him now..." I want to tell Alex so badly..but I just wondered if he even remembers me..I guess I should still wait when the time is right.

_**Alex's POV** _

I proceeded to head to the Grand Oak Tree to go meet up with Andie and Grayson. Once I arrived, I saw many animals putting in..garbage into the tree. Jeez, these guys are hopeless when it comes to finding food. I ran to the top of the tree and met up with Raccoon who was grabbing the animals food and stuffing it up in the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? We're storing food for winter." Raccoon said. "What? Haven't you stored food for winter?" He asked me. I began to grew worried if I told them who I really was, so I decided to lie.

"Y-yeah I do, but I was just asking, seeing everyone putting their food into the tree, it's just that I never anyone working together to do that." I said.

"Well, even so, we don't have enough food to survive for winter." I became confused but I didn't show it.

"Really? It can't be that bad." I told him.

"If you don't believe me, ask me, he's counting the food." He pointed to the hole in the tree. I poked my head into the tree, it was dark, and all I could see was the inside of the tree and the bottom to where Mole was.

"Hey Mole, what's the food shortage level now?"

"Pickings are slim this year." Mole replied. I widened my eyes in shock to hear that. Their food storage is that bad?!

"Really? Maybe you miscounted." I told him.

"Nope we're all at starvation levels!" Mole shouted back so that everyone can hear, making them gasp in horror.

"We're all gonna DIE!" A mouse shrieked in terror. Raccoon tried to calm them down.

"Now now, calm down everyone, I'm sure we can find some food." Just then, the red bird came back flying on Raccoon's right arm, having something in his mouth. Raccoon took it out of his mouth.

"Here we are! Food!" Everyone gasped in joy thinking they found something, but as I took a closer look, it turns out it was just a nut bolt. Raccoon realized what it was. "I'm afraid this is the wrong kind of nut." Everyone's hopes then began to fade. I mean, how the heck does that bird mistake it as a nut, I mean they're different.

"Hmm..shiny." I noticed Raccoon stuffing that nut bolt into his fur. I became confused of why he would do that. I then remembered something back at school, apparently that Raccoons can't resist shiny things, no matter what it is. Even if he's the Park's leader, he just can't break his habits. I noticed everyone was looking sad, I then began to feel empty inside as well, but I didn't show it. I need to get these guys some food to eat to survive the winter. I then remembered the nut cart from yesterday, if we can manage to get it and bring it back here, then everyone will be able to survive the winter.

"Wait, what about the nut cart?" I told him. Raccoon eyes widened when I mention about the nut cart.

"A nut cart?" What? Did these guys forgot about it already?

"A nut cart?" The same mouse who shrieked in terror repeated what I said and the others became happy once I mention about the nut cart.

"A nut car- MY EYES!" Mole appeared out of the hole of the tree but he fell back down as his eyes were blinded by the sun.

"This could be our salvation for winter." Everyone agreed with the idea. Raccoon then called out to Andie.

"Andie!" Andie was busy helping a chipmunk with something. She soon heard Raccoon call for her and was about to leave.

"I'm on my way, you won't regret it!" She was about to leave until Raccoon stopped her. "Grayson and Alex are coming with you!" I walked towards to Andie and stood right next to her, but it seemed didn't wanted to be partnered up with Grayson because he's a total idiot.

"We do all respect sir, I can take care of myself and-" 

"Grayson!" Raccoon called out. Grayson appeared out of nowhere and stood in a pose. All the female animals sigh happily to see him.

"Chicks dig the tail." Grayson winked at Andie, but she ignore it.

"Help Andie and Alex retrieve as many nuts as possible from that nut cart." Raccoon told us before he raised his hand in the air and said. "For the park!"

"For the park!" The animals shouted.

"For the park!" Andie cheered as well. Grayson didn't pay attention as he didn't say it.

"Oh what she said." I was confuse of what does that mean.

"What does that mean?" I asked Andie.

"Don't worry I'll explain later." Andie said promise to explain it to me. We were about to leave until Raccoon stopped us.

"And above all.." We turned to him as he made a serious expression.

"Keep a very watchful eye out for..." He bent down and spoke in a quiet voice. "..You-know who." 

"NO! Not him!" The mouse cried out. Raccoon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, him." I'm guessing they're talking about Surly and Buddy. They must really hate him that much.

And with that we left and headed to the nut cart. Halfway there, I asked the same question ago. "So what was all that 'for the park' thing?"

"Oh, we always do that whenever our leader finishes a speech or assigns someone to some kind of task that has to be done." Andie said. 

"You know, for a squirrel, you really don't know very much about the park." Grayson said. I became quite annoyed by this idiot.

"That's because I'm new here, so I don't know you moron." I told him being a little ticked off by him. "Hey I'm no moron,I'm the park hero." Park hero? What's that suppose to mean?

"Park hero?" I asked.

"A Park hero is someone who helps and protects the citizens of the park." And so this guy became a hero? Oh please, this idiot doesn't look like he can even fight off against a rat.

"Oh..I see." We already arrived, we looked at the cart with determination, except for me, I still remained in my emotionless expression.

"There it is, enough food to feed the park for the whole winter. That dog would be a challenge though." Yeah, she has a point, I don't think that dog won't fall for the same trick again from yesterday.

Grayson them climbed atop of the wall and began to sniff out for something. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked him sternly.

"I'm smelling for any sign for that rascal, Surly Squirrel." Man, and this idiot is called the park hero..I just wondered how to people see him that I don't. While he was too busy sniffing, me and Andie notice a child's pail being lowered down from a tree branch above the nut cart. I took a closer look and saw a familiar blue rat on the pail. I finally realized that it was that blue rat from last night, which means...that purple squirrel from last night also might be here as well. Andie must've noticed as she became angry.

"I knew it!" Andie said full of anger, she then looked at me.

"Alex, you stay here with Grayson, I'll take care of this." Andie then hopped onto the tree were the pail bucket was being lowered down.

"Honestly woman." Grayson exclaimed in annoyance. "I am still the park hero...which reminds me, why haven't you asked me out on a date?" However, all he saw was just me before he saw Andie climbed up the tree. "Sorry man, but she doesn't like you that much." I told him sternly.

"Oh she's just shy, that's all." Grayson said "I have that effect in some ladies believe me." Then he sniffed the air again and said "I smell a rat." Seriously, he's just noticing that. I face-palmed and left.

"Ugh! Why am I here with this idiot?!" I left and proceeded to do this on my own. I had to make sure that dog didn't notice me, but while I was hiding from his sight, a girl scout appeared asking for nuts from the vendor, but he refused. The girl became angry and asked for nuts angrily but the man shoved some nuts into her mouth, shutting her up. She walked away angrily and five minutes later, she comes back with a police officer and which lead both the nut vendor and some guy wearing a fancy blue suit talking with the police officer.

While they were distracted, I notice Surly coming out of the nut vendor, he must've come down while I was hiding from that dog. Surly came out with a big full of nuts strapped around his back. He brought out a match and it seems he was about to burn it down. I called out to him and stopped this.

"What are you doing?" Surly panicked and drop the match.

"GAH! It wasn't me!...oh it's only you." Surly realized that it was me and pretend that I wasn't around.

"Surly, what are you doing?" I told sternly. "Oh please, why should you care about what I'm doing, you never live in this place before, and I known this place and everyone there are jerks." Yep, he sure definitely went through the same thing as me.

"Look Surly, I know you don't...work along with others, but maybe if you gave them a chance-" Surly interrupted me with an angry look.

"Look you, I don't need your help, besides everyone hates me, and I never done anything in this park back when I was a kid, besides, they say they like you, but in actuality, they hate you." I widened my eyes in shock for him to say. I clenched my fist in anger, I know I was betrayed many times before, but I know that Flonne would never betray, we may have met a few days ago, but I know she's sweet innocent girl.

"Surly please listen, not everybody is a jerk..not even Buddy and, he always hangs out with you..so come on, at least, I'll be your friend?" I asked him politely but showed no emotion.

"Just shut up alright, just leave me alone and this nut cart, I don't need anyone, I don't even need Athena as well." Wait what?

"Athena? Athena?" I asked him in confusion. Surly made a shock expression as he realize what he just said.

"I-I met you, Alex...I don't need you!" Okay, there's no way I'm backing down from this.

"Is Athena a human or an animal?" I kept asking him.

"Look you idiot just leave me alone." I have to know who the heck is Athena.

"Did this Athena person did something wrong to you?" 

"I said shut up you..." Surly froze in fear as he was looking at something. "...dog." I thought he meant me, and I became angry of that. "You idiot! I'm a squirrel, not a dog!" Surly pointed something behind me. 

"Dog! Dog!" I turned around only to face the dog's angry face. The dog notice Surly with the match and growling at him. Surly realized what the dog was looking at as he pushed into my hands and pointed at me. "His idea!" Okay, now I see why people hate him so much.

 The pug lunged forward at us, but luckily we dove under the cart for cover. Me and Surly tried to escape by going through another side of the cart past it's wheels but the dog was blocking the way. Thinking quickly Surly grabbed the tube for the propane tank and held it out, causing the dog to bite into it and made holes in it as the gas spewed out and made the pug back away.

The pug was about to attack but then he was looking at something, I couldn't know what but something caused her to jump up and caused the nut cart to move on its own. Me and Surly climbed to the top of the cart and became surprised to see that were moving.

"Oh boy..this can't be good!" Surly said as we realize that we're doomed. Luckily, Andie came down from the tree and jumped onto the nut cart.

"Andie, we need to find a way to stop this thing and fast!" I exclaimed. Andie was about to respond until she noticed a greedy Surly eating all of the nuts. This caused us to glared at him until we saw another entrance to the park.

With quick thinking, Andie use the bucket and rope and tied one end of the cart and threw the bucket at the fence before managing to use it to make the cart turn into the park and it rolled on, hitting bumps everywhere and causing Buddy to nearly fall off before Surly grabbed him and pulled him back saying "That just coast you ten percent!"

We saw a cliff nearby and thought that we were about to fall into it..but thankfully, it stopped at the end of the cliff, we all let out a sigh of relief..until Grayson appeared. He jumped onto the cart and said "Did I save the day?" Thanks to the added weight, the cart fell down over the edge with a hard thud on the ground. We got up and proceed to grab the nuts before Surly tries to steal them.

"Alright guys, let's hurry and grab as many nuts as possible." I told Andie and Grayson while I stuffed some nuts into my scarf. While we were doing that, Andie started to sniff something out of the air. "Hey, you guys smell something?" Now that you mention that, why does it smells like..smoke?

"That's my cologne," Grayson said "Made from tree sap and falcon tears." I rolled my eyes at this guy.

"You idiot, she meant the smoke coming out of the cart." I told him. 

"Get back!" Surly exclaimed holding a stick of fire in front of us.

"Hey watch the tail, it's flammable here!" Grayson hid behind Andie, and he calls himself the park's hero.

"These nuts are ours!" Surly exclaimed, before knocking out Buddy off the cart. Surly turned around and notice that he hit Buddy before corrected himself. "These nuts are mine!"

"Okay Surly, we can negotiate." Andie said.

"We can share with the park." Grayson nodded his head in agreement. I grabbed my bamboo stick and was ready to fight him.

"Yeah that sounds fair..how about one hundred me, zero for you!" Surly accidentally swung his flaming weapon on the broken tube with flames and before any of us knew that.

**KABOOM!**

The cart rocketed out of the riverbed like a torpedo and went blasting all the way through the park like a fireball with me, Surly, Andie, and Grayson hanging onto dear life.

We kept holding onto the nut cart to not let go and fall off it. This was bad because I was motion sickness, so I tried not to barf as hard as I can.

"We have to stop this cart!" Andie exclaimed.  

"I know what to do!" Grayson jumped onto the side of the cart and tried to turn the knob of the tank it off, but he troubled with it.

"Surly! Come help me man!" Grayson called out to Surly and ask him for help. But instead of helping him, Surly grabbed the bag of nuts and jumped off the cart and landed onto a nearby bridge.

"Curse you Surly!" Grayson exclaimed. Andie turned back and made an angry look on her face.

"Surly, you coward!" my face turned green as I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Lucky..guy.." I immediately headed to the side of the cart and threw up.

"Alex! Help me!" Grayson called out for me, but once I did, Grayson panicked as he saw my face look like a zombie, probably because I threw up very badly.

"Check that, make that someone help Alex." Oh you think. I didn't know what was worse, the ride or the fact that we're about to be blasted to the Grand Oak Tree. 

"Guys! The Grand Oak Tree!" We looked and became shocked to see get blasted in front of the oak tree. I saw everyone else who was at the Oak Tree panicked and got out of the way. The Nut Cart overturn and ran into the Mill's wheeler, it overturn it again and launched into the air. Luckily me and Andie got off safely as we jumped onto the rood of the Mill. I sat down trying to hold me stomach so that I won't throw up again.

"Glad we're out of that ride." I said trying to catch my breath. Andie noticed that we're missing someone. "Wait, where's Grayson?" 

"Now that you mention that...I haven't seen him jumped with us." We realized that he was still in the nut cart as the nut cart hit the Oak Tree, at first, it seemed it was okay until suddenly, it burst into flames and all the nuts inside turn into popcorn.

"Oh no...." Andie muttered looking at the destruction of the Grand Oak Tree. We jumped off the mill and headed to the site to see that the Grand Oak Tree was no more. I saw Mole running to see this calling out Grayson's name.

"Grayson? Grayson! Where are you?!" I also noticed Raccoon sneering angrily as he saw this.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Raccoon yelled out. Just then, we heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of me you clowns! You're making a big mistake!" We turned around and saw that it was none other than Surly, he was being carried by two groundhogs, one with a Mohawk, another with no Mohawk, I even saw a small female Groundhog and Jacob, I'm guessing they're Jake's brothers and sisters. The two brothers threw Surly into the front of the crowd, falling on his stomach.

"Found him hiding in one of our holes, just like a snake." Everyone became angry to hear that. Surly got up and tried to slip out of this one.

"I was recovering berry and nuts that I was doing-" Surly started to sniff something out of the air. "Hey you guys smell something? It smells like burn nuts. What's going on-" Surly turned around and finally realizing of what he done to the Grand Oak Tree, but instead of feeling bad, he started to laugh. Okay, this guy is really ticking me off.

"Look at that!" Everyone looked at him with angry looks. "You guys are mass for winter man, I mean wow, just look at that bond fire, you guys didn't see that coming now did you." Surly stood there smirking at them, but then suddenly we started to hear some screaming, when suddenly Grayson landed on Surly. Wow, you's lucky to survive the crash. Everyone make shocking looks to see their hero badly hurt.

"Never fear this sweet bod is a-okay." Grayson said getting up from the ground, but instead he falls back down. Jeez, and thought my day couldn't get any worse.

"Alex?" I heard some calling my name and I turned around and saw Flonne running towards me.

"Flonne, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I went back to the marketplace to go and see if they have any food on stock today but I heard a big explosion and came all the way here and..." Flonne looked at the burning oak tree, she began to feel depressed of the oak tree being destroyed.

"After all that hard work..it went to a crisp." Flonne said sadly. I..this is too much to take. I then noticed Andie talking to Raccoon and heard what she was saying.

"Raccoon, let me organize the trial, just give the order." Andie said.

"Another trial?!" We turned to a pigeon with an angry look. "He's never learned."

"He's need something more severe!" The groundhog with a Mohawk said.

"Yeah, a punishment he will never forget!" Jake added.

"He's a clear and vile danger to this place!"The young groundhog added. Everyone started to agreed to this.

"No, we do things by the rule of law, let justice take care of him." Andie said. Is she..trying to defend Surly? Even after what he done, he's defending Surly..but why? Raccoon walked towards and made a serious expression.

"They want justice Andie and justice they will receive. " Raccoon said sternly. What does he mean like that?

"All in favor of banishment, raise your paw!" I widened my eyes in shock to hear him say that. '

"Banishment?!" Surly got up with widened eyes of shock.

"Banishment?!" Andie repeated.

"Banishment?" Me and Flonne said in unison.

"Bandages?" Grayson didn't hear what we said as fell down, still injured from the fall. "Yes, please." Everyone froze in shock to hear that Raccoon would say that. I'm guessing they never did a banishment before as well.

"Why are you all hesitating? He's refuse to join us, ridicule our hard work." Raccoon said angrily. "Stolen, cheated, lied..." Everyone started to grew angry as they're remembering what ever Surly did to them.

"And now destroy our food for winter." Surly looked around in a state of shock. "Let's say all!" He raised his paw in the air, and everyone joined him.

"And stick them up.." Grayson said as he got up and raised his paw. "Why is the ground moving towards my face?" He fell back down on the ground. This squirrel....

"We don't convict without a trial, this isn't how we do things." I overheard what Andie said as she wouldn't agreed to this. Mole wanted to say something but just let it go.

"I have run out of options of that squirrel Andie." Raccoon looked at her with a serious expression. "Do what you will, do what is right." Andie looked down in depression. Then, all of a sudden, she raised her paw in the air, voting Surly out. Flonne and I looked at her in shock. Andie...why?

Flonne and I didn't vote because we felt that it wasn't right at all. I noticed Surly looking worried and looked around to see if anyone else didn't vote. But then..."HA! B-Buddy has not voted." Surly pointed to Buddy, who was grilling something from the burning Oak Tree. How in the world did he get here?

"And it has to be unanimous, that's the rule!" Really? It is? "You won't vote against me, will you old Buddy?" Buddy didn't seem to pay attention of what's happening.

"Buddy?" Buddy then noticed Surly and waved at him, accidentally raising his paw. Surly jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"You were saying?" Andie then looked at Surly, regretting of what she did. Flonne and I..couldn't take this anymore.

"I don't understand, why?" I noticed Flonne looking pretty sad. "I now he may have done terrible things in the past, but he can..have another chance." Flonne began to feel angry as she walked towards Raccoon. I followed her as she confronted Raccoon.

"Raccoon wait!" Everyone turned to her as she talked to Raccoon.

"Please Raccoon, can't you give another chance." Flonne begged him, but Raccoon shook his head, not agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way Flonne." Raccoon said, which caused Flonne to grow teary.

"But I know he done bad things and receive many punishments, but you can't banish anyone out of the park, besides, we suppose to live in peace..this...I can't take it. I won't vote for this!" Flonne..you're doing this for Surly, but why?

"I'm sorry my dear, but even so, I can't do anything for that squirrel, my dear Flonne...do you really want him to keep destroying everything we worked so hard?" Raccoon asked. Flonne became depressed upon realizing this. "Do what you will...do what is right, my dear." Flonne hesitate at first until she raised her paw in the air. I became surprised that she do something like that. Raccoon, something about him feels so....eerie and suspicious.

"Alex..what about you? What is your decision?" Raccon said turning to me. I noticed that everyone looked at me, I saw Andie, Mole, Jacob, Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Surly, Buddy, and even Maya who was at the front of the crowd. Everyone looked at me wanting to know my decision. I..I just can't...I know everyone hates him..but he just can't accept this..neither do I.

"I won't decide." Everyone looked at me at a state of shock.

"What?!" Raccoon said looking at me with an angry look.

"I said I won't vote, what's the point of banishing someone out of this park because what he done? You guys just don't understand his feelings on why he became a thief, so clearly it's all your faults." I pointed out, ignoring everyone' glares and Flonne's surprised expression.

Raccoon kept looking at me with an angry expression until his expression softened. "Very well, we'll skip your voting as well..but as for Surly Squirrel, you are hereby banished out of Liberty Park, and never to returned ever again." Raccoon announced.

I'm sorry Surly, I wished I could've done something...but I failed. Surly was taken to the top of the telephone pole near Liberty Park. Me, Flonne, Buddy, Mole, and Andie went to see his sendoff out of Liberty Park.

"By the authority..granted by Raccoon and the park community.." Mole announced but then he looked down, clinging onto the telephone pole for dear life. "Oh this is too high." Mole decided to go back of what he said. "Surly Squirrel is hereby banished to the city, never to return to our beloved Liberty Park." I noticed that Surly was really angry as he climb onto the wire and started to leave.

"We should have had a trial Surly." Andie said. Surly stopped and listen to her. I feel like..he's regretting about what he done.

"I'm sorry." Andie apologized to him. Surly then left and continued on his way. Buddy tried to go with him, but Surly didn't want him to go. Buddy still cares about him and wants to stay by his side, but Surly won't allow him to go. It almost like, he doesn't Buddy to receive the same punishment as Buddy. I noticed Buddy sliding back down to us. He made a sad look, probably thinking about his best friend.

We saw Surly made it to the other side of the city, he looked at us, still with an angry look. He then turned around at us, looking at billboard with an apple pie on it. Then all of a sudden, it changed into an bald eagle, causing Surly to panic and fell down. We saw him trying to escape from the humans, he was launched back into a telephone wire, landed on a window, a human woman looked at him, thinking that he was a rat, and shut the window closed. Luckily, Surly ducked his head before it closed at him. He popped it right up again and fell down as a brick he was sitting on fell down with him.

They both landed on the curtain and launched and landed onto a truck. Surly fell down and got back up, only to be hit by the brick, but he somehow survive, just how does he do that? Then he ran around trying to avoid many humans and with that he ran into the alleyway. Buddy became sad of losing his best friend.

I patted Buddy's back to cheer him up. I even noticed Flonne and Andie looking sad as they were looking at the wreckage of the Oak Tree.

"Why..did this have to happen?" Flonne muttered sadly. I walked towards next to her, feeling sad as well.

"I'm..sorry Flonne." I apologized to her. Flonne and Andie looked at me with confuse expressions. "If I have done something..none of this would happen." I close my eyes and felt bad for not helping Surly.

"No Alex, you really did do something." I open my eyes and look at her in confusion. "You didn't vote for him, you were trying to protect him, even if you failed, you still helped him." Flonne said smiling softly. I guess she had a point, but I didn't smiled as I showed her my usual emotionless expression, but she got the message of me thanking her.

"Thank you..Flonne." Flonne smiled at me for the support she gave me, but I kept thinking about Surly and how was he doing in his exile, but then I came to think about this Athena person Surly spoke to about.

"Hey Flonne, Andie?" They turned to me with a confuse expression.

"Yeah Alex?" Andie asked.

"While during the nut raid, I overheard Surly talking about someone name Athena." I told them. "Who's Athena?" Andie and Flonne looked at me with a depressed look.

"You see..Athena was..Surly's closest friend." I widened my eyes in shock to hear this. So Surly did have someone he cared about.

"I overheard some stories from some people about why Surly went rogue." Flonne said with a depressed look, she continue on.

"You see, Athena was a human back then as she took care of Surly. Surly lost his parents a long time ago as they were eating alive by cats, when hope was lost for him, Athena came and took care of him. Surly happily lived with her for a long time..she was even the one who named him Surly." Really? Now that's surprising.

"They both loved each other so much..she even thought of him as his little brother, but that when it happen?" 'it happen'?

"You see, they came to Liberty Park to play around, when they climbed a tree to see who can climb the highest, when all of a sudden, Athena fell down and landed on the ground hard." I covered my mouth in shock to hear that happened to her.

"She was taken to the hospital for medical treatment, Surly waited in Liberty Park for her..and waited..and waited..until a few weeks past and she never came back, he tried to go after her, but he didn't know what hospital she was in. Surly then felt heartbroken to lose his best friend and the one who raised him. Since then, he was never the same." I felt bad for Surly..and I can guess that no one would understand him since they weren't bond with a human.

"Flonne's right, I even met Surly back when we were kids, and he was a sweet and friendly child, and we would always play together with Athena, but ever since her she was gone, I wanted to help him, and allowed him to come to the Mill, but everyone wanted him out because of what he done." Andie said feeling sad.

"What did he do?" I asked wanting to know.

"He...caused ice cream truck to crash into the park wall." Wait, how in the world did he manage to do that? "But ever since then, everyone treated him like an outcast and he became an outcast, I tried to reason with people to give him another chance, but they didn't want to listen, not even Raccoon. I just wished I could see the Surly I once knew." Surly...I understand now of how you feel.

"Maybe..if I have could've talk to him, then none of this could've happen." Flonne suggested sadly. I closed my eyes, thinking about what Surly been through. I then remember the times back then, my father abusing me, but mom..she would helped me and told me to never give up on hope.

"Well even so Flonne, nobody can change the past." I told her.

"I..see.." That was what Flonne said.

"Well, we should head back home, it's starting to rain." Andie said looking at the sky. I turned around and saw that the clouds started to turn gray. We nodded our heads and bid our goodbyes. Flonne and I returned back home, waiting for the rain to stop, but I think it's gonna keep on doing this all night, so I guess we have no choice but to go to bed.

"Well, I think we should get some sleep. Goodnight Alex." Flonne headed into her room and decided to go to sleep. I bid her goodnight as well and tried to get to some sleep, but I couldn't because I kept thinking about Surly. I...need to find a way to make the park bring Surly back as a member of the park, and the only way how..is to find Surly and ask him for help.

I grabbed my bamboo stick and put on my scarf and headed into Flonne's room. She was sleeping peacefully on the ground, I look at her with a serious expression. 

"Don't worry Flonne, I promise I'll be back, until then I find Surly and bring him back to the park, I won't come back." I then left the home and headed out to the city to go and find Surly. I promise you Andie, I'll bring the Surly you knew back to you.


	5. Maury's Nut Shop

_**Alex's POV** _

I kept walking around the city trying to find Surly, but no luck. I mean, it'll take days to find him, maybe I should go back and ask Andie, she know Surly for years, maybe she knows where Surly would hide. While walking, I bumped into someone, I shook my head and saw that it was Buddy who I bumped into.

"Buddy?" I asked. Buddy got up and open his paw in front of me, trying to help me get up. I grab his paw and got up. "Finally I found you, listen I need your help get Surly back to the park so he can be un-banished." Buddy became confuse of what I was talking about. I let out a sigh and said "I know about Athena, Buddy, she was Surly's human friend." Buddy widen his eyes in shock for me to know that.

"Andie and Flonne told me after Surly's banishment, look I know what Surly went through, he lost someone he care so much, and I know how he feels, that's why I want to find him and try to help him get him back to the park as a respected member." I told him. Buddy made a look that said "you really think so' look.

"Of course I do Buddy, I...just want to help someone, after all, I can understand what it like to lose someone...." I then remembered back then when I lost my mom...why..why couldn't it been me to get killed? I notice Buddy looking at a confused expression. I blinked trying to snap back to reality.

"Anyway, I just want to help him get him out of banishment and bring the squirrel he once was, and I won't give up, I'm doing this for Andie anyway." I told him. Buddy must've understood because he gave me...a hug. It's been a long time since anyone hug me. Buddy let go with a serious expression.

"So do you know where Surly is?" Buddy shrugged his shoulders, I guess he doesn't. I let out a sigh and said "Alright, then we'll just have to find him then." Buddy and I walked around the alleyway, hoping that we can find Surly there, when hope seemed lost for us, Buddy started sniffing out something. I'm guessing he caught Surly's scent. I followed him to a trash canto see what was he looking it, when all of a sudden, Buddy was hit and fell to the ground.

I looked down and saw that it was Surly who hit Buddy, he used that spoon to hit him. Surly must've realized that he hit Buddy and judging by how dent it was, he panicked. Surly ran towards Buddy and tried to wake him up, hoping he wasn't dead.

"No no no, come on Buddy, wake up!" Surly kept slapping him in hopes of waking up. "Come on, come on come, snap out of it, snap out of it Buddy, wake up!" Surly then made a hard slap that made Buddy finally waking up. Surly grabbed him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah...it's good to have a-" Surly realized that he was acting all mushy and friendly that he pushed Buddy away. "Hey, get your hands off me!" Surly got up until he finally notice me. He became frustrated to see me again.

"Oh come on, can't a guy get some peace alone?" He said.

"Surly, we need to talk." I said in a emotionless expression.

"No, we don't need to talk, I told to not go near that nut cart, and did you listen, no! You screw it up with Thing One and Thing Two and thanks to that, you got me banished out of the park!" He yelled at me. I tried to hold my anger inside.

"It wasn't my fault, it was just an accident, besides, I didn't vote for you, I tried to help you by not getting yourself banished out of the park." I told him. 

"Yeah right, you did that so that you won't make your 'girlfriend' sad." Surly said. I widen my eyes in shock to think that I was told to do it because Flonne said so. Why that...

"S-shut up! Look, I need to talk to you, I want to help you get you back to the park." I told him but Surly didn't want to hear it.

"Look, just leave me alone and go back to your 'girlfriend' of yours." He started to leave, but what he said saying that me and Flonne are in some sort of relationship really tick me off, I started to follow him but he threw a can at me, I dodged it while Buddy hid in a broken flower pot.

"I told you to leave me alone! I don't need anyone." He walked towards a dark alley, which I followed him. While following him, I began to feel a sense of deja vu from this place. I feel like I've been here before, but I just focused on trying to talk to Surly.

"Surly wait!"

"In case you didn't hear, I like to be alone." Surly just kept walking away, but I couldn't let him go, I need to talk to him, besides, after seeing Andie looking so sad of losing Surly, I want to help her and everyone and Flonne, even if they think I don't want to help because I don't express my emotions, I want to help because...ever since I met Flonne, I started to act funny for some strange reason, I have this desire to help people, because..I want to make Flonne dreams of making the world a better by helping people work together and become friends to build a brighter future for not only them, but for us as well. 

"Surly, you don't have to hide it anymore." I told him. "What are you talking about?" Surly kept walking away, trying to ignore me.

"I know about-" Surly then told me to be quiet, at first I didn't know why, but until I realize that someone was following us. We turned around and saw a shadow of a rat, I remember that shadow anywhere, it was that rat I met since I fist got here.

"Not them again." I muttered. Surly overheard what I said and became distraught. "Wait, you met the rat gang?" He asked. I nodded my head in agreement as we hid underneath the trash can. 

"They attack me when I first got to Liberty Park and they've been trying to kill me, but I fought them back and escape, but they gave me this." I showed him the scar on my back they gave me, I took the bandage off the other day before I met Andie, Grayson, Surly, and Buddy.

"Oh boy, well you're lucky but I don't think luck will save us this time." He has a point..wait, that wasn't luck, I fought myself to the end to get away from these psychos.

"Well, do something." I told him. Surly scratched his chin for a moment until he widened his eyes. "I got an idea." Surly said. He brushed off his tail and put a cup on his nose, trying to pretend as a rat, and I did the exact same thing as well. We then walked out of the trash can and saw all the street rats, I remembered the one in the front as he was the leader, I could tell by those eyes of his. 

They made confuse expressions of our appearance. "You guys looking for those squirrels? Yeah so are we." Surly said, but unfortunately that his disguise fell apart. The rats glared at us and smirk, probably thinking of us as food. Surly laughed nervously to see them like this.

"Oops." That was all Surly could say. We ran for our lives and headed back to the rooftop, luckily, we hid behind a pigeon coop, but I notice that the birds were looking at us. "Look away! Look away!" I tried to make them stop looking at us, but no luck. Surly let out a scream as we saw the rats climbing and walking towards, ready to attack us. Surly tried to jumped onto another building, but all he saw was the bottom of the building.

We both backed away from the rats. "Oh come on, come on, come on, my best friend is a rat." Surly said. Suddenly, a flower pot hit the leader on the head real hard. We turned and that it was Buddy who threw it. He then threw another at the rats, the rats flinched in fear and ran away.

"See there he is!" Surly said pointing to his best friends. Buddy jumped down from where he threw those flower pots and made a raspberry to the rats, but then the rats charged at Buddy and attack him. I tried to make them get off of them.

"Hey, look go of him you imbeciles!" I said, unfortunately that I was pinned down to the ground by those rats, and the leader looked at me and realize who I was.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old friend, well boys, looks like our lunch has finally returned." The leader said smirking evilly at me. I tried to shake them off, but no luck.

"Hey guys, let's throw them off the building to see which one of them will fall down first." One of the rats said. The rats agreed to that as they planned to throw me and Buddy off the cliff.

"Surly, help us, these rats are frigging crazy and insane!" I called out to him. They were about to throw us off the building until a bunch of pigeons came and flew right at us. I then felt my hand being pulled by force, I looked up and saw that it was Surly who saved me and Buddy. I saw that Buddy was clinging on my right leg. We turned to the rats, giving us angry looks at us. Surly laughed triumphantly at them.

"Ha ha! See ya later suckers!" Surly said. Buddy made a raspberry again at them. All I did was shot an angry look at them, but while we thought we were safe, the pigeon started to get tired from the flying do to the weight. The pigeon then let us go, causing us to fall, we then hit a glass wall of some shop and fell to the ground.

I lay there flat, thinking of what I just experienced tonight, first I tried to talk to Surly about Athena, then we get attack of the Rat gang. I'm just glad we're safe..for now.

"No...I can't do this anymore!" I overheard Surly sobbing, I guess he getting scared of what we experienced tonight. "No food, no home, rat gangs! I'm gonna die here fellas!" I almost feel sorry for the guy, but I didn't show it.

"I don't know, maybe they'll take me back. I'll do public service! I'll read to that blind wood chuck! I'll even listen to Raccoon, i'll do anything! I'll do whatever it takes to..." Surly then noticed something on the glass wall we hit. It say "Maury Nut Shop" on it. Say, I think I heard that name from somewhere. I saw Surly got up and jaw wide open as he became happy to see this. He got back up as we saw Buddy dancing. Surly joined in as he danced alongside Buddy. I just stood there looking at them dancing, it's kinda surprising to see animals dancing, like something you see on a funny video or something.

Surly and Buddy kept dancing until he stopped and made a serious expression at Buddy. "Alright, we get in, we stuffed our bellies but..we do it my way." Buddy licked his face happily. I finally spoke up from this entire ordeal.

"Good luck getting inside, there's no way you'll make it." I told them in an emotionless expression. Surly then glared at me and said "Oh yeah, we'll see about that, after all, while we tried to get inside and formulate a plan to get all those nuts out of this nut shop, go home to your girlfriend and pretend none of this ever happen." Surly said not wanting to do with me at all.

"Whatever, besides I like to see you try to get in." I told him looking away. Surly accepted that challenge as he and Buddy headed through the gate to get inside. Surly went through one of the pipes that might lead inside the Nut Shop. He went into the one in the right, but it lead right back to where he start. He tried the one on the left, but it launched to the other side of the nut shop as he slam himself into the wall. He tried the middle one but it led him to the sewers as he popped out of the manhole, he looked around and notice that it led him outside. I notice a car incoming as it was too late for Surly to notice as it hit the manhole Surly was in, as it hit Surly as well and slammed him back to the sewers.

His second attempt was taking the bricks out of the wall to tried to get in, Buddy was struggling carrying the bricks. Surly tried to grab more bricks but notice that there were bricks from the inside. He slumped his head on the wall, but unfortunately that it caused him to be crushed by many bricks while Buddy tried to regain his balance.

His third attempt was trying to disconnect the electricity by trying to cut the wires from the circuit box, but once he grab one of the wires, he was electrocuted by it, Buddy smiled and look to see the lights turn off and on.

His fourth and final attempt was launching from a tree and going inside the nut shop, as he gone through the window, I heard a lady scream, as me and Buddy saw Surly launched straight out of another window and fell into a garbage can. We looked to see Surly got his head stuck in a metal pipe. We looked away for him not to be angry.

Once we got back down, I notice a metal door here, this must lead into the basement of the nut shop. Wonder how can we miss that?

Buddy noticed it as well as he tried to get it open but it was bolted tight. 

"Ugh, that's going to work Buddy, here let me tried." We saw Surly, who still has his head stuck in the metal pipe, he made Buddy step aside and tried to figure out how to open it. I showed my usual emotionless expression at him.

"I told you, there's no way in." I told him harshly. Surly became annoyed of me telling him that. "Look, I didn't need your approval, all I care is getting into this nut shop, and I think I made it clear to leave me alone." Surly said angrily pointing at me.

"Whatever, besides, I only came here to find you so I can help-

"No!" Surly interrupted me angrily. "I don't need your help, so if I were you, I would go back to the park and sleep with my girlfriend and pretend none of this world happen." I clenched my fists in anger for him keep saying that me and Flonne are in a relationship. Fine! If that's what he wants, then he can get it!

I walked away, bidding him goodbye. I walked back to the park so I can go back and get some sleep, but not next to Flonne tonight! I just slept right next to her so I could protect her, that's all! While walking there, I heard someone screaming, I ran towards to the other side of the park, trying to find where that screaming was.

"GO ON! Save the park Andie!" That voice..it sounded like...Grayson! I ran towards to where Grayson was screaming, and found Andie all alone holding a card box like backpack. She looked like she saw a ghost and she tried to run away but instead, she bumped into me. I rubbed my head in pain and looked at Andie with a confuse expression.

"Andie?"

"Alex? What are you doing here?" She asked me. "I was looking for Surly." I told her coldly. She got up and made a confuse expression. "Why?" She asked. I made an emotionless expression to her and said. "I just want to talk to him, that's all." I told her. 

"Well, it's dangerous to be here in-Ow!" Andie yelped in pain, she hold her arm and saw a bruise on it. I think after we collided with each other, she must've fell down and landed on her arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine, but this.." She showed me her arm. "This isn't okay, until I found somewhere to get this fix, I won't be able to go anywhere." She said sadly. I thought for a while and realize that Flonne bandage the scratch I got from the rat gang since I first got here, maybe she could help.

"I know someone who could help, here let me help you." Andie accepted my offer as I carried her on my back and headed to Flonne's place. "Are you sure you're okay carrying me on your back? I don't want to make you tired of carrying me? She said worried about me. You know, nobody has ever been worried about me in my life except for my mom. 

"Don't worried, I'll be fine." I told her. We continued to head to Flonne's house. I finally made it and head into the elevator that Flonne uses to reach into the entrance of her house. Flonne told me that she uses in case of emergency and this was an emergency.

We got in and made it to the top, but once we arrived at the living room, I saw Flonne walking back and forth in a worried expression. I put Andie down and called her.

"Flonne?" Flonne noticed me and started to cry as soon as she hugged me tightly, making me surprised.

"Oh Alex, I'm so glad you're alright, I went to check on you, but you weren't there and I thought that someone kidnapped you!" Flonne said crying. She was...worried about me? That's..new, it's been a while since someone cared about me. I hugged Flonne back and said "I'm sorry for worrying you Flonne, but you see, I went out to find Surly and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't want to talk to me and when I came back, I found Andie and she broke her arm and she's some help." Flonne let go of the hug and saw Andie's arm was indeed broken.

"Oh my, that's looks very bad." She said examining Andie's arm.

"You think you can patched it up?" Andie asked her. Flonne let out a smile and a determined look.

"Of course, just hold on a sec." Flonne left the room, probably going to get something to patch up Andie's arm. While we wait, I decided to talk to her.

"So Andie, what were you doing off on the streets?" I asked her. "Well you see, me and Grayson were sent to find food out in the city, but we across one of the rat gang members and they tried to steal my backpack which contain some supplies to survive, Grayson tried to get it back but..he sacrifice himself to save me." She told me sadly. Grayson...you risk your life for Andie's?

"Where is he?" I asked her. "He's was in the railroad carts and threw the backpack to me, and he saved my life." I just hope Grayson will be alright.

"So what were you doing anyway?" Andie asked me. I decided to explain everything to her. "Well, I wanted to talk to Surly myself about finding a way to make him a respected member of the park again, but we got attack by the rat gang ourselves, but luckily we survive, and we found this Nut Shop-"

"Wait!" Andie interrupted me. "Did you say a nut shop?" I nodded my head to her. She became excited to hear this. "That's great, maybe with that nut shop, we can feed the-Ow!" She hold her arm to cease the pain. 

"Don't worry, you'll be okay, I'll take you back to the nut shop tomorrow." I told her. Andie let out a sigh and said "Okay." Flonne came back with a band-aid, she must've found it somewhere in the park sometime ago because that band-aid are for humans. She put it on Andie's left arm and finished within seconds.

"There, all done!" Flonne said happily. Andie smiled at Flonne helping her.

"Thank you so much Flonne." 

"Anytime Andie, but maybe you should rest here, so your arm can heal." Flonne told her. Andie agreed with that and decided to sleep here. I allowed her to sleep in the guest room and while I sleep in the living room, which Flonne suggested. As soon as Flonne went to sleep, I left the guest room to bid Andie goodnight until she spoke up.

"Hey Alex?" I turned to her. "How come I never see you smile before, I could see your mouth through your scarf but you always covered it, and so I thought maybe I should ask you about why you never smile before." I widened my eyes in shock for her asking that. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry Andie, but I can't answer that question." I told her. Andie understood as she slowly nodded her head. "Okay." I then left the guest room and slept in the living room. While sleeping, I began to think if Surly and Buddy gave up and went to sleep so that tomorrow they could somehow get into the nut shop. I just hope they're doing alright, and I wonder if Surly will talk to me about Athena? I guess I'll find the answers by tomorrow.


	6. Assembling The Team

_I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in the weird room, the entire place was..weird, and I look around to see no doors, no windows, I was in some swirly pink room, floating in midair. I feel like that this is heaven, but why am I here? I mean that I was reborn right?_

_"Alex." I looked around to hear a voice calling my name, but why is that voice sound so familiar?_

_"Alex, we're right here." I turned around to see..my mom, and not only her, but a man with black hair wearing a brown shirt with blue jeans, he had smooth skin, had blue eyes and his hair was long, reaching to the back of his neck, I started to realize of who he was. It was....dad?! I don't believe it, he was here, with mom, they're here, right in front of my eyes._

_"Mom? Dad! I became teary and ran towards them but then suddenly, they started to grew dark. I stopped and look at them._

_"W-what's wrong?" I asked them. "Why? Why did you let me die in the fire Alex?" Mom said in a creepy voice. What is she talking about? "You should have die in the fire along with us Alex, you should have die with me." I began to feel creep out from them, but then suddenly the room was lit in fire. I widened my eyes in horror to see this, but also to see mom being engulfed in flames, and not only that, dad was walking away, like it was nothing._

_"Dad, wait, we have to help-"_

_"Shut up!" I paused as he said that in front of me. "You're nothing more that a waste of time, I guess I did made the right decision to leave you and your mother, after all, you're nothing." I began to grew teary of what dad said to me, and with that, Dad left me with mom still being engulfed in flames._

_"Mom! Dad!" I tried to do something but I was too scared. I could their voices shouting at me._

_"You should have die alongside us, Alex. Join us Alex, join us!" I began to feel teary, this was all my fault, if I done something, then they would still be here with me._

_"Join us Alex, die with us, you still have a chance." I couldn't take this anymore. Please stop, stop please!_

**_Dream Ended_ **

I woke up sweating from that nightmare. I put my paw on my head to try to relax. Why..why it couldn't it been me in that fire?

"Alex?" I noticed Flonne walking out of her room. "Oh good morning Flonne." I said covering my mouth with my scarf. Flonne went to her cheery mood and as soon after her wake up, Andie wake up from the guest room fresh and energized.

"Good morning guys." Andie said stretching her back. We greeted her good morning, and we headed into the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. Flonne took out some nuts for us to eat. Andie enjoyed them since she hasn't ate anything since the incident yesterday.

"Wow, thank you for sharing some of your nuts Flonne." Andie said. Flonne smiled at her. It was no big deal, I use these nuts to give to my patients for my service." Flonne told her. Andie giggled from what she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're a nurse." Andie said smiling at Flonne working hard on planting those nuts in spring. While I was in eating some of the acorns, Andie asked me something that I thought she never asked.

"Hey Alex, what do you do for a living?" I looked at her for a moment and answered her back.

"Oh you see, I'm a child caregiver." I told her. Andie became happy to hear that. "Really? That's amazing." She said, I covered my mouth with my scarf. "But you must think I don't like children do you?" I asked her. Andie became confused of that. "Well you're right, I don't like children, I'm not fond or friendly towards them." I told her looking away from her.

"Wait? You're a child caregiver but you don't like children, that's kinda weird." She said. "But you must became one because you wanted to, right?" I looked down, annoyed by asking the same questions.

"You think that I wanted to become a Child Caregiver in the first place?" I asked her sternly. "Huh?" Andie asked in confusion. "Nothing." I said hold my scarf tightly. "You see, I grew up in an orphanage and I was forced to become a child caregiver, but I just don't know why young children like me so much, even though I don't show any emotion to them." I thought aloud.

"Well maybe because they see the real you." Flonne spoke up. I became confused of what she meant by that. "The real me?" I asked her. "Yeah, they might see you as an emotionless hum-uh, squirrel, but deep inside, they see the real you, a fun, loving, heartwarming, and caring person that you used to be." I finally understood what she meant..maybe that could be it, it's been a long time since I express any of my emotions or ever been myself.

"I guess you're right." I told her. After we finished our conversation, Andie finished eating her breakfast and felt fully refreshed.

"Now then, about this Nut Shop you said Alex." Oh yeah, I promise her that I'll take her to the Nut Shop. "Alright, I'll take you to it, it's not that far, it's just past the bank, the one we saw when we were trying to raid that nut cart." I told her making her remembered the other day.

"Oh right, that place, alright then, let's go!" Andie said grabbing her card box backpack and heading out, as me and Andie were about to leave, Flonne stopped us.

"Wait guys, I'm coming too!" We looked at her in surprise for her wanting to go. "B-but Flonne why?" I asked her. "Because you can't have all the fun without me, besides, I kinda have something us to do, with you gone, I feel kinda lonely." Flonne said sadly. I guess it will be alright with her tagging along. 

"Alright, you can come, but just be careful." I told her. "Oh come on Alex, I'll be alright, I'm not a kid unlike you." I widened my eyes in surprise for her calling me a kid. 

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" I asked her feeling a little insulted right there. "Um, guys..the nut shop?" Andie said reminding us about the nut shop.

"Oh right, follow me!" We left Flonne's house, took the elevator down the tree, and headed for one of the entrances to the park as we headed to the Nut Shop, I memorize the way to the Nut Shop, it was near the national bank. It went through an alleyway since it was a shortcut to get there, and it was the same alleyway where those rats came from.

"Be careful you two, those rat gang always like to sneak up on us by surprise, so it's best if we stick together until we arrived to the nut shop." I told them grabbing the tip of my bamboo sword. "Oh there's no need to worry Alex." Flonne said smiling a little. I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "You see, those rat gang only show up in the night time, so there's no need to worry about them." Flonne said happily. "Yeah, she's right, they only show up at night, they don't like to be in the morning." Andie added. So wait, they only show up at night but not in the morning, what are they, vampire rats or something? As we finally see the Nut Shop on the other side of the shop, I saw two figures I thought I never see again.

"Ah hah! The thing-ma-a-booby is mine!" I saw Surly holding something in his paws. But then suddenly, he tripped and dropped the thing, as it rolled over towards us. Andie picked up and became angry to see Surly again.

"Surly!" Andie exclaimed. Surly got up and became surprise to see us here. "Andie!" Surly exclaimed angrily. He jumped down from the cardboard box and confronted Andie.

"What are you doing? I'm looking for food! No, I'm looking for food!" Surly and Andie said together. "Hey, did you find any food?" Andie asked getting suspicious of Surly.

"No, can I have that back please?" Surly tried to get the whistle back, but Andie didn't give it back but look at it for a while, you know, that almost looks like a..

"Why? What is this thing?" Andie asked. I decided to speak up from their conservation. "That's a dog whistle." Flonne, Surly, Andie, and Buddy, who finally got out of the trash can look at me in confusion. "It's a whistle that are use for dogs in case if they're not obeying their master, but you don't exactly hear it, only dogs hear it." I explained it to them, but Surly thought otherwise.

"Don't listen to him, that's not whatever he said, that's my...musical instrument..for playing the blues." Surly said. Really? A musical instrument? That's the best you can come up with? Suddenly, Surly grabbed it while Andie was still gripping on it. Surly started to play it.

"I got no friends, no food. This whistle is nothing with food." Me and Flonne noticed dog's barking coming across Oakton. Okay, this is going nowhere. "Oh, I got the no food Blueees!" Surly noticed Andie glaring at him angrily as she snatched the whistle and stood right next to a drain.

"Alright, you found food didn't you?" She asked angrily. Surly made a sheepish expression. "What, that's crazy." Andie then threatened Surly by throwing the whistle into the drain. "Spill the beans or-" 

"Whoa whoa wait!" Surly stopped her. Andie looked at him with a confuse expression. "Alright, let's not get to nutty around here, part of the expression." And what kind of expression is that?

"Surly, I'm having a heck of a day, the park lost all of its food, Grayson is losing his mind, while I lost Grayson." I noticed that Surly was looking at something. I looked at what he was looking at and saw that he was looking at the door of the nut shop open wide.

"The door." I overheard Surly overheard, noticing the door finally open. "What? What door?" Andie asked. "Uh..I mean, that my door is open to you always Andie, see ya!" Surly and Buddy ran straight for the nut shop. "H-hey get back here Surly!" Andie yelled at him.

"Oh, and hold on to that will ya?" Surly shouted back to her. Andie looked at it, being confused of what she just pull herself into. Me and Flonne walked over her to see Maury's Nut Shop.

"Alex, is that the Nut Shop?" Flonne asked me. "Yeah, and Surly and Buddy are going in there." I told them. "Well, if we hurry, we can catch up to them." Andie said running across the street. Me and Flonne followed to the the left side of the Nut Shop, the one where the metal door I saw last night was. Once we arrived, we saw Buddy running outside of it, and out came out Surly who got stuck as the door closed on his back. Buddy tried to help him but Andie stopped him. Flonne and I came to her side, confronting a frightening Surly.

"Alright Surly, I had enough of your games!" Andie exclaimed. Surly looked back at the door, almost like he was running away from something.

"There's food down there for the park isn't there? And you're going to share it, right?"

"Never!" Surly exclaimed. "Fine!" Andie said, yanking the whistle away.

"Alright!" Surly exclaimed "Share! I'll share!" "Fifty-Fifty." Andie said.

"Fifty-Fifty?" Surly asked in shock "I never got Fifty-Fifty in my life!" Suddenly, he was yanked back into the door. "Fifty-Fifty! Fifty-Fifty!" Surly said. 

"Deal!" Andie handed him the whistle to his paw. Surly grabbed it and he was gone. Me, Flonne, Andie, and Buddy looked at each other in confusion, so we decided to head in, and once inside. For the first time in my life, I was completely awe to see..nuts. That's right, nuts! There was so many of them and they're must be all different kind of nuts! Me, Andie, Buddy, and Flonne came down what it seems to be an elevator and start look around the place. I noticed Surly holding the dog whistle in front..the pug?! Oh right, she's own by the nut vendor.

"This is..incredible!" Flonne said smiling happily to see this many nuts. "I know Flonne, this is..amazing." I told her. Andie then climbed into a barrel of nuts as she look at it in amazement. "This..is..amazing...these nuts can feed the park for years!" Andie then started eating one of the nuts. 

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." Surly tried to stop her but he was too late. I then noticed the pug was acting friendly all of a sudden, not angry or attacking us at all.

I decided to confront her while everyone was looking around all the nuts in the basement. "Oh hello." The pug greeted me. I waved my hand to her.

"Hello, nice to meet.." I didn't know her name at all. "Oh my name is Precious, nice to meet, how you doing?" 

"I'm doing alright." I wasn't good at conversations so I don't what to talk about. "Alright, alright, enough with the idle chit-chat,we need to begin to take these nuts." Surly said who was about to use the whistle on the dog known as Precious and if I have to guess that she was a girl.

"Wait, come on, can we be friends?" Surly sighed in annoyance of her. "Come on, I can sit, I can fetch things, oh, look at this thing, this is crazy." She showed us her tail and started to shake it around, making me and Surly uncomfortable. "Oh wait, I can play dead, watch!" She then fell to the ground, pretending to be dead. Those are just normal dog tactics. "No life." I better pretend I'm listening while I was looking around the room. While looking, I notice Buddy sniffing a..TNT? What's TNT doing in a place like this? Buddy threw it on the other side of the room.

Andie then finished with her nuts and grab her card box backpack. "Well, I gotta go." Andie said. Surly and I became confused of her.

"What?" Surly asked. "We have a deal, remember?" Andie said reminding the deal she and Surly made. "Oh, I can attack her if you want?" Precious suggested. Surly told her to shut up. "I said shut it, look, you get your share, and I get mine." Surly said reminding her of what they promise.

"But wait, there's no way to get all these nuts back to the park." Flonne said looking at all the nuts. Andie jumped down from the barrel of nuts. "She's right..we need a full-proof plan." Andie suggested, but Surly didn't wanted that. He was going to respond until he noticed her bandaged arm.

"Hey, what happen to your arm?" Surly asked. Andie looked at it and smiled warmly. "Oh this? Well, last night, I bump into Alex and I badly broke my arm, but thanks to Flonne, she fix it." Andie said, causing Flonne to blushed happily. "Hey, that's what friends do." Flonne said smiling happily at her.

"Oh..uh..thanks Flonne." Surly said rubbing his head. "Anyway, good luck with that, Buddy and I are digging a tunnel." Surly said explaining his plan to us.

"No, that's crazy." Andie said giggling at that idea of his until she widened her eyes in excitement. "No..it's brilliant!" Andie said running to the door. "W-where are you going?" Surly asked her. "I'm gonna run back to the park to get a team." Andie said. A team? Well, that's actually a good idea since were gonna need one for this heist.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Flonne said running to the door. "Why Flonne?" I asked her. "Well, I want to get something back from my home, it's very important, and I wanted to help Andie round up the team, and also..it's been a long time since we hung out. " I thought for a while and made my decision. 

"Alright then, good luck Flonne." Flonne smiled happily as she ran and stood next to Andie. "Can I attack her now?" Precious suggested again. Surly shut her up again. "N-no, you stay, look, I didn't say we can work with the park." Surly said. 

"Well, you're glad to go back to the park if you want, who knows, maybe you'll be a hero." Andie said. Surly and I looked at her in confusion. She and Flonne ran out of the basement before Andie said. "Well done Surly."

Surly then spoke up from the conversation. "Put a tail on them." He told Buddy. Buddy became confused of what he meant. "I think he means follow them." I told him. Buddy finally understood what Surly meant as he ran to the follow Andie and Flonne. 

"Hey bosses." We look at her in confusion. "I'm gonna lick your faces." Me and Surly left and pretend to ignore what she said.

"Hey come on, d-don't be weird." Precious said. I decided to talk to Surly for a while. "So what now?" I asked him. "Now, we gotta plan the heist and it's best if you don't butt in my way." Surly then walked out of the nut shop, I followed him outside and saw him climbing up to the top of the rooftop. I followed by climbing onto a pipe that leads to the roof. Once I made it, I saw him using a chalk drawing something on the wall. I cleared up my throat to get his attention. He looked back at me with a annoyed expression

"Look, I made clear for to stay away from me." He said going back to draw his plans. "Surly, we need to talk." 

"No, we don't." He said harshly. "You've been a nuisance to my side ever since that nut cart incident, now look, I don't need you or anyone else." He said. "But what about Buddy?" I asked him. "Well, Buddy's an exception because unlike you, he doesn't talk back to my plans." Surly said. 

"First of all, he never talk in his life, and second of all, I kinda admired your partnership with him, but maybe if you became nicer to everyone and make more friends-

"Zip it!" Surly interrupted me. "You don't know anything about me, nobody cared about me at all, everyone hates me." Surly said coldly. "Surly please if you just change of who you are-" 

"No! I don't want to make any friends!" Surly yelled at me. I started to grew angry at him not listening to me. "Look, I don't understand, why can't you let anyone be your friend?! Why can't you ever changed?!" I yelled at him.

"Because nobody understood me when Athena died!" Surly exclaimed angrily. He then realized what he said as he hold back his anger. "Just leave me alone." Surly then walked over to the edge of the roof. I didn't see that coming at all, but I decided to maybe to talk to him about it. I walked over to him and look down on the ground.

"Surly..I know about Athena, Andie and Flonne told me all about it, but I want to hear your side of the story..what was she like back then?" I asked him. Surly looked at me with a depressed look but then look at the sky as well as he began his story.

"You see back then, I lost my parents due to them being eaten by cats, and when I was all alone with no one to save me, I met Athena for the first time." He smiled a little as he continued with the story. "She was like an angel, I thought of her as my own mother and she even thought of me as her own son, she even gave me the name Surly, do to me eating all the food so much." Really? Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"I thought we'll be together forever, but then one day.." Surly darkened his face as continued with his backstory. "We came to Liberty Park to enjoy the summer, I even met Andie and the others and became fast friends with them, and that's when it happened." I already know what's going on, but then I wanted to hear his side of the story. 

"Athena and I were challenged by Athena's friend to see to who can climb the highest, we accepted her challenge, but it was the biggest mistake I ever made, as we continue to climb the tree, the branch that Athena held onto broke off and..." He started to grew teary before saying "She fell down and injured badly." For the first time in my life, I began to grew sad for someone's lost.

"She was sent to the hospital for medical attention, I didn't which hospital it was so I waited in Liberty Park for her to come back, but she didn't come back for several weeks." He waited for her for several weeks, he really does care about her.

"Everyone tried to cheer me up and telling me that she won't come back, but I refuse to believe that, Raccoon came to me and told me that she didn't love me, she thought of me as a pet, that tick me off real hard, and nobody ever understood me about my relationship with her, and that's the whole story." I began to feel depressed after hearing that story. 

"Besides, like you would understand about me." 

"No Surly, I do." Surly looked at me in surprise. "Truth be told, I was close with someone as well, she love me so much, but she died in a fire, and people bullied me because I was weak and couldn't defend myself, and since then, I never showed my emotions or smile ever again." I told him. "And this scarf I wear, this was a gift from that someone I love so much." I showed him the red scarf I always wear. It's been a while since anyone listen to my past, and I feel almost relaxed about it. Surly looked down in sadness until he smiled softly at me.

"Huh, I guess you do understand me..listen..um, Alex?" Surly said. "Yeah Surly?" I asked him. "I'm..sorry for what I said last night about you and Flonne being, well, you know." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. "It's okay, I forgive you." I told him. 

"Well, I guess we should get back planning on the heist, you want to help?" Surly asked me. I widen my eyes in surprise as he asked me for help. Although, I didn't smile so I nodded my head to respond back to me. "Alright, let's go then." We climb back down to make plans for the heist. While doing that, I began to feel empty after explaining my side of the story to him..I wonder if it was true..did my dad leave me and mom because he thought of us as a waste of time. I shook my head and tried to forgot about it, but I wonder, is it really true?

"I wish I could tell them that I'm a..Assassin...but I'll wait until the time is right." I told myself. I then noticed something behind, but nobody was there, could've sworn that someone was watching me, oh well, probably just my imagination.

_**Flonne's POV** _

Andie and I made it back to the park with everyone excited to see us back, well, some were confuse of why I was with her. Andie told them that she'll explain everything back at the mill. It was already night time, so as soon as everyone headed into the mill, including my friends, Jacob and Maya, Andie told them about the nut shop that me, Andie, Surly, Alex, and Buddy discovered. Everyone became happy and excited to hear that.

"I propose we formed a team to take the nuts for the park!" Mole proclaimed. Everyone became excited to finally find some food that could feed them for the entire winter.

"See, what did I tell you? The sun shining days are here again!" The mouse said happily. 

"Wait, wait!" Andie told them. "But we have to work with Surly." Andie said. 

"That's right we are working with..." The mouse then realized what Andie as he became shocked to hear that they're forced to work with Surly. "Are you NUTS?!"

"I made a deal with him, we split everything fifty-fifty." Andie said causing everyone to be angry to hear that. 

"Negotiate?" Johnny said. "With Surly?" Jimmy said angrily. Jamie even shook her head, not wanting to work with him. Jacob then spoke up in anger. "Are you frigging kidding us?! No way we're working for that purple rodent of a thief, he's the reason we don't have any nuts to begin with!" Jacob exclaimed angrily. Maya even spoke from the crowd.

"He's right, there's no way in a million years we'll work with that loser, besides, we can do this without that idiot's help."Everyone agreed with her as they cheered. Andie started to calm them down. I didn't want to cheer because of that, I want to help everyone and be friends with them, including Surly. 

"Hey, hey, look, for as long this park has been, we always kept with our deals, we are not a pack of wild animals!" Andie exclaimed. Everyone look at her with blank, sad, and confuse looks. Well, it's kinda ironic due to us being animals and all, and she's an animal as well. We kept quiet until Jimmy let out a loud burp.

"Well these three are animals." Jamie said mentioning about her brothers. Johnny and Jacob snickered about it while Jimmy look at them, smirking at them.

"Winter is coming." Andie reminded them. "If we don't work with Surly, we won't survive." I decided to speak up from this entire conversation.

"She's right, we need to work together in order to survive winter, and this is the only way to get all those nuts out of that nut shop, we can't act like enemies, we need to act like friends, besides, Alex is with him, he's helping as well." Everyone became a little worried about what I said. I wonder why? Is it about Alex?

"Did Grayson see this nut shop or help Alex with anything back at the nut shop?" Raccoon said appeared out of the shadows with Cardinal on his arm. It caused me to be surprised, as well as Andie, but she soon calmed down and look down in sadness.

"No..we got separated." Oh no, I'm now realized that Grayson wasn't around. I began to feel down of Grayson being lost in the city, but I know for sure he's doing alright, after all, he is the park hero. "Let's all wait until Grayson comes back-" Mole said until he was interrupted by Raccoon.

"We don't know if Grayson ever coming back." Raccoon said grimly. Everyone began to feel scared of never seeing him ever again.

"I have come up with a decision." Raccoon announced. "The Bruisers, Mole, and Andie will dig a tunnel to get the nuts out of the nut store." Raccoon said, he then looked down at Mole. "Mole will lead." Mole became happy to hear that but then became surprised to hear that Raccoon is allowing to lead the heist.

"I-I will?" Mole asked. "While I don't trust Surly, we'll work with him before now, when all the nuts is secure, we'll take what is our. We do not honor deals with Surly." What is Raccoon talking about? He's not talking about betraying him, especially Alex.

"W-wait Raccoon." Raccoon looked at me in confusion. "I-I want to join on this heist." I told him, causing everyone to gasp in shock. "And why would you want to go on this heist?" Raccoon asked me. 

"Because...I need to tell Alex something." I told him, causing Andie and the others to be confuse. "And that would be?" Racoon asked. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." I told him, but he seemed to understand. "I see, well then, after all, you are a nurse, so you'll be needed in this heist in case anyone will be injured." Raccoon said making smile happily until someone called out.

"Hey hold on, I'm joining in as well!" I turned around and saw Maya wanting to go to this heist. Mole became surprised to hear that she's joining in. "No way Maya, I won't allow you to join in." Mole said.

"But come on Uncle Mole, with my inventions, I'll be useful in this heist, just give me a try." Maya said. Mole was about to say something until Raccoon spoke up. 

"Let her come Mole, after all, you'll be able to watch her during the heist, besides, like she said, with her inventions, she'll be able to help out get the nuts out faster." Raccoon said. Mole let out a sigh and allowed her to come, causing Maya to be happy to hear that. 

"Hey, don't leave the fun out with me!" Jacob also volunteered as well. "But Jacob, you do realize that you'll be part of this heist because you're part of the Bruisers remember?" I reminded him, much to his embarrassment. "Well yeah, but I still want to help." Jacob said. "After all, everyone's knows that I'm the best digger in the park!" Jake boasted about it which made me rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm the best digger in the park!" Johnny exclaimed angrily. "No I am!" Jimmy argued. They were about to fight until Raccoon gave them a glare that caused to them to be quiet.

"Well anyway, it has been decided, we'll begin with the heist tomorrow morning. For the Park!" Raccoon announced.

"For the park!" Everyone cheered as well. We were about to leave until Raccoon stopped us. "But before we call it a day, just remember, keep an eye out for any of his tricks, we don't know if we can trust him." Raccoon said. "But Raccoon, I know Surly may be a thief, but I don't think he'll do anything to sabotage this heist." Andie said. Raccoon looked at her with a serious expression.

"I wasn't talking about Surly, Andie, I was talking about Alex." I became surprised to hear that Raccoon doesn't trust Alex, even after he gather all those nuts two days ago? Well, I guess I can't hardly blame him, Alex always doesn't want to talk about his past very much, but I already know who he was already, even when he told me his story.

"But Raccoon, I understand you don't trust Alex, but he's not a bad person, I swear, after all, Flonne told me a lot about Alex, since she spend a lot of time with her, but I assure you, he's not a thief, sure he doesn't smile or show his emotions to any of us, but he really wants to help people, trust me, he won't sabotage this heist." Andie told them. I smiled warmly at Andie sticking up for Alex.

"Very well then, but to be sure, if he does anything drastic to ruined this heist, I'll hold you personally responsible for this, there are some consequences Andie, far, far worse than banishment, and no one will put your fate from a vote or trial, it will go straight down to the punishment." Raccoon said coldly. I froze in fear for him saying that to her.

"W-what kind of punishment?" Andie asked almost being scared to death from him. "Oh you wouldn't know." He said. "Alright, everyone dismissed!" Some of the people either left to go home or sleep in here, after all, some of the animals make their homes inside of the mill, I bid Andie goodnight and headed home. While walking, I began to think about Alex, I know he isn't a bad person, after all, I met him a long time ago.

_**Raccoon's POV** _

While everyone went to sleep or went home, I was still awoke, still thinking about that Alex Hunter, thinking about make me angry, I was looking at a picture of a woman and his child that seems awfully familiar with the red scarf around his neck. I sneered angrily thinking about him, I finally realized who he really is, that fool, after what his family done to mine, he will soon pay for what he done to me..but then again, maybe I can use this as an advantage. 

"I'll make sure that Hunter child dies for good...." I destroyed that poster with my claws, ripping out the picture of the woman and child as it was blown away by the wind. I then went to sleep and continued to think about him. I still don't know how he became a squirrel, but it doesn't matter, what matters is that I'll finally avenge my family after I'm through with him.

_**To Be Continued** _


	7. Starting The Heist

_**Flonne's POV** _

I heard someone knocking on the entrance of my home, and soon as I got up, I walked over to see Andie there.

"Oh hey Andie, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Don't you remember, we going to the nut shop to start the heist." Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I quickly grab my equipment of medicine and bandages to help with the heist. The medicine here is like human medicine, Maya help me make these a while back but that's now important, what's important is that we gotta go. I quickly put on my pink flower pin and a photo in my room, I would show you the photo and tell you what it is but it's a surprise. 

Anyway, I put the photo into my trunk, and headed out, climbing down my tree and meeting up with the others.

"Alright, everyone let's head to the Nut Shop, me and Flonne know the way to get there, follow us!" Andie led the Bruisers, Maya, and Mole, including me, to the Nut Shop, we have to use the shortcut to get there. Once we arrived, we hid behind a wall as a human came walking back into the nut shop, and we hope he didn't see us. Once so, me, Jacob, Maya, and the Bruisers ran underneath the metal gate and hid underneath a van. While we wait, I heard the gate made a sound like someone got hit by hit, I turned around to see Mole ran and hit his face on the metal gate, I kinda forgotten that he's doesn't get out much in the sun.

"Why aren't we doing this at night?!" Mole said. Johnny and Jimmy dragged him back to the van, so he won't be seen by the humans. Maya walked towards and patted his stomach. "Don't worried Uncle Mole, you'll be alright." Maya told him.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Jimmy yelled out. I saw Andie coming down from the metal gate as she ran underneath the van with the rest of us. "Stand back!" Johnny said as he and Jimmy started digging on the ground. 

"Um, guys? The Nut Shop is over..there." Andie said pointing that out to the Bruisers twin. Jacob folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Yeah, we already know that okay." He said harshly at Andie. I looked around in hopes of finding Alex. While looking, I saw Mole finally back up on his feet as he headed for..something.

"Allow me." We all looked at him in confusion of what he was doing. He then grabbed a handle to some box as he struggle to open it. I guess I should tell him the proper way to open it. "Um, Mole, I think you should twist the handle, then pull." I told him but he wasn't doing that.

"Don't worried Flonne, I know what I'm doing." He kept pulling on the handle until Jamie came up and open it wide, the door flip open and since Mole was still on the handle, so once the door was open, Mole got hit with hit. Jamie looked at one of the wires to see if has something to do with the Nut Shop and Mole fell down as he let go of the handle.

I overheard what the Bruiser were saying. "So, what do you think? Green wire?" Jimmy thought aloud. "Hmm, read my mind." Johnny said. Jacob smiled softly as he saw his two brothers getting along and thinking about which wire Jamie is about to touch.

Andie noticed this and tried to stop her. "Wait, we don't even know what that-" Mole interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "Andie, in case you forgotten, I'm in charge." He reminded us. He bowed down to Jamie like a gentlemen would do.

"Proceed my dear." Jamie decided to pick one of the wires, but when she died, she got electrocuted, causing me and Andie to cover our eyes. We open our eyes to see Jamie fell down, still electrocuted. Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob ran towards her in panic and worried.

"No no no Jamie, wake up wake up, don't go to the light!" Jake said in a worried manner.

"Wake up sis, wake up!" 

"Please wake up, wake up!: They tried to wake her up, but wouldn't respond. I covered my mouth in shock to see Jamie not waking up, we can't lose a friend, not even on the first day of our heist. Mole pushed his way out of the Bruisers.

"Desperse!" They looked at him in shock and worried. "I have been train to mouth to mouth, resistant measures." Mole decided to tried to do mouth to mouth to her, but right before he could put his mouth into hers, she punched his Mole's jaw, causing it closed immediately after the punch. We all looked at him shock to see that Jamie punched him that hard.

"She's fine." Mole said before falling down to the ground. Well, at least she's okay. Maya became worried of her uncle of getting injured. As soon as Jamie got back, she went to see if her uncle is alright. I went and grab a stethoscope from my bag to check his pulse, well the stethoscope was made out of twigs and metal that Maya made for me. I went and check his pulse and saw that he was okay.

"Don't worry Maya, he's alright, he's just unconscious for right now." I told her, much to her relief. "Oh good, because I wouldn't want to lose my favorite uncle all of a sudden right now." Maya said. Once I was done with checking Mole's pulse. I put on my stethoscope back into my bag, but once I did, I saw someone who I thought I never see again.

"Alex!" I saw Alex right there, as I walk towards him, he didn't move or anything. Strange, he's not even blinking My call gained the attention of Andie and the others, except Mole, to see what's going on. They saw him standing still, on the other end of the van, which is the back of the van, we ran towards to see him, but like I said, he wasn't moving a muscle.

"Hey Alex, bro...Alex?" Jake calling out to him, but no luck. 

"Flonne, what's wrong with him?" Andie asked.

"I don't know, he's not responding." I said as I checked his pulse. It was still running. "But he's still breathing."

"Then what the heck is wrong with him if he's not responding then?" Maya asked. I looked at him for a while until he blinked and glare at me.

"Flonne?" He asked, catching me by surprise.

"AAAAH!" I screamed in fear. 

"Flonne, it's me." Alex said trying to calm me down. I breath in and out until I let out a soft smile.

"Wow, you took me by surprise." I said. He then noticed Andie, Jamie, and the others.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't you remember Alex? Me and Andie round up a team for the heist." I reminded him. Alex widened his eyes, probably remembering about that, he got off from his tail and stood on his two feet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said covering his mouth with his scarf.

"Hey, why didn't you respond to us.?" Jamie asked. Alex became confused of what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"You didn't say anything when we tried to gain your attention." Andie said making it more clear to Alex.

Alex rubbed his head and said "Oh that, I sometimes sleep with my eyes open alot, especially when I'm standing guard in watch." He told her. Wait, standing guard in watch?

"What do you mean by that?" Andie asked him.

"Well, Surly asked to watch over the Nut Shop in case anyone tries to go in there and steal any of the nuts in there, I was just asleep when you guys came in." Alex said letting out a yawn. I became surprised for him staying up all night.

"Wait, you stood watch the entire night?!" I asked him. He nodded his head in response.

"Wow, that's kinda bold of you doing something like that." Jake said rubbing his chin.

"Well, I think maybe you should get some rest and allow us to do the heist." I told him but Alex shook his head.

"No, I'll be alright." He said. I was still worried about Alex not fully refreshed from watching over the Nut Shop. I was about to say something we heard someone whistle. We all look at the sky to see someone jumping down from the rooftop and grabbing on the ladder. We all gasped in shock to see this.

"Grayson?" Andie thought aloud, but I know for sure it wasn't him.

"No, I don't think that's Grayson, Andie." I told her. As that squirrel climbed down from the ladder, he landed on the dumpster. We all looked to see Buddy giving us a salute. We all turned to see Surly, having the dog whistle around his back like Alex strapping his bamboo stick around his back.

"I've been casing this place for days, every hole, vent, trap and window is map inside of my head." He said like he was a general of an army or something. "You guys want to break in, grab those nuts to feed the entire park for winter, you talk to me." He said crossing his arms. Alex spoke up from his introduction.

"Surly, you only memorized everything in this shop for one day." Alex said crossing his arms while closing his eyes. Surly fell down in anime-style and got back up in anger.

"Hey, don't ruined my introduction! I was trying to act cool, alright?!" He yelled back at Alex. Alex rolled his eyes and said "Whatever." I look at him with a sweat-dropped on my head. Well, I have to agreed with him, I mean they only find the nut shop the past few days.

"Anyway, let's go over the plan." Andie said. Surly and Buddy jumped down from the dumpster and were about to explain the plan to us. I just hope that we'll be successful on feeding the entire park before winter comes.

_**Alex's POV** _

While we wait for Surly to draw his plans for the heist, I decided to speak with someone to pass the time, hmm, maybe I should talk to Maya.

"Hey Maya." I called out to her. "Oh hey Alex, how it's going?" She asked. "Nothing much, I'm kinda surprise that you're in this heist Maya, I mean, someone who knows a lot about machines, I'm guessing that's why you're here." I noticed Maya blushed from that comment I gave out, but I think she notice that I wasn't smiling or was really sincere about that.

"Yeah, but I also came in case if Uncle Mole got himself hurt." She mentioned this back then. "Oh yeah, I'm guessing Uncle Mole is that Mole over there right?" I asked her. She became surprised of me guessing that. 

"How did you know? Are you psychic or something?" She asked. Do you even have to ask, I mean he is a mole after all. 

"Lucky guess." I told her, rolling my eyes. She then continued on. "Well, Uncle Mole is really awesome, sometimes I go with him around the park to check up on everyone is there." She told me happily. Okay, that's one way to bond with someone who taking care of you.

"Well, that's cool, I guess." I told her while covering my mouth with my scarf. Maya then asked me something I would never asked.

"Hey Alex, how come you always wear that scarf?" I widened my eyes in shock for her asking me that. I looked away from her and covered my mouth from her.

"Sorry, but that's something I wouldn't want to answer." I told her. Maya must've understood because she shrugged her shoulders. This scarf I always wear...this was something I will never replace..this is the only thing I have left to remember my mom. While thinking, Surly called out to everyone to come as and soon he discuss the plans. 

"Well, I guess we should get started then huh?" Maya said looking at me with a happy expression. I gave me my emotionless expression to her. 

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I told her. She looked at me with a unhappy expression.

 "You know I can't tell if you really mean that with that tone of voice of yours." She told me. I ignored her and proceed to listen what Surly was saying.

"We dig here, in the alley of the basement." He showed us a drawing of a squirrel digging a tunnel down to the nut shop's basement, with two other people in it. Now that I take a closer look, they look familiar. I would go to more detail but the way how Surly draw a picture of the heist, it's clearly blanked to me, but he was explaining it so why not listen to him.

"Why can't we use the door thing?" Johnny asked pointing out the metal door for us to see. 

"Too unpredictable." Surly said. "They lock it in the inside, now listen closely." Surly said getting down to business. "We're gonna need the Bruisers to dig down the basement and tried to find a way in without alerting the humans, agreed?"

"Agreed." Mole said. "But I do not dig." Wait, what? What do you mean you don't dig? Don't moles dig holes too?

"Because you're blind as a bat." Jake said sneering at him. Johnny and Jimmy glared at him as well. "What? Who said that? Where are you?" Mole said looking around to hear who called him that. Jamie and Maya shook their heads from Mole's annoyance.

"Anyway, what's kind of nuts are inside of this shop Surly?" Andie asked.

"We're talking about almonds, pistachios, walnuts, brazils." Surly said poking Buddy's stomach, not that the rat didn't mind that as he grew a smile thinking about all those kind of nuts Surly said. 

"Really?! They're many kind of nuts inside of the shop, Surly?" Flonne asked wanting to make sure it's true. "Yeah, that's right, uh..Flonne." Surly said remembering her name. "Oh, did I also mention the peanut brittle?" Surly said. Johnny put his hands on Jimmy's and Jacob's chest. "That a candy or a nut?" He asked. I spoke up from this entire thing.

"It's both a candy and a nut Johnny." I told him. I look up and became surprised as they let their jaws dropped down in shock as they look at me. Well I'm not that surprise since they're animals and they never heard of that before. Mole recovered from the shock and nudge on Maya's shoulder, laughing happily. Surly cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright, now then, we now know everything about the heist, let's get started." Surly said. Everyone agreed to that and began with the heist.

"Oh wait, I think I have an invention that can dig underground." Maya ran to her bag and started to take out things to find this invention of hers. We all looked at her in confusion of what she was talking about, but then suddenly she began to panic as she searched endlessly inside of it, throwing out of some inventions I never seen before. As soon as she finish, she made a embarrassed look on her face.

"I must've left it back at the park." We all sweat-dropped from her saying that. "Well I guess we have to lead it the Bruisers to dig our way into the Nut Shop." Surly said.

The Bruisers agreed as they started to dig holes but they sometime kept getting a dead end as they were bricks blocking the way. They dug through five holes, ending up in the same result. While they were digging the sixth hole, I leaned over at the wheel of the van while the Bruisers were digging, I notice Maya examining the place. I walked over her to see what she was doing.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked her. "Oh, I was examining this Nut Shop to see if there any way into the Nut Shop." She told me still looking around the Nut Shop. She even put on her goggles to get a close look. "Well, good luck with that." I told her walking away to leave her to mind her own business.

I headed towards where Flonne, Andie, Mole, and Surly were at. They were standing next to the hole where the Bruisers were digging. 

"Fire in the hole!" Johnny said letting a loud fart out of the hole, causing Johnny, Jacob, and Jamie groaned in disgust. Lucky for me, I wasn't reborn as a groundhog so that I wouldn't go through this.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jamie exclaimed angrily as she got out of the hole. "What's going on dow-Whoaaa!" Mole exclaimed before he fell over and passed out due to the smell.

"It's the same frigging thing every time, we keep running into this hard brick like substance." Jacob exclaimed. 

"Do you mean brick?" Andie asked. Johnny came out of the hole and said "We can't speculate if it's brick or not, but it's hard to say, this material has a number of brick like property." He said. "That's because it is Brick." I told him harshly. Johnny was about to respond until we heard another fart coming down the hole. 

"Okay cut it out, who's was that?!" Johnny said going down the hole. 

"I guess we don't have a choice." Andie said. Mole stood up, still unconscious after sniffing the smell coming from the hole.

"Hey, I think I see something." Jimmy said. "We're not falling for that again!" Jamie exclaimed. "If it's another trick Jimmy, I swear to me I will knock you out into next month." Jacob exclaimed angrily.

"No no guys, I'm serious guys, there's a loose brick here." Jimmy said. Andie, Mole, Flonne became surprised to hear that. I ignore this and decided to go back and mind my own business. I was about to until someone touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Flonne was tapped my shoulder.

"Hm, yeah Flonne?" I asked her in confusion. "Um..Alex, there's something I need to tell you." I became confused of what Flonne wants to talk about.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked her. She looked down in sadness, I wonder what's up with her? "Alex..do you remember me?" She asked me. I became confused of what she meant, why would she asked me that, I mean we only barely knew each other and we first met after I was injured the first night I became a squirrel. 

"W-what?" I asked her, she was about to explain until I notice Surly heading inside the trap door. I widened my eyes in shock for him heading inside. That sucker! He must've lied to us about the door being locked inside so that he could steal those nuts for himself.

"Um, Alex?" Flonne gained my attention. I shook my head and said "Um, Flonne, I gotta do something, we can talk later." I told her as I ran towards the trap door. Once I open it, I saw Buddy and Surly grabbing many nuts into a small bag, but while doing so, I noticed the Dynamite from yesterday was lit up and it was near the brick wall. I noticed that the brick wall was about to break, I soon realized that the Bruisers were digging right next to the Dynamite. I widen my eyes in shock and ran towards Surly and Buddy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Surly asked me.

"Surly, the Dynamite!" I pointed the Dynamite to them, causing them to be in shock. Surly quickly grabbed it and threw it away somewhere far away from the wall the Bruisers were digging. Surly and Buddy shook hands for throwing the Dynamite out of the way. I was about to say something until I saw Precious holding the Dynamite in her mouth. Oh god no!

"Hey guys, look at what I found." We became surprised to see her holding it. Buddy fainted from the shock as me and Surly tried to make her let go of it. 

"Precious! Let go!" I told her. She refused to let go. "Come on you dumb mutt! Let go of that stick!" Surly said trying to grab the stick.

"Wait, I don't know how to let go!" Precious said. I quickly my bamboo stick and hit her in the nostrils. She finally let go as Surly finally got a hold of the Dynamite.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me in the nose with that stick of yours." Precious said. "Sorry about that." I told her covering my mouth with my scarf. Surly was about to throw it until Jimmy finally broken down of the brick wall. 

"Hey Surly, Alex!" Jimmy said happily. I realized that the fuse was already out and then-

KABOOM!

It blew up, causing the Bruisers to blast through the hole. After the explosion disperse, Me, Surly, and Buddy grabbed the bag of nuts and enter the hole and headed back outside. Once we arrived, I threw the bag of nuts out of the hole as soon Surly, Buddy, and I made it out of the hole. I looked up and saw Flonne, Andie, Jamie, Mole, and Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob, who were up top of the van, the blast must've send them so high that they landed on the van. They became happy to see us having a bag full of nuts.

"You guys brought nuts!" Flonne exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered for us for getting these nuts. I was about to say something about Surly and Buddy were actually stealing those nuts for themselves, but I guess I'll let it slide. All of a sudden, we were launched out of the hole, I landed onto something soft as I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm dead!" I got up and saw I was so close in Flonne's face. Flonne noticed that I was close to her. I got off of her and covered my mouth with my scarf so that I wouldn't show her that I was blushing and I bet that she was blushing as well.

"Sorry about that." I told her brushing myself off. "Nah, it's okay Alex." She told me smiling happily while also lightly blushing at me. I noticed that Surly that was talking to Precious. She began to panic and made a worried expression.

"They're gonna send back into that pound, I just know it, please, I'll do anything you say, whatever you say!" Precious begged. Surly turned around and saw us in an uncomfortable manner. Surly let out a sigh and said "Fine, I'll help." Precious became happy to hear that he'll help. He then whispered into Precious's ear, but I couldn't hear what he was telling her. He then dug back down the hole with her. Wonder what he's doing?

Jamie, Andie, and Maya came out underneath the van, having confused expressions.

"What was that all about?" Maya asked. I told them about Surly controlling Precious with that Dog whistle that he got from the alleyway.

"Oh I see, that explains that thing he was carrying around his back, interesting." Maya said tapping her chin. While talking, we overheard someone coming, we climb to the top of the van in hopes that they didn't find us underneath the van. We turned to see some people that I found familiar. It was the two nut vendors from the past few days ago, what are they doing here? Well now that I think about it, they did own a nut cart, so technically they work here.

"That dog was smarter than you." The man wearing the brown cap said. "No she's smarter than you." The man with the mustache said.

"She's smarter than me!"

"She's smarter than me!" They stopped talking as a man in black was holding something in his hands while glaring at them. I look at what he was holding, and to my surprise, it was Surly himself! How in the world did he ended up in this situation? The two men then retreated back inside the nut shop while the man in black was about to put Surly in the trash can until he look at the top of the van. We quickly hid there until he was gone, once so, he put Surly in the trash can, and was out of sight. Why would someone who almost looks like a murderer be working here in a nut shop? 

While I was thinking, I notice that the trash can was starting to shake, and it tipped over. We saw Surly emerged out of the trash can as he grab a chalk and started to draw something else on the wall, we jumped off the van and headed towards of what he was writing.

"Um, Surly, what are you doing?" Flonne asked. "Yeah, what's up?" Andie asked. 

"This trash can has a hole on it." We all looked at the hole as Surly continued on. "We dig a tunnel into the human hole, no brick." He said smirking at us. Human hole?

"Ha ha! Now that's what I call Groundhog thinking." Jacob said nudging his two twin brothers. "Okay, so how long?" Andie asked.

"Day or two depends of any rocks or pipes we come across." Johnny said. Jimmy and Jacob sneered at him. "It'll be three days." Jimmy said not agreeing with Johnny. 

"No, it'll take four days to finish this up, I'm never wrong!." Jacob said not agreeing with any of them. "No bros, it'll be two days." Johnny said putting two fingers on Jimmy's chest.

"Three!" Jimmy grew angry as he put three of his fingers onto Johnny's chest. "No, it's gonna be four days you idiots!" Jacob said putting his four fingers of each of his paw on his brothers chests. They soon started to grew angry and started to fight with each other. Mole moved out of the way with a angry expression.

"Ridiculous! This will never work. You'll..need Raccoon's approval." Mole said not sure this will work. Maya and Jamie move him out of the way with happy's expression.

"Are you kidding me? Raccoon is gonna love this idea." Jamie said. "Yeah, I'm with her, with this kind of plan, there's no way Raccoon would not love it! Even I couldn't have figure that out!" Maya said smiling happily. I noticed that Surly was feeling down all of a sudden like something was bothering him.

"Yeah..Raccoon..guy not even here and he's still ruining my life." Surly said before jumping onto the metal pipe and climbed to the rooftop. I noticed Andie making a sad expression before climbing up herself. Does Surly have a hatred towards Raccoon? I mean I guess they do have a grudge sine Surly is a thief and doesn't respect the rules Raccoon makes.

"Um..Alex?" I turned around and saw Flonne looking at me with a worried expression. "Yeah Flonne?" I asked her. 

"Can we talk about something?" She told me. I nodded my head and walked to the other side of the van while the others were busy doing their own thing.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well, I just thought that...if you..." She paused for a second until she shook her head. "Never mind, it's alright." I wonder what she was about to say.

"Anyway, I was wondering that maybe..if you want to tell me more about your life as a human Alex?" I became surprised of her asking me that. I let out a emotionless expression to her and said "Sure I guess." My life wasn't so good anyway but it was nice for someone to listen to my past for once.

"Well, during my time back at the orphanage, while I was new to the child caregiver thing, kids started to jumped onto me, much to my frustration, I just don't understand why younger kids like me these days, I mean, I'm not that special anyway." I told her.

"Well, like I said yesterday, they see the real you from that emotionless personality of yours." She pointed at my chest, directly pointing at my heart. I began to think if they really do see me of who I was before.

"But you know, I always wonder, why don't you smile?" She asked me. I widen my eyes in shock to hear that. I let out a sigh and explain it to her.

"Well you see, the local bully of the orphanage always like to pick on the younger kids, and I was his favorite of all, he always would punch me in the gut and kick me in the face while I lay down on the ground, clutching onto my gut." Flonne became surprised to hear something like that happen to me.

"One day, he came and was bullied a smaller kid, I didn't know what I done but...I confronted him and actually defended the boy, but thanks to that, I gotten beaten up while I was defending the kid." Flonne smiled warmly as I continued on. 

"After he was finish with me, he said something that I wish he would never say." I told her. She looked at me in confusion. "And what was that?" She asked me. I clenched my fist in anger, remembering that day of what he said to me.

"That..I..was...a weakling and that I'll never make friends and will always be a weakling who can't save anyone." Flonne looked at me in shock to hear that bully say something like that to me.

"Oh my! That's so mean of him." Flonne said with an angry look on her face. "Well anyway, after that whole ordeal, the kid thanked me by giving me a hug, but when he left, I...I began to think about what he said and what he said was true." Flonne looked at me in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"That I was too weak to save someone's life, I didn't even save my own mother's life because..I'm weak, that's why I stopped smiling, because of what he said to me that day, that I was too weak to save anyone." I told her. I started to grew teary but I hold then back. I then noticed that Flonne touched my right paw with hers.

"Listen Alex, I know that you use to live in a horrible life and I know you made terrible mistakes in the past, but we can learn and fix the mistakes we made, and if we work together, we can build a bright future for everyone, that is my dream anyway, I want to help the world as much as I can." She said looking at the sky with a happy expression. I began to think about what she said. Build a bright future for everyone? I wonder...

"Um..Flonne, thank you.." Flonne smiled warmly for me thanking her. "Your welcome." Flonne said. After we finish our conservation, we headed back to see how everyone was doing. I then began to feel something odd around the area. I turned around to the place me and Flonne were in. I feel like someone was following us, I guess I was wrong. I guess it was my imagination. I ran back only to find Andie, Maya, Jamie, and Mole about to leave

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Flonne asked. "Oh, were about to drop these nuts back at the park while Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob are digging the hole that Surly talked about." Andie said. 

"Well then, I guess we should call it a day then." Flonne said stretching her back. I noticed that rubber band that strapped around her tail. I wanted to asked her about it, but I decided that I shouldn't ask her about it.

"Alright, let's go." Flonne said, leaving the Nut Shop. We headed back to the park to go and feed the park the nuts. While walking there, I noticed Andie had a troubled look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Andie?" I asked her. Andie look at me in a confused expression and forced a smile. "Oh it's nothing, I'm fine." She said. 

"It's okay, you can tell me." I told her. Andie looked down for a moment until she looked with a sad look and said "Well, it's Surly, you see, I told him something that I ever regret." I became confused of what she was talking about.

"And what would that be?" I asked her. She paused for a moment until she spoke up. "That Raccoon was gonna double-crossed him, and we were all in on it." Andie said. I widen my eyes in shock for what Raccoon doing that, including Andie and the others.

"But when I tried to reason with Surly, he told me that the Raccoon had hated him a very long time." Andie said. I became confused of Raccoon hating him that much.

"And how long was that?" I asked. "Well, since Surly lost Athena back then." That's weird, Surly wasn't a thief back then, wonder why Raccoon hates him so much?

"And he also told me that he wasn't helping us, he helping himself." Andie said. I understand Surly is still acting like a jerk because nobody understood his relationship with Athena, but him saying something like really was rude to say in front of a girl.

"Well I'm sure he really didn't mean to say that, he's probably regretting of what he said." I told her. Andie thought for a while until she let out a soft smile.

"I guess so, thanks for listening to me Alex." She told me. I could talk to her to know her more.

"Hey Andie."

"Yes Alex?" She asked. "I always wanted to know, what was your life back then here in Liberty Park?" I asked her. Andie looked down for a moment until she looked up with a soft smile.

"Well you see, back when I was little girl, I lost my parents when they were killed by humans during Oakton's festival." I widened my eyes in shock to hear that she lost her family as well.

"After that ordeal, I was taken in by Raccoon and since then, I started to think of him as my father, and while then, I started to help people in need, I guess you can call me a mother hen to the park." Well, you do help people in need like for instance you're helping in this heist.

"While I grew up, I met Surly and his human friend, Athena, we became good friends over the time, but then one day.." She made a depressed expression on her face. "After Athena's death, I wanted to help Surly, but he refused and since then, he went rogue and became a thief, I know everybody here don't like him, but I know for sure that he isn't a bad person." She said sadly. I decided to speak up.

"I understand Andie, I know people like Surly made mistakes in the past, but we can change and fix the mistakes we made, besides, you're Surly's friend because you still believe in him." I told her. Andie became surprised to hear what I said. She then smiled happily at me.

"Thanks for listening and understanding me Alex." I covered my mouth so that I can hide my blushing from her, but she must've notice that as she smiled happily at me.

We arrived back at the park and called everyone to where the Grand Oak Tree was. Andie, Flonne, Jamie, Maya, and I started to give the animals nuts one by one. Mole said that he needed to talk to Raccoon.

We kept handing nuts to them over and over. While I was handing nuts to them, I notice that someone was looking at me, I turned around and saw a little chipmunk kid looking at me with a blank expression. I felt confuse and uncomfortable of him looking at me.

"Um..can I help you?" I asked him.

"You're funny." I widened my eyes in surprised for the little kid saying that, please don't tell me..He ran towards me and gave me a hug, causing me to be in surprised. While I tried to ask the kid to let go of me, more kids of mouse, squirrel, chipmunk, and groundhog started to come to me and started to play with me. I noticed that Flonne, Jamie, Maya, and Andie looked at me with happy expressions. 

"I think they like you Alex." Andie said with a smile. Jamie and Maya snickered for the kids playing around me.

"See Alex? They do like you, they see the real you." Flonne said happily. I covered my mouth to not show her that I was blushing. While I tried to get the kids to calm down, I noticed that someone else was watching me, I looked back at the Mill and felt someone or something watching me from here. I decided I wanted to investigate about this. I asked the kids, Andie, Flonne, and the others that I'll be right back.

I head towards the Mill to see what's going on. As I enter through the hole on the side of the Mill, I heard a scream, wait, that scream, that was Mole! I quickly ran to the room where I found Raccoon talking to Mole. I saw Mole fingers got stuck between the gaps of the floorboard, I saw that Cardinal pushed it. What's going on here?

"What's your problem?! It's only Surly!" Mole exclaimed angrily. "A two bit trash can thief!" Mole yelled out to him.

"It's not about thievery, it's about that food being delivered to those animals." Raccoon said. I quickly hid behind the shadows to make sure he didn't find me. Raccoon..what are you planning?

"Have you forgotten my motto?" Raccoon asked as Cardinal stood right next to Mole giving him a cold glare. 

"Animals are controlled by the amount of food they have." Raccoon said. I widened my eyes to hear him say that. So all this time, he was using everyone including Andie, Flonne, The Bruisers, and Maya. 

"It is our duty to keep it from them." Mole and Raccoon said in unison. I widened my eyes in shock to hear this. I don't believe it..he's been using people for his own dirty deeds. That scumbag..

"Good, now where were we?" Raccoon said. "Ah yes..sabotage." Sabotage? Wait, he's going to sabotage the heist?! Oh no.

"Yeah, sabotage." Mole said repeating what Raccoon said. "Sabotage? What is that? French or something?" Mole asked. I have to Flonne and Andie about this. I was about to leave until I overheard what Raccoon was saying.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I need to address." I turned around to see Raccoon talking more with Mole. "I think it's best if you get someone to help with the sabotage Mole, isn't that..Alex?" I widened my eyes as he turned around to see through the shadows I was hiding. Did he knew I was hiding here this entire time?

I decided to confront him. I stepped out of the shadows with an angry look on my face. "So glad you could join us Alex." Raccoon said in his regular self.

"Zip it Raccoon! I heard everything." I told him angrily. Raccoon was unfazed of my sudden reaction.

"Everyone trusted you, and you betray them and used them as mere toys of yours. You...you're nothing more than an old fool who cares about nothing more than himself."  I angrily yelled at him, but he was still unfazed, but as for Mole, he became scared because of my sudden reaction.

"Oh, I don't think you're gonna tell anyone about this Alex." Raccoon said. "And what makes you say that?" I told him. 

"Because I wouldn't want to tell people about that you're a human." I widened my eyes in shock for him knowing that I was a human back then. B-but how did he...?!

"H-h-how did you..?!" I asked him. "Well, you should thank my trusted friend, Cardinal, for giving me that information." I then widened my eyes in shock as I realized something. Cardinal must've been listening my conversation with Flonne back at the nut shop, and not only that, those strange feelings I kept having of someone following me. It must've been that red bird this entire time.

"So let's make a deal Alex." Raccoon said. "I won't tell anyone about your secret of being a human if you help Mole sabotage the heist, but if you either refused or tell anyone about my plans, then I'll tell everyone your secret." Raccoon said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yeah, like anybody would believe you that I was a human!" I told him angrily. Raccoon started to laugh at me, what's so funny?

"Is that so? Well, I would think otherwise." I made a confused expression at him. "What do you mean 'think otherwise'?" I asked him glaring angrily at him. "You see, I wouldn't want anybody to know that you're an assassin." I widened my eyes in shock to hear this.

"N-No...you're lying, they won't believe you!" I told him angrily. "Oh but they will, because if that food is brought to the park, they'll listen to me and believe me that you're an assassin, after all, they will fear you and tried to get rid of you as they don't want to lose anybody else like your friends close ones." I became shocked for Raccoon knowing about Flonne and the others close ones.

"The Bruisers lost their parents because they got roadkill because of humans." I remembered what Jacob said. He and his siblings lost their parents because they got roadkill and died.

"Andie lost her parents when they got beheaded thanks to those careless performers back then in the Oakton Carnival may years ago." I remembered listening to Andie's story about that, but now that I think about it, she must've hate those humans because of what they did to her parents.

"Mole's cousin, Gary, who he was so close to him, was burned alive was he was sleeping in his own home, those selfish humans burned down his home because they were testing out fireworks." Mole..you lost your cousin? Mole made a sad look on his face.

"Another reason why I hate bright light so much." Mole said shaking his head in sadness. 

"Maya Chipmunk lost her parents because they were not only captured, but used in human experiments before they died." I let my jaw drop to hear what happen to Maya's parents, sure she told me that she never knew her parents, but she didn't tell me that they went through killing experiments.

"Grayson's brother, Robert, made a tragic mistake when he went to go and find food for the park, but he was found dead with a stab wound on the stomach, which the humans use a human pocket knife to kill him." Raccoon said. I widened my eyes in horror to hear that happen to Grayson's own brother. I know that he was a idiot, but I never knew that he lost his own brother.

"Buddy was once a human pet until he was abandon by his owner and was hunted by human hunters before meeting Surly and became his partner in crime." Buddy...I'm so sorry that happen to you.

"Surly lost his parents because they both got eaten by a cat, but in actuality, that cat actually belonged to a human and that human allowed his pet cat to go attack them because they were stealing food from his own home." So that's what happen. Surly..I understand now why you don't talk about it.

"And if I remember correctly, Flonne lost her family because their home was being destroyed by humans, and they sacrifice themselves to save their only daughter." Flonne...is this true? Is that how you lost your family? I fell down to my knees in shock and horror of hearing this.

"Now you understand? Everyone here had bad experiences with your own kind, now if I told everyone about that, they'll think of you like a freak and they'll treat you like one, including your 'friends'." He's right, I don't want to be torment again by people,or in this case, animals, all I ever wanted was to make friends and fit in with people, but I don't my new life to be like my old life again.

"So you'll help with the sabotage or not?" Raccon said letting out a wicked smile. I don't have a choice, if this is the only way, then I don't have a choice.

"Fine! You win! I'll do it, if that's what you want." I said letting out a tear.

"I knew you made the right decision." Raccoon said. Cardinal then pulled the floorboard that Mole's fingers got stuck in. Mole got up and became happy to finally be released.

"Now remember what I said Alex, sabotage the heist or I'll tell everyone your secret." I glared at him angrily with tears in my eyes. I left the Mill in tears and headed towards a tree right next to the entrance. I clenched my fist in anger and hit the tree real hard. 

"Why..why did this..have..to..happen?" I said to myself. I don't want to hurt my friends but I don't them to know about my secret of being a human or a Assassin, sure Flonne knows and she believed me, but the others, if they do believe me, then they'll treat me like a freak just like Raccoon said.

"Hey Alex." I open my eyes and turned around to see Andie, Flonne, Jamie, and Maya looking at with worried expressions.

"Is there something wrong?" Flonne asked. I covered my mouth with my scarf and look away from them. "Nothing, I'm fine." I told them. Andie and the others look at each other in confusion but decided to let it go.

"Well anyway, we still have to deliver these nuts to the park, but we're running out, can you head to the nut shop to see if the Bruisers are close to entering the Nut Shop?" Andie asked. I looked at her for a moment as I nodded my head as I head towards the Nut Shop. I don't want to do this but, I don't have a choice, if I sabotage the heist, they'll hate me, and if I don't, Raccoon would tell them that I was a human, and they'll hate me still. How am I going to do? And how am I going to tell them the truth? And what would Flonne say if she knew that I was sabotaging the heist? Will she understand me or not? I let out a sigh and look at the sky, almost at sunset. I wished none of this ever happen. I promise myself that I will never kill anybody but it seems that my promise is broken.


	8. Flonne's Secret

_**Surly's POV**_  
I was looking over both the city and the park thinking about what Andie said to me. I know what I meant that I was only helping myself, but Andie still believed in me, still..why she still believed in that I could change. Nobody can change their mistakes. I began to think about what happen earlier.

_Flashback_

_I climbed on top of the iron pipe that leads to the rooftop, where I confronted Buddy, who was holding onto the dog whistle I got from the humans inside the Nut Shop. Once I reached the rooftop, I began to grew frustrated for them thinking that Raccoon is the good guy._

_"I got to tell you Buddy, the nerve of those guys." I told him. "'Oh Raccoon would approve', oh really?! That piece of trash!" I angrily yelled out. "That old fool is twice the thief as I am, but they don't see it, they're blind as Mole! I'm the brain of this heist! I'm the...brains, wait did I say that already?" I then confronted Buddy with an angry look._

_"Can you believe it?!" I yelled at him. Buddy then smile happily as he showed me the dog whistle. I angrily snatched it out of his hand as I walk away in anger and landed my head on the edge of the building to try to calm down until I saw Buddy looking at me with a confuse expression. I look away from him, until he looked at me at the other side of the building. I turned around again trying to calm my thoughts until Buddy came again and patted my back. I know he's trying to help me, not that I would say that aloud._

_I started to calm down until for a while, making a relax expression in front of Buddy until I heard a familiar voice call me. "Surly?" I turned around to see Andie looking at what me and Buddy are doing._

_"Oh uh...Andie!" I pushed Buddy away so that she wouldn't know what me and Buddy was doing. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go and dig that tunnel?" I asked her while strapping the dog whistle around my neck._

_"Um, Surly, I wasn't being honest with you, so there's something I have to tell you." She said with a sad look. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" I asked her looking away from her. She hesitated for a bit until she came clean._

_"About the heist...Raccoon was planning on double-crossing you, we were all in on it, except for Alex." I knew it. I should've known that Raccoon was planning that from the start._

_"It's just that-"_

_"Raccoon had it in me for years since..." I struggled with saying about what happen to Athena. I still have bad memories of her falling to her demise._

_"Anyway, who said I was helping?" I told her. "Um, you are helping, aren't you?" She asked. I came close to her face with a smirk on my face. "I'm helping...for myself." I told her. She made an angry look on her face of me still being selfish._

_"Oh, I see, well, I guess I was wrong." She said as she was about to leave until she stopped and look at me with pleading eyes. "But just so you know Surly, the park needs those nuts." She said as she headed back down with the others. Buddy and a bunch of pigeons look at me with worried looks. I began to feel depressed of what I said to her as I walked away, trying to forget what we discuss._

_Flashback Ended_

I wished I take back what I said, but like I said, nobody can change the past. While I was thinking, I began to hear some strange noises. I walk over to the side of the building and saw both Mole and...Alex? They were doing something with that hose as they put it in the hole where the Bruisers were digging. 

"What are you guys up to?" I said aloud. I decided to confront until I met with a familiar face that I wished I would never see again.

"Gah!"

"GAAAAHHHH!" It turns out it was Grayson as he screamed and back away in a corner. I widen my eyes in shock to see this loser again. "Grayson?" I asked.

"Surly?" Grayson became overjoyed to see me again that he hugged me and started muttering nonsense. 

"Let go you loon! What's wrong with you?!" I asked in anger. Grayson looked at me in the eye with a scared expression.

"Everything is wrong with me." Grayson exclaimed. "I've been out there with the cars, the cats, the people, and the-" He paused as he notice Buddy eating a nut.

"GAH! Rat! It's a rat!" That idiot didn't notice it was Buddy? Wow, he really was an idiot. "Hold me! No wait, I'll hold you!" Grayson then grabbed my waist, I tried to get him off but no avail.

"Let go of me, you're gonna drown me in.." I widened my eyes in shock to realize of what I said. I looked back down and realized of what Alex and Mole were doing. They were drowning the Bruisers! I pushed Grayson out of my way before I told Buddy "Buddy, you watch him and make sure he doesn't touch any sharp objects!" I jumped from the building to confront them. I slid down the metal pipe and once I made it down, I confronted both Mole and Alex.

"Hey what are you two doing?!" I asked them angrily. Mole already turned the faucet on as he was touching it. He noticed me and fell down on his back. I quickly grabbed the valve and tried to turn it off but it broke off. I got off the ground only to confront Raccoon's stupid assistant, Cardinal. He looked at me with a creepy look that made me..well, creep out. That stupid bird then attack me as I ran to the front of the nut shop to battle it out with Cardinal. But while fighting him, I began to think why Alex was helping Mole? There's no way he would do this on purpose, right?

_**Alex's POV** _

I hid underneath the van with Mole with a darkened expression of mine. "That Surly Squirrel! He always has to ruin everything, oh well, at least Cardinal will take care of him." Mole said shrugging his shoulders. I clenched my fist in anger for him not caring at all.

"Why Mole?" Mole looked at me with a confused expression. "What are you talking about now Alex?" He asked. I look at him a with an angry look.

"Why are you doing this?! Don't you even care about Andie and the others?!" I asked angrily. "Of course I do, it's just that Raccoon told me to do it because well you know, we're friends." You call him your friend after what he done to you earlier ago back at the mill?

"But Raccoon treats you like a puppet like he's doing with the others back at the park, including Andie, Flonne, and the others. Besides, he squash your fingers by using the floorboards!" I told him. Mole hesitated a bit until he said "Look, Raccoon cares about me, he really does, sure, he always yells at me for being an incompetent idiot, but he does cares about me." Mole said.

"But what if he asked you to kill Maya? Would you accept that?" Mole widened his eyes for me asking that. "O-o-of course not! He would never do that! I would never kill her, honest!" Mole said in worried.

"But what if he did? You wouldn't want to kill her? She's cares about you, the reason why she join  this heist that she can proved to you that she can be useful and thinks of you as her own father." I told him. Mole widened in shock to hear that. He then made a sad expression, probably thinking of Maya.

"W-well, maybe..j-just look, Raccoon would never asked me to do that, alright?!" He said. I looked away from him and said "If he really was your friend, he would treat you like one, not a puppet?" Mole became shocked to hear me say that. He was about to respond until we overheard something, we turned around and saw Precious taking the hose out of the hole. Did Surly told her to stop the sabotage?

Just then, Surly came back from the trap door with..Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob with them?! They were wet and almost about to die. I covered my mouth in horror to see what I've done. I remembered Jacob said that he'll protect his brothers and sister from any danger and look at what I done. I ran towards and move Surly out of the way, trying to check his pulse, I still heard heartbeats from each of them, meaning that they're still okay.

Surly confronted me with an angry look on his face. "Alright, Alex what's going on here?! Why did you tried to drown the Bruisers?!" I looked down in sadness as he and Precious tried to revive them.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, Raccoon forced me to do this, he's blackmailing me." I told him. Surly widened his eyes in horror before he said "And what he's blackmailing you for?" He asked. I was about to say something until I heard someone getting hit. We turned and look to see Mole was trying to run away but got hit by the metal gate itself.

"Oh! That guy needs some glasses." Precious said.

"Dog, go get him!" Surly commanded. "Oh got it!" She was about to do it until she looked at us with an angry look. "Hey, you aren't the boss of me." Surly then showed her the dog whistle, he was threatening her by blowing it, which caused Precious to change her mind and go after Mole.

"Okay, I love you boss! I love you so much!" Precious went over the gate to catch up to Mole.

"Alright, we'll talk later, just stay here with the Bruisers until they wake up, got it?" He asked me in a stern voice. I nodded my head in sadness. He was about to go until someone landed on him. I became shocked to see Grayson alive and well, well thank god he's alright, wonder what ever happen to him?

"Surly, you left me!" Grayson exclaimed. "Let go of me you idiot! I need to go!" Surly got off his paws and ran to catch up with Precious and Mole.

"Wait, come back!" Grayson said as he starting to muttered about a rat up top of the rood, probably talking about Buddy. I finally spoke up to get his attention. "Grayson?" I called out to him. Grayson became surprised to see me again.

"Oh shut the front door! What are you doing here, Alex?" He said. "We're here because of the Nut heist, where were you?" I asked him. He was about to respond until I notice Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob waking up. Johnny looked up and saw me and Grayson next to them.

"Grayson? Alex?" Johnny said still unconscious after surviving that whole water sabotage thing.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?" Grayson asked. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

**_Surly's POV_ **

I finally caught to Precious as she was searching for Mole, I looked around with her only to see Mole heading towards an alleyway. Precious and I headed to the alleyway where Mole was as I saw that he was trying to get away, only to get stuck between the wooden walls.

Precious ran towards and lick his...butt. "Face lick!" I winced from seeing this. "That's not his face." I almost feel bad for him, but doesn't matter, what matters is getting down to business. I grabbed Mole and confronted him.

"Mole, you dirty double crossing nerd!" I told him angrily. "No I'm a chicken!" Mole said. Yeah right.

"Hey boss, can I hurt him?" The dog asked me. Doesn't she have a life or something?

"Keep a lookout!" I told her. She let out a sigh and did what I ask. I went back to interrogating Mole.

"I saw what you and Alex did! What did you do to Alex?!" I told him angrily. He let out his tongue at me, oh, so that's how you want to play huh? 

"Did Raccoon send you?!" I kept asking him question after question until I notice that there was light in this area, hmm, that should do the trick.

"I ain't talking!" I grabbed Mole by the neck and dragged him to the light post. "I'm like a seal vault! Resisted in questioning, a tough nut to crack." Alright I have enough with him, I sat him down and made him face-to-face with the light.

"GAH! My eyes! It burns!" Mole screamed out. "Raccoon is trying to stop the heist!" Mole exclaimed.

"I'm not buying that!" I gave him another look at the light. "GAH! No it's the truth! Less food means more control, if the heist succeeds then Raccoon loses all control over the park," I widened my eyes in shock, so I was right, he really is traitor, I then started to think about Alex and wanted to know why he was in on it.

"Alright then, but what did Raccoon do to Alex?" I asked him. "Oh like I would tell you- GAH!" Hey, you refuse, you get sunburned.

"Raccoon's blackmailing him of a secret Alex doesn't want anybody to know about." Secret? "And that would be?" I asked him, giving him another look at the light.

"His secret of him once being an Assassin!" Wait what? "Raccoon asked Cardinal to go spy on him and discovered that he's an assassin, don't know why Raccoon is so interested in him, but he was planning on telling on everyone, Alex at first thought nobody was going to believe him, but Raccoon told him stories of everyone losing their closest family member or friend, like what happen to your parents, Andie's parents, the Bruisers Parents, my cousin, Grayson's brother, Maya's parents, and Flonne's family! He had then became afraid of people treating him like a monster if they found out! There! That's everything I know, please don't shine the light in front of me, please!" He begged.

I widened my eyes in shock. Alex is a Assassin? How is that even possible? There's no way this could be true, but I'll ask Alex about it. Mole then got up and made a angry expression.

"So what, you don't care about the park, do you?" He asked in a snarky attitude. "No, I don't, but when I tell the team, I'll get doubled." I told him.

"You think they'll believe a criminal like you?"

"After what I had done for them? Oh, they'll believe me alright." I told him as I walk away. "Yeah, don't push your luck Surly." I looked back at him of what he said. I ignore that and decided to head back, but heading back, I began to think what Mole said about Alex being an Assassin. If it's true then...okay, Alex got a lot of explaining to do.

_**Alex's POV** _

We headed back to the rooftop of the Nut Shop where we meet up with Flonne and the others, they said that finished delivering all the nuts to the park animals, at first they were surprised to see Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob all wet and stuff. Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob started to explain everything what happen to them while I was covering my mouth and holding back my tears of what I've done.

"Their was water coming down from the hole we were in! Johnny was choking, Jacob was choking, I was choking." Jimmy explained. "And when we thought we were gonna die...." Jimmy then look at me and Grayson. "There's Grayson and Alex!" Jimmy said happily. Jacob came and pat on the back hard. "Thanks for the save bro! I could really use you in the Bruisers Clan!" I widened my eyes in shock to hear that he really wants to let me join in on the Bruisers. I-I don't know what to say.

"Yeah, these guys save my butt!" Jimmy said patting Grayson on the back really hard. "No they save my butt!" Johnny said angrily. "You idiots, they save my butt than yours!" Jacob said pushing me and Grayson through.

"It was my butt..." Jimmy said pushing Johnny. "Oh yeah?!" Jimmy, Jacob, and Johnny started to fight again. Can't we agreed that we save all your 'butts'.

"Hey stop talking about butts, talk about me." Grayson said. He's taking all the credit of all what Surly done for them?! He really is a moron.

"I'll kick the three of ya butts!" Jamie said as she push her three brothers to the other side. Andie came to Grayson with a relief expression. "Grayson, I'm so happy for that your-" Andie was then hug all of a sudden by Grayson, much to his happiness. Flonne came to me and became happy.

"Alex, that was amazing, you save Jacob's, Johnny's, and Jimmy's lives back there! I'm so happy for you." I look away with a sad expression, still feeling guilty of what I've done. Flonne noticed this and became worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Flonne asked. "I-It's nothing Flonne." I told her sadly. She was about to respond until Surly came up here, guess he lost Mole or something.

"Surly?!" Grayson said as he dropped Andie on the ground. He ran to Surly and twirled him around and hug him close, real close.

"Surly." Jamie called out to him. Grayson then let go with him and Surly looked at us with a happy expression. What's up with him?

"What happen to ya? You were up here?" Jamie asked. 

"You guys want to know something?..It was..Mole." Surly said. Wait, is he defending me and blaming Mole for it. "Saw him trying to drown the triplets, he confess everything." Johnny, Jimmy, and Jacob looked at each other while we looked at him with disbelief expressions.

"Mole?" Andie asked. "It was all Raccoon's idea." Surly said. There was a silent pause around the area until Jamie spoke up. "So you're blaming Raccoon because he kicked you out of the park?" Jamie suggested. Surly then made a troubled look on his face.

"No, I'm not." He said. 

"But Raccoon would never harm anyone." Andie said. "And neither would Uncle Mole would do that." Maya said in a worried expression. "But he sure has!" Jacob said clenching his fist in anger.

"Hey listen, I just want to get my cut and split alright?" Surly said reminding us of the deal he and Andie made.

"Grayson? You were there right?" Andie asked him. Grayson got up with a heroic pose. "I was...wait, where?" Of course he wouldn't know.

"You think it was me, don't you?" Surly asked getting angry at her.

"No..j-just explain yourself." Andie said. She must be troubled to know what's the truth.

"Buddy, did you see anything?" Andie asked her. Buddy was about to respond but Surly cut her right off. "Wait, you're asking him? He can't help you, you're wasting your time!" Surly said angrily. Buddy made a sad expression as his heart was broken all of a sudden.

"He's useless, can't speak. Only knows how to take orders." Surly said before looking at Andie. "Kinda like you Andie." Andie looked at him with a surprise expression. Johnny, Jimmy, Jacob, Jamie, Flonne and Maya looked at him with shock expressions. I decided to speak up for once.

"N-now now, listen guys, let's calm down and-"

"Oh how about you shut up!" I looked at Surly with a surprise expression. "You don't think I know what you did, I already know your secret, and you nearly kill them for keeping it!" I begin to feel down for him reminding me of my mistake.

"You're useless, you don't show any emotion, you don't smile." Surly said angrily. He then said something I wished he never say. 

"You're weak." I looked at him a shock expression. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE WEAK!" I darkened my face, remembering what that bully said to me back then. While I was thinking, Surly grabbed Buddy's hand until Buddy let go of him, he then walked towards Andie, who she patted his back. We all looked at him with surprise expressions that Buddy is betraying Surly. Surly looked at him with an angry expression for his former friend turning against him before walking away.

"Is that how you treat the only animal who defends you?!" Jamie exclaimed as she was about to beat up Surly, but Andie stopped her.

"You lousy-"

"No no, just let him go." Andie said. "That tunnel is open, we get our share before morning, let him take his." Surly stopped hearing that Andie is allowing him to take his share of the deal.

"But we can't trust him!" Jacob said angrily. "We let him go." Andie then looked at Surly with a sad expression.  "Honor the deal." Andie said. Before Surly can leave, I ran towards him fast and grabbed his neck. 

"G-gah!" Surly struggled at the strong grip I had. I darkened my expression and glared at him darkly. "You sick son of his gun...you think you're so slick huh?" I asked tightening my grip. Everyone became shocked to see what was happening. 

"A-Alex, what are you doing?!" Jake asked. "S-so, you think you can j-just choke me to death, well I guess that makes sense, I already know who you are really?" Surly said smirking before gasping for air. I walked forward and considered dropping this asshole from the ground. "Alex, stop!" Flonne grabbed my shoulder and began to grew teary. 

"Please Alex, don't do this!" Flonne begged. I glanced at her, still glaring darkly. "Why should any of you care about what happens to him? You all don't care about him." I said. "Please Alex, don't do this!" Flonne kept begging, I continue to grew more angry until I notice everyone's expressions, some were scared and disgust at what they witnessing. I looked back at Surly, who was almost about to be choke to death. 

I let out a sigh and said "Fine." I let go of him from the ground as he gasp for air. "You got a lot of nerve..d-doing that." Surly said as he ran away from me in fear as he climbed down at the building. I turned back to see them still scared at what they just witnessed, mostly Flonne.

"Alex..?" She asked. Everyone then looked at me with worried expression as well. "What?" I asked. Flonne became surprised for me saying that.

"Alex...why did you..?" Andie covered her mouth in shock. "So what? I don't care if he dies." I said bluntly, causing everyone to gasp in shock. "What the heck? What's your problem?" Maya asked backing away from in fear. "Even if he was a jerk, I don't think he deserve that much." Jimmy said feeling afraid of me.

 "Alex, is there something you're not telling us?" Jake asked feeling angry at me. I glared at them and said "That's none of your business..I knew trying to make friends was a mistake." I said as I turned around and began to walk away.

I turned around and walked away. "Alex please, this must be a misunderstanding, please tell them-"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her, causing her to froze in fear. I knew it from the very beginning, this was a mistake. I rather die in sorrow and misery than this stuff. I walked away and climbed to the alley...stupid Spirit of my heart, telling me that I could find true happiness here...you should've left me to die.

_**Flonne's POV** _

Alex left in anger while I stood there in shock of what he said. Does Alex really don't remember me? I can hardly blame him because we haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Awkward.." Maya said breaking out the silence. "Awkward indeed." Jamie agreed with her. "I always see him emotionless and calm, but we just experience, something in my right mind tells me to never get to his bad side." Johnny said which Jacob and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Alex..just who are you?" Andie said. "Flonne.." I turned around to see Jake, Jamie, and Maya feeling worried about me, mostly Jamie. "Is there something that we should know about?" Jamie asked. I began to feel sad and let out a sigh. "Yes..there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys." I said.

"What's that?" Maya asked. "It's about me and Alex...we've met before..." Everyone became confused at what I said.

"Wait, you guys met before, what are you guys, related or something?" Jacob suggested. I shook my head sadly and explain it to them.

"No, we met a long time ago." I told them. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked. "Maya, Jacob, do you guys remember when I told you that a human took care of me when I lost my family?" I asked Maya and Jacob of my past.

"Yeah, you told us that back when we first met at elementary school." Maya reminded me at our time at elementary school.

"Well that human..was Alex's mother." They became shocked to hear that. "W-what?! You're kidding right?" Jimmy said not believing me.

"Well, if you don't believe me, I have proof, see." I showed them the photo I brought with me in my medic kit. I showed it to them and they became surprised to see who it was.

"This photo..it's..Alex?!" Andie said in shock. "Alright I'm confuse, how could this be Alex, I mean, look, he looks different." Grayson said looking close at the picture. That photo is actually a photo of Alex back he was a human, and me in it, back when I was a little squirrel kit. He was a blue T-shirt, yellow shorts, and still had his red scarf around his neck. 

"It really is him, you could tell by the red scarf he wears around his neck." I pointed it to him. "But wait, look, Alex is actually smiling, the Alex we know doesn't smile or show his emotions." Maya pointed that out. I took a look at the photo and saw him smiling happily while I was atop of his shoulder. I even someone behind me..it was a woman with white hair with a ponytail wearing a white coat, underneath it was a blue shirt and brown pants she was wearing.

"Yeah, if it's that human boy is really Alex, how come that Alex in the picture is smiling while the one right now isn't?" Johnny asked aloud.

"It's because..of what happen to Alex's mother." I told them. They looked at me in confusion. "What ever happen to Alex's mother Flonne? As a matter of fact, what happened to Alex?" Andie asked. They all looked at me wanting to know exactly what happen to Alex as well.

"Well, back then, when I lost my family, I was lost in Oakton, I couldn't even steal any food from the humans, I hid behind a trash can, crying of losing my family, I thought I was gonna die until I met her." I told them.

"You mean Alex's mom?" Andie asked. I nodded my head and continued with the story. "She found me behind the dumpster while she was walking home, at first, I was scared until I grew fond of her, she had the ability to talk to animals, understanding her patients better, she took me in her home, which was her breeding center, that's when I met Alex back then." I told them. 

"Hey Flonne, what was Alex like..you know, back he was a human?" Jamie asked. "Alex was a sweet young boy, when he first saw me, he understood me as well, he helped me, and always help his mom take care of the animals. The animals loved him so much, but Alex loved them, and he thought of us like family, he even told me that I was one of his favorites among the group." Everyone became happy and surprised to hear what Alex was like back then.

"Wow, Alex really was a sweet person back then." Maya said in a joyful expression. Buddy then asked a question, of course, he didn't speak but I figured out what he was saying from a game of charades. He was asking if Alex could understand animals as well.

"Oh yes, he knows how to talk to animals and he enjoys spending time with us, he thinks of us as family." I smiled warmly thinking about all those good times we've been through, I then made a sad look on my face.

"But even with his love for animals, he always got bullied at lot from school, he wasn't able to make friends, the only friends he only had was me and the rest of the animals that were in the breeding center." I told them sadly. They became sad to hear what happen to Alex.

"Even after all those kids made fun of him, he was still strong and still smiled, even if he couldn't defend himself or stand up for himself, he still stay strong on the inside.." I then looked down in sadness. "That is until his mother's death." They became a little worried of what happen to her.

"One night, when I was sleeping in Alex's room, I heard a banging sound, I left his room and went to go check to see what it was and to my horror, I saw..." I became scared of talking about it. Andie noticed my expression and patted my back.

"It's alright Flonne, we're here for you." She said. I look at her with a soft smile. "I saw..Alex's mom..dead. She was shot with three bullets, I lost the person who I ever loved. She thought of us like we were her own children, and I thought of her like my own mother. But even she was shot three times, she was still alive, well barely, as she looked at me with one last smile on her face." Everyone became sadden to hear that happen to Alex.

"Right before she died, she made me promise something." Everyone looked at me in confusion. "And what was that?" Maya asked. "That I protect and watch over Alex." They became sad to hear me say that Alex's own mother would promise me that.

"After she died, I started to smell smoke and discover that the building was on fire, I immediately headed towards Alex's room and woke him up, he saw the fire engulfing his room, luckily, we got out of there and we save all the animals that were in there that Alex's mom saved. We ran outside of the building, only for the firefighters to put the fire out. Alex then forgot about that his mom was still in there, he tried to go in but the people stopped him. He then became sad and heartbroken of losing his only family member he had left." I told them sadly. 

"But wait, what about his dad? Doesn't he have one?" Grayson asked. "Well, Alex told me that his father left him and his mom since he was two, apparently, he divorced her." Everyone became sadden to hear that.

"Ever since the incident, all the animals were taken to different vets to different states, I was taken to a different vet somewhere in Oakton city, but I escape before we arrived to the place. I tried to look for Alex, but I couldn't find him, and since, I grew lonely again, but not until I came to Liberty Park, and since then, the park animals gave me a home and before you know it, I became a nurse, because I wanted to help people as much as I can, just like how both Alex and his mom did." After I finished telling my story, everyone became sad and regret about they felt about Alex.

"Alex...I'm sorry you went through that." Andie said sadly. 

"That would make sense that he wouldn't smile anymore, but it doesn't make sense of why he was drowning me and my bros in the hole?" Jimmy said. 

"I-I don't know, to be honest." I said sadly

"Well, even so, it's best if we keep an eye on him." Jake said cracking his knuckles. "Y-yeah, Jake's right, we need to stay focused in case he tries to kills us." Maya began to exaggerated. "I mean, did any of you see his friggin ninja moves, like one of those Naruto characters from TV can do." Maya said. She kinda once saw humans watching that show, and she became a big fan of that.

"Well, we'll think about that later, right now, we should probably head inside the nut shop to get those nuts before Surly gets all of them for himself." Jamie said. Everyone agreed on that.

"Alright then, onward for the park!" Grayson said heroically as he slid down the metal pipe attack to the building. We decided to head inside the Nut Shop, but while going into the hole that leads to the Nut Shop, I begin to think if Alex is alright. If only that I told him about me, then he'll probably remember me. I just hope Alex is alright.

_**To Be Continued** _


	9. A Hero or A Thief?

_**Alex's POV**_  
I was angrily sitting down in a trash can, thinking about what I done. You all don't have to worry about me, I'm fine, but what's not fine is that I was all my fault why I sabotage the heist, if I could just tell them this sooner, I wish I could take it all back.

"H-hey there."I looked up and saw that it was Mole who was calling me. I glared at him before looking back down in sadness. I heard Mole let out a sigh in sadness.

"Listen Alex, I know you're angry at me but I want to talk to you." He said. "Oh what would that be?" I asked him sarcastically. "W-well...I've been thinking about what you said about Raccoon and..I'm sorry." Mole said. I looked at him with a confuse look.

"What?" I asked him.

"You see, Raccoon is actually blackmailing me as well." I widened my eyes in shock to hear that Mole is being blackmailed as well. "Raccoon..is blackmailing you?" I asked him. He sadly nodded his head and explain. "You see, back when Maya was a young child, she would grow in pain because of the food shortage, I wanted to find food for her, but no luck. That is until I met Raccoon, he said he'll offer as many food as I want, but in return, I have to work for him by controlling the park animals with the food." I became shocked to hear that he's being blackmailed as well.

"And he said if I told anybody about it, he'll take the blame to me for conspiring this whole ordeal." Mole said. I feel sorry for him, he shouldn't deserve this.

"So you did for Maya?" I asked him. He nodded his head sadly. "But wait, why are you telling me this?" I asked him in confusion. "Well, I've been thinking about what you said about if Raccoon ordered me to kill or abandon Maya and you were right,he's isn't my friend. after all, first he's blackmailing me, and now he's asking me to sabotage the heist." I have to agreed on that, he really is terrible.

"Yeah, but, I always wonder, why is Raccoon doing this in the first place?" I asked him. "Well..it's because of what the humans did to his family." I became shocked to hear that even Raccoon even lost his family from humans as well.

"He wasn't this bad, he had a promising future for his wife, Sarah, and his only daughter, Olivia, he loved them so much.." Mole said before making a depressed look on his face. "That is until one night, he and his family sneaked inside a human home so that they could steal food, but they were spotted by a human, and they tried to escape, but...let's just say, Raccoon was the only one who survive." Raccoon...you're doing this to avenge your family.

"W-well even so, revenge who bring back his family." I told him. "I know, even I told that but he didn't want to hear it, after all, he said he has a plan." Plan? "And what would that plan be?" I asked him. He looked around, making sure nobody was around before whispering into my ear.

"He's planning on making an army of animals to take over Oakton and rid all the humans in it to create a paradise of animals, by animals, for animals under his control." I widened my eyes in horror to realize what Raccoon was planning. I then remembered about he told me the stories of my friends losing their close ones, and hording the food shortage for himself, if I put those pieces together with Raccoon's takeover of Oakton, meaning that those two things were part of his plan.

"B-but no, even so, that won't create peace, I know there are bad humans out there, but there also good humans as well, trust me I know that." I told him. "Well of course, after all, you used to be a human as well." Mole said bluntly. I rolled my eyes, ignoring what he said. This is bad, if Raccoon succeeds, then he'll kill all the humans of Oakton and become ruler of Oakton under the animals control. What should I do? I began to think and realize that maybe Surly can help, well he's probably still mad at me, but it's worth a try. I quickly ran to the hole where the Bruisers dug before Mole asked me.

"Where you going?" He asked. "I need to talk to Surly." I told him walking towards the hole. "Oh please, do you think that criminal is gonna listen to you?" He asked harshly.

"Even so, I want to talk him, we may be different, but we have something in common..." I let out a sigh before I turned to Mole with a determined look. "That we've change because we lost our special people." I then jumped into the hole into the human hole, once I arrived, I realize that this human hole Surly was talking about earlier ago is actually a tunnel. What are these guys planning? 

I looked around to see the coast was clear, once so, I ran towards to the basement where I found both Precious and Surly. "Surly!" I called him. Surly turned around with a angry look on his face. "Okay seriously, what does it take for you to leave me alone?!" He asked angrily.

"Surly, I need your help, it's about Raccoon-" 

"Not my problem!" Surly said interrupted me. "As a matter of fact, you've been nothing but a thorn to my side since you first got here!" Surly said pointing at me like it was all my fault.

"Surly, now's not the time, we gotta stop Raccoon before he-"

"I don't want to listen to you! You've been nothing but a thorn to my side! You ruined my plans, you got me banished, almost got eaten by rat gang, and when everything was going smoothly, you took my credit of me saving the Bruisers lives and now everybody thinks I tried to drown the Bruisers!" Surly said angrily. I clenched my fists in anger but I was trying to control it.

"Huh, I was right, you are weak." I widen my eyes in shock to hear that word again. That word..weak..weak, weak, weak, weak.

"I'm..not..weak..." I muttered. Surly and Precious became confused of what I said. "What did you say?" Surly said. I then looked down darkly before yelling at him angrily with a really frustrated look at him. "I'M NOT WEAK!" I yelled at him. Surly and Precious became surprised to see me this angry.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, let's calm down.." Surly said trying to apologize. After what you called me, I ain't accepting no apologies. Before you know it, I ran as fast as the wind and grab him by the neck before he could had the chance to escape. He struggled to try to get out of my hands as I continued to give my death glare!

"Surly!" Precious called in shocked. "S-so..you're g-gonna k-k-kill me huh? Well I wouldn't mind since I know what you are...right, mister..a-assassin."

I continued to look at him with my death glare and continue to choke him harder before then suddenly, a cage appeared out of nowhere, locking me and Surly inside. We looked up to see that the Nut Vendor guy caught us. He laughed at us for catching us. He then sat us down on the table to make sure that we won't escape and went to grab his friends. This cage..oh no..please..no..I can't be here!

_**Surly's POV** _

After we got captured, I sat down with Alex in fear that we're trapped inside a metal cage and it all because of him!

"Oh great, my life's going to end right before the biggest night of my life and nobody will come for me and it's all your-" I was gonna blame it on Alex until I notice that he was shaking in fear, causing me to be in worried. 

"Hey,  what's wrong with you?" I asked him. He kept shaking in fear, hugging himself, and by the look on his eyes, he was almost traumatized or something.

"No..no...I can't..this can't be...happening...it's happening all over again...I thought that...I...got over this.." Alex then all of a sudden got up and ran straight to the cage. "NOOOOO!" He grab onto the metal bars, he was on full panic.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T BE IN HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE I BEG YOU, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST DON'T LOCK ME IN HERE!" I got up and tried to calm him down. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, what's up with you?" I asked. He then calm down and sat down. "I...I must confess..you see...I'm..claustrophobic." Wait, he's afraid of small spaces?

"You're afraid of small spaces? But why?" I asked him. "Y-you see, back at the orphanage, the bullies there always like to lock me in a closet, I was alone in the dark, with nothing to eat or drink in there, they wouldn't open the closet door until they feel like it, I was lock in there for three days, and I cried every day I was in there, while I was starved to death, lock inside a dark closet, with no one to save me." Alex said sadly as he put his head down.

"But what about the people at the orphanage? Didn't they tried to help you?" I asked him. "No, the orphanage was low on staff, and there was too many kids, so they couldn't help me." Ouch, that's too painful. His life as a human must've been that bad. I guess it's alright if I talk to him, just so he could calm down.

"Alex, you want to talk about it?" I asked him. He looked at me with a surprise look on his face until he spoke up. "Well, I guess so.." He let out a sigh and told his story. "You see, I used to live my mom, but my dad, I never knew him that much, he left me and mom when I was two, I do remember a little what he look like." So he only lived with his mom? I kinda almost feel so sorry for him.

"My mom was a breeder, and I always help her, but you've guess because you know my secret that I was once human, I could understand animals, even my own mother, but not until she died in the fire, I don't know how did the fire started but I escape the fire, along with my friends." When he said friends, I became confused of what he meant by that.

"Friends?" I asked him. "You see, I never made friends back in my school life, they always call me a freak do to my love towards animals, I always thought of them as real people. One time, they tie me up with a piece of rope and hang me up in the gymnasium, and I couldn't get down until one of the teachers helped me." Geez, how cruel can human kids be these days?

"The only friends I ever made were the animals who my mom brought back home. She brings them to our home and we make them feel happy, the animals my mom saved where either injured or abandon by their owners." So you're mom was a like an angel to them? That's kinda weird.

"Well, anyway, after her death, I was sent to Oakton's orphanage, my life was more miserable than ever there, as for the animals that my mom took care of..they were sent to different orphanages around the country, I lost all my friends, including her." Her? Who is he talking about?

"Her?" I asked. "Yeah, you see, there's this squirrel my mom found and brought home with, she was my first friend I ever made, since then, she became my pet, well more like, my closest friend, over time, I thought of her as my little sister." Alex looked up letting out a tear. "But after my mom's death, she was taken somewhere, and since then, I never saw her or the other animals ever again, but I know she's out there, waiting for me to find her." Alex told me sadly. So he wasn't lying, he lost someone he care so much, and I thought that he said that the other day to me so that he makes me feel better, but it's the truth.

"Do you remember the little squirrel's name?" I asked him. He shook his head and said "No, it's been a long time since we last seen each other, and I'm not sure she's remember me." He said sadly before adding "And now look at us, we're probably gonna die tonight." Alex said. I sat down right next to him with a sad expression.

"And not only that...I became something I regret becoming." Alex told me. I became confused of what he was talking about. "What you become?" I asked him. 

"There was something I didn't anybody about this..and that I..am an Assassin." Alex told me looking away from me. I became quickly shocked to hear him say that. You mean to tell me that squirrel who was once a human is an Assassin?!

"You see..during my time as a caregiver, I was found by a group of Assassins in Oakton and they taught me in the Art of Ken-do and Assassin, however, I killed many people because they hurt those who couldn't fought back." Okay, now that was kinda a stupid way to learn to defend yourself. I then sadly thought that he was trying to protect us by not revealing his secret of him being a Assassin.

"Hey, before we die, I just want to say..I'm sorry for what I said about calling you weak and I promise that I won't tell anyone about your secret." I apologized to him. Alex looked at me with a surprise expression before he nodded his head, probably that he forgives me.

"By the way, why do you hate people calling you weak?" I asked him. Alex looked down in sadness. "Well, I was trying to protect a small kid from the local bully of the orphanage, but I got beat up as well, and before he was finish with me, he called me weak and said that I'm too weak to save anyone's lives." Alex said sadly. Wow, that's was kinda mean.

"So whenever I hear someone calling me weak, I get a tad frustrated." Alex said. A tad?! It almost like you had a heart attack or something.

"Oh...I see..." Well, I better remember to not get to his bad side. Just then, we turned to see the three humans came to us with cold glares. Me and Alex tried to get away from them but the cage was too small for us to stay away from them.

"So what are we gonna do with them boss?" The man in the white shirt and tie put a knife atop of the table. "Shut it and grab me that blowtorch." They're gonna burned us to death?! Oh that's great, real great. Precious barked at him, trying to stop him from doing that, but not until that a human woman came and made a heartbroken expression. If I remember, her name was Lana if I recalled. The two humans headed back to the tunnel trying to not to tell her, but let's just say, it wasn't good enough to convince her. She then look at the human who name was King, she began to grew teary of see what was going on.

"So now you know?" King said. "When you were gonna tell me King?" She asked in sadness. "I already told you before, you can't change of who you are." He said. Lana was about to say something until he heard one of his cohorts call him.

"Boss, come here!" Lana then looked at him, still heartbroken to hear that her boyfriend is still a criminal. "Well go on, rob your bank already." She said. King did as she said and went to proceed with the plans before saying "This is really my last heist." After he was gone, Lana grabbed the leash that was attached to Precious and was about to leave with her until Precious stopped her.

In confusion, she turned to look at me and Alex. Is Precious trying to convince her to let us go? Lana looked at us for a minute before opening the cage door for us. She watched as me and Alex walked out of the cage and left the nut shop. I looked down to see Precious with a big smile on her face.

"B-but, I don't have the whistle." I told her. "I know." She said before leaving with Lana. I don't believe it, after what I done to her, she's save me and Alex's lives.

"I don't get it..why?" I said aloud. "It's because she sees you as a friend." I turned to Alex as he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Even after you forced to do what you said with that dog whistle, she still thought of you as a friend." She...really think so? That's the first time someone actually believes me as a friend, except for Buddy. 

"Oh by the way, where is the dog whistle?" Alex asked. "I don't know, I think the humans took it away, come on let's get out of here!" I told him. We ran towards the trap door and before we knew it, it was one mistake I just made.

_**Alex's POV** _

After we got out of there, we were suddenly ambushed by the same rat gang from the other night. They pinned us down to the wall. They laughed at us for capturing us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" We turned to see Raccoon as he looked at Surly. "A hero or a thief? I can't tell the difference." Raccoon said letting out an evil grin.

"You think you can starve the park so that you can stay control, Mole told me everything!" Surly said angrily. Mole walked up to Raccoon with a worried expression. "W-w-what is he talking about? He's probably delusional." Mole was trying to cover himself but Raccoon looked at him in anger.

"Oh shut up you!" Raccoon said in anger. "Raccoon, what are you doing here?" I asked him angrily. "Oh nothing Alex my friend, I just came by to see if the heist was proceeding, after all, once I'm through the both of you, I'll remained control over the park." Raccoon said evilly.

"Where's Andie, Flonne, and the others?!" I asked him angrily. "Inside the Nut Shop, continuing the heist as I planned, but it must painful to see your own friend about to be killed." I widen my eyes in shock to hear what he said. "W-what are you..talking about?" I asked him.

"Oh well you see, I can't let them get those nuts to the park, so I have no choice but to get rid of them." Raccoon said like he doesn't care. Surly and I became shocked to hear that he was gonna kill our friends.

"No, they won't listen to me! They hate me! They hate me!" Surly said in shock. "Yes, yes, I know, but I can't leave any shred of evidence behind, after all, that would a thief would do Surly." Raccoon said making a wicked smile on his face. Mole became shocked to hear that Raccoon was planning on killing everyone that he made a shocked expression.

"W-wait R-r-raccoon, you can't do that, Maya is in there!" Mole said in panic. Raccoon looked at him with an angry expression. "Oh, like I care, besides, remember our little deal, if you tell anyone about you helping me about this, I'll pin the crime on you, and I bet she'll be so heartbroken once she learns that the person that she was taken in was actually an accomplice to me." Raccoon said smirking evilly at Mole. Mole looked down in sadness, I couldn't let him get away with this.

"Mole! You can't let this happen, do this for Maya, would she see her own uncle be a puppet to him?!" I asked him. This caused Mole to be surprise to hear this which made Mole have a determined expression before nodded back at me.

"Alright then, fine Raccoon, tell her, but even if she does know the truth, she'll still be proud of me standing up for myself." Mole said looking at Raccoon with an angry expression. Raccoon became angry to hear that Mole was betraying as he pushed him to ground real hard.

"You two timing traitor!" I became angry to see him did that to Mole. "Hey leave him alone you-AGGGH!" I tried to go after him but one of the rats that was holding me captive slashed my left arm with his claws, causing me to scream in pain. I fell down to the ground holding my arm, trying to ease the pain.

"No stop, Raccoon, it's me you want!" Raccoon then looked at Surly with a dark expression. "Exactly Surly, now tell, why are you doing this?" Raccoon asked him. Surly looked down for a moment and then looked at me before looking at Raccoon with a determined expression.

"Because..I want to change." Surly said causing Raccoon and the rats look at him in confusion. "W-what?" Raccoon said.

"Back then, I always did terrible stuff when I was kid, and I regret doing so, but someone once told me that we can fix the things we made and change of who we are." Surly said looking at me with a smile on his face. I became shocked to hear that Surly believes in me and remember those words I told him the other day.

Raccoon then laughed at him for saying that. "You know you're just a foolish as your parents were Surly." Raccoon said causing Surly to be in shocked to hear him referred to his parents.

"W-what?" Surly asked in shock. One of the rats spoke up and said "You see, your parents discovered Raccoon's plans, and decided to become Park Leaders themselves to overthrow Raccoon and fix the park before Raccoon ever showed up, but not until he send a cat gang to go 'take care of the problem'." Surly became shocked and heartbroken to hear this. Raccoon...you killed Surly's parents?!

"And not only that..." Raccoon spoke up "I even send my dear friend, Cardinal, to break the branch that Athena grabbed onto when she was climbing the tree with you, causing her to fall to her untimely demise." Raccoon said with an emotionless expression. Surly began to grew sad and angry to hear this.

"So that accident..wasn't an accident at all?" Surly said starting to have tears in his eyes. "That's right. I caused that so called 'accident'." Raccoon said. "But why? Why did you that? She was sweet innocent human girl that I ever loved." Surly yelled at him.

"That's the problem, it's about humans!" Raccoon said angrily. "They took away our special ones, and they even took away my own family, and it all thanks to him!" Raccoon pointed at me, causing me to be in shock.

"M-me? W-what did I do?" I asked him in surprise. "Isn't it obviously, Alex, you're the one who caused me to do this, hoarding the food, and my plans to take over Oakton to rid the humans to create a paradise of animals, by animals, for animals." I became shocked to hear this all because of me.

"S-stop avoiding the question, what do you mean it's all my fault?!" I asked him angrily. "Well you see-" All of a sudden, a big explosion occurred, destroying the trap door and injuring Raccoon and his rat minions. Surly came to my aid and look at my wound.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "A little..but I can barely walk." I told him. Surly then find a piece of paper and wrapped it around my arm like it was a bandage.

"Come on, let's get out of here and warn Andie and the others!" Surly said. "But I can barely walk!" I told him. "Then lean on my back then!" I did what he said and lean on his back, and we headed back inside the nut shop with Raccoon's rat minions chasing after us.

We ran away from them with Surly holding onto me. Luckily, they're mouse traps around the basement, Surly tricked the rats to come after us, and once the two rats tried to get us, they got snapped by the mouse traps. We thought we got rid of them, until we noticed that one more was glaring at us and making a devilish smile.

"Oh boy.." The rat tackled me and Surly, I got up and saw the rat tried to bite Surly, I notice my bamboo stick and grab it, before the rat could bite Surly, I swat him with my bamboo stick and he landed to where the other mouse traps were. Well, I kinda almost feel bad for them, but never mind that. I hold up my paw to Surly, which he accepted.

"Man, I gotta get me one of those." Surly said mentioning about my bamboo stick. I was about to respond until I notice one of the human bank robbers coming out of the hole. We hid ourselves behind the elevator that was connected to the trap door. Just then, a cart full of bags came rolling back down by itself, I became confuse of how did it come back itself. Just then, the two other bank robbers came back to the basement, arguing with their boss about not switching the bag of nuts with the bag of money. Just then, he unrolled the cart revealing to be...Andie, Flonne, and the others who were the ones who push the cart by themselves.

They began to panic in fear of them, even I was, if one of them got hurt, I would never forgive myself, and I bet Surly was feeling the same thing. King noticed Andie and tried to shoot her but he missed, much to me and Surly's relief. While we watched, I saw a familiar gray squirrel on King's back.

"Grayson?!" Me and Surly said in unison. Grayson jumped down to us and hid behind the elevator right next to us. "Grayson you moron!" Surly exclaimed in anger. "Surly! Alex! So glad to see you! Now listen, I need a disguise!" Grayson said causing me and Surly to be in confusion.

"W-what?! Look, Grayson, lead the team to the tunnel and bring Alex with you, I'll handle the big guy!" Surly said in anger. Grayson kept panicking and muttering nonsense. Seriously, what do these guys see that me and Surly don't, well except for Andie. Surly then grabbed him and slapped him hard before grabbing his face.

"Grayson, look, you need to squirrel up and be the hero they see in you, I may not to be a hero, but you are!" Surly said looking at Grayson with a serious expression. "Like last summer during that heat wave, who found that abandon sprinkler and save the park from thirst?!" Surly asked him. Really? That really happen or is Surly making this up to make Grayson stand up for once.

"I did?" Grayson answered. "That's right, now get out there and be the Park Hero they see in you, say it's hero time!" Surly said. "It's Hero time!" Grayson repeated what Surly said. "Wait, why am I shouting?" Oh for god's sake, I got up and grab Grayson by the chest and yelled out "RATS!" This cause Grayson to be in full panic and as screamed like a girl. The others followed him to the tunnel, hopefully they'll be safe. I notice that Surly smirked at me.

"What? Someone had to do it." I told him. "Well, I just want to say thanks, now come on!" Surly said grabbing me but I stopped him. "Wait, before we go, I want to give you something." I pulled out the dog whistle and gave it to him, Surly became surprise to see me have the dog whistle.

"Wait, where did you get this?!" Surly asked in surprise. "Well, I may or may not stole it from that human guy while we were being chased by those rats." I told him. Surly smirked before grabbing me and taking me to the rooftop. I just hoped Flonne, Andie, Buddy, and the others are alright.

_**Flonne's POV** _

After we got out of there, me and Andie emerged from the tunnel, trying to catch our breaths but not until we found Mole unconscious.

"Mole?! What are you doing here?!" Andie asked in surprise. I was about to ask the same question but not until I saw Raccoon emerged from the trash can. "I'm so sorry Andie, I came by to see what was going and I just learn terrible news." Raccoon said sadly. "Apparently, both Surly and Alex are working together and were trying to sabotage the heist, they confessed everything." I became shocked to hear this, but I also became angry at Raccoon. I know he was lying.

"W-what? But Surly said it was you and Mole who were trying to drown the Bruisers." Andie said causing Raccoon to be in shocked. "And not only that, Alex also told us that he was being blackmailed." I told him. Raccoon became shocked to hear this and tried to talk.

"T-that's because Mole is blackmailing Alex, and forced him to help Surly because he's working for Surly." Raccoon said blaming Mole for it. I made a suspicious look at him, something isn't right here. Just then, Johnny, Jimmy, Jacob, Maya, and Buddy emerged from the tunnel, shocked to see Raccoon here, but Maya was surprised the most when she saw Mole hurt. We hid behind the trash can from the humans, while I was bandage Mole's arm to heal him up. Raccoon turned to us with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, I need you guys to head inside the truck, where a bag full of nuts are stashed inside. For the Park!" Raccoon raised his fist in the air and yelling his old phase.

"For the Park!" Maya and Jamie cheered for him. Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Jacob, Buddy, Andie, and I hopped inside of the truck before Maya notice that Mole wasn't with us.

"Hey where's Uncle Mole?" Maya asked in worried. "Oh wow, look at all these nuts Buddy." Jamie said in happiness, showing some peanuts to Buddy, who became happy to see this many nuts.

"Alright, just hurry before this truck starts moving." Andie said reminded them. Andie and I walked back to Raccoon. "Raccoon, I'm sorry I doubted you." Andie said apologizing him. I know something was up. 

"Wait, hold on." Andie and Raccoon looked at me in confusion. "Raccoon, how do you know that Alex was being blackmail? If almost seems like..." I covered my mouth in shock as I realized where this was going.

"Well, looks like someone became smart for once." Raccoon said before slamming the door behind us. We became shocked to see this locked the door behind us. The others realized this and tried to open it, but we were too short to reach the handle. Raccoon...I don't believe it...you really made Alex sabotage the heist. 

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Maya said in panic. "Dang it! Now how are we gonna get out of here?!" Jacob said angrily.

"We need Grayson!" Jamie said. "No, we need Surly." Andie said sadly. "And Alex." I said sadly.

"Surly? Alex? Oh well, I guess we should write our last wills then." Maya said letting out a sigh. I ignore her and kept thinking about Alex and I bet Andie was thinking about Surly. I just hoped they're both alright.


	10. Sacrifice

**_Alex's POV_ **

Me and Surly made it the rooftop where we watched our friends get trapped inside in one of the vans thanks to Raccoon. I growled in anger for that fool locking away our friends away. I also noticed Mole hopping into the van where Flonne and the others were locked into. Me and Surly became shocked to see this.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?!" I asked in worried. "I don't know but we need a plan, but what?" Surly asked trying to come up with one. But while thinking, we turned to see Grayson once again, who screams at us in fear. I was surprised to see him here, I mean, how in the world did he get here?

"Would you stopped doing that?" Surly asked in anger. We then looked at him and he appears that he was still scared of that rat thing I said back at inside the nut shop.

"Alright, now, we gotta go save Andie and the others!" Surly said determined to save them. "B-b-but there's no way we can-" Surly slapped Grayson on the face and glared at him angrily.

"Now you listen, forget about the heist, forget about the park, forget about everything, our friends are trapped down there andwe need to save them, and if you're really a hero and go and prove that to them!"Surly said trying to make Grayson to help again. Grayson thought for a while but I bet he's still afraid to do this. So I said something that could help.

"Come on Grayson, I know can do it, now, are you a hero or a chicken?" I said. Grayson then made a determined expression on his face. "Come on, let's go save our park friends!" Grayson announced. "Good, now we need to figure out how to get to that truck." Surly said trying to think how to get to that truck. I was thinking as well but then I notice my scarf, and then remembered that I used it to fly away from those rat gang. 

"Hey Surly, I think I got an idea." I said. Surly and Grayson looked at me in confusion. I took my scarf and asked them to hold onto me. Surly and Grayson did what I ask and I hold on tight on my scarf.

"You sure you know what you're doing? I'm having second thoughts on this." Surly said. "Don't worried, we'll be fine." I told him. I then ran towards to the building and jumped off with Surly and Grayson onto me, but the moment we jumped off, we started glide our way to the truck. Surly and Grayson became happy to see that my plan worked. 

"Okay, I gotta get me one of those." Surly said mentioning my scarf. We glide our way to the truck when it came to a abrupt stop to a red light. We finally landed on the truck as it started to go, I tried to land and hang on, but I tripped as soon as Surly and Grayson landed on the truck. I thought I was gonna fall off until Surly grab my scarf and pull me up. I climbed back up and was relief that I didn't fall off.

"Thanks, but wait I thought-"

"If I had to choose between having you come along and getting stuck with Grayson, I'd pick you along for the ride." Surly said smiling at me. I became surprised that he finally thought of me as his friend, as soon as I put my scarf back on, I was about to respond until I saw something coming straight for Surly.

"Surly look out!" Surly turned around and ducked down. We turned around to see it was Raccoon's red bird, Cardinal. It glared at us with its creepy black eyes, we became shocked to see it here.

"Oh boy..." Surly muttered. The red bird then came charging at us. We ran away from it before then we realize there was no where to go because as soon we turned around and ran, we slipped and fell on the front car window.

"GAH! Squirrels?!" Lucky said. "Oh yeah, squirrel, now you say it." Surly said as we slid off the window and held onto the car window wipers, I noticed that Grayson wasn't with us, okay seriously, why does every time we see him, he off to somewhere to I don't know. I then heard screaming, I looked down on the front of the car and saw that Grayson was the one who was screaming at the top of his lungs as held onto the car. He must've slipped once the car started and fell down here. I was about to say something until Cardinal came back here and started pecking me and Surly on the heads which hurt.

It kept pecking us over and over again, much to my annoyance. Surly then grab onto the window wiper and use it to launch Cardinal out of here, it landed into a cat show, where all of his feathers were plucked out by all those cats. Surly laughed in triumph for getting rid of Cardinal.

"Ha! Did you see that? I cleared that bird outta the park!" Surly said. "Speaking of park, let's go save our friends!" I told him. Surly nodded his head as we ran to the back of the van where our friends are lock up. Once we arrived, I became shocked to see Mole here.

"Mole?" I said in surprise. "Hey guys, so glad you could make it, I was trying to open this door, but I can't reach the handle." Mole said pointing the handle for us to see. "Okay, but what are you doing here?" I said in confusion.

"I wouldn't want to leave Maya, now would I?" Mole said with a determined look. I looked at him and became happy that he cares about his niece. But I didn't my happiness in him, I was trying not to show it. I was about to respond until I heard screaming and saw Grayson holding onto the car hood for dear life. 

"Grayson!" Surly yelled out as he grab Grayson's neck and brought him back up. Once Grayson was saved, he gave Surly kisses for saving his life, okay seriously, I think this guy really needs to stop acting like a child.

"Get off me you idiot!" Surly exclaimed angrily. "Alright, now, let's go save our friends!" Surly said as he grabbed the handle and open the door. Once we head inside, Grayson made a dramatic pose causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance. Everyone saw Grayson and became happy to see him.

"Grayson!" Jamie exclaimed happily. But his act was cut as soon as Surly landed inside of the van, I walked over and picked him up.

"Oh its you..." Jamie sneered at Surly and me, mostly Surly. "Oh hey guys..." Surly tried to calm the situation down but it didn't worked.

"Let's get him guys!" Jamie said in anger. Johnny, Jimmy, Jacob, Maya, and Buddy were ready to fight him, but Flonne stopped him.

"Stop, we have no time to fight." Flonne said. I widened my eyes in shock to finally see her. "Flonne?" I said. Flonne turned around and became shock to see me again. Flonne started to grew teary as she hugged me. "Alex, I'm so happy to see you again." I widened my eyes to see that she truly cares about me. I began to grew sad as well.

"I'm so sorry for running away and what I said." I told her. "No, it's okay, I'm just glad you're alright." Flonne said smiling warmly before noticing the bandage on my arm. She gasped in shock to see this.

"What happen to you?!" Flonne asked in worried. "It's Raccoon! He did this!" I told them. Everyone became shocked to hear this.

"Raccoon?! No..this can't be..." Andie said in worried. "And not only that, he was planning on getting rid of you all so that you guys won't get those nuts to the park." I told them. Before everyone can jumped into questions, I saw a shadow over loom me as I turned around and saw Raccoon jumping down behind us and grab Surly by the neck. Luckily, Grayson grabbed his tail to make sure that Raccoon wouldn't throw him out of the van.

"What are you doing?! This is our opportunity to rid the park of this villain!" Raccoon said angrily.

"If anyone's the villain, it's you!" I exclaimed angrily. "It's high time for everyone to know that you're nothing more than a lying crime boss bent on trying to get rid of all humans!" I told him angrily. 

"You..you..you idiot! You do remember our little deal remember?" Raccoon reminded me. I widened my eyes in shock as I realize that. I closed my eyes and began to feel empty, but then all of a sudden, for the first time in my life, something in my heart wanted me to stand up for to him and all of a sudden, I open my eyes and look at him with a angry look.

"Fine, tell them, see what I care, even if they do hate me, I'll still protect them no matter what." Everyone looked at me in shock for me hearing those words. Raccoon sneered at me angrily until Flonne spoke up. "Well actually, I told everything to them so that's kinda not the problem for you now." I looked at Flonne in shock for her telling them everything. I didn't smile to her but I nodded my head as a sign to thank her.

"Oh not that my dear." Raccoon said slyly. Everyone became confused of what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" Andie asked.

"I'm talking about what Alex was when he was a human." I closed my eyes, waiting for him to spill it. "He was...back he was a human?" Johnny asked. "Exactly, you see, Alex here is a Assassin." Everyone looked at me in disbelieve looks at their face.

"N-no! There's no way he would be an Assassin! I known him for years and he'll never kill anybody." Flonne defended me. I became confused of what did she mean for years. We only met five days ago. Still, I had to tell them the truth.

"Stop it Flonne." I told her. Flonne looked at me in shock. "W-what?" She said in confusion. "It's the truth..I am an Assassin." I told them sadly. Everyone became shocked to hear this, even Flonne.

"B-but why? Why become one?" Flonne asked. "Because....during my time in the orphanage, I was found by a group of Assassins, they taught me in the arts of Ken-do and Assassins, but.." I closed my eyes, clenching my fist in anger. "...I killed many people...because they hurt many people and animals..those who couldn't fight for themselves..all I ever wanted..was just a friend that's all." I looked away, covering my mouth with my scarf. They probably hate for it now.

"Alex..." I opened my eyes and saw that Flonne had tears in her eyes. "Even so, I know that inside of you that you're really a good person, I don't care you're an Assassin, I care that you helped us so far with this heist." I became surprised that she actually didn't mind me as an Assassin. I notice that everyone else was smiling at me, like they didn't mind that I was an Assassin. I didn't smile back, but I had tears in my eyes. All these years, I felt bullying, abuse, neglect from everyone, but now, seeing them, they actually make me part of the family.

"Thank...you...Flonne." I thank her. Flonne nodded her head and gave me a hug again, causing me to blushed.

"W-w-w-what?!" Raccoon said in shock. I glared at him in anger, releasing my hug from her. "Anyway, it's over Raccoon, you lose!" I told him. 

"That's right, these squirrels are heroes!" Grayson said in a bold voice. Everyone, including me and Flonne, looked at him shock to hear to call us heroes, so is Grayson respected us as heroes or something?

"Well Co-Heroes actually." Yep, should have seen that coming. 

"H-how?! This is treason." Raccoon said in anger. I then remembered what Mole said about why Raccoon is doing this so maybe I should try talking to him.

"Raccoon..."

"WHAT?!" Raccoon yelled at me. I winced in shock like he slapped me or something.

"I know why you're doing this, Mole told me everything." Raccoon became shocked to hear me say that I knew his plans. "You're doing this to avenge your family but revenge won't bring them back." I noticed everyone looked at me in surprise, but Raccoon looked at me in anger.

"Would both Sarah and Olivia wanted this?" I asked him. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Raccoon yelled at me. Everyone became scared to see Raccoon like this.

"It was all your fault why my family died! Humans took away everyone's close ones, but mine was the most tragic of all then everyone's else combined! I would one day get my revenge on humans for what they done!" Raccoon said in anger. 

"Oh what, like you were planning to turn the whole park against humans and make sure they never come into the park ever again?" I told him glaring at him. "Even if you matters in your own hands?" 

"Of course I would!" Raccoon said in anger, focusing more on me than everyone else. "I've been setting up humans since the first day I became Park Leader. I've been causing many apparent deaths and losses by tormenting and traumatizing the humans to get take their angers on some of the park animals, like your so call friends close ones. I even send Cardinal to make Athena fall to her demise when she was climbing that tree with Surly. Once I make the park animals hate humans with full rage, I would lead an army so that I could get rid of all the humans in Oakton so that once they're gone, I could create a paradise of animals, by animals, for animals under my control. If I known who you were before, I would have killed you since you first set foot in MY park." Raccoon revealed his plans to everyone. You should've kept your mouth shut

You WHAAAT?" Andie and the others became shocked to hear that come out of Raccoon's mouth. Raccoon gasped to realize that he revealed his entire plans in front Andie and the others.

"And that's not all!" Mole said clinging onto the handle of the handle. "He's been hording food for himself all these years so that he could starve all of us to death so that he could stay in control as Park Leader." I noticed that Andie, Flonne, Buddy, Maya, and the Bruisers glared at him in anger. Raccoon glared at Mole in anger. "You fool, you do realize that Maya would be heartbroken and angry if she knew about our little deal." Raccoon reminded him.

"W-what is talking about Uncle Mole?" Maya asked in confusion. Mole let out a sigh and said "I made a deal with Raccoon that I help him in his plans." Maya looked at Mole in shock. I decided to help him out. "But he did for you Maya." Maya looked at min confusion.

"He wanted to help feed you for winter so that you wouldn't starve to death like everyone else, that's why he was forced to work with Raccoon, but Raccoon use this deal to blackmail him so that if he told everyone about his plans, he'll shift the blame to him." I told her. Maya looked down in sadness before smiling at Mole.

"Even so that it was a dumb thing to do Uncle Mole, I proud of you standing up for yourself against this freaking old fool of a leader!" Maya said pointing angrily at Raccoon. Raccoon became shocked that his own blackmail of Mole failed. 

"I call for a vote!" Grayson said glaring at Raccoon. "All in favor to kick this traitorous monster out of our lives for good! Raise your paws!" Grayson said. Just then, I saw Buddy raised his hand, Andie, Flonne, Johnny, Jimmy, Jacob, Jamie, Surly, Mole, Maya, and I raised our hands to vote Raccoon out. Raccoon sneered in anger to see that he was being betrayed.

"Oh so I'm the monster now, fine then, I'll be the monster you all see then!" Raccoon grabbed a bag of nuts and threw Surly out of the van with it. "Surly!" Andie said in shock. After Raccoon threw Surly out of the van, he grabbed the dog whistle that Surly dropped and grab me. I struggled in Raccoon's hand and tried to squeeze out of his arm, but no avail.

"Alex!" Flonne gasped in shock as everyone gasped in shock to see me being taken hostage for Raccoon.

"Get back or he gets it!" Raccoon said releasing his claws in front of me. "Let go of me you brute!" Raccoon then jumped into the other van with me in tow. Apparently, the two vans were close together so that he must've known this while none of this knew about it.

He let go of me as I tried to catch my breath. Once so, I glared at him in anger of this. "You know, you've been a thorn to my side once you came to my park, I should've killed when I had the chance." Raccoon said angrily.

"You won't get away with this Raccoon, you won't win." I told him. "Oh but I will..you're just weak, after all, it was your fault why I'm doing this in the first place!" Raccoon said angrily. I widened my eyes in shock to hear this.

"W-what? What are you talking about? How is this all my fault?" I asked him. "You really don't know? Do you know the human that took away my family?" Raccoon asked making an evil grin at me.

"No, why are you asking me?" I said angrily. "Because that human..was your father." I widened my eyes in shock to hear this. So you're saying that my dad murdered your family.

"W-what?! My dad..what?" I couldn't believe it. My dad killed his family?! "That's right, the reason why your mother divorced him was because do to her loving animals so much, she became outraged that he killed my family, so he left the house leaving his wife and only son." Raccoon said smirking evilly at me. I didn't want to believe this, is that why my dad left us? All because he killed Raccoon's family?

"L-liar! I won't believe it! I won't!" I told him. Raccoon started laughing at me and look at me in amusement. "Oh but it is true, ever since then, I wanted to get revenge on all humans, by starting with something he loved so much..and that's by killing your mother." I widened my eyes in shock and horror to hear this. 

"N-no! My mom died in a fire, besides, there's no way she would've been killed by you!" I told him angrily with tears in my eyes.

"Oh but I am telling the truth, I killed your mother in revenge for her husband murdering my family, you see, I fake an injury so that you're mother could find and save me. Once she did, I escaped from my cage she kept me in and grabbed a gun that I stole from a police officer the other day and when night time came..I killed her." I covered my ears because I didn't want to hear this.

"Stop! I don't want to want to hear you! I won't believe anything you say!" I told him angrily. Raccoon made a wicked evil grin at me as he pulled something behind him. It was a yellow envelope. How did he get that?

"Well I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I have something that will change your mind." He threw the envelope at me. I grabbed it and looked at it in worried. If this was a bomb he kept inside, I'm so dead. But then again, I need to know what's inside. I open it slowly and saw it was a photo, I looked at it and.....I became heartbroken and shock on what I was looking at. It was a photo of my mom...lying dead against. She was shot three times with blood coming out of her stomach. 

"As you can see on the bottom right, she wrote a dying message in reverse." I looked at it and saw that it was indeed a dying message. It said "X 3 1 V." 

"You see, I ruined her dying message as it actually said your name, if you see that the 'V' is actually an 'A' do to me wiping the blood on the middle of it and changing the e into a 3. She wrote that message to not reveal the name of her killer, but wrote the name of the person she loved so much. How did I took this photo you ask? Simple, I ask my rat minions to grab a surveillance camera and take a photo of it so that I could remind myself of me killing a human to avenge my family." Raccoon said smirking at me while explaining this to me.

I couldn't believe it..this whole time..I thought she died in the fire, but in actuality, she was murdered by Raccoon. Why? Why didn't anyone tell me about this? 

"Now do you see, it's all because of your father that I lost my family and I was controlling the park the entire time, so all of this is your fault!" Raccoon yelled at me in anger. Is this true? Is all of this my fault? 

"And now it's time for you to pay the price.." Raccoon was about to strike me with his claws until his arm was hit by the a cashew. He turned around to see who threw that nut. It turns out it was Andie and Flonne who threw it. They glared at him angrily for what he done. So...is all of this still my fault? Am I the reason why she died?

_**Flonne's POV** _

Me and Andie hopped onto the other van where Alex and Raccoon where. We glared at him angrily for his betrayal. "You!" Andie yelled at him, causing him to be in shock.

"We trusted you! We believed in you! We even FOLLOWED you!" Andie said crumbling her face in sadness. "We honestly thought you cared for us!" 

"Of course, I cared!" Raccoon snarled back "I cared that you wouldn't have to waste your lives living in fear of the humans! If all of you let me had what I wanted for us, no one would be in this mess!"

"No." I told him. Raccoon looked at me in shock. "It's because you're nothing more than a craze old fool who can't let go of his past!" I yelled at him in anger and sadness. 

"You're nothing more than a thief! Surly and Alex were right about you." Andie said in anger. I then noticed Alex holding something in his hands, but what confused and worried me is that his expression was something I never seen in him. He widened his eyes like he seen a ghost of something.

I was thinking that Alex was pretending to do that so that he could attack Raccoon, but instead, he fell to his knees and looked down in sadness.

"A-Alex?" I called out to him but he didn't respond. Andie noticed this too and became angry at Raccoon. "What did you do to him?" Andie asked. "Oh nothing, I just simply broke his spirit." Raccoon said. 

"L-lies...all of it...just lies..isn't it?" Alex muttered in sadness. I notice that tears where coming right off his eyes. I ran towards him and tried to see what was wrong. 

"Alex, what happen? What did Raccoon do to you?" I asked him. He didn't respond back to me as he was still depressed over something. I noticed the photo he had, as soon as I pick it up, I widen my eyes in horror to see who it was. 

"Erika?" Why is there a photo of her in this truck? "Ah, so you notice, this photo what broke Alex's 'spirit', and I know you know her of course, after all, she did raised you after all." I glared at him angrily with tears in my eyes.

"Raccoon..what did you do?" Andie asked in anger. "Isn't it obviously, I killed Erika." You...bastard. Andie covered her mouth in horror to realize that Raccoon not only killed a human, but also Alex's mother as well.

"Why..what did she ever do to you?!" I asked in anger. "Her husband took away my family, so I took something out of his and what better yet was his own precious wife." Raccoon smirked at me. I started to cry and fell to my knees. Erika, why did you have to get killed by him? It should've been me. Andie was about to respond until we heard a gun. We turned around and saw that the man in black pointed the gun until the other bank robber stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. There's dynamite in there, so don't shoot any alright?" He told him. Just then, we came to an abrupt stop, once we did, I notice a bag of nuts about to fall on me and Alex. 

"Flonne! Alex! Look out!" Andie pushed us out of the way and got hit by the bag of nuts as well. Raccoon escaped and headed somewhere. I panicked to see Andie save us from that.

"Andie!" I pushed the bag out of her way and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. I check her pulse and find out that she's okay, just unconscious. While I was trying to wake her up, I saw someone who I thought I never see again.

"Hey what's going on?" I turned around and saw Surly himself again. "Surly?! How did you?!" I asked in surprise to see him again.

"I had to hitched a ride with the police! What happen to Andie and..." Surly noticed Alex was silent and made a really depressed expression.

"And Alex?" Surly asked in a worried expression. "Andie save us from being hit by that bag of nuts and she's unconscious, but for Alex..he's...not feeling himself." I told him. Surly thought for a while and said "Alright, I'll take care of Andie, you get Alex out of here!" Surly said, I nodded my head and took Alex out of the van and took him to the side of the dam. I just hope Alex will woke up from this trauma. I understand why he's like this, and I feel the same pain he's feeling.

_**Alex's POV** _

I felt that the world went to a stopped, I was in a white space, I still couldn't believe it. This whole time my mom died..is what Raccoon said is true? Is this all my fault?

"Alex..Alex.." I heard somebody call my name but I ignored it, I just wished everything went back to normal. "Alex..please...wake..up.." I can't..I just won't face reality. Just then, I felt that my face was slapped. I blinked and open my eyes to see that Flonne actually slapped my left cheek.

"F-Flonne?" I wanted to make sure this was real. "Alex...are you okay?" She asked me. I began to grew teary as I saw her again.

"Flonne..tell me..is this all my fault?" I asked her. She became confused of what I meant. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Everything...why Raccoon is doing this...why you, Andie, and everyone lost their close ones...all of this..is my fault." For the first time in my life, I hugged Flonne and started crying. Flonne must've understood as she patted my back and tried to calm me down.

"It's okay Alex, it's not your fault, because...I know." What does she mean by that? "I know that you use to be an amazing person back when you were a human Alex, we make mistakes, but we're not perfect, we can fix the mistakes we made together." I looked at her for a moment and about to respond until I notice that the van that had Surly and Andie inside started to ran towards the side of the dam.

"Oh no..Surly! Andie!" Flonne noticed what I was looking and panicked to see that they were gonna fall over the dam. We ran towards to where the was gonna fall and saw it fell down down but not until we saw Surly holding Andie and jumping off the vehicle before it exploded. This is kinda something from a James Bond movie. I realized that Surly won't make up so I used my scarf and threw it to him. He grabbed the scarf and became happy to see me and Flonne saved his life. 

"Surly are you okay?" I asked him. "Don't worry, I'm alright, and so is Andie." Surly said before looking at Andie.

"Andie...Andie?" Surly asked as he called to her in worry. Andie woke up and notice that the she was almost about to fall to the river. She hung onto Surly for dear life.

"Surly?" Andie said surprise to see that he was the one who saved her life. Just then, I felt as the ground shook and saw the dam was crumbling to pieces, I tried to pull them up but I was too late as the dam fell down to pieces and we fell down to it.

I don't know how long it took but I got up from the river and landed in a log. I got up and found my scarf and put it back on,even if it was wet, it was still good to wear. I notice someone coming up from the log and saw it was Surly.

"Surly, are you alright?!" I asked in worried. Surly cough up water and got up. "Yeah, I'm alright but where's Andie?" Surly asked. Now that you mention it, where's Flonne too? I notice that the van was there and a bunch of bags were thrown from the window.  I also that man in black coming out of the van as King kept throwing the bags of money out of the van while that guy in black was trying to get rid of the log. We tried to get out of there but not until Raccoon emerged from the water with the dog whistle in his hands and with an angry look. He's really pissed off.

"Move out of the way Surly, Let me at the brat!" Raccoon said angrily

"No Raccoon stay away from him and get off, it's not safe!" Surly told the deranged Raccoon.

"Why are you doing this?! Tell me!" Raccoon demanded angrily. Suddenly, a nut bag struck the mammal and he dropped the dog whistle which landed in Surly's paws and he looked to see the animal who was responsible for it, Buddy.

Surly laughed happily before he said "Buddy! Thatta boy pal!" Buddy waved back at us happily. Okay, I totally owe him.

We saw Andie and Flonne getting out of the van, they must've got inside when the dam collapsed. They were trying to get the Bruisers, Maya, and Mole out of there. I want to meet up with them until I notice that that guy in black was trying to get rid of the log and we were on it.

"Surly, do something!" Surly noticed what I was talking about and blew into the dog whistle, he then covered his ears in pain. Wait, he can hear that?! That's...new. Just then, Raccoon got up and wouldn't resist the dog whistle do it to being shiny. 

"The shiny! Give it to me!" Raccoon to get it back but instead he and the guy in black both fell down in the falls. Well at least we won't have to deal with him anymore. After that, I headed back to meet up with the others, I then heard a yelp coming from behind me. I turned around to see that Raccoon actually survive and grab onto Surly. This craze raccoon just won't give up, won''t he?

Surly used the dog whistle on the branch of the log and tried to hold on but it was about to break. I ran back and hold onto the dog whistle with all my might but I wasn't strong enough. I thought it was over for me until I felt as someone was pulling me back and saw three people more holding onto the dog whistle, I turned around and saw Flonne, Buddy, Andie, Maya, Mole, Grayson, and the Bruisers were trying to save Surly as well.

"Hold on you guys, we'll try to pull you up!" Flonne said holding with all her might on the grip of the dog whistle. "Let go..I mean don't let go!" Grayson exclaimed holding onto Jamie who was holding onto Andie.

"We can try to pull you guys up, just give us your paws!" Andie said. "Never! You backstabbing vermin! Surly goes down with me!" Raccoon said with anger in her eyes. Surly then looked at us with a sadden look. Why is he making that?

"Buddy...that was some heist, we almost pulled it off." Surly said sadly. I widen my eyes in shock to see where this is going. He's..no.,..he can't..

"Surly, don't you dare let go!" Andie exclaimed. "I'm sorry Andie...and Alex." I widen my eyes to hear him call my name. "Promise me something, promise me..to fix the mistakes I made in the past, please, do it for me." I closed my eyes letting out a tear for him doing this. Please I don't want to him to go.

"I-I can't...please don't do this Surly." I told him sadly. "I know you can and I know that deep inside that you're really strong." I widen my eyes in shock to hear him call me strong. Was this...Surly's old self talking through him?

"Would you do it for me?" He asked. I know that he wants me to do this so I have no choice but to agreed.

"Alright...I'll try." I told him sadly. "Thank you and I'm sorry for what I done to you all." He said. "What?!" Raccoon said surprise to see what Surly was trying to do.

"Surly no!" Andie said in shock. Just then, Surly let go of the dog whistle and fell to the falls with Raccoon. After that, the log we were in was floating back to Oakton. We all became shocked to realize what Surly was trying to do. He sacrifice himself for us. I fell to my knees and looked down in sadness and letting out my tears. The squirrel known as Surly Squirrel was no more.

"N-no, come on guys, he's must be still alive i-if we j-j-just-" 

"No Andie." Flonne spoke up from the entire ordeal. "I know you don't want to believe it, but you have to face the truth, he's dead." Flonne said in a sad and depress tone. Andie looked at her in shock and tears in her eyes.

"No....no.." She fell to her knees and started crying. Everyone became sadden of Surly's sacrifice. "Surly..I'm sorry for saying all those rotten comments behind my back." Maya said in sadness. Jacob clenched his fist in anger and was trying to hold back his tears.

"That Raccoon....he..used us and Surly...saved our lives..why?" Jacob said in anger and sadness. "I guess Surly really did had a heart after all." Jimmy said depressed of Surly's death.

"Surly...I'll never forget you." Flonne said in sadness. I noticed Buddy was holding onto the dog whistle in sadness, missing his own best friend. I didn't say anything from this whole ordeal. I remained quiet as I let out tears, why? Is this all my fault? Was Raccoon was right from the beginning?

"What the hell? Does that mean Surly does care about us?" Maya asked.

"Surly..why? Why did you do it? That Raccoon..I hate him..I'll never forgive that bastard of a leader!" Jacob said in anger. "But the one who I hate most...is you, Alex!" Jacob said glaring angrily at me. I became confused of why is he angry at me.

"Huh?" I asked. Just then in a flash, Jacob punched me in the gut. I fell down and clench onto my stomach. "Clench your freaking teeth!" Jacob said in anger.

"Jacob, you're suppose to say that before you punch him!" Mole said. "Look Alex, Surly sacrifice himself for us, are you gonna sit down and not mourn over his death?" Jacob said. I got up and slowly and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Of course I'm sad of Surly sacrificing himself, it's just...he died because of me..it should have been me to sacrifice myself." I said in sadness. I closed my eyes, thinking about the times I had with Surly. The night we first met, the nut cart raid, his trial and banishment, escaping from those rat gang, finding the nut shop, and the heist. Why it couldn't been me? Why? This is all my fault.

Jacob noticed my expression and calm himself down. "Alex...I'm sorry." Is he apologizing about punching me?

"I know that you're sad of him sacrificing himself for us, even we are. We now know the good side of Surly. All those things I said behind his back..I wished I could take it all back." Jacob said looking over the horizon like he was a superhero or something.

"Jacob?" Maya asked in confusion. "But we..no, Liberty Park will always remember Surly's heroism." Jacob said still looking over the horizon. I remained quiet, remembering Surly's words of his promise to fix his mistakes.

"But hey, Alex." Jacob got my attention. "Y-yeah Jacob?" I asked. "Do you think..Surly really did care about us throughout the heist?" He asked.

"Of course he did..why else he save your lives back at the Nut Shop and sacrifice himself for us?" I said surprising him and the others, mostly Grayson.

"But I thought you and Grayson saved us?!" Johnny said in shock. "No, me and Grayson just appeared when Surly save your lives." I told them. Everyone looked at Grayson in anger, which he smiled sheepishly.

"Uh..he's probably delusional, Surly's death is probably making him say crazy things." I gritted my teeth in anger and yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Grayson and the others looked at me in shock. "Is that it?! Are you taking away the credit so that everyone can love you more? Do you even care about anyone in the park?!" I told him angrily. "O-of course I do. I was the one who save the animals from thirst last summer." Grayson said heroically.

Everyone agreed on that. I was still anger at this moron. "Y-you..." I grab my bamboo stick and pointed the tip in front of him, much to his shock. "You just think you're so much better than anyone and you don't care about the sacrifice Surly made." I then glared at him with a darkened angry expression."You...friggin idiot!" Everyone became afraid of my angry expression, but mostly Flonne.

"Alex..." Flonne said.

I put my bamboo stick and covered my mouth with my scarf, trying to not cry but it didn't work. I looked over the horizon and saw that we were almost back home to Oakton. Everyone looked up and saw Oakton City as well with either determined and serious expressions on their faces. While we were almost home, I kept thinking about Surly and I wonder if he truly did cared about us? 

Surly....I understand of why you did it. It was because...of us. I wished I could've done something for you. Everything is my fault. Why Raccoon hated humans, why Andie and the others lost their close ones, why the park was in a food shortage and why Raccoon was planning on forming an army to get revenge against all humans and create a paradise for the animals under his control...it was because of me. Everyone was right...I am..a..mistake to..society.


	11. Gone

**_Flonne's POV_ **

We finally arrived back to Liberty Park, but the log we were in started to sink so we use the bag of nuts as boats. We finally made it shore to the river of Liberty Park where we saw everyone cheering for our return.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, I'll accept your autographs but please do not touch the tail." Grayson said waving at his hands. Well, he'll learn what it means to be a true hero. Just then, we noticed the windmill and we were heading to it's direction.

"The Mill, quick everyone head back to shore!" Andie exclaimed. Me, Alex, Andie, Mole, Jimmy, Johnny, Jacob, Jamie, and Maya made it back to shore but unfortunately Grayson wasn't paying attention.

"Grayson!" I called out to him, trying to get his attention. Everyone made confused and surprise expressions at Grayson aboutto be hit by the mill. "W-what? What is everyone looking at?" Grayson asked before turning around and finally realizing that he was close to the mill. Just then, he was suck into the mill and was launched into the air and landing into the stump of the Grand Oak Tree. I let out a sigh of relief to see that he was okay.

After Grayson landed into the stump, suddenly, the bag of nuts got swept into the mill and..let's just say, it was raining nuts. Everyone became overexcited for this as they ran to where Grayson landed.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Maya said happily. Everyone followed her happily to see and praise Grayson. Well looks like everyone thinks Grayson saved the day, again. Ah well, I didn't mind.

"Well, at least we got those nuts tot the park right, Alex?" I asked him, but I had no answer back. I turned around and became surprised that he wasn't around. 

"Alex?" I looked around wanting to know if he was around but no luck. "Hey Andie, where's Alex?" I asked her. "I don't know, he was just a second ago." Andie said now realizing that he was gone. That's odd, where did he go?

"I'll find him, I'll see you later Andie and..." I paused for a minute, trying to not cry. "I'm sorry about Surly." I told her. Andie looked down in sadness before letting out a warm smile. 

"No..it's okay, I'm fine, Flonne." I smiled warmly back at her and left to go find Alex. I headed towards Oak Town thinking he could there. I headed to the Oak Diner, once I did I found the waiter there.

"Um, excuse me sir? Have you seen Alex?" I asked him. "Who?" He said not familiar with him. "You know, a black squirrel wearing a red scarf, wooden stick around his back and has an emotionless face all the time." I told him describing what Alex look like. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. I let out a sigh and left the diner.

I headed to the Oak Motel in hopes he was there, but the staff said that he wasn't. "Are you sure he's not here?" I asked the manager. He shook his head and went back to work. I left the place and search everywhere in Oak Town to the places we visited, but no luck. I began to feel worry of where he was, where could he be? I began to think and thought that maybe he could be in the hill with the big tree. 

I headed there in hopes he could be there, once I arrived, I saw him, I made a relief smile and went up to him. "Alex! I'm so glad you're alright-" Once I grab his shoulder, it turned out it was a different squirrel, he was a brown squirrel with green eyes.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He told me angrily. "Oh sorry, I thought you were Alex." I told him sadly. "Oh you mean that black squirrel who wears that red scarf around his neck." He said. I widened my eyes in shock for him to know that.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked him. "Well everyone been talking about him, I mean he did grab some of those nuts back from the nut cart a few days ago and his refusal of vote of that Surly Squirrel's Banishment." He told me. Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Well, have you seen him?" I asked him but I already know he doesn't. "Oh yeah, I saw him heading southeast of Liberty Park." Or maybe he does. Southeast? That direction leads to..my home! He must be heading home!

"Oh okay, thank you." I told him relieved to hear that Alex was around. I left the place and headed towards my home. I use the wooden elevator and went all the up to my home. Once I arrived, I found the place to be empty. I looked into the guest room, but he wasn't there. I don't understand, where is he? I headed back to the kitchen and let out a sigh, oh Alex where could you be? As I sat down, I notice something on the hole that leads to my food storage. It was a note.

"A note? Where did this come from?" I said aloud. I picked it up and read it over. I finally realize that this was from Alex, but as soon as I finished, I widen my eyes in shock and horror. Alex...don't tell me...you're..leaving the park...forever?

_**Third Person POV** _

While everyone was enjoying their time celebrating the successful job of recovering the nuts, Buddy sat down in sadness still mourning about his best friend. While he was sitting down on the branch on their hideout, he was suddenly called by a familiar pug. 

"Buddy." Buddy looked down and saw Precious wanting him. "Come with me." Precious led Buddy to the riverbank of Liberty Park, once they arrived, Buddy became shocked to see Surly, but then realize that he wasn't moving. Buddy walked towards his body and lied down next to him, letting out tears out his eyes and for the first time in his life. Buddy spoke his first words.

"Best...Friend..." Precious howl in sadness mourning over her best friend. Meanwhile, Andie was walking back to mill with the Dog whistle still in her hands until she heard Precious howl. She became curious with that howl and decided to follow what that howl was coming from.

Back at the riverbank, Buddy got up and turned around, thinking about the good times he had with his best friend. Precious joined him as she started tearing up as well. Well they seemed to lost their only friend, a miracle happened. Surly then suddenly woke up and look around, confuse of his surroundings. Buddy and Precious turned around and became surprised of what they were looking at.

"What are you guys looking at?" Surly asked not knowing of what just happened. Buddy became happy and was about to hug his long time best friend, until he stopped, realizing that his friend doesn't like to be hug. But then, Surly hugged him back, Buddy hugged him back happily. 

"W-wait, Buddy did you just...speak?!" Surly said surprised to hear that his best friend finally spoke his first words. Precious then came and lick him multiple times to see Surly finally awake.

"Alright, okay okay, I get it, you like me." Surly said laughing a little. ""Okay Surly," Precious said "I'll see you at the nut store."

"Wait, what? That place?" Surly asked. "Yeah, Lana's the new owner." Precious said "And no more whistles eh? Just face licks." Precious said before leaving, but she notice Andie looking at Surly in a surprised expression.

"Oh hey Andie." Precious said before heading back to Lana. "S-Surly?" Andie said surprise to see Surly alive. Surly became shocked to see Andie once again. Andie ran towards Surly and look at him to see if she wasn't seeing an illusion of him. Once she realized it was really him, she gave him a tight hug and started tearing up. Surly hugged her back, relieved to see her once again. Buddy smiled happily to see Surly and Andie like this.

"When you went through those falls, I thought you were...I thought you were gone." Andie said letting out a tear. She thenfinished with the hug and grabbed Surly's arm. "Oh come on, let's go!" Andie kept pulling Surly until he let go of her, confused of what's happening?

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, where we going?" Surly asked. "You risked your life to save this park! Everyone has to know!"Andie exclaimed happily.

"No." Surly said causing Andie to be confused of why he refused to let everyone know about this. "The team saved the parl."Surly said softly. Andie looked back to see everyone still cheering for Grayson.

"Okay, stop, you can stop touching the tail, stop, stop touching the tail!" Grayson exclaimed angrily at his fans. Andie looked back at Surly. "So, what are you gonna do then?" Andie asked. Surly picked up the dog whistle and look at it for a while.

"I'm gonna keep looking for food in this park but for now on, we do this together." Surly showed the dog whistle to her. "Deal?" Surly asked her. 

 Andie nodded as Surly gave her the dog whistle back, the one she dropped when she embraced Surly and said "This parkwill always honor your deals Surly." Surly smiled back at her until they heard a voice.

"Andie!" They turned around and saw Flonne heading towards them with a sad look on her face.

_**Flonne's POV** _

I finally arrived to see Andie, Buddy, and...Surly?! He's alive?! He must've survive the fall when he fell into those waterfalls. Istopped at my tracks, looking at Surly in a shock look.

"Surly? Is that really you?" I said trying to make sure not I'm not seeing things. "Flonne?" Surly asked in confusion. I smiled warmly and hugged him tightly, letting out my tears.

"Whoa, didn't know you care about me." Surly said surprise to see me hugging him. "Flonne, what's wrong?" Andie asked. Ilet go of Surly and looked at her with a worried expression. "It's Alex..he's...gone." I told them. They became shocked to hear what happen to Alex.

"What do you mean Alex is gone?!" Surly exclaimed in shock. "I don't know, after we arrived back to Liberty Park, Alexsuddenly vanished out of sight, I've been searching of him all day until I came back home and found this note." I showed them the note Alex left me. Surly grabbed it and started reading it, Andie and Buddy joined in as well. They became shocked and widen their eyes in horror.

"Alex no." Andie said covering her mouth in shock. "What are we gonna do?" Surly asked. Andie thought for a while until she came with something.

"I'll round up everyone and bring them to the Mill, you guys meet me there!" Andie said running towards the group back at the stump of the Grand Oak Tree. Surly, Buddy, and I headed back to Mill and waited for everyone to come. It wasn't long until every citizen of Liberty Park came with confused looks. They probably wanted to know what's going on, until when they saw Surly, they became angry at seeing him again.

"Wait, wait, everybody, you don't understand, Surly is not the bad guy." Andie said trying to calm the crowd. "But he destroyed our food storage in the first place!" A mouse said from the crowd. Everyone agreed on that. "No wait, he save our lives by sacrificing himself for us, at least, we thought he died." I told them. Everyone became confused of what was happening.

Andie explained to them about everything, about Raccoon was actually a crime boss taking control of everyone and was responsible for the food shortage and stopping his evil plans, the car chase, the sabotage, the blackmail, and Surly saving us all and falling into the waterfalls with Raccoon. After explaining everything, everyone went silent and shocked to hear Raccoon was actually using them as puppets.

"But I don't understand, why did he do it?" A squirrel asked in the crowd. "Because he wanted revenge against humans and was planning on using us an army so that we can get rid of all the humans of Oakton and create a paradise of animals, by animals, for animals." Maya said in the crowd, remembering what Raccoon said back at the van.

"Yes, and after what happen, Alex left the park." Everyone became shocked to hear what happen to Alex. "What do you mean he left the park?" Mole asked. "It means that he's gone, he's not coming back." Surly said answering Mole's question.

"And why is he leaving? Is it because he felt bad for making you sacrifice yourself Surly?" Jimmy asked in the crowd.

"No, it's not that Jimmy, it's because of this." I showed them the letter that Alex left for me. Everyone became confused of what I was talking about.

"Here, let me read it." I opened the letter and started reading what it said.

_"Dear people of Liberty Park, if you're reading this, you must be wondering what happen to me. You see, I left Liberty Park because something in my past is now haunting me again. There's something I've been hiding from you all, and now you all deserve the truth. My name is Alex Hunter, and I was a human back then. You all might not believe me but it's true, I was once. The reason why I'm leaving because...of what Raccoon said. Everything he said was the truth, the reason why your close ones died, the food shortage, and why Surly became a thief, it was all my fault. That's why...I'm leaving Liberty Park so that I can never hurt anyone anymore. So this is...goodbye._

_P.S.- Flonne, Maya, Jacob, Jimmy, Jamie, Johnny, Andie, Mole, Surly, Grayson, Buddy, and Precious, thank you for everything, for the first time in my life, I was actually cared for and was treated as a friend, and I thanked you for that. I always been so lonely all these years, but thanks to you, I felt so happy for the first time and I thank you all for that, and also...Thank you for accepting me for who I am, all these years, I felt neglect, abuse, and torment, but you guys accepted me like I was part of the family, and I thank you for that._

_Yours truly, Alex Hunter._

After I finished reading, everyone started crying, and I started letting out my tears. Surly, Andie, and Buddy looked down in sadness, thinking about how they met Alex.

"Alex, I understand, but this isn't how you can fix your problems." Andie said. "Alex, I'm sorry, I never understood man." Jacob said clenching his fist in anger and trying to hold back his tears.

"What are we gonna do?" Maya asked sadly. I clenched onto the letter and started crying. He really does remember me, but he doesn't that I was his special friend. If only I could've told him that. Just then, Surly was leaving the mill.

"Surly, where are you going?" Andie asked. "I'm going to look for Alex." Surly said. Everyone became surprised to hear that Surly was gonna look for him.

"B-but he said he doesn't want to come back." Mole said reminding him of the letter I read. "So what? You think we're just gonna forget about him, after what he done for us, he helped us in the nut heist, are you all gonna just forget about him, he's part of our park family!" Everyone started to look at Surly with surprised expressions, they seemed to finally see the real Surly.

"Back then, I had nobody to take care of me when I lost both my parents and Athena, they loved me so much but were killed thanks to Raccoon, I went to become a thief and since then, I didn't want anything to do with anyone, but when I first met Alex, he changed my life, he understood what it means to lose someone you cared about, sure, this happen when he was a human, but still, he understood me, during the heist, I wanted to change and fix my mistakes, I just wanted..a friend." Surlysaid sadly. Buddy patted his back to cheer him up and Surly smiled softly at him.

"And now we have to go find him, and I can't do this alone, if we're gonna bring Alex back to our park home, it's gonna take all of us, so who's with me?" Surly asked. Just then, four paws were raised into the air.

"We are!" Johnny said with a determined expression. "Yeah, there's no way we're gonna let someone part of our park familyleave." Jimmy said. "Yeah, besides after hearing that speech, I want to thank both you and Alex more." Jamie said.

"That's right, Alex believed that I could pursue my dream and make it into a reality, so that's why we must bring him back,besides, you can't have all the fun!" Jacob said happily.

"That's right, Alex told me what it means to be a true hero and I want to be that true hero just like my brother!" Grayson said heroically.

"And so am I, after all, Alex respected my dreams of making the world a better place with my inventions, so yeah, we gotta find him." Maya said.

"Yeah, he helped stand up for myself against Raccoon, so I want to repay him for helping me out.

"And I want to help him as well, after all, he did help us recovered all these nuts from the nut shop." Andie said smiling. "And so do I, I want to talk to Alex and try to make him stay, after all, he is part of our family." I told them smiling softly.

"Alright everyone, let' go find him!" Surly said raising his fist in the air before saying "For the Park!" Everyone joined in. "For the Park!" Since then, everyone left the mill to go find Alex, the pigeons fly through the skies in hopes of finding him above. The Groundhogs searched underground in hopes of finding him from below. The mouse and chipmunks searched from tree to bushed and in Oak Town trying to look for Alex.

Mole, Maya, and the Bruisers searched around everywhere around Liberty Park. Surly, Buddy, Andie, and I still remained back at the mill. I kept looking at the letter, remembering what Alex said. Andie noticed my expression of me being sad and depressed that she patted my back in hope of cheering me up.

"Don't worried Flonne, I'm sure we'll find him." Andie said. "I hope so..." I just wished I could've told Alex sooner. "Alright, me and Buddy will searched the city, he could've gone that far." Surly said about to leave the mill, but before he and Buddy were about to leave, I stopped them.

"Wait guys." They turned back with confused expressions. 

"If you see Alex, please, don't hurt him." I told them. Surly and Buddy looked at each other before looking at me with determined expressions. "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt him." Surly said. He and Buddy left the mill and headed to the city in hopes of finding Alex. I just hope where ever Alex is, I just hope he's alright.

_**Alex's POV** _

I was walking through the streets of Oakton, closing my eyes and looked down in sadness. I continued to walk until I notice the Nut Shop. I saw a sign that says "Under New Management" on the window. Probably have a new store owner or something. I headed over the Nut Shop, trying to not get hit by a car, and once I made it, I ran to the metal pipe that lead to the rooftop, and once so, I finally arrived to the rooftop and look around the view. I sat down on the edge of the building before looking down in sadness. This place sure brings back memories, during our first heist, well actually it was two days ago, but after spending time with them, I finally thought I made a new home here, but instead, I just make things worse everyone.

"Where should I go?" I asked myself. "What a joke." I then noticed Liberty Park and wondered if anyone ever found out if I was gone. Nah, they probably enjoying themselves with all the nuts we stole from the nut shop that they hardly know that I'm gone. Guess I'll sleep here for the night and in the next day, I'll take my leave out of Oakton and go somewhere where I'll never hurt anyone ever again. I got off the side of the building and went to sleep. I used my scarf as a blanket and covered myself. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but while sleeping, I started to remember the times I had in Liberty Park, where I first met Flonne and the others, raiding the nut cart, refusing to vote on Surly's banishment, running from the rat gang again, and finding Maury's Nut Shop, assembling a team to steal the nuts from the nut shop, and me being blackmailed by Raccoon, force to sabotage the heist, saving everyone from Raccoon, and Surly sacrificing himself for us. All the good times and bad times I had with them, I'll never forget the kindness they gave to me. I..never..ever..forget..about...my..friends...

_**To Be Continued** _


	12. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the final chapter for the first arc of the story. Don't worry, I'll make more chapters for this fanfic, just be patient. So, without further ado, here's the last chapter of this first arc.

**_Flonne's POV_ **

It's been a day since we went look around for Alex. We've been looking for him for the entire day, but nobody found him. I still kept believing that we'll found him. So we have to wait to look for him by tomorrow. Andie allowed me to sleep in the mill for the night because I was scared sleeping alone in my home. Sure, I slept allow a lot from my time but when Alex showed up, I became quite happy with him, but since his disappearance, I felt lonely and empty inside. For years, I always wanted to see him again but now I felt happy to finally reunited with him, if only I could've told him about us. Surly and Buddy were also allowed to sleep in the mill and we're declared un-banish from the park because since Raccoon isn't park leader anymore, all the rules and stuff he made are now erased.

While we were looking for Alex, me and Andie decided to make a surprise for Alex. Oh but I shouldn't tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.

I woke up and look around to see that everyone was starting to wake up. Andie woke up and let out a sigh. "Alright everyone, it's time to continue our search for Alex." Andie announced. Everyone nodded their heads and went to continue on looking for Alex. Just before everyone could leave, a pigeon came flying down to us. 

"Hmm, what is it?" Andie asked. The pigeon spoke to her in pigeon talk, but only me and Andie could speak. Once he was finished explaining, Andie and I became surprised and happy to hear what he said.

"So you find him?!" Everyone perked their ears up and became excited to finally found Alex. "So where is he?" I asked him. The pigeon told me that he was at the rooftop of the nut shop.

"At the Nut Shop? But why there?" I thought aloud. Surly and Buddy thought for a while until Surly came up with a conclusion.

"Maybe because it's the only place he knows about and probably to think about the time we spent there during our nut heist." Surly thought. That is a pretty good theory.

"Well we should go after before he leaves." Andie said. 

"Don't worry, I'll get him, come on Buddy!" Surly and Buddy were about to leave out of the mill until I stopped them.

"W-wait!" I told them. Surly and Buddy stopped and looked at me in confusion. "I'm coming too." I told them. "In case if he refuses to talk to you guys, I thought that maybe you'll listen to me." I told them. Surly and Buddy looked at each other before looking at me with determined expressions.

"Alright, you can come, but just be careful alright." Surly told me. I became happy to hear him accepting me to join in to find Alex. 

"Thank you so much Surly and Buddy." And with that, we headed to the Nut Shop in hopes of finding Alex. I just hope he's alright

**Meanwhile at the Nut Shop**

_Alex's Dream_

_I open my eyes slowly looking around and saw I was in the same place before. I got up from the floor and saw that I was a human again. I always have these dreams, the first one was fine, but the second and third just gave me nightmare of my mom's demise and my dad leaving me forever._

_"Alex..." I turned around to see my mom walking towards me. I widened my eyes in surprise to see her walking to me. Okay,this is probably new. She put her hand on my shoulder and smile softly at me. "Alex..I'm so happy you're here." I became confused of what she meant by that._

_"Wait, what?" I asked her. She giggle at my reaction and pulled something out. It was..an ice cream, and not just ice cream, it was the same one that Flonne introduced to me when I first got here. I looked at it for a while and grabbed it. She took one out of herself and started eating it. I'm kinda surprise like the nuts ice creams, then again, my mom is a breeder, so technically she eats some animal food so that she can encourage her animal friends that it's okay to eat._

_"Come on, Alex." She led to me somewhere but I don't know. While walking through this colorful space, the space then suddenly started to change into...Liberty Park?! I don't understand, how did we end up here?! Mom and I arrived at the tree spot that Flonne showed me._

_We sat down and ate our ice creams, well only her, I was still confused of what was going on, and now that I think about, I realize that it was only a dream, so technically what I just experience is not real. Mom notice my expression and smiled softly at me._

_"Hey, it's okay Alex, I understand, but running away isn't the way to fix your problems." Mom told me. How did she know that?_

" _How did you know?" I asked her. "I'm your mother, I know everything, now tell me, why did you think that running away was a good idea?" Mom asked._

_"I thought that you knew everything?" I asked. "Okay, okay, you got me." She laughed but I still remained my emotionless self. I let out a sigh and spoke up. "I'm sorry." Mom looked at me in confusion. "About what?" She asked._

_"It's just that...it's my fault for everything, why you died, why Surly became thief, why everyone lost their close ones, and why Raccoon hated humans and shortened the food storage, it was all my fault, people were right, I'm just a mistake, I'm just weak, too weak to save someone's life or even protect anyone, all I do is cause problems and mistakes to others, I just...weak..."I closed my eyes, letting out my tears. Mom comforted me by giving me a hug._

_"It's alright Alex, I understand, but it's not your fault, sure everyone makes mistakes, we're not always perfect, but we can fix and learn from the mistakes we've made, we just have to try." I open my eyes and look at her with tears still in my eyes. "Trust me, I made some mistakes when I tried to become a breeder, but I learn from them, and I know that you're not weak, I know that you are strong, Alex, you just have to believe." Believe? But how?_

_"Besides, why do you want to be strong in the first place?" She asked. "Because I want to prove to people that I'm not weak, and that I can use my strength to protect my friends." I told her._

_"Well even so, being strong doesn't mean you can prove to people, you have to show them the real you, be yourself and with that, you can help the people you love and cherished so much, just like Flonne, Surly, Buddy, Andie, and everyone else." I widened my eyes in surprise for her knowing them._

_"Your strength doesn't come from trying to be strong, strength comes from the support and love from both your friends and family, if you believe." Is she right? Can I be strong just from the support of my friends?_

_"Alex..I know that the old you is still inside of you, you just gotta believe..and promise something, please go back to Liberty Park, everyone there misses you because they cared about you, and remember what I said, that you don't have to prove people that you are strong, you have to show them the real you, be yourself and with that, you can protect the people you love and cherished so much." She told me._

_"O-okay, I'll t-try." I told her. "I know you will." And with that, she faded into dust and suddenly, a bright light was emerging from where I was. I covered my eyes, hoping to know what it was._

_Dream Ended_

I open my eyes slowly and saw that I was in the rooftop of the Nut Shop, I remember that I was here before. I looked at the sky and saw the sun rising up. I must've slept the entire day yesterday after....even keep thinking about what happen to Surly, I still feel like everything is my fault, and it is. I guess it's time for me to leave Oakton for good. I put my scarf back on and was about to leave until someone familiar called me.

"Alex!" I turned around and became shocked to see Flonne here. I mean what in the world is she doing here?!

"Alex, I finally found you!" Flonne tried to come to me but I stopped her. "No stay away from me Flonne." I told her backing away from her but I have no other way to get away from her.

"B-but Alex, please tell me, why? Why did you run away?!" She asked starting to have tears in her eyes. I felt bad for her mourning about my departure, but I couldn't go back.

"No Flonne...just leave me alone, after all, this is all my fault, everything is my fault, I can't undo any of this." I told her sadly. "But Alex, remember what you said, we can fix and learn the mistakes we made, besides, this isn't your fault, your father was the one who murdered Raccoon's family." Flonne said trying to cheer me up. I don't want to hear this anymore! It's like she can understand my problems at all!

"I don't care Flonne, besides, anyone back at the park doesn't care about me at all, nobody understands me at all!" I yelled angrily at her. Just then, I heard a familiar voice that caused me to be surprised. "Maybe I do." I saw who said it and it was...Surly and Buddy?! I'm surprise to see them here with Flonne, well mostly Surly because I thought that he died.

"S-Surly?! N-no, this has to be a dream, right?" I asked myself trying to see if this was a dream. "I know you might be shock, even I am, but I survive Alex, but I know how you feel, do you remember when I told you my time with Athena, you understood my problem, and now you're just going back on your word?" I looked away in sadness, I'm too ashamed for what I've done.

"I understand you think this is all your fault, but it isn't, don't you remember what you told me, we make mistakes, but we can fix them, if we at least try..together." He said smiling at me. I looked at him for a minute before realizing that he was right, I have to fix everything, even though my dad killed Raccoon's family, I can fix this all.

"Please, Alex, we're begging you to come back, everyone's been searching for you since yesterday, we want to come back, after all, you're part of the park family." Flonne said smiling warmly at me. I became surprised to hear that the entire park searched for me, and I was gone for just a day, maybe I was wrong, they do care about me.

"I know I made mistakes in the past as well, and I regret of what I've done, but I can fix them, and it wasn't for you, I wouldn't sacrifice myself to save you guys." Surly said smiling while rubbing his head in embarrassment. Is that true? If it wasn't for me, I wouldn't change his heart.

"Alex..." I turned to Flonne who looked at me with a warm smile on her face. "Their's something I've been hiding from you.." What is she talking about?

"Alex..do you remember me?" Flonne asked. Surly, Buddy, and I became confused of what she meant by that. "What?" I asked. She then took off the rubber band off her tail and just then...it popped into..two tails?! How is that even possible?!

"Whoa! What the?!" Surly exclaimed shock to see Flonne has two tails. 

"Alex...do you remember about a squirrel that you took care of with your mother, a white squirrel who had two tails like me, one with a birth defect? Do you remember that squirrel?" Flonne asked with a warm smile. I thought for a while and realized of what she was talking about. I then remembered of the squirrel of who she talking about and became shocked to realize who Flonne really was.

"Flonne...it's you...you're that squirrel I took care of 10 years ago!" I said shock to realize that she was that squirrel this whole time.

"That's right..it's me Alex." I don't believe it, she was here this whole time. After all these years, I thought she was gone forever, but she was here this entire time. "I don't believe it...after all these years..I thought I lost you, but you were here." I started to let out tears and gave Flonne a hug. "It's okay Alex, I know, I miss you too." Flonne said patting my back to cheer me up. "W-what happen to you?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked her. 

"You see..after the incident, I was send to a different breeding center across Oakton, but I escape and got lost until I found Liberty Park, since then, I lived there and became a nurse to help people like what you and your mom did for me and the other animals you took care of." So she became a nurse because of..me and my mom?

"But over the years, I still felt lonely because I missed you all these years, but when I found you in the bushes and healed you up, I felt that you look familiar to me with that red scarf of yours, but when you told me about what happen to your parents and your name..I finally realized that it was you Alex. After all these years, I finally reunited with my longtime best friend." I felt the same way when we were separated.

"I thought that you maybe but I can understand, after all these years, we started to look different and older." Flonne said letting out a nervous laugh. She has a point. It's has been 10 years since we last seen each other, so I can hardly blame her.

"Yeah, I should've know that it was you, sorry about that." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment. "It's okay, I'm just happy to finally reunited with again Alex." Flonne said letting out a warm smile. We kept looking at each other for very long until Surly cleared his throat to get our attention. He was still shocked about Flonne having two tails but went back on the main topic

"So anyway, what do you say Alex? Do you want to comeback to Liberty Park or not?" Surly asked. Buddy looked at me with pleading eyes like he's begging me to come back to Liberty Park. I thought for a while and he's right..if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't change his heart..and he's right, I can fix the things that I done, if we try. This is what mom meant by being strong, you have to show the real you to protect the people you love so much.

"Okay...I'll come back." I told him. Buddy became happy that he gave me a tight hug, for the first time in my life, I actually have people who do care about me, well animals, but whatever.

"Alright, let's head back then, besides, we have a special surprise for you Alex." Flonne said happily. I became confused of this surprise she said. 

"Surprise? For me?" I asked. She nodded her head in joy. Just then, Surly spoke up for once from our conversation. "So uh..Flonne..about those tails of yours?..." Surly asked wanting to know about her two tails.

"Oh you see, I'm a rare breed of squirrels called the two tailed squirrel (Which is fake, I just want to make a fictional rare breed for this fan Fic that's all.) we use these tails..for this!" Flonne twisted her tails and started flying..oh yeah, I forgot she can do that like back when we were kids.

"Okay...now I seen everything.." Surly said still shocked to see Flonne can do this.

"Alright, let's head back, everybody!" Flonne started flying back to Liberty Park. Buddy, Surly, and I ran back towards back to Liberty Park, back to my real home. Once we arrived, Flonne landed down and we walked towards back to Mill, once we arrived, we saw Andie, The Bruisers, Grayson, Mole, and Maya talking about something. Maya noticed us and became surprised to see me. They turned around and became surprised as well to see my return.

"A-Alex?!" Andie said in surprise. She ran towards me and gave me a hug, but not only her, Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Jacob,Mole, Maya, and Grayson came and gave me a group hug as well. Surly, Buddy, and Flonne joined in as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay, we were all so worried!" Andie said cheerful to see my return. "Yeah, we thought you were gone forever or something like that." Maya said rubbing her head. 

"Yeah..I'm sorry about that guys." I told them. "Well don't do that again, you had us all became worried the moment you were gone." Jacob said.

"Yeah, we're just glad you're back, the park wouldn't been the same without you." Jimmy said happily. Johnny and Jamie nodded their heads in agreement. I widened my eyes in surprise. This whole time..I always felt lonely and empty inside, but now, for the first time after all these years, I felt happiness.

"So, about you being an Assassin.." Andie said bringing up that subjecy. "Yeah, I know, I know what my dad did back then, it was all my fault why Raccoon took control of this park and hated humans and killed your loved ones, I thought that running away again would solve my problems, but thanks to Flonne, Surly, and Buddy, I decided to stay here..because this is my real home." Andie and the others became surprised to hear that, and soon they smiled warmly at me.

"And sorry for not telling you guys that I'm an Assassin, I was just afraid you guys would think of me as a freak and be afraid of me." I told them sadly. 

"Hey it's okay, it doesn't matter if you're an assassin, what matters is that you're finally back in the park." Jacob said giving out a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, and promise us that you won't run away again alright? My legs were killing me yesterday from all the searching." Mole said rubbing his feet. "I promise, I'll fix the mistakes I made all these years by helping the park animals here." I told them."This park will always honors your kindness Alex." Andie said happily. 

"Hey Alex.." I turned to Flonne as she smiled warmly at me. Everyone noticed her two tails and became shocked of what she was seeing.

"W-what the?! How is she..how in the...what's going on here?!" Grayson said shocked to see Flonne's two tails. "Yeah  about that..." I told them everything that Flonne was a two tailed squirrel, a rare breed of squirrel that have two tails that they use to fly.

"Whoa, that's amazing, how come you never told this before Flonne?" Jamie asked. "Well..you see..I was afraid I would make fun of back then..but thanks from a little courage from Alex during our nut heist, I decided I want to show everybody the real me. I can't keep this forever you know." Flonne said letting out a warm smile. 

"Anyway, Alex..." Flonne turned back to my attention. "I want to thank you for taking care of me all these years, I may have lost my real family a long time ago, but when I first met you and your mom, I felt that you and your mom were my real family." Flonne told me happily. I widened my eyes in surprise for her feeling about that. But then I closed my eyes, and I did something I haven't done in a long time, something that brought back the old me.

I smiled. "Thank you Flonne..for feeling that." I told her that. I then felt as I was being watched. I turned around and saw that everyone looked at me in shock. "W-what?" I asked them.

"Oh.My.God. He actually smiled!" Maya said surprised to see me smile. I covered my scarf because I was blushing in embarrassment.

"Wow..and I thought that Flonne having two tails was shocking." Surly said shocked to also see me smile.

"Well, it sounds to me that Alex really did brought back his old self." Andie said smiling to see me smile in front of them for the first time. Then suddenly, Flonne widened her eyes as she just forgot about something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the surprise, come on Alex, we gotta go!" She grabbed my hand and started flying towards the northeast of the park. Everyone followed me and once we arrived, I became surprised and happy to see what I was looking at. It was an oak tree, almost similar to Flonne's, but it had red leaves on it instead of brown ones.

"Welcome to your new home Alex." Flonne said happily. "Flonne...you did this for me?" I asked her in shock. "Not only me..Andie helped as well." I turned to Andie who she was blushing for Flonne mentioning her. "Andie...thank you." I smiled warmly at her. 

"Your welcome Alex." Andie said happily. Flonne and I head inside of the tree by climbing a top of it, Flonne fly up there while I climb, Surly, Buddy, Andie, Grayson, and Maya climb up as well. The Bruisers and Mole used the wooden elevator, probably Maya made, to get up.

I looked inside and became happy to see the place so beautiful, it had a kitchen, a living room, and a food storage room.

"So..what do you think?" Flonne asked happily. I looked at her in happiness. "Thank you Flonne." I told her blushing from her cute smile..wait, did I say that aloud?

"Oh, but there's something amazing to show you!" Maya said happily. I looked at her in confusion."And what's that Maya?" I asked her.

"Come on, I'll show you!" She led me to the top of the tree, and once we came out, I became amazed of the sight. I saw the view, it showed Oak Town, The Mill, and the ruins of the Grand Oak Tree, even the bridge. This was truly amazing.

"Yeah, I was surprise when I first saw this view" Flonne said. Everyone walked towards to see the view as well, happy to see this wonderful view.

"You know, it ain't have bad, maybe I should move in a tree." Johnny thought before saying "Nah, probably not." He declined it.

"Well..it looks like this will be your new home Alex, I hope you like it." Andie said happily. I smiled back at her, thanking her for it. 

 "Alex.." Flonne gained back my attention. "I just know that you'll love this place, I just know it." Flonne said happily. We kept looking at the view, seeing the sun as well. Maybe that spirit of my heart really was right, that my new life will be better than my last.

"Hey guys, I just realized something.." Everyone looked at me in confusion. "If Raccoon's gone, then who would lead the park then?" I asked them. They thought for a while until Flonne spoke up. "How about Andie? I mean she has the qualities to be a leader." Flonne said causing Andie to blush.

"Well I guess so, alright, I'll do it." We all jumped for joy for Andie making her decision to become the new Park Leader. Hopefully, she'll be better than Raccoon.

"Yeah, besides if it wasn't for that letter you left for me Alex, I wouldn't know why you ran away." I smiled at her warmly until I became quickly confused on the letter she said.

"Letter? What letter?" I asked her, much to her, and the rest of the gang's surprise. "You know, that letter you left at Flonne's home, talking about your backstory and stuff like that." Johnny explained but that's just raises more confusion to me.

"But I left the park since yesterday when we got back and I left without telling anyone, not even you guys." I told them. Everyone looked at each in worry and confusion. 

"But then...who.." Flonne thought for a while on the letter. Besides, who would've wrote that letter in Flonne's home? And how do they know about my past, I haven't told anyone about my past except Flonne, so then who...?

"I guess we can try to figure out later.." Surly said shaking his head about this letter. "Besides you know what guys, I'm a change squirrel, I'm gonna stop stealing food for myself and bring food for everyone here in-" Just then, something good caught Surly's attention, even me. We turned to see a Maury's Nut Cart, I guess that someone else is taking over.

"A...nut cart..." Surly became overjoyed to see it again. "Hey Surly." Surly looked at me with a confused expression. "How bout we go get that nut cart...for the park?" I asked him. Surly smiled happily for me agreeing with him.

"Hey count me in as well." Andie said joining in too. Buddy raised his paw, wanting to go as well. Maya, Mole, Grayson, The Bruisers, and Flonne wanted to join in as well.

"Well then, what we are waiting for? Let's get nuts!" Surly said happily. He then jumped down from my new home, as soon we join in as well. We followed him to where the nut cart was. I smiled happily to begin my new life here.

_"So, I decided to live my new life here as a squirrel, I may have made mistakes over the past, but I'm gonna fix them, and thanks to my friends, I finally regain of who I was before. My mom wanted to make the world a better place, to make people and animals worked together to build a bright future for everyone, and that's just what I'm..no, what we're gonna do."_

_**Meanwhile in the seas of Oakton** _

Over at the seas is a familiar Raccoon sitting down on a harbor buoy, thinking about getting his revenge against Surly, Alex, and the gang, well mostly Alex. Cardinal finally found Raccoon as he landed right next to him. Raccoon noticed him and gave him an annoyed look.

"What? Got any better plans?" Raccoon asked. Cardinal gave him a irritated look and was about fly off until Raccoon stopped him. "W-wait..can you stay with me at least?" Raccoon asked. Cardinal looked at him in confusion of why until he noticed something popping out of the water and circling around Raccoon. Apparently, it was a shark. Cardinal understood the problem and decided to stay with him. Raccoon looked down, still angry at his plans foiled yet again.

"Alex Hunter..I should have kill you once I had the chance 10 years ago, but she had to offer her life to me..that pathetic excuse of a human, but no matter...I will find you..and I will kill you..." Raccoon let out a wicked smile, thinking about his next plan on getting his revenge on Alex Hunter, Surly, and the gang. He'll just have to wait until the time is right, if he can find a way back to shore from those sharks.

**_Back at Liberty Park_ **   
**_Third Person POV_ **

After the nut heist from that nut cart, Alex and friends celebrated and had a big party for Alex's return and all the nuts they stole from both the nut cart and the nut shop. After that, it was getting late and decided to head to sleep. Alex headed to my new home and went to sleep in his new room. Once inside, Alex took off his scarf and used it as a blanket and was about to head to sleep until looking at the stars. He looked at them and smiled at it.

"Goodbye...mom..I'll never..ever..forget about the promise we made.." He said before going back to sleep. While he was sleeping, a gray squirrel that looked almost like Grayson, except it was female, had green eyes and a small ponytail strapped around in a pink headband, a small part of her fur of the ponytail on her right side is curl. She smiled warmly and let out a tear, looking at Alex a distance away from his home. 

 _"_ Goodbye as well...Alex... _"_  She said before walking away somewhere in the city of Oakton.

[ _**Ending Credits Theme - ( I'm Gonna Fly )** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdqjV2SQt20)

_**To Be Continued** _

**_Note: Well I hope you like it, so the second arc will be like a tv series so I hope you enjoy it, just wait until I make more chapters. Who is that mysterious gray female squirrel and how does she know Alex? We'll find out next time in this series. Please leave a like about this fanfic._ **


	13. Making Up For Lost Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Nut Job belongs to Open Road Films, but Alex, Flonne, Maya, Jacob and any character that you never heard from the two movies belongs to me. By the way, the Second Arc will act as a tv series that I hope that come out someday.

_Several days has past since the Nut Job Heist, Andie was voted to become the New Park Leader, and Surly was un-banished from the park and became the new Food gatherer for us. Everyone became tearful and happy that I came back. Not only that, they crowded me and asked me questions about what it was like to be a human. Seriously, these guys are easily naive and forgiving, well most of the time. I'm just glad I get to live here back in Liberty Park._

I heard someone knocking on something because it was really loud that it woke me up. I put on my scarf and saw a familiar groundhog knocking on the tree branch. "Hey Alex, good morning to ya pal!" Jake said happily. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh yeah, Andie is holding a meeting about the food stock." Jake said. "Really? So soon already?" I asked. "Well yeah, anyway, we should probably head out now, come on dude!" Jake and I left my new home and used the built in elevator Maya build in my new home. We reached the bottom and headed towards the Mill. We saw Flonne, Maya, and Jamie at the entrance, talking about...something.

"Hey guys!" Flonne and the other two noticed us and waved at us. "Hey Jake, did you bring Alex?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, he's right here." Jake pointed at me. I waved at them happily. Flonne smiled waved back at me and said "Hey Alex, you're just in time for the meeting." Flonne said. "Well I wouldn't miss it right." I told her smiling at her. Flonne smiled back at her, I think she blushed as she looked at me, and I think I did as well. The way she look was so cute, including her two tails, still I couldn't believe how can I forget about her for so long.

"Uh..would you two get a room already?" Maya asked not wanting to see where this was going between us. She ran inside the mill while Jamie and Jake stay behind snickering upon what was happening. Me and Flonne looked away, I was blushing bright red from what we just doing.

"Anyway, it's probably starting, we should get inside." Jake said heading inside. "Yeah, we'll meet you guys inside." Jamie walked inside with her brother. "Well...shall we?" I bowed down to her and hold my paw in front of her. "Oh..you're such a gentle-squirrel." Flonne accepted my paw as we walked in. Gentle-squirrel? Is that what they call it here? Oh I don't know, I'll find out later.

We headed inside and saw a really big crowd of animals muttering on about what's this meeting about, or how long it will be. Suddenly, someone let out a really loud whistle, we turned to see Surly and Buddy bringing in some food. They must've stolen it from..who knows where around this city.

"Bon appetite everyone!" All the animals became happy to finally have something to eat. They rushed over and ate them so fast. Geez, it almost likes these guys haven't ate in ages, but then again, their food shortage was so low they couldn't eat anything for a while thanks to Raccoon.

"Hey Alex!" I looked up and saw Surly waving at me. "Oh hey Surly, I wasn't expecting you to be here with all..that." I told him looking over at the food that the animals were eating. "Yeah, well like I said, I'm a change squirrel, and I gave up as a thief, remember?" I smiled at Surly keeping his promise. Buddy took some of the food and stuffed it into his mouth. You know, it still kinda weird for a rat who can't talk, wonder why?

"Well, this much food Surly, I think that will be enough to feed the park for winter." Flonne said smiling happily at the animals eating. "Yes, I have to agreed there Flonne." Another voice spoke up from the crowd. We turned to see Andie coming to us with Mole. "Thanks with all the nuts we stole from the Nut Shop and the food Surly and Buddy brought in, we have enough food for winter." Andie said before looking over to me. "And it all thanks to everyone, including you Alex." 

I rubbed my head in embarrassment. "Well...I rather not have all the credit, I'm no hero." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Well even so, I still think you deserve it, including everyone." Okay, now I feel more embarrassed now, never in my life have I been praised to be a hero. 

"Hey, don't forget about me!" We turned around to see Grayson running towards us, but he then accidentally ran into me. "OW!" I fell on my back and rubbed my head in pain. Yep, that's gonna leave a bump. I got up and saw Grayson standing back up in a heroic pose. I let out a sigh to see this guy again, he still hasn't learn did he?

"I was the one who was part of the heist!" Grayson said. "Well, you, Surly, and Alex did saved us from the run away van that Raccoon tricked us to go in, so yeah, you should be honored." Flonne said with her cute smile. Wait, did I just say cute? "Why thank my lady." Grayson grabbed Flonne's paw and kissed it. Flonne blushed and giggle while I rolled my eyes on this.

"Oh please Flonne, like this idiot did a simple thing during the heist, well maybe except for the saving part, yeah." Surly said rolling his eyes. Well at least we have something in common, Surly.

"So um..Andie." Andie turned to me in confusion. "Jake told me about some meeting ago when I got here, do you know what's this meeting is about?" I asked her. Andie widened her eyes as she remembered what she called everybody for.

"Oh shoot, right, I forgot about it! Everybody, can I have your attention!" Everyone stopped eating and looked up to see their new Park Leader.

"Now listen, I called you all here because apparently, there's coming be a snowstorm by next week, so we must be prepared and bring as many food to stock up as fast as we can, and promise me that none of you guys will eat them..Jake?" Everyone, including me, looked to see Jacob sweating nervously. "What?" Jake seemed to have something in his mouth, but we all ignored that. Seriously, man, you have a problem.

"Anyway, with help from Maya's newest invention, she helped us with finding out when the snowstorm is coming." Maya came up the stage and adjust her goggles. "Andie's right, I've worked hard for several days, to unveil my newest invention, behold!" Maya attempted to pull the covers out, but she had some difficult time with it. "Behold!" She tried again but failed. This is actually embarrassing to see.

"I got this." Johnny walked over and helped Maya pulled the covers out, revealing it to be...a TV. "I managed to fix this baby right up and made some upgrades with it, it's half a radio and half a TV..or whatever humans called it. "You do realize you could've asked me, right?

"Anyway, I called the High Definition Tele-Radio, or HDTR for short." Maya said proudly. Okay, that actually a new thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Wait a minute, how did you bring it into the park into the park?" Mole asked wanting to know from her. "Oh, I found it in the dump several days ago with some help from the Bruisers." Maya said crossing her arms feeling like she was proud of herself.

"Yeah, but that hurt our backs real bad that we had to be in bed for next few days." Jimmy said stretching his back. "Well anyway, I worked all night to fix it up, I have to say, I'm surprised it didn't blow up...yet." I widen my eyes when I heard say that. "Um..Flonne, what did she mean 'didn't blow up yet'?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, her inventions sometimes explode right in front of our faces, but you get used to it." Flonne said bluntly. Let's just hope it doesn't happen...at all!

"So, how does it work?" Another chipmunk said raising his paw in the air. "Well, I'll show you." Maya jumped on top of the TV, yep that's right, I'm just calling it a TV, no way I'm saying that name Maya gave out. "All you have to do is to adjust the antennas and wait for a signal to come up." Maya demonstrated by adjusting the antennas and tried to find a signal, she finally found as the TV started to say something

 _"According our weather reports, a snowstorm is said to hit next week on Friday, it will be five-eight inches, which means that Oakton Cities School will be closed until then. The Snowstorm will start Thursday night while everybody will be sleeping, so now until then you better be ready for winter."_ You know, I'm surprise these guys understood what the Newsman said. "So anyway, we have plenty of time to find some of the nuts from that Nut Shop during our Nut heist." Maya said.

"Well it kinda gonna be difficult to search for those nuts in every inch of the park." Surly said scratching his chin in thought. "Yeah, ain't that truth." I agreed with him. "Oh come on Alex, have faith in yourself." Okay little miss faithfulness.

"Well anyway, we have to go around the park in search of any food you can find, so good luck!" Andie announced. Everyone cheered and yelled as they headed out to the park. "Okay, so while you love-bergs get ready to search for some food, me and Buddy will head into the Nut Shop and grab as many nuts as possibly from there." Surly said giving me a wink.

"Wait, didn't Andie said that we have to find any food around the park?" I reminded them. "Oh don't worry, it will be quick." Surly said gesturing to Buddy that it was time to go. We waved goodbye to them, I just hope that they'll be alright. "Alright, I think that's our Que to leave, Flonne." Flonne nodded happily as she started twisting her two tails and started to fly.

Flonne grab ahold of me and we left the mill by flying out from the rooftop. We landed on top of the rood and look around the park in search of some food. "Okay, so where should we start looking for some food?" I asked her. "Well the Oak Town's Market is probably overpacked with customers already, so we'll have to search for some nuts the old fashion way." Flonne said looking over tree after tree. You know, the first moment I arrived to this park, it was Fall already.

"That looks like a good place to start." Flonne flew down to a nearby Oak Tree. I jumped off of her paws and landed on my feet. She landed on the ground next to me and looked around and saw many nuts on the ground. "Okay, let's get those nuts!" I announced happily to see this many nuts. Geez, I guess being a squirrel for so long caused me to like nuts so much.

"Okay, but Alex we need to stuff all these nuts to so that we lose any when we head back to the Mill." Flonne does a good point? So what should we do? "I can just stuff them into my scarf, for safekeeping." I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

"That's a great idea Alex, alright, let's do it!" Flonne ran to pick some of the nuts that we stole from the Nut Shop. I did the same thing and stuffed them into my scarf, Flonne did so as well and it probably took about, oh I don't know, fifteen or sixteen minutes.

"I think that's the last of them." I told her feeling that my scarf was getting so I took it off and made it into a bag. "Oh wait, I think I see one more." Flonne ran over there and grabbed it. She grabbed ran back to me to put it in with the rest but she accidentally trip over. Luckily, I was quick enough to catch her before she fell to the ground. She landed on my chest, she looked up to see, causing me to blush and make a stupid smile on my face. Gosh, this is embarrassing.

"Wow Alex, you're chest is pretty hard, I didn't you had such a warm fur." Flonne said blushing lightly at me. "W-well anyway, I didn't want to see you fall, so I had to do something." I told her picking her up to stand back on her two legs.

"Well either way, thank you." Flonne said before wincing in pain. She checked her two tails and saw that she a bruise on one of her tails. "It seems that I accidentally tripped on my own tails." Flonne let out a sigh as she made a sadden expression. "It's been a while since I took off that rubber band off my two tails to reveal them to anyone." I can understand, many people and animals would be shocked to see a two-tailed squirrel since they're rare breeds, much like the Purple squirrels. 

"How long did you ever hid them away since we last met each other?" I asked her. "About ten years or so Alex." Wow, times sure flies like that.

"Well, I kinda glad that everyone accepted you since you reveal yourself Flonne, almost everyone in the park are jealous that a squirrel can fly with those two tails of yours." I said reminded her of the welcome back party to gave to me. "Well...yeah..." Flonne looked down like she was nervous. "Hey Alex..." 

"Yeah Flonne?" I wonder why she looks so down. "I'm sorry." I became confused of what she meant by that. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "For not being with you all those years ago." I understood what she meant by that. I looked down in sadness, remembering all the times I was bullied, neglect, and abused by many people. 

"It's okay Flonne, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you so sooner, it just that we never seen each other in years, besides, we grew up a lot older over those years." I said looking down on the pond, looking at my reflection. Flonne looked at her reflection and started giggling. "Yeah, it's been like ten years, back then, you took care of me and thought of me like I was your little sister." I blushed lightly as she mentioned that. "Yeah, hey, remember that time when I tried to teach you how get some acorns." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah I remembered that, I was two back then so I didn't know how to get acorns back then due to my parents being overprotective of me." Flonne said as she started to laugh. "Also I remember when you tried to grab it, your leg got caught in the trunk of the tree and it took about fifteen minutes for your mother to tried to get you out of there." I looked away, smiling while I was embarrassed of remembering that. Don't even ask how I got my leg stuck in the tree.

"Oh yeah, I remember you letting me sleep in your scarf, it was the warmest bed I ever slept in." Flonne reminded me. You know, the more we remembered, the more happy I get.

"Yeah, say, remember back when I cried when I got bullied a lot from school, you came to me and cheered me up giving me a hug." I started to remember that time. "Yeah, you would cry a lot or feel down when you came home from school." Oh please Flonne, I wasn't that much of a crybaby back then...right?

"You know, those were some good times back then, but when that 'incident' happen, we were separated and we never saw each other again." I placed my paw on my chest and looked at the pond, seeing my reflection and remembering that day back when I was a human.

"I always kept thinking about you and wondered how you were doing, I wanted to see you again but I didn't know where you were." I told her sadly. "It's okay Alex, truth be told, I kept thinking about you as well." I looked at her in surprised. She smiled gently and look at her reflection on the pond. "When I was in that van, I started to cry because I lost you and your mother, I wanted to see you again so I escape the truck once I arrived at the pet store. I tried to find you but I didn't know where you go. I got lost and scared until I found Liberty Park.

"The animals here found me and saw how dirty I was. I was taken to meet their leader, Raccoon, he took me in where I met Andie, she and I were very close, people here mistake us as sisters since we almost look alike. They gave me a home here, but during my stay here, I hid my two tails away so that no one will tried to be afraid of me, even Andie. I met Jake and Maya here and we became good friends, since then, I wasn't alone anymore, but I still kept thinking whatever you've been doing and wondered if you're ever alright. I became a nurse over the time to help these guys just like you and your mom did for me." 

Flonne....I'm so happy that you had a good life, but not for me. Flonne looked at her two tails and smiled softly. "You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't reveal my secret to them, now everyone accepts me." I smiled softly and blushed lightly. "Well..either way, I'm just glad that you were alright this whole time Flonne." I told her smiling happily at her. Flonne smiled back and looked at me for a while, suddenly the moment was ruined by a familiar voice.

"Oh my god, would you two get a room already?!" We turned around to see.."Surly?!" What the heck is he doing here?! But he wasn't alone, Buddy, Johnny, Jimmy, Jacob, and Jamie were also out of the bushes carrying a basket full of food.

"Yo!" Jake waved at us. "Surly, Buddy, Jake, Jamie, Jimmy, Johnny, what are you guys doing here?!" Flonne asked feeling embarrassed of them spying of them.

"Were you guys watching us this whole time?!" I asked them. "What?! Of course not!" Surly said laughing nervously. "Yeah, what do you take us for?! Idiots?!" Johnny exclaimed angrily.

"...."

"....."

I raised my brow. "Okay maybe we heard some...most....all of it." Jimmy admitted. I let out a sigh and gave them a glare. "And why did you eavesdropped on us?" I asked almost feeling like I want to choke them to death. "We were just finishing our little heist when we overheard your conversation with Flonne so we became interest on what you were talking about." Surly explained. Okay, but that still counts as eavesdropping on us. 

"W-well, don't do that, besides where did you get that picnic basket from?" Flonne asked. I was about to asked that when suddenly I smelled something in the air. I covered my nose and realize that the smell was coming from Surly. "Oh my god! What's that horrible smell?" I asked as Flonne covered her nose once she smelled the horrible odor as well.

"Oh yeah, you see, me and Buddy saw a human couple eating some food from that picnic, so we decided to steal it. So we used Maya's Stink Bomb we stole a while ago and used them to make those humans ran and screamed, but it kinda affected me, and the weirdest thing is that Buddy wasn't affected at all!" I looked at the rat in surprise to hear this. He just shrugged like it was nothing, okay I'm starting to develop fear for this rat.

"Well you should take a bath, and a really long one." I told him trying to stop smelling. If I hadn't used my scarf as a sack to carry all those nuts me and Flonne gathered, I would've avoided this stench. 

"Well anyway, we were just finishing with gathering some nuts, so we're heading back to the Mill." Flonne putting two more acorns into my scarf.

"Well, we'll meet on you're way, I'm gonna take a shower." Surly said as he headed his way to the pond. "Oh and by the way, sorry for eavesdropping, though I am curious on how did you get your leg stuck on a tree." Surly said smirking at me. Oh that squirrel is begging for death.

"Well, we'll meet you guys later, see ya." Me and Flonne headed our way back to the Mill with Buddy and the Bruisers behind us. "You know, some of those stuff you said back there with Flonne, Alex, you and Flonne were almost close with each other." Jimmy said pulling the basket with his brothers in tow. I looked at Flonne who returned a cute look at me. "Yeah, we sure was Jimmy." It was kinda nice to getting to talk to Flonne about the times we had. Though, we would've been together still if it wasn't for...no, I must've remember his name, he was nothing more than dirty slut who cared nothing more than revenge.

* * *

We arrived back at the Mill, only to find the place look like it was hit by a hurricane. "Whoa! What happen here?" Johnny said. "It was Maya's machine." We turned to see Andie, Mole, Maya, and the other animals who faces was covered in black dust.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know that the HDTR would explode!" Maya said getting irritated. Most of the animals glared at her for that petty excuse. "Could somebody please tell me what the hay hapen here?" Jamie asked wanting to know about the place being a wrecked.

"Well Maya was trying to gain new info from her invention, but it started smoking and before you know it, it went kablooie!" Mole said making a kaboom sound. "Well thank god we weren't here." Johnny said letting out a sweat which caused the animals, including Maya, Mole, and Andie to look at him with angry glares. Jacob slapped him on the back for what he said.

"Ow! What did I say?!" Johnny said oblivious to what he said. "Well anyway, we're back and we brought back some nuts." I showed all the nuts and the picnic we collected. I poured all of nuts out my scarf and put back it back on. Aww, it feels so good to put it back on.

"Wow, thank you guys so much." Andie said happily for us to help out. "It was nothing Andie, besides.." I looked at Flonne smiling and blushing. Flonne noticed my look and did the same thing. "It was pretty nice..." The Bruisers, Andie, Buddy and the animals let out a smile as they realize where this was going. Maya let out a 'yuck' sound while Mole was confused on what was happening.

Suddenly the moment was ruined by a familiar voice. "Hey guys I'm back!" Surly jumped down from the window and notice that me and Flonne were looking at each other. "What? Did I miss something?" Surly asked. We shook our heads and pretend like none of this even happen.

"Well anyway, looks like that's enough for to-" Suddenly, Andie started sniffing in the air and covered her nose. "Gah! What's that horrible smell?!" Andie asked. Surly must've realized that he was still smelling badly that he shouted out "Aw, come on!" 

* * *

Surly told us the same story to everyone like he did with Me and Flonne. Maya got angry that Surly took her invention without permission. I asked her what was in that stuff that made Surly smell so disgusting than getting sprayed from a skunk. She said that she uses Garbage, Rotten Eggs, and a spray from a skunk. I was about to question her how did she get that until she stopped me and said 'don't even ask'. Anyway, everyone came back and where ready to eat something for dinner. While there, Grayson started telling everyone a story how he saved us from Raccoon's wrath, which was okay with me since I didn't want to be praise as a hero.

While eating, Flonne touched my shoulder, getting my attention. "Yeah Flonne?" I asked her. "Hey Alex...about our talk.." I realized she was talking about the times we had back when we were kids. "Oh yeah..I'm glad that you had a very good life here." I told her.

"Well...still I feel bad for being with you after we got separated from each other." Flonne sigh sadly. "It's okay Flonne, even so, we were still close..right here." I pointed my finger to her chest, much to her confusion. "It's your heart, we're always together from our hearts." I told her. Flonne blushed at me before touching my paw, causing me to blush as well.

"Thank you Alex...say, can you make me a promise?" 

"Y-yeah what's that?" I asked her. "Well..promise me, that no matter obstacles we come across, we can face it together, even if we're lost or separated, we just have to keep believing in each other so that we will never feel lonely, can you promise me that?" She asked. I thought for a while until I made my decision.

"Yeah, okay, that's a promise." I told her smiling at her. Flonne smiled back as we continued to look at each other. Suddenly, we felt as though someone was watching us. We turned around and saw making either sly faces or making 'aww' expressions at us.

"Don't you guys have jobs or something?!" I asked them angrily.

"Sorry, but I have to say Alex." Grayson put his arm on my shoulder and said "if you ever need help in asking a girl out, you got me!" Alright that's it. I punched this squirrel in the gut to make him shut up. He clenched his stomach in pain.

"Ow...okay..maybe I kinda deserve that." Grayson fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone looked at me in shock. "What? Someone had to do it." I told them.

"Remind me to never get to his bad side." Mole said to Maya. "Don't have to tell me twice." Maya replied back. Flonne stiffed a giggle from what she just saw. "I think we should control your anger issue Alex." Flonne said giggling on what happen to Grayson. 

"Yeah, I guess so." I said rolling my eyes. Everyone smiled knowingly on the bond between me and Flonne, since I told everyone when I came back that me and Flonne were close friends. "Seriously, don't you guys have something else to talk about besides this." I said gesturing on what was happening. 

"Guess some things never changed for him." Surly said giving me a playful smirk. Andie and Buddy nodded their heads answering Surly's question. These squirrels..sometimes these guys either make me angry or too soft, but then again, they starting to grow on me. I let out a sigh and resumed eating my dinner, but while eating, I could've sworn that I heard something, I guess that it was my imagination.

_"Alex...never give up on...hope."_


	14. Just Helping Out A Friend

_The snowstorm won't be here until next Friday. Anyway, everyone started packing their stuff and go into their trees or holes. Andie told us that we can't sleep in the mill do to have many holes on both the walls and ceiling. She decided for the Bruisers to dig a hole somewhere around the park that seems suitable. She proposed me, Surly, Buddy, Flonne, and the others will accompany her to the emergency hole when the storm comes in, which I don't mind, let's just hope nothing bad happens today._

I was sleeping peacefully but then I noticed how hot I was. That's weird, I don't remember my scarf being this warm, besides their suppose to be cold winds around her so why am I warm all of a sudden? I open my eyes and look to my left and widen my eyes to see a familiar two tailed squirrel sleeping right next to me.

"W-what the?! Flonne?!" Flonne woke up in a jolt and became shocked to see me. "A-Alex?! What are you doing here?!" 

"That's what I want to know, what are you doing sleeping right next to me..in my own home?" I asked trying to calm herself down. "Huh? Your home? But how did I.." Flonne started to groan as she fell down. I got her and picked her back up. "Thanks." Flonne said.

"So why are you in my home anyway?" I asked her curious on what happen. "Well after I finished checking on one of my clients, I suddenly didn't feel so good and I was so tired that I thought I wouldn't make it. But when I saw your home, I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind if I slept with you." Not feeling well? Wait, she couldn't possible be sick right? I touched her forehead and realized that she's too hot, almost off the cahrts probably.

"Oh geez Flonne, you're burning up." Flonne became surprised when she realized what this mean. "Oh no..don't tell me." I nodded my head and said "Hmm-mm, you have a fever, I better take you back to the mill and tell the others about this." I said allowing her to carry her on my back. I exited out of my house and headed for the Mill. I hope she'll be alright, although I'm curious, how the heck did she ever get the cold in the first place?

* * *

"What the...?" I muttered looking around the place. There was no one here in Oak Town, it was like a ghost town. Hmm, that's weird. Could they have gone to the Mill for one of Andie's meeting. But if so, someone would've gone and tell me about it. I better get to the mill and fast. I kept walking past the town and saw the Mill a distance away. Flonne started to groan as she kept getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly, the wind pick up and blow through my face. Flonne started to get chilly all of a sudden.

"Hold on Flonne, we're almost there." We finally arrived to the mill by taking another entrance inside. Apparently, there was a hole on the front door so that was easy enough. But wait a minute, if so, then why do we always have to take the rooftop to get inside? Oh I'll figured it out later, anyway once I got inside, I became surprised to see many animals sleeping on blankets with runny noses. What the heck is going on here? Is it possible that they're sick as well?

"Andie! Surly!" I called out to them. I walked towards them as they became worried of what happen to these guys. "Alex! What are you doing here?!" Andie asked before noticing Flonne behind my back. "Oh no, does Flonne has.." I nodded my head to confirm this. Surly face-palmed for realizing this.

"Great, another one, and what's worse is that Flonne has it now." Surly said taking Flonne from my hands. I noticed Buddy helping out some of the animals, and Grayson laying down, almost caught the cold. Jesus, even , Jake, Johnny and Jimmy caught the cold. Jamie was helping out her brothers by giving them something to keep them warm.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "Apparently almost everyone has the cold, some of us are helping them try to cure their sickness." Andie explained. Everyone's sick? Oh my, who knew so many animals can get sick in one day.

"Yeah, I thought this will be over since Flonne can help, but now she's sick too." Surly said settling Flonne down on the ground. He grabbed a blanket and lay it down on her. "Yeah, this does feel bad, Surly, although I'm surprise that she caught it." Surprised? So she hasn't caught a cold before?

"What do you mean Andie?" I asked her confused on what she was talking about. "Well it's that Flonne always carried some medicine that she and Maya made that helps her not get sick. Though, I kinda surprised it didn't work this time." Andie said looking over at Flonne laying down peacefully.

"Actually, now that you mention it, how did Flonne get sick? Didn't she had the medicine to help be immune to it or something?" Surly asked. Flonne got up and answered Surly's question.

"Actually you see, I forgot to bring it and when I was helping one of my patients as they caught the flu, when he accidentally cough on me, but I guess I got affected by it." Gee, you think? "I was trying to go home but I knew that I was fall unconscious, but when I saw Alex's home, I thought he wouldn't mind if I slept with him and so I did. I kinda slept with him last night while he was sleeping." This caused not only, Surly and Andie, but almost everyone in the mill to look at me in shock and sly looks. 

"I-it was nothing like that! She just came sleeping in my home to get rest from her fever, that's all." I told them looking away from them. "Yeah sure it is." Surly said rolling his eyes. 

"Well anyway, don't worry Flonne, I'm sure the sickness will go away by the time the snowstorm comes by." Andie said holding her paw. "Yeah, Andie's right, you need to lie down the rest and need to relax." Surly said smiling at her. Flonne got up with a worried look on her eyes, what's up with her?

"But wait, I need to go attend my class to help with the students!" Class? What is she talking about? "Oh that's right! I forgot you volunteer the orphans to teach them how to grab nuts and store them for winter!" Andie exclaimed in shock.

"Um..is there something I'm missing at?" I asked them oblivious about what they're talking about. They looked at me in worried expressions. 

"Well you see, Flonne and I always volunteers to help some orphans to teach them how to survive in the wild, we do this sometimes when the other animals don't need our help." I..see, helping a group of kids how to survive in the wild. That's make sense.

"And you can see, Flonne is badly sick with the fever and I have to help everyone around the mill, so there's no way I could help the children." Andie sighed sadly from this. I almost feel bad for her and Flonne. 

"Well don't worry Andie, Buddy and I can help!" Surly said smirking at them. Andie, and Flonne looked at him in shock. "S-surly, you'll really do it for us?" Flonne asked weakly. Surly nodded his head and said "Of course, anything for a friend, like I said, I'm a change squirrel." Well, you're almost a change squirrel if you ask me. 

"Oh yeah, I'll be taking Alex with me as well." What wait?! I looked at him with a surprised expression. "That's a great idea Surly, Alex has experience at both animals and children, after all, his mother was a breeder and he was a child caregiver." Well yeah but...never mind.

"Yeah, don't you think that's a great idea too, Alex?" Flonne asked. Andie, Surly, and Buddy, who finished giving leaves blankets to everyone, looked at me, wanting to know my decision. I rubbed my arm with a worried expression.

"I-I don't know you guys, I know I used to be a Child Caregiver but...I just don't know if I can do it." I told them. "Come on Alex, you can't be serious, I mean you have experience with children!" Surly exclaimed angrily. "I know but...like I said, I don't like children very much." I told them sadly.

"Yet children liked you, if I remember from the letter you left for us." Surly reminded me while smirking at me. I gave him a death glare that caused him to shut his mouth. I let out a sigh and looked at them with a worried expression. "Listen guys, I want to help but..." Suddenly, Flonne touched my paw with hers. I looked at her as she gave out a soft smile.

"Alex please, can you do this for at least one day?" Flonne pleaded. I'm still not sure but...I'll give it one last try. "Fine..I'll do it." Surly, Andie, and Buddy smiled at my decision. "That's great, thank you Alex." Andie smiled at me. "Huh, so it takes you to agree to anything by Flonne, I see." Surly said smirking at me. I gave him a death glare and said "Shut up or do you want to die?" I asked him in a creepy tone. Surly widened his eyes and kept his mouth shut. Buddy hid behind Surly from my death glare. Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

So anyway, Flonne gave me her medic kit just in case if one of the orphans got sick and gave me her best regards. Surly, Buddy, and I arrived at the orphanage, which was a small tree in the park. "I have to say, this orphanage...is kinda small if you asked me." I told them.

"Well yeah, but still, we have to do this favor for them you know." Surly said putting his paws behind his back. Buddy nodded his head in agreement. "Care to ask me why you want to help the orphans for Andie and Flonne?" I asked him curious as to know why he wants to help.

"Well I just thought that if I could get the kids to like me, then they could see me that I'm not a distrusted sneaky squirrel everyone thought I was." I looked at him with a blank expression. That's his reason? I mean I know some of the animals still don't trust Surly, but trying to get kids to like you is so stupid. 

"You have got to be kidding me right now..." I muttered putting my paw on my face. "Oh I'm sorry, do you have a better idea?!" Surly asked angry at me for what I said. "Just shut up and allow me to do the work." I told him giving him my death glare which caused him to shut up again. I let out a sigh and muttered "Alright, let's get this over with." We walked into the orphanage and saw the place inside was nice than it was outside.

Thinking about this place reminds back in the orphanage...I let out a sigh as I remember the times I had back then. Boy, I sure wish I could just forget all about it. Just then, we encountered a brown squirrel, and judging by her appearance, I say it's a female. "Oh hello there, what can I do for you three?" She asked us.

"We're here for the orphans Andie and Flonne are teaching." I replied back to her with a small smile. "Oh you mean those children..huh strange, I thought that Flonne and Andie were gonna come here to teach them." She said in confusion. "Yeah about that, Flonne kinda got sick and Andie has to take care of those who got sick, including Flonne. So we're here to help her class." Surly said answering her question. She let out a sigh before smiling softly at us.

"Well, I'm just glad that Andie and Flonne relied on three responsible people to look over the kids." Well me and Buddy are the responsible ones, Surly is just a immature lazy squirrel. "Oh by the way, my name is Rose, it's nice to meet you." She said introducing herself. "Alex Hunter, it is an honor to meet you ma'am." I bowed to her which caused her to lightly blush. Surly rolled his eyes from my manners.

"Yeah yeah, so anyway, where are those little bundle of joys at?" Surly asked looking around for the kids. "Well they're in this room, but I must warn you, they can be a little wild, but they're harmless." She said giving us a warning.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem, after all, I have experience with children." I told her closing my eyes. "Oh really?" I nodded my head to answe her question but Surly cut in. "Of course, he is a Child Caregiver after all." I let out a sigh for this purple squirrel manners. "T-that's good, I thought that Andie was the only one who takes care of children, but I guess there's another one here in the park." She said letting out a sigh of relief. I raised my brow from her sigh of relief. I'm guessing they don't have much jobs here in Liberty Park than animals.

"Anyway, just bring them back by sunset. Bye!" She left the hall as we turned to look at the hole that leads to the children that Andie and Flonne teaches. "Pffft! Oh please, just how bad these kids can be?" I shook my head from his self-confidence, Buddy noticed my expression as he let out a snicker. As we headed towards the children's room, we saw four chipmunks playing around the room. So these are the kids Andie and Flonne teaches? Well they're just chipmunks, at first, I thought I was nervous, but I think I'm confident I can do this...god dang it, Surly is rubbing off of me.

"Um..excuse me, can I have your attention." Surly called out to them, but they didn't listen. Surly kept calling them over and over but they kept going. Jesus, it almost like they went to a craze sugar rush or something. I decided to call out to them.

"EVERYONE STOP!" The chipmunks stopped at their tracks and looked at us with weird odd looks. "Thank you..." I said softly. "Hello my name is-

"Whoa, you're Alex Hunter, the human turned squirrel!" I widened my eyes in shock, how in the world do they know that?! "Wow, it really is him!" They began running towards and jumping on my arms and swinging on them, much to my discomfort. "H-how do you know me?" I asked them. 

"Oh we heard about it from that letter Flonne read from when you disappear." Oh, I guess that makes sense. "Well anyway, Andie is helping with the animals who are sick and taking care of Flonne." I explained to them as they became a little sad that they're not coming today. 

"So we're gonna fill in for them, how about that?" Surly asked happily. The chipmunks looked at him for a sec before playing around with me again. Surly made a deadpanned expression for those kids not paying attention to him, Buddy even patted his back to cheer him up. Well sucks to be you. While they were busy playing with me, I noticed someone hiding behind they're bed. It was another chipmunk, but this one seems to be the shy type since he hiding behind the bed. 

"Um..hello." I waved to him which made him hide away from sight. "Who was that?" I asked the kids. "Oh that, that was Chip, he's really shy and nervous around people, so he doesn't talk to people very much." Really? That kinda reminds of..I shook my head from what I was remembering from my past life. No Alex, he's gone, and he's never coming back.

"Alex? You alright bud?" Surly asked feeling concern for me. "Oh it was nothing Surly, just a headache that's all." I lied to him. I may have told them about my past life, but not my entire past life. "Well walk it off, we gotta go and teach these kids how to survive, and lucky for you guys, Buddy and I know how to survive the wild since we were kids." Surly said giving out a smirk, including Buddy.

"Really? Like how you had the trouble on getting inside the Nut Shop?" I reminded them, which made them angry at me reminded them at their failure. "W-well, whatever, come on you little guys, let's go and find something to eat." Surly said motioning to follow him. They did as they walk until I call out to them. "Wait, hold on, before you guys, I just need to know your names, just want to know." I asked them. They smiled as they introduced each other to me.

"Oh my name is Simon!"

"I'm Brian, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Charlie!"

"And I'm Sarah!" Simon, Brian, Charlie, and Sarah...I think I can memorize their names. "Well anyway, thanks, I'll catch with you guys later, I just need to do something, that's all." I told Surly and Buddy, at first they were confused, but they nodded their heads and allowed me to spare some time alone. I let out a sigh as soon as they left. I guess I can talk to the kid, just to make him feel relaxed, besides, it's my job as a Child Caregiver to help children with their problems, even against my will, but like I said, I want to forget about being an assassin and help those who can't defend themselves.

I turned around to see the chipmunk known as Chip hiding behind the bed, looking at me curiously. I turned around and made a small soft smile. "Hello, nice to meet you Chip." Chip widened his eyes and hid behind the bed in fright. Oh come on, I can't be that scary...scratch that actually.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I told him softly as I got to my knees to his level of height. He looked at me from behind his bed before walking towards, looking a little nervous to my appearance.

"S-sorry." I became confused on what he meant by that. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked him. "That I hid away from you like that, I'm like this when people come to the orphanage, I'm okay with Ms. Andie, and Ms. Flonne, but seeing other people taller as you kinda scares me." I rubbed my head, feeling a little awkward about this. 

"Yeah, I kinda get that a lot. Anyway, my name is Alex, you must be Chip, right?" He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, t-that's right." He said twindling with his fingers..or claws.

"Hey you don't have to be nervous around people, it's not like I want to hurt you or anything." I told him feeling sorry for this kid. "Sorry, it's just that..I'm scared." Scared? Why does this conversation feel so familiar to me all of a sudden?

"Scared? Of what?" I asked him. He let out a sigh sadly before saying "It's just that, I'm kinda scared when I'm around people, the orphans here sometimes tease me because I'm not brave or tough." I clenched my fist in anger for some of the orphans here in this park bullying this little chipmunk.

"Some of them here always laugh at me, calling me a loser. Sometimes, I keep wondering if I should run away from this place and find my own purpose in life." He said sadly. Hearing his story reminds me...of myself when I ran away from the orphanage. I gently placed my paw on his shoulder as I look at him with a sympathetic expression.

"Hey Chip, I know you're feeling down, but you can't let their rude comments go through your head, you gotta stay confident, and if you keep believing in yourself, you'll find your purpose in life. I know you'll do it, just believe in yourself." I told him letting out a soft smile. Chip thought for a moment before letting out a cute smile.

"T-thank you Mr. Alex, it was so nice meeting you again." Again? What is he talking about? "Huh? What do you mean, again? Aren't we meeting for the first time?" I asked him.

"Oh right, sorry, w-well you see, we actually met, during when you Ms. Andie, Ms. Flonne and the other two girls were delivering the nuts to us, when I came up to you and said 'you're funny'." Wait a minute, you mean this chipmunk is the same one from before?!

"So you're the one who jumped on me and gave me a hug out of nowhere." I said raising my brow, teasing him a bit. "W-well yeah, it's just that, you look so cool looking, and I never seen a squirrel wearing a scarf before, plus who was a human before? That's so cool!" I looked at him in shock, he thinks I'm cool? Huh, I never knew that...this is the first time someone actually complimented me. I let out a sigh and looked down on the ground, thinking about the times I had back at the orphanage, I want to forget about those times but I just can't seem to forget about them.

"Um..Mr. Alex, are you okay?" Chip asked feeling worried about me. "Huh? Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about..some stuff." He looked at me in confusion. "Stuff?" He repeated that word to me. "Y-yeah, I just don't want to talk about right now, anyway, I understand your shyness around people, but don't worried, just relaxed and someday, you'll find your purpose in life, just like I'm doing." I told him making him surprised to hear that from me

"You're looking for your purpose in life too?" He asked in shock. I nodded my head to him while giving out a small smile. "Yeah but I still a ways to go." 

"Wow..Um, Mr. Alex, you don't mind if we can be friends right? He asked nervously. I nodded my head and gave out a short chuckle. "We're already friends Chip." Chip became excited to hear that we became best friends. "Wow, really, so cool." We let out a laugh, it seems as though we bonded so easily, I guess I have a way with both animals and children. Then out of nowhere, Chip gave me a hug, much to my surprise. I returned the hug, you know, I don't know what I was worried about, back when I was a human, I always wanted to be left alone from people and hated children, but that was the old me, I'm started to get back the old me.

"HEY ALEX!" Suddenly, the moment was reason when we looked down from the window hole from the top of the orphanage home tree to see Surly calling us out. The kids and Buddy waved at us, trying to get our attention. "Come on, you coming or what?" He asked. 

"Don't worry, we're coming. Come on Chip, let's go!" Chip nodded his head as soon as we left the orphanage and headed outside to meet with the others.

"Jeez, what took you guys so long?" Surly asked. "Oh we were just having a friendly conversation, that's all." I told him rolling my eyes playfully. Surly noticed and let out a smirk. "You know Alex, you changed." I looked at him in surprised. "Well..a little anyway." He said smirking at me with half-lid eyes. I looked at Buddy, who only shrugged as he let out a smirk. You guys are getting so soft on me right now.

"Well anyway, we should go search for some food, where do you suggest?" I asked them. They raised their hands as they wanted me to pick one of them.

"Hmm...Charlie, how about you?" I asked him. The three others became sad that they didn't get picked. "Um, why not head to the southeast side of the park, they're probably some nuts over there." Charlie suggested. Hmm, I guess that's a good start.

"Alright, let's go then." I said letting out a small smile that anyone could possibly see through my scarf. "Well lucky for you guys, me and Buddy know everything in this park,so we'll be your tour guide, but for if you want to go explore the southeast side of the park, that will be twenty nuts please." Twenty- Are you serious right now?!

"Twenty?! I call that highway robbery man!" Surly let out a laugh from my reaction. "Alright, alright, I was joking around, anyway come on." He gestured us to follow him and Buddy. Buddy let out a chuckle from what just happened. Oh that purple squirrel is gonna get it tonight. I noticed Chip and the others laughing a little from my reaction. Jeez, Surly's right, I have been changing, well a little anyway.

* * *

We all arrived at the southeast side of the park, there were not that many trees here in this side of the park, we all looked up and stared at the Acorn on the top on one of the trees here, the acorn was stick on the stem of the tree. "Okay, so who should go and grab that nut?" Surly turned to me with a sly look on his face, oh boy, he better not think what I think he's thinking. Buddy, Chip and the others looked at me, now they're thinking on what I think they're thinking. I let out a sigh and glared at them. "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me Surly." I said glaring at him before shifting my gaze at the nut on the tree.

It's been a while since I climb on trees, well before I became a squirrel, but whatever, let's get this over with. I climb the tree using the tiny claws on my paws, you know, this wasn't hard with these claws, it was difficult for me to climb the tree back when I was a human, you see, back when I was a kid, I was teaching Flonne on how to climb trees by climbing to the top, but I got my leg stuck on one of the branches on the tree, I got scared but Mom got me down from there. Awww, those were the good times. 

"Hey Alex, are you up there or not?" A voice called from below. I looked down and saw Surly and the others waiting for me. "Alex, are you okay up there?" Simon called out to me. "I'm fine! I'm almost there!" I told them as I saw that I was almost to where the nut was. I climb as fast as I could as I finally arrived to the branch of the tree. “Alright everyone, pay attention, remember, the nut is like your friend. You need to relax and gently pull the nut.” I said as soon as I touched the nut, but as I did what I said the kids, especially Surly and Buddy, I felt the nut wouldn’t come off, so I tried again but no luck. I kept pulling it with force but it wouldn’t budge, jesus, how hard is this stem is?

**“Um, Mr. Alex, do you need any help?” Sarah asked. “I’m. Fine. I. Can. Get. This. My. Self!” I finally got out of the stem as I did a backflip and landed on the branch.**

“Hey, that wasn’t so bad, was it-” Suddenly, the branch started to break off as I fell down to the ground, I keep getting hit by the branches until I notice a branch way down below. I quickly took off my scarf and use it to strapped to the branch, I then use my scarf to glide myself from the fall. You know, I watched a few Indiana Jones Movies, they’re kinda one of my favorite movie list, anyway once I reached the top, I took my scarf off the branch and landed safely on the ground. I open my eyes and saw Surly and the others looking at me in shock.

“What?” I asked them when the nut I was trying to get hit my head, well it only cause a little pain, but man it hurt. Chip noticed the nut and ate it with one gulp. Geez, the animals sure eating a lot of food, then again, I forgot about when Raccoon took position of Park Leader.

“Delicious!” Chip said smiling happily of the nut he ate. I smiled at him for being happy, I just hope that he because good friends with others. Surly blinked his eyes and looked at me, still with a surprised look. “W-what the?! How did you do that?!” Surly asked in shocked. I gave him a flat look until he realized on how I did that.

“Oh..right.” I snickered at him realizing that I was trained as an assassin. Buddy snickered as well for that. “Aw man, how come Chip gets something to eat but not us.” Brian asked sadly. Charilie, Sarah, and Simon became sad that Chip got something to eat. You know, I think I have some nuts in my home.

“If you guys want something, we can go to our home to grab a bite to eat.” I told them which made them feel a little better. “Are you sure Mr. Hunter, Andie tell us that we need to work hard in order to get food.” I was about to answer Simon’s question but Surly beat me to the punch. “Oh don’t worry, you guys been good anyway, what’s the worse can happen?” Surly asked.

“You know, I wouldn’t say that if I was you.” Surly and the others looked at me in confusion. “Oh yeah, and why’s that?” He asked raising his brow at me. I was about to respond until we heard growling coming from behind me. We turned around and saw something coming our way, it was a familiar pug coming our way. “Hey isn’t that…?” Oh boy..it couldn’t be. “Precious!” Surly exclaimed as he saw Precious running towards us. I quickly grab the chipmunk kids and push them out of the way. Surly and Buddy did the same thing and dodged Precious tackle. What the hell was her problem?!

“What’s wrong with that dog?!” Sarah exclaimed in shock. Precious got up and started to weird, she almost look like she was in pain as she almost ram into things. “I don’t know, but clearly something wrong with that mutt!” Surly said as he and Buddy dodged from Precious again.

“Surly, Buddy, get Chip and the others out of here, I got this!” Surly and Buddy hesitated at first but nodded their heads. They got the kids out of here and confronted Precious myself. I thought for a while until I remember seeing people using red cloths at bull fights and Precious was acting like a bull right now. I took off my scarf and use it as a cloth. “Ola! Ola!” Precious began to charged at me, but I dodged it with my scarf still in my hands. Precious stopped and turn around, ready to pounce in me again.

"Oh no you don’t!” I dodge it again and kept doing it, in hopes of tiring her out. But she wouldn’t stop, geez, what has she been eating? What am I going to do? I then noticed the tree behind me, oh now I got it! I whistled to get her attention. She made an angry look and prepare to pounce on me this time. “Leo! Leo! Leo!” Precious became confused on what I said. “Ola!” Precious prepared to bite me off until I step out of the way and pull my scarf off, revealing the tree where I got the nut. Precious widened her eyes in shock and smacked her face into the tree.

“Oh man, that’s gonna leave a mark…” I thought aloud. You’re probably gonna need to some oil treatment to get that fix up, Precious. I noticed something in Precious’ left foot. It was a thorn, I’m guessing that’s why she acted like this. I remember back when I mom was still alive, she had to try to calm down a bulldog from getting angry, until she found the problem why he was angry.

But I should probably take that thorn off before she wakes up. I quietly walk to her and pull the thorn out of her, which caused her to wake up in pain.

“OW! What the?! Who did that?!” Precious became angry of the thorn being pull out, but when she noticed me, her expression softened. “Oh hey Alex, how you doing?” How am I doing? What are you doing acting all wild at me and my friends?!

“I should be asking you Precious, what happen to you? Why did you went all crazy back there?” I asked her as soon as Surly, Buddy, Chip, and the other kids walked towards us in concern.

“Well, my owner Lana was taking me for a stroll around the park, and she allowed me to walk around a bit, until I accidentally walked into a rose, I took a sniff on it, until I stepped on its thorn by accident, and that’s all I can remember.” So she doesn’t remember anything else? That seems odd, but then again, animals do sometimes forgot about what’s happening when they become angry.

“So you don’t remember attacking us?” Surly asked her. Precious became surprised to hear that she attacked us. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even mean it.” 

“It’s okay Precious, we’re alright, so how’ve been doing?” I asked her. “Oh I’m doing great, Lana became the new Nut Shop owner, and she’s been taking care of me ever since.” Precious said getting excited causing me to smirk.

“Lana? Isn’t she the blonde hair woman we met back at the Nut Heist?” I asked her. She nodded her head happily. “Yeah, she’s been a wonderful person unlike my other owners.” Well ain’t that the truth.

“Well, I’m just glad you’re doing alright.” I told her. “You know, it’s been a while since I last saw you, and I think we made a promise we last met.” A promise? What is she talking about?

“I don’t think I remember making a promise.” I said not remembering making a promise to her. “Of course, back at the Nut heist, when you became my new master, along with Surly, I promise you that I give you face licks!” I widened my eyes as I realized on what she was talking about.

“W-w-wait a minute, hold in, I don’t recalled on-” It was too late because Precious pounce on me and licking me endlessly, Surly, Buddy, and the chipmunk kids make disgust expressions on what was happening to me. As soon as she finished, I was covered in dog saliva, oh well, I was always covered in slobber from many animals.

“Geez, been a while since I’ve been licked.” I muttered. Surly and the others widened their eyes upon hearing from me. "Wait, you're saying you've been licked before, as in, back when you were a human?" Surly asked. I nodded my head to answer his question. Just then, we heard a voice calling Precious's name.

"Precious! Where are ya girl?" Precious ears perked up upon hearing her name. "Oh, it's Lana, I gotta go!" Precious was about to go until I stopped her. "Wait, before you go Precious, let me help bandage your leg." I told her as I grab Flonne's medic kit out of my scarf and took out a band-aid. I put it around Precious foot, to help ease the pain out of her. 

Precious became happy that I helped her. "Oh, thank you so much Alex, I owe ya!" Precious said before leaving. The kids became excited that I helped a dog out.

"Wow, she didn't even tried to chase you or eat you alive." Sarah said surprised to hear this. "Ya, people told us that dogs chased us and hates squirrels and rats, and other animals." Chip said looking a little scared of thinking about them. I patted his head with a smile on my face.

"Well, maybe not many, but I promise, dogs like her are friendly, just give them a chance." Everyone became happy upon hearing my advice, I laughed at their reactions. 

"And I thought you said you hated kids." I turned to Surly and Buddy, who gave me a sly look on their faces. I covered my mouth with my scarf and looked away. "W-well, I-I guess you're right, for some reason, I don't feel angry at them at all." I honestly told them. Surly kept smirking at me before saying "Well probably because they warming up to you." I blinked at what Surly said and looked at them smiling, having fun with each other. 

"Huh, I guess you're right..." I wonder if I truly changed. Suddenly, we heard a tummy rubble from someone. Apparently it came from the kids, looks like somebody is hungry.

"So, when can we eat?" Brian asked. Oh boy, I hope either of us have enough money to pay for food, if animals can pay here that is.

* * *

And so we spent the entire day with them, Surly and Buddy scared a bunch of college kids from their picnic with yours truly. We ate together and started bonded with the children, well I mostly bonded with Chip. After hearing his story of being lonely and unable to make friends, he reminds me of someone I took care of back at the orphanage but...no Alex, just don't think about it. 

Anyway, the day was almost over as we headed back to the orphanage and decided to put the kids back to sleep. We informed Ms. Rose that we're back and were bringing the kids back. You know, I have to say, it wasn't bad at all, I guess I really have changed.

"Aw man, do you guys have to leave?" Brian complained. "Yeah, we wanted to hang out with you guys more!" Sarah complained as well. Chip looked at me with a sad expression. "I wish I could've been with you more Alex.." I thought for a while, I kinda felt bad for him as well, if only I could be a Child Caregiver to them in this orphanage.

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Hunter." I open my eyes and saw Ms. Rose approaching me with a soft smile on her face. "And I know you want to stay here more with Chip, is that right?" I nodded my head and looked at Chip.

"Yeah, that's right." I told her honestly. "Well, we only came here for a day Alex, besides, it's not like she can offer you a job as a Child Caregiver like before?" Surly said until Ms. Rose smiled at him. "Oh, I think I can."

"Wait what?" Surly said as he and Buddy became surprised that she can bring an offer here for me, even I was surprised. "Y-you really I can get a job here?" I asked her. She nodded her and explain "Hmm-mm, you can start when the blizzard passes through, how does that sound?" She asked. I thought for a while, if I say yes, I could spend time with Chip, but if I say no, Chip would be heartbroken that he lost the first friend he ever made...I think I made my decision.

"Alright, I'll do it." I smiled at her. Ms. Rose smiled softly at my decision while Chip and the others became excited and happy to hear that as well. "That's awesome Alex, I can wait to hang out with you more next time!" Chip said getting excited upon hearing this. I smiled at his excitement, I think Chip changed since we hung out today.

"Huh, never thought you wanted to become a Caregiver again, guess you have changed." Surly said smiling at me. Buddy smiling at me as well as he became happy for my decision. Huh, I guess you're right, I have changed..unlike you anyway Surly.

* * *

We arrived back at the mill to find everyone was all better now. Apparently, Maya told us that she made the same brew she gave to Flonne and healed everybody up a few hours ago. Flonne became happy to hear that she was alright and happy that the orphans was token care of. Surly even blurted out that I became the new Child Caregiver to the Liberty Park's orphanage, much to Andie's, and Flonne's surprise.

"I'm so glad you guys finally helped us out, also for you deciding to help out in the orphanage Alex." Flonne said smiling happily at me. I rubbed the back of my head while hiding my blush. "W-well, that's what friends are for Flonne, I'm just glad you're okay Flonne." Flonne let out a giggle, she probably noticed my blush.

"Well, now that's everyone all healed up from the sickness, we should probably get ready for our winter emergency protocol." Andie said reminded us of the snowstorm. "You're right, Buddy and I probably gonna need to steal some more food from the humans to last us for winter, just in case." Surly said thinking about what we need to survive the snowstorm.

"Yeah, I probably should help out with the folks as-*cough* *cough*" I suddenly to feel dizzy all of a sudden, as I fell to the ground. "Alex!" Flonne caught me and touched my forehead, oh no, please don't tell me that...

"Oh dear, it seems you caught the sickness." Great, that's just great. I started to cough again. "He must've caught without him realizing it." Surly thought. 

"Well, it's too late to take the medicine since it ran out, so I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow, in the meantime, you should rest up here in the Mill Alex." I see why not Andie.

"Sure why not.." Flonne, Surly, and Buddy helped me take my lifeless body to the second floor of the abandoned Mill and rest me upon the pillow. Oh boy, I'm so not gonna feel so good after this.

**_Flonne's POV_ **

Surly and the others went to find some blankets for Alex to sleep on to calm his fever down. "Oh Alex..I hope you'll be okay. As a nurse, it's my responsibility to help those who can't help themselves. " I told him as I check his temperature. "Yeah..totally Flonne." Hm? That's odd. Normally Alex doesn't say stuff like that unless..

"It appears that the fever must've affected your behavior, but don't worry, you probably won't remember this anyway once you feel better." I told grabbing an ice pack out of my medic kit, I'm always prepared anyway and don't even ask how I even got an ice pack.

"F-Flonne..." I looked at Alex in confusion. "Hmm? Yes Alex?" Alex gave me a big goofy smile at me. "You are the most beautiful squirrel I've ever met." I blushed brightly red from upon hearing what he said about me. "O-oh, t-thank you A-Alex but you have no idea what you're saying." 

"Of course I do.." His paw gently touched my face, causing my face to blush deeper. "You're so cute when your face looks like that." Alex said in a sickly, but charming voice.

"Oh..well...even if you're sick, you...cute as well Alex." I told him trying to stop blushing before anyone sees me like this.

"Yeah, we're gonna have the best kids ever." Alex said still gently holding my face. "Yeah....wait  _what?!_ " Alex laughed at my reaction and looked up the ceiling. "Yeah, our kids will have your beauty, smarts, and my...my...lemme think back later." I don't believe it, is he admitting his feelings to move too soon?!

"Um..Alex..I think what you're implying is that we're in love." I told him feeling uncomfortable and awkward right now. "Well..we are together, last time that I check." Okay, his illness is really getting worse right now.

"Flonne?" I turned around to see Andie, Surly, Buddy, The Bruisers, Mole, Maya, and Grayson coming over to me and Alex. I looked away in embarrassment so that they don't see my blushed face.

"Is everything alright?" Andie asked feeling concern for me. "Y-yeah, everything's alright Andie." I told them. "Are you sure, because your face is bright as a tomato right now." Grayson pointed out my blushed face. Everyone became curious on why I was blushing so hard.

"Jeez, what happen to you while we were gone?" Maya asked wanting to know what happen. "N-nothing, it's just that, I was checking on Alex's fever, that's all." I don't want to admit what Alex said, it would be so embarrassing. 

"Well anyway, we just came by and found some stuff for Alex to feel better till we get the medicine." Jake said showing us some blankets. Maya and Buddy placed it around Alex to make him feel more comfortable. Surly, and Andie still felt concern on what happen while they were gone. 

"Seriously, are you sure you're alright, what even happen while we were gone?" Surly asked. "I-I told you, that I'm fine, all I did was check on Alex's  fever, apparently, it's effecting his personality." Everyone became shocked to hear that Alex' fever was getting worse.

"W-what?! Seriously?!" Maya exclaimed. "I thought that the fever was just fine till now?" Mole thought. 

"Well yeah, but apparently, I noticed his behavior changed while you guys went to get some blankets." I told them rubbing my arm. "Really? Did he say anything?" Johnny asked. I winced at that question and started to feel nervous.

"W-well..." Jamie noticed my expression as she furrow her brows in anger. "Oh boy, he didn't say anything mean to ya, did he Flonne?" Jamie asked, much to my surprise. "Oh no, not that Jamie, it's just that-

"Hey guys..." We all turned around to see Alex still making a goofy smile."Do you want me to tell you the funniest thing I ever did back at the orphanage?" He asked. Jake, Surly, Jimmy, and Johnny became intrigued upon hearing this.

"Oh yeah! Lay it on us, dude!" Jake exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! What he said!" Johnny said.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Surly said rubbing his paws together. 

"Oh ho ho, you said it Surly!" Jimmy agreed with him.

Oh boy, this is going a long and embarrassing night. "Well, it all started back at the orphanage..." Alex started to tell us his story back at the orphanage, I just hope we'll be able to make the medicine to cure him tomorrow.

**_To Be Continued_ **

**_This chapter was very long and there might some errors here and there, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, leave a like and write a review on how you like it._ **


	15. Getting To Know You

"Oh thank you so much for telling us Alex dear." Ms. Rose said. I nodded my head to her. The children headed back inside, all except Chip, who looked at me with a sad look. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" He asked bringing up the big puppy eyes. Oh dang it. I let out a small smile at him and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Chip, I'll be alright, I promise." I told him which made Chip happy again. "Okay, see ya later!" Chip said heading back inside the old oak tree which reserves as the orphanage. Some adult squirrels blocked the entrance with a giant quarter that's probably be use for a weight, well for the animals that is.

"Well, looks like I should meet up with the others." I said heading back to the shelter that me and my friends were going too. Oh yeah, just so you know? The blizzard is coming today, that's right, the Bruisers were just finished making the shelter, they said it was in the east side of the park, which was underneath a tree...don't ask, it wasn't my idea to make a shelter there.

I finally met up with everyone as they grab the most essentials they need to survive, which was mostly food, but just go with it. "Oh hey Alex, you're finally here!" Flonne said happy to see me. I was able to grab my wooden bamboo sword, just in case if something happen or if Grayson starts getting me irritated if he asks me if me and Flonne are in a relationship.

"Alex, did you tell everyone about the storm?" Andie asked. I nodded my head which made her smile. Just then, we felt a gust of wind breezing through our furs as we looked up to see a dark cloud coming its way. "Oh, so soon?!" Mole exclaimed.

"Gah! It's feels as though the storm is trying to push us away!" Johnny said feeling how strong the wind is. "Alright everyone, head inside the shelter!" Surly said before he and Buddy jumped into the hole underneaths the tree. We went by one by one but I walked in slowly as I felt the same sensation like back when me and Surly got trapped in a cage from those burglars. 

"Hey Alex, you coming dude?" Jake asked coming out of the hole. I blinked in surprise before forcing a smile. "Y-yeah, I'm alright, I'm coming." I said. Jake shrugged his shoulders and headed back inside. I hesitating to head inside but I shook my head to forget about my fear and go in before the blizzard comes in.

I jumped into the hole and slid down, once I met it down to the shelter, I gaze upon how big it was but still, it feels as though my fear is coming back to me. My hand started shaking again as I tried to make it stop but it wouldn't go away. I saw Johnny and Jimmy closing the hole with a rock. "What are you doing?" I asked them.

"Oh we're just blocking the hole so that we can keep the cold winds from getting in." 

"But wait, don't we have fur?" 

"Well yeah." Johnny spoke up. "But you must know that our furs aren't always gonna keep us warm." Wow, they..actually make the smartest thing I ever hear them say. 

"I...see." I said. I still felt the shaking sensation on my arm. Man, why can't it just go away.

"Alex, you okay?" I turned to Flonne, who looked at me in concern. Oh great, she must've saw my hand shaking, alright relax Alex, just play it cool.

"Yeah I'm fine Flonne, just...cold that's all." I said crossing my arms in hopes to hide my fear, but my legs gave it away, god dang it. "Are you sure? Because your legs are starting to shake like crazy." Grayson pointed out. His comment made everyone turned to me in confusion, worried, and concern. Thanks a lot you idiot.

"Alex, are you sure you're alright?" Andie asked. "Yes Andie, I'm fine, just feeling a little sick right now." I said looking away from her, but I noticed Flonne gave me a raised brow. "That's funny because few days ago we cured you of your sickness, so it's not possible to be sick." Flonne pointed. I let out a sigh as she found out my lie. Just then, I started to hear some snickering as I turned to Surly, who was giving me a knowing smirk, oh crap, he's knows.

"I see what's wrong with you, you're Claustrophobic." Surly said bluntly with a smirk while crossing his arms. I'm gonna frigging murder you Surly, frigging murder you.

"Wait, you're claustrophobic?!" Jamie exclaimed. I looked away from her as I didn't want to openly admit it. "Claustrophobic? What's that?" Grayson asked. 

"Claustrophobic means scared of small spaces you dunce." Maya explained before saying "Though, I'm actually surprised that you're Claustrophobic, I didn't even knew you were scared of small spaces, I mean you live in a tree for crying out loud." Maya said adjusting her goggles. 

"Alex...is what Surly said is true?" Flonne asked feeling bad for me. I let out a sigh and gave off a nod. "Oh, well if you told us earlier, then maybe I couldn't thought of something else to make a shelter." Andie explained. I put my hands in mid-air and made an apologetic expression. "It's okay Andie, I think I can handle it, I only go panic if the walls were almost gonna crush us." I explained leaving out a small smile. Johnny came over and gave me a hard pat on the back.

"Aw, don't worry man, we made sure this hole was the size of our den." He said. You know, I don't think I ever visited you guys home, but judging on how we met and how you guys act back at the Nut Job Heist, I'm guessing it's messy.

"Yeah, you just need to relax!" Jake said putting his hand around me. I looked at him in confusion. "Relax?" He's joking right? Everyone looked at me in shock...he's not joking isn't he?

"You mean to say you never relax before?!" Jimmy asked. I nodded my head while I raised my brow at him. "Yeah..why?" I asked. Jake patted my shoulder gently as he said "You have so much to learn." I rolled my eyes at him because I can't relax. I never relax in my life, okay.

"Well, we can teach how to relax." Surly said. Buddy agreed with him as he nod his head happily. "Okay...so how do we 'relax'? I said with the quote and quote gesture. 

"We'll sure, how about we..talk about what we like?" Jacob suggested. "Talk about things?" I asked. Mole looked at me with a raised brow. "You really never does this before, haven't you?" Mole asked. I gave him a death glare which made him shut up quickly. 

"Yeah, I agree with Jake. We can get to know each other so much!" Grayson said. "Okay, so what should we talk about then?" I asked. Everyone thought for a while until Grayson got one.

"I know, say Alex, what's your..uh...blood type?" Wait, what kinda question is that? "My blood type? Really?" I asked him. "Y-yeah, I was just thinking about it, that's all." Grayson said. Surly started laughing at Grayson for asking that kind of question.

"You have got to be kidding me right? Have you ever talk to anyone before?!" Surly said rolling around the ground while laughing at him. Grayson blushed in embarrassment before standing tall in his 'heroic' pose.

"Of course, I mean I talk to many of my fans and asked their many questions about me." Grayson boasted. "And did you ever give them your questions to them?" Surly said which made Grayson speechless. He's got you there.

"He's kinda right you know." Andie said letting out a giggle. Grayson huffed and look away from us before saying "Oh yeah, I like to see you try." Grayson said.

"Actually, I do." Wait, he does? Surly turned to me with a puzzle look on his face. "Alex, I've been meaning to ask you. I understand if you don't like to talk about it, but still I want to know something about you." Is Surly talking about..what I was like when I was a human.

"We read that letter Flonne found in your home that explained about your past life, but I think it's best if we heard your side of the story. Why did you ever become an Assassin." I look down in sadness for him asking that. Well, everyone accepted me, so maybe they could handle it.

"Are you sure you want Alex to answer that?" Flonne asked not feeling like it's a good idea. "Yeah, we should probably talk about other things like Motorcycles or even maybe-"

"It's wasn't my decision to become an Assassin." I cut off Jake as everyone looked at me in confusion. "Huh?" Jake said confused on what I meant.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked. I let out a sigh and started my story.

"I don't remember much about what my father looked like or what was he like, I live with my mom and the other animals in the clinic, including Flonne." I said. 

"Oh yeah, according to the letter, it said that you love the animals and thought of them as family, and thought of Flonne as a little sister, is that true?" Johnny asked. I nodded my head as Flonne decided to speak up.

"He's right, you see, back when I lost my family, I got lost around the city and thought I was gonna die, but Alex found me near the trashcan besides his house, he took me in and healed me, before you know it, he and I became good friends.” Flonne said smiling as she reminiscence about our times together before the..incident.

“You guys must’ve been so close.” Andie said smiling softly at me and Flonne. “Yeah..anyway, I was so happy with my animal friends and my mom together, but that all changed when a fire broke out in my home, Flonne woke me up and warn me about the fire. I was able to save the animals and got them out of the building before the fire went all out.” I explained sadly, but every time I keep thinking about it, it makes grieve more on how it’s all my fault.

"Alex..it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Andie said. Thanks for understanding Andie, but I think I can handle it. "N-no, I'm fine." I told her, anyway, I continued my story.

"After that incident, all the animals were taking away, including Flonne." 

"Oh yeah, Flonne told us back you left us back in the Nut Job Heist because..you know." Jake said which made me realized on what he meant as I facepalmed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." I said feeling bad for myself.

"Hey it's okay, after Flonne told us both your backstory, we kinda felt bad for you and forgave you." Johnny said smiling at me. I let out a sigh of relief as I turn to Flonne, who was smiling sheepishly, well I don’t like people talking about me, but I’ll let that slide, after all, she is a lady and it’s rude to attack a woman, that’s the code of chivalry or something like that.

“Anyway, after that incident, I was sent to the Oakton City’s Orphanage, while the animals, including Flonne, were taking away.” 

“Hey wait!” Mole cut me off in the story, but he had a question, probably about something about my life. “Why did the humans took your mom’s animal friends and Flonne away.” Mole asked. 

“I don’t remember the details, but it had something to do with taking care of them or releasing them back in the wild.” I said trying so hard to remember but no luck. Well I can understand, after all, I was seven when it all happen. Flonne spoke up to help fill the story more.

“Yeah, after I was taken into custody, I overheard one of the humans that they’ll put me in a zoo because I was the last of my species of Two-tailed Squirrels, I grew scared and escaped, but I got lost around the city until I discovered Liberty Park.” Flonne explained. 

“Oh yeah, I remember now, we found in the west side of the Park as you were hiding behind a tree, but Raccoon was able to help out overcome your fear and decided to take care of you.” Mole said. I gritted my teeth as I heard that name, Raccoon...how long when I heard that name?

“Yeah, I kinda remember that…” Flonne said feeling sad, probably thinking about Raccoon, his betrayal must still hurt them, but they’ll get over it, like how I did.

“So Alex, you said you were taking to the orphanage right?” Surly asked.

“Y-yeah.” I said resuming my backstory. “Anyway, once I got into the orphanage, I was never treated as a person, the older kids always like picking on me because I was a freak of nature due to my love...well with animals.” I explained, Surly and the others felt angry when I told them that the older kids hated my love with nature. I continued with my story as it got to the part where I changed.

“I kept ignoring their constant bullying and the rude things they called me, but one day, the local bully of the orphanage, I think his name is Ralph, he always like to bully others for his own amusement.” 

“But aren’t there any staffs to help the kids around the orphanage?” Maya asked. 

I shook my head and explained “There aren’t that many staffs around the place, so that’s why there so many troublemakers around the place, so the owner of the place decided to assign older children to become Child Caregiver, and I was one of them once I got older.” I told them, Buddy smiled softly to hear that I became a Child Caregiver as he saw me took care of many children before. I smiled softly at him for thinking positive like that but like I said, I don’t like children.

“Before I became one, I found Ralph attacking a small child, I saved him but I got hurt badly instead, but after he was done with me, he said something that made me into what I am today.” Everyone became worried on what he said.

“What did he say?” Jamie asked feeling angry. “He said that I was weak, can’t be a man, and can’t do anything to help anyone, and he was right.” I said sadly, everyone became sad, worried, and angry for what he said to me.

“Alex…” Flonne put her paw on her chest as she felt bad for me.

“Hey, what do you mean he was right?” Surly asked. “I couldn’t save my mom, I couldn’t do anything to help anyone, he was right, I am weak…” I answered back twiddling with my red scarf.

“Hey, don’t listen to him, remember what you said in your story, you saved your animal friends, I think your mom would be proud to hear that.” Andie said trying to cheer me up. I guess she makes a point, besides, I didn’t even think about that. I smiled softly at her for cheering me up.

“I guess you’re right, so anyway, after what he said, I was determined to become stronger, I started to be left alone and not wanting to be with anyone, letting go of my former self. Since then, I became a Child Caregiver, for some strange reason, kids like me, but I don’t like them.” I said looking down at the ground.

“But you were fine with Chip and the others a few days ago.” Surly reminded me, Buddy nodded his head to agree with him. “True, but they were animals, I’m fine with animals but not with children.” I told them.

“But same difference, right?” Surly said, but I gave him a glare but I decided to go back to the story.

“Well, there was one kid I did like, he kinda reminds me of Chip actually, now that I think about.” I said blushing slightly, Surly and the others became surprised to hear that I did like one kid.

“Really? Who was it?” Flonne asked teasing me. I tried to hid away my blushing using my scarf, but no luck as everyone started to smiled at me. Oh you guys..

“His name was Tyler, I think he was eight or nine, I started to look after him, teaching him about nature and showing him how to take care of animals. Even if I lost who I was before, I still care about the animals, one time, I found a little white mouse around the orphanage and release him back outside.” Everyone let out a “aww’ at what I did. Relax Alex, they just appreciate at what I did, no need to go paranoid.

“Anyway, it was going okay until a couple of weeks later, I was at the store, buying some food and drinks for the children until I heard some screaming from the dark alley, I went to investigate where I found three people hurting a man in a black suit, they instantly killed them with a gun, much to my horror. I ran away and headed back to the orphanage, trying to forget that ever happen.”  I said clenching my fist in anger.

“I-I guess I understand, I mean being afraid out of your wits, I know how you feel bro.” Jake said feeling a little scared about what I said.

“Yeah, a big idiot like you being scared, I can relate.” Surly said in a sarcastic tone. “Yeah I know-” Jake paused before realizing what Surly called him “Wait! Idiot?!” Jake said glaring at the purple squirrel, who looked at him with a innocent smile like he didn’t mean it, but I know inside, that he really did mean that.

“So anyway, the next day, the same three stranger came to the orphanage. I instantly remembered them but I kept quiet.” I said much to the group’s shock. “Hold on, why didn’t you tell anyone?! You could’ve told the police about what you witness!” May exclaimed.

“True, but the police is useless, all they care about their donuts and don’t care about who they they arrest and don’t believe at what people say.” I said harshly, making everyone look at each other in concern.

“Well, no argument there, I know how you feel about police these days.” Surly said agreeing what I said about the police.

“Surly!” Andie gave him a stern glare, which Surly thought it was cute.

“Oh please, we don’t need police officers, I mean you got me.” Grayson said smirking at us. I gave him a death glare that caused him to shrink from the group with a sheepish grin.

“So what happen? What were they doing at the orphanage?” Jamie asked wanting to know more of the story.

“W-well, they acted nice towards the owner, the staff, and the children, they didn’t do anything except watch the children do their business.” I said looking down at the ground, thinking about what they were doing. Was my decision with them was right or not? 

“Watching the children? That seems kinda creepy.” Maya said. Flonne spoke up and grew worried about what happen to me “So these people that were watching you and the other children, were they..” I nodded my head as I said “Yes, they were Assassins.” I explained to them, much to their shock.

“W-what?!” Mole widened his eyes upon hearing this. “Why were they even at the orphanage in the first place?!” Johnny asked getting angry.

“I don’t know why, but they were probably scouting for Assassins for their group.” I explained. “Group? What group of Assassins you talking about?” Surly asked.

“Well, they are many Assassins around the country, they formed a group called the Sons of Liberty.”

“Sons of Liberty?” Flonne asked not familiarize with that name. “They’re a group of Assassins who hunts down those who oppose to the law.” I explained

“What do you mean, oppose to the law?” Maya asked. Buddy looked at me in confusion about what I meant as well. I let out a sigh and explained “Those who break the laws, and either escaped from the authorities, and used false testimonies and fabricated evidence to escape the law, so people formed together to become that group to kill those who escaped and oppose the law.” I explained, but the group grew afraid as I kept explaining.

“H-hold on, you were part of it?!” Jamie exclaimed. “Yeah, I killed many people of those opposing to the laws and those who tries to harm innocent people and animals, besides I knew about their skills to get stronger and for the money.” I said letting out a sigh.

“Money?” Grayson asked.

“Those three people must’ve saw me last night when I witness them murdering that man because they noticed me and tried to make me join their group. They promised a big sum of money if I did the training and the missions they assign me to. Since the orphanage was running low in paying their bills and was about to be forced to shut down. So I decided to join them, but their training was intense.” I said. I looked away from their shocked faces as I reminiscence the times I had. Back when I was knife fighting with my mentor, crying alone at night, knowing how to shoot with a gun, and graduating for completing my training.

“Once I accepted, it was instantly like hell, every morning, I always vomit, and every night, I always cry. But after all those crying and vomiting, I got used to it. Before you know it, I completely lost myself and became an empty shell of my former self. After my training was complete, I left the orphanage on my own and stayed around the city, taking care of myself over the years, and that’s that.” I closed my eyes, man, it’s been so long since I told anyone about this.

“So that’s what happen huh?” Surly asked. I nodded my head as I twiddled with my scarf.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell you guys because you guys would react this way." I said, much to my friends confusion.

"What?" Mole asked.

"[Whenever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PTh50PFfRM) someone knows that I'm an Assassin, they become afraid of me, and that fear would turn into hatred, and then someone will try to kill me because they're afraid that I might kill them first." I explained.

"Wow..you pretty much live a sad life, huh?" Surly said.

"Yeah...but I get used to it. Those who knew my true identity tries to kill me. It happens everytime. Always" 

"A-Always?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, that's why I tried to kept it a secret and tried to avoid you all, but I thought maybe I could at least give it one last try to trust you all and was planning to tell you when the time was right, until Raccon and Surly knew my secret." I said, which caused everyone to look at Surly, who only smiled sheepishly.

"I understand, you were afraid of us trying to kill you, but you were also trying to protect us from not telling us, right?" Flonne asked. I looked down at the ground, avoiding their concern expressions.

“I know, but sometimes I feel as though I’m a failure, I’m always treated like I’m the scum of the earth, nobody cares about whatever happens to me.” I said closing my eyes, was it the right choice to tell them all this? I mean I may be an Assassin and killed anybody in my life, but I couldn't tell anyone because they’ll probably be scared of me or whatever. Just then, I felt someone giving me a hug as I open my eyes and saw Flonne was the one who was hugging me, much to my embarrassment.

“Don’t call yourself a failure Alex, after everything you done for us by giving us food, stopping Raccoon, saving our lives, you’re not a failure, you’re a hero.” Flonne said with a cute smile. Jeez, when you put it like that, it’s kinda embarrasssing. I even noticed that my hand wasn’t shaking anymore, I guess my anxiety must be gone, huh, I guess telling my backstory must’ve made me relax, letting out how I feel and the wound I’ve been carrying, I wonder if I will find true happiness here?

“Hey!” We turned to Grayson, who faced was pruming with anger. “I’m the Park Hero, me!” He said. “Ha ha, don’t be a wet blanket Grayson, besides Flonne does have a point about what Alex did when he came living here.” Jimmy said patted his back hard. 

“Yeah, besides Alex is lot more fun than Grayson.” Johnny said. Grayson jaw fell down in shock upon hearing that.

“WHAT?! Oh they like him more than me?! Oh Surly, catch me, I feel as though I’m about to faint.” Grayson said as he fell into Surly’s paws, but Surly dropped him. 

“You know, you two do make a cute couple.” Mole said shaking his brows at me. Me and Flonne blushed red as we yelled out “We’re not a couple!”  
“Oh come on you guys, what makes you guys think we’re couples?!” I asked, getting irritated upon hearing me and Flonne are a couple, but to my horror, there were several answers.

“Well you two always spent time together back when we were searching for food around the park when Andie became Park Leader.” Jamie said.

“And you two keep blushing every time you see each other.” Surly said crossing his arms with a knowing smirk. 

“You guys known each other far more than us.” Maya said shrugging shoulders. “And you two make cute couples.” Mole said. Buddy made a heart shaped with his fingers. I facepalmed at their answers.

“You guys…” I don’t understand why these guys always do this to me. “Wait, did somebody say that Alex and Flonne were a couple now?” Grayson asked getting up from the ground. “No!” I said angrily while Flonne look away with a innocent smile and blushing so hard.

“Oh come on Alex, you don’t have to admit your feelings to her...yet..” Jake said rubbing his temples. Oh my god, can’t these idiots learn to take a note? Jake put his paw on my shoulder as he said “You know what I would do if I get angry, I work out!” I looked at him in confusion.

“What?” I asked him. “Come on you guys, how about we do some pushups?” Jake said as he got in the push-up position and started going.

“Oh right, first one to fifty wins!” Jimmy said as he started doing pushups. “Don’t leave me hanging!” Johnny got up and started some. 

“Oh yeah, well I’ll have you know I once did 500 pushups back when I was young.” Grayson said before doing pushups. Really Grayson? That’s the best lie you can come up with? A five year old could’ve come up with that. 

“Oh really, come on Buddy, let’s show these chumps how it’s done.” Surly and Buddy started doing pushups while Mole, Jamie, Andie, Flonne, Maya, and I watched. 

“Boys..” Andie muttered as shook her head. “You can say that again.” Maya agreed with her. I continued to watch them as they continued to do their work out.

“Come on Alex, join in!” Jake called out to me. “Yeah, unless you’re a chicken.” Johnny teased as he and Jimmy make chicken sounds at me. Oh well, if you can’t beat them, join them.

I walked over and started doing pushups.

“Grr..man...who knew doing...fifty pushups...was hard…” Surly muttered as Buddy tried to take another one but he fell flat on the ground. “Yeah, but you get used to it... me and my bros and sis tried to do 100 pushups but we couldn’t make it..” Jake said as he started to grow tired of doing pushups. You know, I don’t have a problem doing this, I’m like almost done, in fact, I already fifty by now while they were talking.

“Yeah, well I ain’t gonna give up!” Grayson said as he kept doing pushups more faster. “Yeah, that’s Grayson for ya!” Jimmy said as he kept pushing faster, at this rate, they’re probably gonna lay flat on their sorry butts.

“Hey Alex..how far are you?” Jake said as everyone turned to me, but widened their eyes in shock to see me doing my pushups like it was nothing.

“91..92..93...94..95..” Like I said, I don’t have a problem with it.

“W-what?! Seriously? Already?!” Jake exclaimed. Once I finally made it to 100, I got up from the ground and let out a sigh. “There, one hundred pushups.” I said as soon as Surly and the others were doing their pushups.

“What?! One hundred pushups already? That’s impossible?!” Jimmy exclaimed. “Yeah, don’t believe me, why don’t you see me do it again?” I asked teasing him making a smirk at him. “Oh yeah, well I dare you to do it.” Johnny said crossing his arms at me with a smirk in his face. I shrugged my shoulders and started doing one-hundred pushups again.

“I never seen someone doing 100 hundred pushups without breaking a sweat.” Flonne said surprised to see me finish already.

“Yeah, kind makes me jealous.” Jamie said. About fifty seconds later, I finally finished up as I got up. “There, done...again.” I said. “Whoa, you didn’t even break a sweat, I’m amazed.” Jake said giving me a thumbs up. I nodded my head as I let out a yawn.

“I’m about tired, I should probably get some shut-eye.” I said heading to the corner and about to take a nap.

“You know, I just realized something, how lon we’ve been in here?” Mole asked. “Yeah, and how long till the storm is over?” Grayson asked. 

“Well I checked and doubled check this morning, and according to the results, tomorrow morning.” Maya said cheerfully, but we all let out a groaned as we have to wait till tomorrow to get out of here.

“Well, I’m about to take a nap, see ya till the morning.” Surly said as he curled himself up and went to sleep. Buddy, Andie, The Bruisers, Mole, Flonne, and Maya instantly decided to take a nap. As we went to sleep, I begin to think about my life, was it right to tell them the truth? They may have accepted me but still..I feel as though they still have doubts about me….nah, I better get some shut eye and stop being a worrywart. As I closed my eyes, someone let out a loud burp, as we groaned and covered our noses. 

“Sorry…” Jake said smiled sheepishly at us. We glared at him for doing that. Sometimes I wonder why do I even bother with them?

_**To Be Continued** _

* * *

_**Sorry it came out short, but I promise I'll make it even better, anyway, I hope you like it, also I'm preparing a brand new Pokemon and My Little Pony crossover fanfic, probably in a couple weeks, so anyway, see ya later!** _


	16. A Snow Day To Remember

“Okay, everyone, the storm is gone, we can get out of here.” Maya said as everyone began to finish eating their breakfast. After yesterday when I told everyone about my past, we went to wait in this emergency shelter until the blizzard was gone.  
  
Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, and Jake was pulling the rock that was blocking the entrance out of the way. Once they finished done getting it out of the way, we walked outside and we saw…..wow, just wow. This place is like something from that movie, Alice in Wonderland, or in this case, winter wonderland. The whole park was covered in snow, almost like 9 or 10 feet of snow around here. As a human, it was just okay, but as a squirrel, it was an amazing sight.  
  
“Wow, that blizzard really took a big impact on the park.” Flonne said looking around. “Yeah, I mean look at all this snow!” Grayson picked up a little bit of snow and ate it, well some kids like to eat snow, only five year old's that is. “Huh, you know, this isn’t so bad.” Jake said amazed to see so much snow. “Out of my way!” Johnny said pushing his brothers and sister behind.  
  
“No me first!” Jimmy said running to catch his brother. “Nuh-uh, I’m always first, we talk about this, you guys!” Jake said running as well. They began roughhouse with each other but laughing as well. Well that’s how brothers like to do.  
  
“Well I guess we can enjoy this snow day, after all, I was getting bored inside that shelter.” Surly said scratching his temples. I became confused on that part about him wanting to play in the snow. “Surly, I’m not sure if we can enjoy this snow day.” I said much to everyone’s confusion. “Huh? Why that’s?” Jamie asked. Do these guys not know why?  
  
“W-well, I mean, shouldn’t we hibernate through the whole winter until it’s gets warm.” I said. Everyone, including the Bruisers who stopped fighting each other, looked at me in surprise for a while until they let out a laugh. I couldn’t help but raised a brow at them.  
  
“What?” I asked. “Well you humans may think we hibernate, but in actuality, we go around and do our normal business in the winter time, like humans do everyday in the winter.” Surly explained with a smirk. Buddy nodded his head in agreement, well I didn’t see that coming.  
  
“Really? I thought that animals hibernate until its warm enough, that’s what my mom told me when I was little.” I said. “Well maybe your mother was just wrong and didn’t know, though, well we never knew about your mother at all of course and don’t know what she look like, but I don’t much about human beauty.” Grayson said bluntly. I glared at him for trying to insult my mother.  
  
“Are you suggesting that my mom is ugly?” I asked darkly. Grayson widen his eyes in fear and smiled sheepishly at me.  
  
“I mean...uh...your mother probably didn’t know and she’s a very beautiful lady, and oh look at the time, gotta go off in rescuing my fellow park animals bye!” Grayson ran away in fear of me. “Pfft! Some hero he turned out to be.” Maya said rolling her eyes. “So anyway…” Flonne turned to me with a cute smile. “Humans may think us animals are hibernating, but in actuality, we just play around the snow, go buy some food to store, and other stuff humans do when the snow comes to town.” Flonne explained. Well...I guess that makes sense, I think. “Yeah, besides, you gotta enjoy it, snow days for us animals is pretty awesome.” Jimmy said giving his twin brother a noogie.  
  
“Yeah, I mean you enjoy snow days too right?” Jamie asked. I went silent and looked away from their gazes, do I even look like I enjoy snow days? I gave that up when I became an Assassin, besides, I just stay inside and drink some hot cocoa, and probably listen to some holiday music. Everyone realized that I don’t like snow days.  
  
“What?!” Jake exclaimed in shock. “Alex, you have to be kidding right?” Andie asked. “No, I don’t really play around in the snow.” I said bluntly. Buddy widened his eyes in shock to hear that I don’t like to play around on snow days.  
  
“Well if you guys need me, I’ll be on my merry way.” I said turning around and heading home, I wonder if they do have Hot cocoa here, I mean Maya and the other animals made some amazing things that they saw Humans like me do, like motorcycles, re-fixed a Tv, and maybe other stuff-  
  
“Hold it!” I was immediately pulled by my scarf by Surly. “You ain’t going nowhere!” Surly said. “And why not exactly?” I asked getting irritated. “Come on Alex, it might be fun.” Flonne said wanting me to join in. I rubbed my head and said “I’m sorry but it just that I never did anything on a snow day.” I said.  
  
“Wait, didn’t you always play in snow either back when you were little or in the orphanage?” Mole asked. I let out a sigh and said “I did play back when I was kid, but it was just me, Flonne, and the animals during the snow days, but ever since my mom’s death, and the animals were taking away, nobody bother to play with me.  
  
“Besides, I rather stay at home and drink hot cocoa or watch over the kids play.” I explained. “Well I think this year, maybe you can try to enjoy it.” Andie said. “Yeah, it would be fun!” Jake said pulling me for a hug. I couldn’t help but smile at them trying to help me learn to have fun.  
  
“Okay...I see why not.” I said smiling softly. “Awesome, we’ll show you how to have fun, and maybe you can tell us what humans do around on snow days!” Johnny proclaimed. Hmm, I see why not.  
  
“Okay okay, I get it, I guess it’s okay to have some fun.” I said as Jake let go of me. “You know, there are tons of things we can do, like Snowball fights, making snowmans, or any other things you can do.” Jimmy said in excitement.  
  
“Well I guess it’s not bad, maybe I could try snowboarding.” I said with a smirk on my face.

“Wait what?” Maya asked. “The heck is snowboarding?” Surly asked as he turned to Buddy, who only shrugged in response. I let out a sigh and explained to them. “Snowboarding is when you use a board and slide around the snow.” They let out a ‘ooohhh’ as they realized what snowboarding is.

“Really? Well I like to try that.” Jake said as he crack his knuckles. “Well it’s easy, I’ll show you all..” Actually, I realized something, where am I going to find a snowboard? Even as a squirrel? I noticed a tree bark nearby and ran towards it on my fours, which you already know, both my paws and feet. I picked it up and smiled softly as I said. “Well this will do I guess.” I said, now the real fun begins.

“Hey Alex, what are you doing with that tree bark?” Flonne asked. I turned back to the group as I let out a smirk. “Oh you’ll see Flonne, but before we go and have some fun, let me ask you something, are you sure you guys can handle what I'm about to do?” I asked. Jake let out a scoff and said “Oh please, I can handle anything dude!”

**_Later_ **

"Okay, I take it back!” Jake said fearfully. We stood on top of a large hill, which it really wasn't if you were a human. "Come on Jake, you said you can handle it?" I said raising a brow. "I did, but I never snowboard before." Jake exclaimed which made me rolled my eyes. "But you ride a motorcycle and practically own a bike gang."

"Yeah but, sliding down a hill like this, it's just...well, too scary dude." Jake exclaimed, and I though he said that he can handle anything, "Hey, are you guys coming down or what?!" We looked down the hill to see the others waiting. Surly tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for us to get down from the hill by skiing down there. "We'll be down there, just hold your horses Surly!" I yelled back at him. 

"Come on Jake, just go already." I said getting real tired for him acting like a wimp. "I'm telling you, I ain't going." Jake said crossing his arms in a huff. Okay, you want to pay this game? Alright, I'll play your game. "Wow, who would've thought that the big bad groundhog, Jacob Bruiser, scared of this big hill, and I thought that he was a tough animal?" I said in a sarcastic tone. Jake widen his eye to hear what I said before he look at me with an angry look. "I'll show you who's tough!" Jake said as he slid down the hill, but he started to screamed at the top of his lungs at how fast he was going. Oh well, I guess it's my turn.

I slid down the hill, but unlike Jake, I smiled happily because I was enjoying this, going the down the hill so fast, ahh, it's so relaxing, unlike somebody I know. Yeah, I'm talking about Jake. I was getting close to Jake as I swept past him, he continued to scream like a girl as I turned back to him and said "See ya at the finish, Jake!"

As I turned my head back around to focus on where I'm going, I notice a rock approaching my way. I just let out a smirk and jumped over the rock and did some tricks like I grab the tail of the board and twist around and landed back on the ground perfectly. I finally arrived back and skid my board to a halt. I looked to see everyone staring at me in awe. "Okay, have to admit, that was..." Maya eyes sparkled in joy to see those tricks I did. Suddenly, Jimmy beat her to the punch. 

"That was awesome!" Jimmy said which made Maya angry at him. "Dang it Jimmy, you stole my line!" 

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Jimmy said smiling sheepishly at her. I couldn't help but smirk at them. "See, didn't I tell you guys snowboarding was-" I was immediately cut off as someone landed on my back. 

I looked up to see that Jake was the one who landed on my back. "Sorry dude." He said as Jake got off my back. I brushed off and smiled softly. "It's okay, you just need some practice after all." I said which made Jake angry and mutter something. 

"Whatever man..." I shook my head at disbelief at him. Sorry Jake, you weren't good enough. "I'm surprise Alex, I didn't know you were good at the snowboarding." Andie said as she was surprised to see me pull of those tricks.

"Well there are a lot of things that you guys don't know about me." I said with a smirk on my face. "I'm more surprised that you beat Jake in a race, he never loses, well most of the time, at least." Flonne said. 

"Well I ain't surprise, Jake was always a stubborn groundhog, so I knew that his stubbornness will make him lose to Alex." Maya said laughing at him which made Jake crossed his arms in a huff and said "Shut up Maya!" Jake shouted. Once he calmed down, he blushed lightly and said "It was my first time snowboarding, it doesn't count at all." Jake said which caused me to roll my eyes at him.

"Don't feel bad Jake, I understand, besides it was a practice run, not a race." I said making him feel better, but I then made a determined expression and said "But next time, let's have a race, for reals this time." I said as me and Jake fist-bumped. 

"Huh, you really have change Alex." Surly said, much to my confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, back then, you always didn't want to smile or do anything, but now you now a happy go lucky squirrel or something like that." Surly said, which everyone agreed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said covering my face with my red scarf so that everyone doesn't know that I'm blushing but Surly noticed and smirked at me. You know, for a squirrel, he's got a keen eye. 

"W-whatever, let's drop that you guys and-” I was immediately cut off as someone threw a snowball at my face. I wiped it off and became angry. “Alright, who was the idiot who threw that?” I asked angrily. 

Everyone became scared at my angry expression as they backed away a little. Nobody gave a response until Jimmy pointed his paw towards Johnny and said “He did it!” Johnny became flabbergasted that Jimmy singled him out.

“You traitor, why?!” Johnny asked. “Oh so you did it huh?” I asked. “Y-yeah, sorry, I kinda got getting tired of all the mushy stuff and so...I thought we could try to have a snowball fight.” Johnny said nervously. 

“Oh I see….” I said calmly, which made Johnny let out a sigh of relief. I made a sly smile and quickly made a snowball while he was distracted. I threw the snowball and hit him really hard on the face, causing him to fall down. Everyone became surprised to see me do that.

“Now we’re even.” I said feeling happy again. Johnny got up and became surprised that I threw that snowball.

“You know, this might be fun after all.” Surly said smirking at what I did. “Oh you’re gonna get it Alex!” Johnny said in a happy expression, he wasn’t angry that I threw it at him, he was happy because I finally got a chance to learn how to have fun. Jake threw a snowball at me, but luckily I dodge it easily, and instead hit Buddy. Buddy shook the snow off of him and threw it at Jake.

“Hey!” Jake yelled out. “Everybody run!” Maya said running to find some cover. Me, Surly, Buddy, Andie, and Flonne hid behind a tree and threw many snowballs at our opponents, which were the Bruisers and Mole, though I think he kinda got confused which team he was going to choose.

“Take this!” Jamie exclaimed as she threw a snowball at Surly. Surly got hit by the snowball, but instead of getting mad, he started laughing and threw one back at her. Everyone threw them back at each other, it's was going great, you know...I never has this much fun before. I guess I really have found my true happiness.

"Hey Alex!" I turned to see Jake, who was on a small hill, it was a different hill so of course he wasn't scared of heights this time. He smirked as he held a snowball in his hands "Ever wonder how to win many competitions? Quick word of advice...always bet on the power of luck!" Jake then roll the snowball down on the ground and it started to get bigger and bigger and-

Oh god no! I ran as fast I could on all my fours and tried to outrun it. As I kept running as fast I could, I notice a tree branch nearby and I took off my scarf off and did what Indiana Jones did in the movies. I swung over the giant approaching snowball, which hit a nearby tree, destroying it. Phew! That was close, for a second there I thought-

SNAP!  
Please tell me that wasn't the branch I grabbed with my scarf broke off. I looked up to see that the branch did indeed broke off...oh no...

"GAAAAHHHHH!" I scream as I crashed down in the heavy snow. I struggled to get out of the snow but luckily, someone pulled me out of the snow, none other than Jake. Flonne and the others came rushing towards me with worry and concern. 

"Alex, are you okay?!" Flonne asked. Jake settled me down as I said "Thanks" to him. "Y-yeah, I'm alright." I said as I brushed off some snow off of my head. "Well you had us worried, oh by the way..I believe this is yours." Surly snapped his fingers as Buddy appeared with my...scarf. I slowly grabbed from him and looked at it for a while. You know, I always wear it not only for the fall and winter, I always wear because...it reminds me of the day my mother gave it to me on Christmas. I smiled softly as I kept gazing at the scarf.

"Alex?" I looked to see everyone looking at me in confusion. "What?" I asked. "Dude, are you crying?" Johnny asked. I raised a brow until I notice a tear on my left cheek. I wiped it off and said "S-sorry, it was nothing." I said.

"Alex...." Flonne said sadly, she knows what's wrong with me since she knows me. Suddenly, we heard a shriek coming from nearby. "What the heck was that?!" Surly asked wincing at the scream. That scream though....it sounds like....I widen my eyes as I realize who screamed.

"CHIP!" I said in panic. I ran off from the group and followed where the scream came from. I kept running and running until I arrived onto a frozen lake, where I saw many animals with shock, scared, and worried expressions. I looked at what they were staring at and, to my surprise, it was Chip who was on a broken part of the ice, and he wasn't alone, someone was next to him and it was...you have got to be kidding me right now.

"Help, somebody!" Yep, that was Grayson. That idiot must've tried to save him but got end stuck as well. Flonne, Maya, Jake and the others came rushing down to the hill and saw what's happening.

"Oh no, this is bad, we need to help them!" Flonne exclaimed. "Yeah but how? I mean, none of us are good swimmers!" Surly said. Buddy nodded his head in agreement as he imply that he can't swim as well. 

"Andie!" I gained her attention. "Is there anyone in the park that knows how to swim?" I asked. 

"No I'm afraid, there's no one around here that can swim, even in a cold lake." Andie explained sadly. "I could try make a boat..." Maya said with a smile before she made a frown on her face.

"But it would take a week, and there's not enough before that ice breaks." Maya said as we saw the ice that Grayson and Chip were starting to break into smaller pieces.

"Well we need to do something or else we'll be sitting ducks." Jake said with a panic expression. Everyone began bickering with each other on how to save them while I kept thinking on how to save them both. Well there is one way, but I'll regret it.

"Flonne..." Flonne turned to me in confusion. "Y-yeah Alex?" She asked. I took off my red scarf and handed it towards her. "Hold this for me will ya?" I said which she accepted. "Okay but why are you-"

SPLASH!  
I jumped into the frozen lake and swam towards them. Flonne became surprised to see me swim, and so did everyone else as they heard the splashing sound of me diving into the frozen waters and swimming towards Grayson and Chip.

I didn't mind if I gotten cold, I learn how to resist the cold back in my training as an Assassin. "I'm...coming...Chip..." I yelled out as I kept swimming. I finally arrived as I got off the water and onto the ice, where I received a hug from my old little friend.

"Alex! I need you would save me!" Chip said happy to see me. I hugged him back but not before I got hug by the Gray Squirrel. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Alex, I thought I would never get to see the day again!" Grayson started kissing me on the cheeks, which of course, was very disgusting.

"Get off of me you idiot!" I pushed him aside. Now I know how Surly feels when he gets praised by this dopey idiot of a hero. "Sorry about that, but anyway, now that you're here, you're gonna save us right?" Grayson asked.

"Of course I am Grayson, but of course, carrying you guys while I swim is gonna be difficult though..." I said before the ice was getting smaller and smaller. Ugh...there's no time left.

"Alright you guys, get on my back!" I said which both Chip and Grayson hesitated. "But wait, won't we hurt you if you carry both of us?" Chip asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine little buddy, just get on!" I said as Chip and Grayson hopped on. I noticed many smaller pieces of ice were still floating in the water, so I jumped on them one by one. 

"Hang on tight you guys!" I told them. "Don't need to tell me twice." Grayson said as he hold on my back real tight. I kept jumping and jumping on the ice until I noticed there weren't many enough to reach the end.

"Now how do we get across?" Chip asked feeling scared. I thought for a while until I realized there was one thing I could do and it ain't pretty.

"Guys, when I said jump, you jump." I said, much to their surprise. "B-but Alex, what about-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, just do it!" I cut off Chip sternly as I got ready. I closed my eyes to stay focus, ignoring Grayson whimpering, and re-opened my eyes with determination. I jumped as high as I can and yelled "Now, Jump!" Chip and Grayson jumped off my back and landed back where everyone else where while I fell into the water.

"Alex!" Flonne called out to me as I fell deep into the water. I began to close my eyes and fell deep into the water. Well, it was worth it....before you know it. I blacked out.

* * *

...  
...  
...huh?  
I began to slowly re-opened my eyes as I saw many eyes looking straightly at me. "Alex!" That voice...isn't that Andie's?

"H-huh?" Where the heck am I? I looked around to see that I was in the Mill, all of the park animals were here. But wait a minute, wasn't I about to die from losing air once I fell down into the water? How the heck did I get here?

"Alex, you're okay!" I was suddenly hugged by Chip, who started crying to see me again. "When I saw you drowning in the water, I thought y-you...you.." Chip began crying as he let out his tears. I hugged him back and smiled softly at him.

"It's okay Chip, I'm just glad you're safe." I said softly, as Chip let of the hug, all of a sudden, I was grabbed by Jake as he gave me and Chip a hug, a really strong one.

"Alex, thank goodness you're alright, for sure I thought you were a goner!" Jake said. "Jake..I'm glad to see you too...but you're..crushing me!" I said as my face turned blue.

"Jake stop, you're suffocating him!" Andie said noticing my face turning blue. Jake let go of me and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about man." Jake said.

"I-it's okay, I'm alright." I said. "You know, we thought you were gonna die, but luckily you're okay." Jamie said happy to see me alive.

"Y-yeah but, what happen?" I asked. Buddy started making gestures, but I wasn't able to keep up what's he trying to say. "Sorry about that, Buddy does that when he's excited and when he panics." Surly explained before saying "When we saw you not coming back from the water, Flonne dived into the frozen lake and used her two tails as a motorboat and saved you." Flonne saved me? Wow, that's amazing.

"Yeah, once she did, she performed CPR on you and brought you back to the Mill to heal you up." Jimmy said with a sly smile. My ears perked as I froze in shock when Jimmy mentioned that Flonne performed CPR on me.

"W-what kind of CPR? Using her paws to push my chest to release some air out of me?" I asked nervously. "Nope..." Johnny said was started to tease me as well. I widened my eyes to realize that she...oh god...

Surly began laughing as fell down on the ground. "Yep, it was too funny, even in a dangerous situation like that!" Surly said. "Yeah, even I was surprise Flonne would do something like that!" Maya said who started laughing alongside him. Everyone either started laughing or let out a "Aww" because they always kept thinking that Flonne and I are a couple now.

"Ha ha, look at his face, he's blushing!" Jimmy pointed at my blushed face.

"A-anyway..Chip..."I turned to Chip with a serious expression. "What happen? How did you get stuck on that iceberg?" I asked. Chip twiddled his fingers and said "W-well you see, earlier today, me and the rest of the class were busy ice skating with the other animals when all of a sudden, it broke." Broke? That seems...weird...I mean their weight are very light, so that ice couldn't been broken that easily.

"I tried to get out in time, but I pushed out by the crowd as they notice the ice breaking, and before you know it, I got stranded on that iceberg." Chip explained. Hold on, what about Grayson? I remember seeing him there. Chip resumed with his story as he grew excited on the next part "That's when Grayson came by and tried to save me, but he swam towards me, but as he got to me, he began to feel a cramp he had and couldn't swim back, causing himself to be stranded with me." He explained.

"Speaking of Grayson, where is he?" I asked. "R-r-right here." We turned around to see Grayson with a small knitted blanket covering his body while he's standing. He began to shake like he was cold...oh wait, he swam an icy cold lake, of course he's frigging cold, even with all that fur in his body.

"I'm just glad you came to our rescue Alex, my dear friend, you make a good sidekick for me." Grayson said before letting out a "Achoo!" Guess someone got a cold...again. 

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen. Besides, if it did happen Grayson, I would be the hero while you be the idiotic sidekick that's useless." I said bluntly causing to gasp in shock. "Well he isn't lying, you do make a good sidekick." Surly added started to laugh at his distress. "How dare you all, I'll have know that I'm the one who brought all these nuts to these park animals and save this park from thirst." Grayson proclaimed. I glared at him darkly as I said "Don't you mean  _we_ help save the park from hunger?" I asked which made Grayson flinched in fear. Yeah, that's what I thought.

These guys...wait.."Where's Flonne?" I asked. Surly and Maya stopped laughing and became nervous. I couldn't help but raise a brow at them. "What's wrong?" I asked. Andie decided to speak up and as she grew nervous.

"Alex...about Flonne-"

"I'm right here..." Andie was cut off as Flonne came climbing down from the wall of the mill as she landed on the ground and walked towards me. "F-Flonne! I'm so glad that-"

SLAP!

I became surprised as Flonne slapped me in the cheek. Everyone let out a gasp to see what just transpired. "Why? WHY?" Flonne began punching me in the gut over and over again. "F-Flonne, stop that! OW!" I said as I winced in pain over the punches she threw. Gah! For a squirrel, she knows how to throw hard punches.

"I'm sorr-Ow! Flonne! I didn't-Ow! I was just-Ow! Trying to save-Ow! Grayson and Chip-Ow!" 

"I don't care, I thought you were gonna die, so I tried to save you and thank god that your alright!" Flonne said started to cry as she kept punching me. "Flonne you don't-Ow! Have to worry about-Ow! Me-Ow! Jake, Surly, Jamie, back me up here-Ow!" I begged them for help, but instead of helping, they just watch me of this uptight scene.

"Sorry Alex, this is your problem." Jake said smirking at this scene. "Yep, sucks to be you." Surly said shrugging his shoulders. Jamie let out a chuckle at Flonne attempts to hurt me. "Alright Flonne, that's enough." Jamie walked forward and grabbed Flonne on the shoulders. She began to calm down and started to let out tears.

"When I saw you fell into the lake and you didn't come back up, I had to save you, I didn't want to see you die, because if so..then.." She got out of Jamie's grasp and gave me a tight hug. I widen my eyes in surprise for her feeling so deeply of me. I hugged her back and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Flonne, I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm sorry." I said patting her back. She looked at me with a soft smile on her face, which of course I smiled back at her. We continued to look each other for so long as we turned to see everyone, making smiles on their faces at what they were seeing. Me and Flonne blushed lightly and looked away from their gazes. These guys...

"Well anyway, I think this belongs to you..." Surly and Buddy handed me my red scarf. I became surprised to see that they had it the entire time. I looked at my neck and saw that I wasn't wearing it. "Oh I forgot about that." I said as I received the scarf from them and put it back on my neck. 

"You know, you seem really addicted with that scarf of yours, it almost like you're in love with it." Mole said chuckling at this scene. "Alex and his scarf, sitting in a tree..." Jimmy began singing that old love-berg song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Johnny finished the song. I glared at them darkly at them for saying something like that but I let it go. "Well he did wear that when his mother gave it to him a long time ago." Flonne said before realizing what she said as she began to feel worried that I still feel bad for my mother, but instead, I smile softly at her.

"It's okay Flonne, I'm alright." I said not showing my depression but she sees through my emotions. "Well, after what happen, we're all going to stay here so that we'll all heal up." Andie announced which everyone agreed. 

"That's cool, it'll be like a slumber party!" Jake said as he hardly patted my back, but I brushed off the pain. "Well the food shortage me and Uncle Mole checked are full so there's enough for everyone here!" Maya said. We all let out a laugh as we planned a sleepover here. "Yeah, we might tell who's our favorite crush, right Alex?" Surly asked with a smirk and half-lid eyes. I couldn't help but grumble in anger, that squirrel really is asking for death, doesn't he? While we began to talk, I began to think about what Chip said about the ice suddenly breaking, still that doesn't make any sense, how would the ice break that easily? Sure there were many animals skating around there but still it wouldn't be enough to break it completely. I feel as though someone did that on purpose.

"Alex?" My thoughts were cutoff as I turned Flonne who became worried for me. "O-Oh, it's okay Flonne, just thinking about things?" I said as I kept thinking on how did the ice at the frozen lake broke off. Aw well, I guess I figure it out next time.

"Alex!" I was suddenly got a hugged by my fellow little chipmunk friend. "Is it okay if I could enjoy the sleepover too with ya?" Chip asked giving me the puppy eyes, gosh dang it. I couldn't help but smile softly at him. "Okay, I'll ask Rose later and tell her to come and have fun with us." I said which made Chip jump in joy and excitement. Huh, you know, at first I didn't like children, but now I feel as though I'm starting to like them. I guess I have changed, so have Surly said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

Somewhere in Oakton City, two figures walked into a dark alley. They were two rats, they were similar to Raccoon's minions, but they fur color was dark blue and one of them had a eye-patch on their right eye. They walked into an old underground tunnel, where a fortress made of boxes, stones, and many junk found in the streets of the city were use to make a fortress.

The two rats enter the fortress and found themselves in the throne room, where a shadowy figure stood with its red eyes. "So....what have you brought me?" The shadowy figure on the throne asked. The first rat with no eye-patch spoke up "You see sir, we discovered that there's this new squirrel that lives in Liberty Park and we found out that Raccoon has been defeated and is presume dead." The shadowy figure narrowed its eyes as he heard that name.

"Raccoon...I should've known that his reign of terror would end..." It said as it walked off his throne but still conceal himself in the shadows. "But still, just as I foretold, even if he was defeated, everything is still going according to plan." He said smirking evilly. 

"Yes, we're still learning as much as we can about this new squirrel, we also tried to drown some of those park animals by breaking the frozen lake they were skating in, but everyone got safe, and that new squirrel saved both a little chipmunk kid and the park's hero." The rat with the eye-patch said. 

The small shadowy figure walked over to some screens next to his throne and saw many monitors were up and watching everything that goes on in Oakton, including Liberty Park. "Um..sir, anyway, this squirrel-"

"His name is Alex Hunter, correct?" The shadowy figure asked. The rat with the eye-patch flinched at his leader figuring that out, but he knew how he found out about who he was but he resumed with his explanation. "Y-yeah, that's him, we found some info, we discovered that he was once a human, and an Assassin." The shadowy figure expression remained the same as he wasn't surprised to hear this, almost like he knew this would happen.

"Well I am not surprised to hear that this squirrel is a human, or once was." The figure said still staring at the monitor. "Y-yes well, you knew this would happen right? After all, you did foretell this, right?" The second rat said feeling quite nervous. "Yes my dear friend, I have, soon all of Oakton, no...the world will soon bow down to me as all the humans will fall into death and Despair, and all those who suffered will soon be put to rest." The figure walked towards the light, revealing a small animal wearing a top white and a white cape, it appears that he was a small white mouse, but his face was covered by a mask with an eerie smile, and his eyes can be seen through the mask.

"And Alex Hunter will soon fall into that Despair....puhuhuhuhu...such Despair."

_**Who is this mysterious foe? What plans does he have for Oakton? Find out next time on The Nut Job: A New Hero.** _

* * *

**_So yeah, I made an antagonist for this story, who is it you ask? You'll find out next time, also, this arc is called the Despair Arc for you'll find out._ **


	17. New Animals In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Nut Job belongs to Open Road Films but my OC's belongs to me. Also, I'm planning on doing a Christmas special chapter of this fanfic, so it'll come in the next chapter or so. In the meantime, I decided to add two new OC's in this fanfic, and I hope you guys will like them. Anyway, enough talk, let's get this show on the road!

**_Somewhere in the alleys of Oakton_ **

A bunch of street rats were running away in fear, while some stood back and fight against some intruders that came through their territory. "Hey, what's the matter? You too scared to fight back, well I guess that makes sense, we're like the cats and you guys are the mice that flee, or in this case, rats."

"Shut up already Kokichi, we need to get out of here!" A voice spoke up shutting the other. The rats stood still and stood in fighting positions. Suddenly, a blur knocked them out, revealing a small white mice wearing a scarf has black and white spaces alternating exactly like a chessboard. His eyes were monochrome from blue on his right eye and red on the left eye. He grabbed one of the rats neck and glared at them.

"Alright you idiots, you better tell us where he is, or else you're gonna wish you were dead." He said in a dark tone. "W-w-we don't know what you're talking about." The little mouse grip tighten at the rat's neck, as he continue to glare at him. 

"Jeez Kaz, if you kill them, then we won't gain any information. You do this every time." Another spoke up, revealing a white squirrel with purple eyes, he was the same height as Surly and he was wearing a scarf with black and white spaces. "I don't friggin care Kokichi, I want info on where that sick bastard is, so I can tear him apart!" Kaz said angrily.

"Sure, whatever you say, boss." Kokichi said finger-quoted on the word 'boss'. "Listen, we really have no idea who you talking about!" The second rat said fearful of both the squirrel and the white mouse. "Oh really?" Kokichi making a small smirk. "So you don't know about..." Kokichi walked towards the second rat and whispered "Mastermind" through his ears.

The rats widen their eyes in fear upon mentioning that name. "Oh, so you do know who he is? Would you care to tell us about where he is?" Kokichi said with a sly smile. "We swear, we don't know where he is. We heard about him from many animals that live in Oakton, but we don't know where he lives." The rat who was being choked by Kaz said. 

Kaz glare darkened as he let go of the rats neck. "Fine, I'll believe you...for now. You guys lie to me that you do know where Mastermind is, then let's just say things will be...drastic if we meet again." Kaz said cracking his knuckles as the rats ran away in fear. "Well that could've gone better you know. Aw well, I was getting bored with them anyway." Kokichi said. Kaz let out a scoff and said "Whatever, come on let's just keep going." Kaz said as they started to leave the dark alley.

Once they step out of the alley, they see a big park that seems to be off a distance. "Aw, a park eh? Wonder if any of them know if you-know-who was there." Kokichi said. "If so, then that's where we'll be heading." Kaz said as he started walking towards Liberty Park. "You really want to find Mastermind to kill him, don't you?" Kokichi said still keeping his smirk on his face.

"Of course, once I find him, he's gonna wish he wasn't even born, and you Kokichi?" Kaz asked his longtime friend. "Well I am gonna help you with your revenge against him, after all, he *is* gonna pay for what he done to me a long time ago." Kokichi said before letting out a creepy smile expression. "I'm gonna make him suffer for what he has done upon the animals and humans of Oakton!" He proclaimed with Kaz looking at him, not even fazed by his expression as they continued their way towards Liberty Park.

* * *

_**Alex's POV** _

"Thanks for helping us with the heist Alex." Surly said as we pulled the wagon full of food we stole. "Aw, it was not a problem, I'm just glad I could help." I said pulling the back of the wagon. Anyway, after my whole snow day experience last week, we're pulling this wagon so we can celebrate our Christmas party. Well I may not look at it, but I love Christmas very much and apparently, the animals celebrate Christmas the same way as humans do. Anyway, we just stole some food from many restaurants for the appetizers of the party. We even got Precious to help out.

"Hey Precious, don't you think that maybe Lana might be worried about you." I said as I don't want her new owner to feel worried about her. "Oh don't worry, she went to go visit her family and celebrate Christmas and New Years Eve on..uh...what was it again? Pew Pork or something?"

"It's New York, Precious." I said correcting her. "Oh yeah, that one!" Precious said which caused me to roll my eyes. "Whatever you guys, Andie is gonna be surprise to see this much food we got for the party." Surly said which Buddy nodded in agreement. We finally arrived in Oak Town, many people were busy as ever. 

"Oak Town sure hasn't change quite a bit." I said looking around the place. "Yeah, though you think we should add something knew around here." Surly said letting out a big yawn. I noticed some animals making scared expressions at us, wonder why-oh wait, Precious.

"Hey, what's up with these guys? Why are they looking at us?" Precious asked. "I think they're looking at you Precious." Surly said which surprised Precious.

"What? Why?" Precious asked. "Well no offense Precious, but you do realize that Dogs chase squirrels, right?" I said which caused Precious to realize why the animals were staring at us. "Oh...I see." Precious said before she yelled out "I'm sorry everyone, but you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm nice, I would never hurt any of you." Precious yelled out which caused the crowd to be ease a little. "Ah whatever, let's just deliver this stuff back to the mill." Surly said as we continued our way towards the mill.

Once we finally arrived to the mill, we noticed that inside was being decorated for the Christmas party. Maya was being making a radio so that we can listening some nice Christmas music, Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie were busy helping putting streamers and party stuff they got thanks to Surly and Buddy. Mole and Andie were busy supervising the party it would seem.

"Hey Andie, we got a special delivery for ya!" Andie and Mole turned around and became surprised to see this much food we brought to the party. "Wow you guys, this is amazing! There's enough food to feed the park for the entire night!" Andie said happily gazing at the food.

"Hm-mm, I agree with ya Andie! It smells delicious!" Mole said as he drool over the food and tried to take a bite but was swatted away by Buddy, who made a stern look and shook his head. Mole just crossed his arms and groaned. "You guys really went full out on this stuff, eh?" Jake said licking his lips. "Yep, it took a while but we finally have enough food, besides, I got you something Andie." Surly said as he went through the stuff and pulled out a Brazil nut.

"A Brazil nut?" Andie asked as she happily accepted it. "Y-yeah, I thought it would be a nice gift for ya." Surly said acting nervous at her. "Thank you Surly." Andie said smiling towards Surly. 

"So, how's the party you guys?" Precious asked excitedly. "Oh it's going okay, we're almost done anyway, just a few more streamers and its all set." Jamie said stretching her back. "Hey, where's Flonne?" I asked. "Oh she said that she needs to bring her first-aid kit so in case somebody overeats himself...again." Maya said glaring at Jake. "Oh come on, it was one time, so what if I overeat the food?" Jake said angrily. 

"Yeah, sure Jake." Maya said shrugging her shoulders. "You know, I wonder what's taking her so long? I mean, her house isn't that far." Jamie said. "Ah, come on sis, I know she's okay." Jimmy said. "Yeah, it's not like something bad is gonna happen." Johnny said. "No, don't say that!" Maya said which caused us to look at her in confusion.

"Why's that?" Johnny asked. "Because the moment somebody says nothing bad is gonna happen, it's gonna happen, don't you guys ever heard of Murphy's Law before?" Maya asked. Though, nobody given her an answer because nobody has ever heard of that before. Luckily for her, I know the answer already since I read about it once back when I was a human.

"Oh, you mean when something can go wrong, will go wrong?" I asked. "Yeah exactly, so don't say that!" Maya said sternly. "Oh relax Maya, you overreact more than Andie." Surly said which caused both Andie and Maya to glare at him as he continued "Like Johnny said, it's not like something's bad is gonna happen." Surly said until suddenly, we heard a scream.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" 

"What the?!" Mole asked. "What was that?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know, but it was coming from Oak Town, come on, let's go!" I said as we ran out of the mill and headed towards Oak Town. God, of all times, why now when we were just enjoying the moment?

* * *

We finally arrived to Oak Town where everybody were running away in fear. "Wonder what's up with them?" Surly asked. Mole widened his eyes all of a sudden as he pointed his finger in fear and said "I think that maybe that's the reason why." We looked at what he was pointing at and it caused me to widen my eyes in fear. It was Flonne as she was being harassed by a white squirrel and a white mouse wearing black and white scarves.

"I told you before, I don't know who is this Mastermind you speak of!" Flonne exclaimed at the verge of tears. Jamie growled in anger upon seeing them bullied Flonne, but I was the most angriest of them all. How dare they make her cry? Those bastards.

"Don't mess with me! He was here right? You must know where he is right now!" The small mouse asked angrily. "Come on Kaz, just leave her alone already, she's acting like a Damsel In Actress like in Super Mario." The white squirrel said. Wait, Super Mario? Isn't that an old game from the 90s. I seen Mario a bunch of times on commercials and gameplay, but I wouldn't expect a squirrel like him to know something like that. 

"What are they doing to her?!" Precious asked in anger. "I don't know but those guys sure are asking for a beating!" Jake said as he crunch his knuckles. Before any of them made a move, I did as I ran towards them and grabbed the white mouse by the throat.

"W-what the?!" The white mouse became surprised to see me instantly grabbed him by the neck that quickly. "Oooh, who's this? Your boyfriend you cute white two tailed squirrel?" The white squirrel said, but Flonne didn't answer back. I continued to glare at the white mouse and planned to kill him, but before I do, I'm gonna ask him some questions.

"Alright you, who are you and why are hurting my friend here?" I asked darkly. "Th-that's none of your business, now let go!" He said as I tighten my grip. Before I could say something, the white squirrel spoke up. "Oh hi, my name is Kokichi Squirrel, the mouse your choking is Kazuichi Feng, or Kaz for short." The white squirrel known as Kokichi said giving me a smirk.

"Goddammit Kokichi, why?" Kaz asked angrily. "Well duh, I'm just getting bored already, look if they don't know where he is, then we need to leave." Kokichi said. I continued to choke this white mouse to death until Surly and the others stopped me.

"Wait, Alex, that's enough!" Andie said. I looked at them for a while and I noticed in their looks that they want me to stop. I let out a sigh and dropped this Kaz mouse. "You little piece of crap, you think I'm gonna let you-" I instantly gave him a roundhouse kick in the face, which caused him to fly away in a distance, and he was knocked out cold. 

"Oh thank you, I thought he would never-"I instantly punch Kokichi in the face as he fell down, probably unconscious as well. I looked back to see Surly and the others surprised to see what I just done. "Jeez, you didn't have to do that to them!" Surly said. I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever, they deserve it anyway." I said as I turned back to Flonne, who was letting out some tears.

"Flonne, are you alright-" Flonne suddenly hugged me, much to my surprise. "Alex, thank *sob* you." Flonne said as I hugged her back. "Flonne, are you okay?" Jamie asked walking towards us. Our hug ended as she stopped crying and said "Y-yeah, I'm okay Jamie, thanks for asking." 

"What happen?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know, I went home to go and pick up my first aid kit and when I tried to walk back to the Mill, I was stopped by those guys and they asked me about someone name Mastermind." Flonne said holding onto me in fright, probably still traumatized from them. We took a look at these guys and looked at them in confusion. Just who are these guys anyway?

"Wait, Mastermind?" Mole asked. "Yeah, I told them I don't know who they are but they wouldn't listen to me, and the white mouse started to yell at me." Flonne said shaking in fear. I hugged her and tried to calm her down. "It's okay Flonne, we're here." I said which calm her down.

"Thanks.." She whispered towards me. Though, I began to think about this Mastermind they were talking about? Who exactly is this mastermind?

"Well excuse my friend for hurting your feelings, little missy." Wait, who said that? "That was me, you silly nugget." Wait, what the hell? We turned around to see the white squirrel getting up and twisted his neck, hearing a cracking sound as he turn out, but he had a bloody nose.

"What the hell?!" I asked. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to frighten you all, anyway, we got into a bad start. Hi, I'm Kokichi Squirrel, that over there is my friend, Kazuichi Feng, or Kaz for short." He said with a smirk on his face.

"B-b-but weren't you...what's happening?!" Mole asked. "GAH! He must be a zombie!" Precious said in fright as Buddy hid behind her. "Nah, I'm no zombie, you silly sally." He said with a chuckle. Precious became confused on that name as she said "Um, who's sally?" 

"Doesn't matter, what we want to know is that how are you okay?" Surly asked wanting to know who was he still okay after I punched him. "Oh that, yeah, I get that a lot. You see, I get used to getting hit a bunch of times, so no matter how many punches or kicks you give him. I'll always admire the pain." Kokichi said like it wasn't a big deal, but it was for me. What's with this squirrel? Is he some sort of Masochist or something? 

"This guy just gives me the creeps..." Surly whispered through Andie's ear, which she nodded in agreement. "Okay, but how did you know what I was thinking just a minute ago?" I asked glaring at him. "Oh that, because I read through the text while I was laying on the ground just now." Kokichi said smiling towards me. We couldn't help but looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked. "Duh, the writing that the author wrote, your outline." Kokichi said. "Wait, outline? Author? W-what are you talking about?" Maya asked. "Oh you wouldn't understand you little chipmunk." Kokichi said which caused Maya to be fuming in anger. 

"Whatever, I don't care what's wrong with you." Jamie said as she walked towards him. "But just remember that if you ever touch a hair on Flonne like that, you're gonna be sorry!" Jamie said, all of a sudden, Kokichi eyes widen and started drooling at her. Jamie looked at him with a raised brow..wait, don't tell me.

"Wow, did anybody tell you that you're beautiful as the sun and the cutest groundhog of them all?" He asked getting goo-goo eyes on her. "What?" Jamie asked surprised to hear that come out of him. Kokichi then began to sing.

"Suddenly....I found my-GAH!" Kokichi was immediately punched in the gut by Jamie as she angrily exclaimed "No, I won't have none of that!" Looks like Jamie figured out where this was going.

"Oh, I didn't know you punched that hard." Kokichi said wiggling his eyebrows, much to her discomfort. Well, its time for me to intervene. Before Kokichi could say or do anything, I immediately grabbed his arm, pinch it, which caused him to be knocked out. Everyone became surprised to see that happen. "Whoa, what did you to him?" Jake asked. "Oh, just a little trick I learn back at my training as an Assassin, all I did was pinch his veins deeply and caused him to blacked out." I explained. Jamie let out a sigh of relief as she smile towards me and said "Thanks for the save Alex." I nodded back to her as I turned to the unconscious duo. Just who are these buffoons?

"So Jamie, looks like you gotten yourself your first crush, eh?" Johnny said with a sly look which caused her to blushed madly. "Shut up already!" Jamie exclaimed which caused her brothers to laugh at her. I made a small smile at her reaction, well it was pretty funny for this Kokichi Squirrel getting madly in love with her.

"Ole!" Oh look who decided to show up. Grayson jumped down near us in a dramatic pose. "Don't worry my fellow friends, your Park Hero has come to save the-" Grayson paused upon seeing Kokichi and Kaz unconscious and seeing us.

"Did I miss all the action?" Grayson asked. We all said "Yes" to him, which caused him to slump down in disappointment. "Oh man...and just when I was about to do some punching and stuff." Well, better luck next time Mr. Pretender.

* * *

**_Later_ **

We all were in Flonne's clinic, which was inside of a old oak tree just a mile from Oak Town. We waited for about an hour, until finally, Flonne stepped out of the room where Kokichi and Kazuichi was in getting healed. "So how are they?" Surly asked. "Well they're both okay, they just need a few more hours until they're completely healed." Flonne said.

"Are they awake?" I asked. "Y-yes, they're awake, if you want, you can talk to them if you want." Flonne said. Don't have to tell us twice, we immediately headed towards the room, where we saw Kokichi and Kazuichi. Kokichi smirked at us but made dreamy eyes upon seeing Jamie. "Oh my love, I'm so glad you came. I knew you care about me, I just knew you came because you wouldn't see me badly hurt." Kokichi said with a lovely voice. Jamie felt uncomfortable and hid behind Jimmy, who only glared at him. Kazuichi looked at us but only scoffed.

"What do you want?" Kazuichi asked not interested with talking with us. "We just want to talk to you, anyway, we should introduce ourselves." Andie said before introducing herself. "My name is Andie, I'm the Park Leader of Liberty Park."

"Names Surly, this here's Buddy, he...kinda doesn't talk much but he's a nice guy." Surly said crossing his arms while Buddy waved at them happily. "Ha ha, Will Arnett, what are you doing here?" Wait what? "What?" Surly asked. "Duh, does anybody around not notice that your voice sounds exactly like that famous comedy guy, Will Arnett. I mean those Will Arnett fans out there know who the heck he is, right?" Actually, now that you mention that, he does sound exactly like him, huh weird. Anyway, Surly let out a huff, and Jacob and his brothers and sister went up. 

"I'm Jacob Bruiser, but you can call me Jake, this numbskulls are my brothers Johnny and Jimmy, and you already know about my little sister, Jamie." Jake said which he, Johnny, Jimmy, and Jamie glared at them, but Kokichi and Kazuichi ignored them, well except Kokichi as he smiled dreamily towards Jamie. This squirrel really is serious about his love towards Jamie and they just met.

"I'm Mole, nice to meet you, though those scarves of yours are quite...unnatural." Mole said disgust at his scarves. "Well excuse us for being cool Mr. Chubby Mcgrubby." Maya snickered upon hearing that nickname Kokichi gave to Mole, even I couldn't resist laughing. Grayson went up next.

"Hello my friends, I'm Grayson, the park Hero if you say so, it is nice to meet you fellow squirrel and mouse." Kazuichi glared at him while Kokichi just laughed. "Ah ha, oh look Kaz, it's Brendan Fraser, though why the hell is he voicing this squirrel?" Kokichi said smirking at him. Wait, isn't Brendan Fraser a movie star?

"I do not know who is this Brendan Fraser is, but I'm definitely more better than him." Grayson said happily. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Gayson." Okay, this squirrel really likes ticking off people these days right? "G-Gayson?! Why I never!" Me, Surly, Jake, and the rest started laughing upon hearing that nickname Kokichi gave to him. Actually, I'm gonna let this slide. You nearly tried to kill my friend, but I'm gonna let that go. 

"Wait, who's Brendan Fraser?" Jamie asked. "Oh I heard about him, he's a famous movie actor, I've seen some of his movies." I answered back to her. "Oh right, wait hold on, how do you know that?" Flonne asked. 

"Don't ask, that's just Kokichi being Kokichi." Kaz said rolling his eyes. "What the heck does that even mean?" Surly asked. "He means don't question how I know stuff and my logic." Kokichi said smiling at us. Yep, Surly's right, this squirrel is a creep. "I'm Precious, guard dog of Maury's Nut Shop." Precious introduced herself. "Oh my god, she's so adoraboo!" Adoraboo? Does anybody even say that? Precious giggled upon hearing Kokichi calling her adorable, or..eh..'adoraboo'.

"I'm Maya Chipmunk, world's best inventor!" Maya boasted. "Yeah, more like the embarrassment of all chipmunk kind." Kokichi taunted her. Maya became angry as she yelled "The hell did you say?! You gotta lot of sass to calling me an embarrassment!" Maya shouted out. Mole touched her shoulders and calmed her down. Flonne went up, but she was acting nervous, probably because of what happen earlier ago.

"I-I'm Flonne, Liberty's Park v-very own n-nurse." I couldn't help but feel worried for Flonne, I can understand her acting all scared because of them harassing her, but still...

"Okay we get who you are, but who's your boyfriend?" Kokichi asked, and I'm betting that he's talking about me. I looked towards them and said "Alex Hunter..." 

"Alex Hunter? Nice name, better than Kazuichi." Kokichi said which caused Kazuichi's name. "What did you say?!" Kazuichi asked angrily. "Kid, I kid dude, jeez, can't you take a joke?" Kokichi asked playfully. I glared at them, already having enough of their....well, randomness and anger. "Alright, we already know each other, now talk, why did you both try to hurt Flonne?! You better talk or so help me, I'll make sure that you both never walk in this park ever again!" I said hitting the wall behind me, which shocked the others. "Geez, never seen him angry like that before." Grayson said hiding behind Surly, which he nodded in agreement there.

"Alex, please calm down. I understand your anger towards them, but still..." Flonne said looking at me with a worried expression. I calm down a little but I was still angry for them harassing her. "Wow, calm down, we don't want you to kill them!" Johnny said which confused Kaz and Kokichi. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kaz asked. Everyone hesitated upon answering the question, I understand you guys don't want them to fear me, but I think if I told them.

"Well you see-"

"It's alright guys, I'll tell them." I said cutting Andie off, much to her and the others surprise. I let out a deep breath and spoke up."Y-you see, the truth is, I'm not-"

"Oh, you aren't a squirrel, but you're actually a human who was an Assassin, killing those who committed crimes and escaped, and defended those who couldn't fight back, both humans and animals! Until suddenly, something caused you to turn you into a squirrel so that you could find you true happiness, and after meeting Surly and the gang, you went to do a Nut Job Heist with them at that Maury's Nut Shop place to save the park from the food shortage, but recently you discovered that your old Park Leader was pulling the strings and planned to use the animals hunger and anger towards humans to kill all of them in Oakton City so that he'll create a paradise for animals, by animals, of animals! But you guys defeated him, and you ran away after knowing Raccoon killed your mother many years ago, and felt as though everything's was your fault, but suddenly, thanks from encouragement from Surly, Buddy, and your Flonne, who was revealed to be your pet back when you were a kid, you regained your former self and now live in Liberty Park so that you can regain your true happiness."

...

...

What...the actual heck? We all looked at Kokichi with shocked and jaw-dropped expressions. How the hell did he know all that?! Kaz just shook his head upon hearing everything from him and said "Yeah sure, like that was gonna be what he was gonna say Kokichi." 

"No actually, he's right." Surly said still in shock. Kaz blinked several times before turning to me in shock. "W-wait, y-y-you mean t-that..." I nodded my head to answer his question. "Wait a minute, how in the world did you know all that?!" Jake asked. 

"Lucky guess." Kokichi said letting out his tongue like he was acting innocent. "B-but you...what's wrong with you?!" Mole exclaimed. "Don't question him." Kaz said gripping his arm before looking at me with a serious expression. "So you used to be a human and now you're a squirrel?" I nodded to answer his question. "But you're also an Assassin?" Again, nodded to him. He then made a sweat-dropped expression and said "Well I see a lot of crazy stuff in my travels around the city but I never thought to hear a human assassin who got turned into a squirrel, h-how did this happen?" He asked.

"Well..." Actually, now that he mentions it, how did I get turn into a squirrel in the first place? "Hmm? Alex what's wrong?" Andie asked. "I..don't know." Everyone became surprised to hear that. Why don't I remember on how I became a squirrel? "You...don't remember?" Flonne asked.

"Y-yeah, all I can remember is that I headed back to Oakton for my own businesses and...that's all I can remember." I said, how did I not thought about this in the first place? I guess after everything that has happen in the past month, I guess it makes sense. 

"Huh..I guess we'll try to figure that out, right now, I want to know something." Surly said as he turned to Kaz and Kokichi. "Why did you hurt Flonne like that?" He asked getting straight to the point. "Well don't blame me, ask Mr. anger management mouse over there." Kokichi said pointing towards Kaz, who only scoffed and said "Whatever, I was just getting tired of the same answers when I find someone who might know where he is." He? Does he mean?

"Do you mean Mastermind, right?" I asked, surprising them, but Kaz responded back. "Y-yeah." He said. "Mastermind? Who in the world is that?" Jimmy asked. "Pfft! Like we're gonna tell you because I don't feel like it!" Kokichi said quickly. "Oh just tell us already or else!" Jamie said cracking her knuckles. Kokichi eyes brightened upon hearing Jamie as he said "Okay Miss Jamie, can I call you Miss Jamie? Alright, I'll tell you!" Kokichi said as his eyes turn into love shape hearts, much to her discomfort.

"Miss Jamie?" Jamie asked in a shocked expression. Jake, Johnny, and Jimmy snickered, but to wince in pain when Jamie notice this and stepped on each of their foot.

Kaz face-palmed upon seeing Kokichi wanting to tell them everything. "Well since you guys aren't gonna shut up or leave us alone, I guess I can tell you. Kaz let out a deep breath and started the story.

"Mastermind isn't his real name, it just a nickname he uses. Every animal around Oakton fears him as he knows for hunting down and killing humans." We became shocked to hear an animal like him would do such a thing.

"Oh my..." Flonne covered her mouth upon hearing that this animal kills humans. "But why? Why would this guy do that?!" Johnny asked. "I don't know, I heard some say was that he used to belong to a human but was abandon by him, and others say that he was used as an experiment and was treated not a animal, but as a lab rat." Kaz said. Mastermind....is he the same as Raccoon?

"So is he doing this for the freedom for animals?" Surly asked. "No..." Kaz said, much to our confusion. "What? What do you mean?" I asked. "If he's killing humans, then that must mean he's doing this for animals freedom, right?"

"And that's the strange part, he also hunts down animals and kills them, and the crazy part is that he's an animal and he doesn't care what happens to them. Those who are hunted by him are captured and never return." Kaz said as we stood there in silence as we let the information sink in.  An animal that kills humans and animals, what kind of freak show does that? 

"Do you know about what kind of animal is it?" I asked. Kaz growled angrily before answering my question. "He's a white mouse, so I heard." A mouse? That's weird and impossible, how could a mouse be able to kill humans and animals like that? "Oh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Jimmy said trying to hold his puke. "You aren't the only one..." Precious said as she too was trying to hold her puke. "I understand if you guys are....frightened but still, that bastard is soon gonna be dead for good." Kaz said clenching his fist in anger.

"W-why's that?" Mole asked. "Oh because Kazuichi wants to kick the Mastermind's butt and probably kill him." Kokichi said smiling at us. "You...want him dead?" Andie asked. "Of course I want him dead, I will not rest until that bastard is dead!" Kaz said slamming his fist on the wall, much to our surprise, but I remained unfazed by his outburst. "You seem to have a strong grudge against him, why is that? Did he do something to you?" I asked intrigued about his grudge against the Mastermind, trust me, I've been there.

"That's none of your business! Look, why am I even telling you bastards this?! I have no time-" Kaz tried to get off the bed, but winced. "No!" Flonne said rushing towards him. "Your legs are badly hurt, so it's best if you rest up for a few hours and relax, please?" Flonne asked politely. "Alright fine, but so help me if you lie to me, I'll make sure I'll sell you to a butcher's shop!" Kaz said angrily which frightened Flonne, which caused me to step towards him and glared at him darkly.

"You better listen you, I made it clear, talk to her or touch her like that, and I'll make sure tail will be no more." I said coldly which made the white mouse shut his mouth. "Alright everyone, look we don't need any conflict, I mean it's Christmas!" Andie said trying to calm the situation. "Besides, we still have that Christmas Party to set up, remember?" Andie reminded, which intrigued Kokichi. "Wait, did you just say a Christmas Party?!" Kokichi asked happily. 

"Y-yes..." Andie said raising a brow at him. "Oh please, let me come to your party!" Kokichi begged, but was met with unfortunate results. "What? After what happen earlier ago, like we're gonna let you join!" Surly said which Buddy nodded in agreement. "Please!" Kokichi kept begging as he made puppy eyes and such.....oh goddammit. Even Surly couldn't resist it.

"Ugh....fine! But I'll be keeping an eye on you!" Surly said giving him the 'I'm watching you' gesture. "Oh good! Oh wait, do you guys have any bagels in the party?!" Kokichi asked excitedly, much to our confusion. "Yeah, we saw some bagels from the grocery Surs and the others brought, why?" Johnny asked. "Yay! Alright, I'll be in my best behavior!" Kokichi said getting giddy all in a sec. We turned to Kaz to ask what's up with him. Kaz made a deadpanned expression and said "He...loves to eat Bagels a lot." Well, I never heard anyone of love eating bagels that much.

"Well if you want, you can come too if you want?" Andie suggested. Kaz only turned is head around and said "Not my problem, now leave me alone." We looked at each other with either anger, concern, or worried about the new visitors. 

We left the room to let Kokichi and Kaz to rest up for a while. "Well, what do you think of them?" Flonne asked. "What do I think?! I say that squirrel sure likes making fun of us!" Maya exclaimed in anger. "Yeah, I mean he called me Gayson! I mean Gayson! I'm not gay!" Grayson said angrily. 

"And he called me Will Arnett? Who the heck is that?!" Surly asked. I wasn't even gonna ask that. "Whatever, besides we'll worried about them later, in the meantime, we should focus with the party." Andie said. 

"Yeah, Andie's right, anyway, I'll be right back, gonna invite some of my bike gang members to the party." Jake said which Flonne raised a brow at him. "Are you sure Jake? They won't be rude like Kokichi and Kazuichi?" 

"Nah Flonne, those guys are gonna be the life of the party! Trust me on this you guys, anyway, gotta go, bye!" Jake said as he left Flonne's Tree Clinic. "Yeah, we should probably go back setting up the party, come on everybody, let's go." Jimmy said as he, Johnny, Andie, Surly, Buddy, Precious, Mole, and Maya leaving the place, leaving me with only Flonne and Jamie. 

"Aren't you going, Alex?" Flonne asked. "Y-yeah, I'm just thinking about stuff." I said still thinking about this Mastermind animal. "You're probably worried about this Mastermind animal Kazuichi talked about, right?" Jamie guessed. Well score one for Team Bruisers. "Y-yeah, I'm just surprised to hear some animal hunting both humans and animals, I mean what is his motive? What caused him to be so evil? And...I fear if he tries to hurt one of you." I said thinking about what he might do to any of my friends. Even if I am an Assassin and I killed many people because they committed crimes and hurt innocents, I care deeply for Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Surly, Buddy, Andie, Maya, Mole, Precious, maybe Grayson, and...Flonne. It would be devastating if that killer tries to hurt Flonne, if that happen, I would never forgive myself.

Suddenly, I felt someone giving me a hug, I open my eyes to see both Jamie and Flonne hugging me, probably to cheer me up. "It's okay Alex, I understand if you're worried about us, but I know we'll be okay." Flonne said giving me a soft smile, which I returned back to her. "Yeah, besides you are Flonne's personal bodyguard." Jamie said adding a little tease in our conversation, which caused me and Flonne to blush madly upon hearing that. 

"Y-yeah, but still, I promise I won't let anything happen to any of you." I said full of confidence. "Wow, for someone who was a human assassin, you're willing to protect us, huh?" Jamie asked smiling towards me. "Of course, after everything you guys done for me, I'm gonna return the favor." I said smiling at them. "Alright, I'll take your promise, eh Flonne?" Jamie asked.

Flonne nodded her head and said "Yeah, of course. Thank you, Alex." Flonne said smiling happily at me. I blushed lightly and cover my face with my scarf to hide my blush. Suddenly, I was pulled by Jamie as she glared at me angrily and said "But promise me, if you dare hurt Flonne, you're gonna be sorry, okay?" I nodded my head quickly which made her happy.

"Good, glad we have this conversation." Jamie said feeling proud of herself. "Jamie..I'm not a little squirrel anymore, you know that." Flonne said giggling at what she did to me. "What? I didn't do anything." Jamie said acting all innocent at her but gave me a quick glare. Great...well this should be good. "Hey Flooone, can I have some water please? Kokichi called out. 

"Oh coming, I'll see you two later, bye!" Flonne said rushing towards Kokichi and Kaz's room, leaving me and Jamie alone. "Well I should go set up the party, I'll catch you later Alex." Jamie said as she left the Tree Clinic. I waved back to her and thought for a while. Well in the meantime, maybe I should do something, I mean the day is still young. Hmm, maybe I should invite Chip to the party? I don't see why not. I left the clinic and headed towards Liberty's Park Orphanage, while walking, I felt as though somebody was watching me. I turn around to see nobody was around, huh, I guess it was my imagination. Anyway, I continue my way towards the orphanage but I couldn't stop thinking about Mastermind. Who exactly is he? And what's exactly is his reason to kill both animals and humans?

**_To Be Continued_ **

* * *

**_I'm not sure if it's a good chapter or so, but I really wanted to show off my two new OC's, the small white mouse is name Kazuichi Feng, or Kaz for short. If any of you watch The Nut Job 2, he's the son of Mr. Feng and the heir to the Feng Clan, but until their home was destroyed by Mayor Muldoon and his associates, they became separated from each other. He's has a short temper problem, but he's a really caring mouse. The second OC is Kokichi Squirrel, he's a funny and wacky Albino Squirrel who loves playing around with animals. He met Kaz since childhood and became good friends ever since. Kokichi was an orphan but was adopted into the Feng Clan, but after their home was destroyed, both Kokichi and Kaz travelled around Oakton and took care of themselves. Kokichi is known as a Fourth-wall breaker and likes to confuse Alex and co. about what's he talking about, as Kaz keeps stating "Don't question him, it's just Kokichi being Kokichi" As it implies that Kokichi defies all logic and such. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good and I hope you like it, I'll do the next chapter in a few weeks or so. Until then, Bye-onara. Oh P.S., Mastermind isn't the antagonist's real name for he'll reveal his true identity in the next few chapters. This arc will contained 26 chapters, so until then, bye-onara for reals!_ **


	18. The Party of A Lifetime

"Are you excited Alex, because I'm excited!"

"Okay, I get it Chip, you don't really need to shout it out." I said smiling at his excitement. So anyway, I got Chip to join me and I ask Ms. Rose permission to bring him in the night because of curfew. Well, I know I enjoy Christmas but it's my job of his Child Caregiver to bring him back to the orphanage.

"I just don't believe it! I'm going to my first Christmas party!" Chip said jumping for joy.

I looked at him with a amuse and sly expression. "Oh, so this is your first time, I thought that everybody here go and enjoy the party?"

"Alex, you know I'm still a kid, so of course I'm not enough to go there." Chip replied.

"Wait actually, how old are you?"

"I'm ten!" I looked at him in disbelief. Well I'm not surprise that he's 10 since I had my experience with ten year olds and other children ages since I was young and while I was training as a Assassin, but the fact I'm taking a ten year old to a crazy party that almost like how adults party.

"I see...though are you sure you can handle it the party? It might be a little wild." I said worried that something might happen to Chip.

"Oh don't worry Alex, I can do it!" Chip said feeling pump up. Well, I guess there's no way back or changing his mind. I guess I'll let him handle it. While we walked, Chip asked something that made me think about my life.

"Hey Alex, do you like Miss Flonne?" I looked at him like he was insane, but he really meant it.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Well I ask if you like Miss Flonne?" He's joking, right? One look at his eyes means that he serious and curious at the same time. I let out a sigh and looked at him with a depressed look.

"Well, I think of her as a little sister, that's all." I said rubbing my head.

"Yeah but...well...."

"Besides, why are you asking me this?" I asked, it's not Chip to ask me something like that.

"Well it just, most animals around the park see you and Miss Flonne a lot, and today, you saved her from those two rogue animals." Oh that's right, well, that was a way of protected her as a friend. "Besides, Flonne speaks a lot about you in some of our classes." Oh really?

"Really? Like what?" I asked. 

"Well she sometimes talk about how you like and how much you care about everyone and willing to protect us with your life and how much she cares about you, thinking of you more than a friend." Chip explained, much to my surprise. Flonne really has a thing for me, well...I don't know what to say, besides even if I am a squirrel now, I'm still human. "Hey Alex, you okay?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Chip, who seems worry because I hadn't respond back to him. "O-oh it's nothing, I just that...maybe next time, I'll answer your question." I said, much to his disappointment.

"Aww..." I felt bad as I let out a soft smile and gave him a noogie.

"Don't worry little guy, I promise I'll tell you next time, okay?"

"Okay..." He said as we finally arrived to the Mill. Alright, let's just get this party started. As me and Chip climbed up top of the mill, which I had to help Chip up due to how high it is to enter the place, we came down and saw everyone has already arrive. I jumped down, encountering Surly, Buddy, and Andie.

"Hey guys." I said gaining their attention.

"It's about time, finally we can get started." Surly said impatiently.

"What? Were you all waiting for me?" I asked adding a little tease in it.

"Well, kinda, after all, everybody is here." Andie said as we saw every animal started to talk with each other and just party.

"I see." I said impress by how many animals came to the Christmas party. Andie noticed Chip behind me and became happy to see him.

"Hey, I see you brought Chip here with you." Andie smiling towards me.

"Y-yeah, I thought he should enjoy the party as much as everyone else."

"Huh, that's kinda nice of you to do something like that Alex." Surly said crossing his arms and smile at me. I rolled my eyes at what he said, oh please, I do nice things for everyone...well maybe not, but whatever. 

"So Alex, can I enjoy and had fun in the party, please?" Chip asked politely. 

"Sure why not." I shrugged, much to his delight. Chip ran off and went to enjoy that party. Well, I hope he's enjoy this year's holiday party..unlike me that is. Suddenly, I was grabbed and pulled into a hug by a familiar groundhog biker.

"Hey Alex, glad you could make it!" Jake said pulling his one arm at me for a hug. 

"Hey..it's nice to see you too!" I said as he nearly choked me. He let go of me and patted me on the back hard. 

"Ha ha! So how far you enjoying the party?" Jake asked. 

I gave him a blank expression and said "I just got here." Jake sweat-dropped and rub his head in embarrassment.

"I...see, well anyway, I finally got some of my gang to come!" Jake said as she showed some squirrels and groundhogs I've never seen before. One gray squirrel having a star mark on his eye was having an arm wrestling with Johnny, who obviously won. I even saw Precious eating tons of food with two squirrels who seemed to be a part of Jake's Bike gang by the tattoos they had on their arms and stomachs. A groundhog with a really large hairstyle that shape like a corncob was drinking a bunch of apple juice which the crowd was cheering on, and one brown squirrel with a crazy hairstyle that almost likes his head in a bush was looking around until he noticed me and Jake. 

"Oh hey Jakey my man, how its going?" He asked coming towards us.

"Oh it's going okay Kenshiro, just saying hi to my new friend, you know, the black squirrel wearing the red scarf." He said pointing towards me, I looked at him with a suspicion and curiosity, who would've thought that they are some animals who own a bike gang like humans and look like them in either anime or real life. 

"Ah, so you're that scarf wearing squirrel, nice to meet you, names Kenshiro, I'm the elite member of Jake's gang, nice to meet you dude!" He said forming a fist bump in front of me, which I gave back to him.

"Nice to meet you too Kenshiro, I'm Alex, it is an honor to meet you." I said smiling softly, but not at him as my scarf was covering my whole mouth. 

"You know, I hear from Jake that you're an assassin, is it true?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but trust me, he seems like a nice gentle-squirrel, but inside, he's like the devil." Gee, thanks for the compliment Surly.

"So he's one of your bike gang members, Jake?" Andie asked in curiosity. 

"Yep, that's right, he always love to have fun a lot, and he's very strong, even from average squirrel strength." Jake explained as he stretched his back. 

Kenshiro blushed lightly at Jake and said "Oh come on Jake, you're embarrassing me." 

"I see, well it's nice meeting you Kenshiro." I said crossing my arms.

"Anytime dude, also you should join the gang, Jake is a very fun and serious fun leader sometimes." Kenshiro said before he headed back to go to his other gang members.

"Yeah, he isn't lying, I am very fun and serious sometimes." Jake boasted like he was feeling proud of himself.

"Yeah..sure you are..." I muttered rolling my eyes, he's mostly fun all the time whenever he's with his brothers and sister or with me.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Well look who decided to show up. We turned around to see Flonne flying down towards using her two tails as she landed near us.

"What took you so long Flonne? You aren't that type of squirrel to be late." Andie said.

"Sorry, I was checking on Kokichi and Kaz awhile ago and their injuries are finally heal." Flonne said happily. Wait, does that mean...

"Hey guys, sorry we're late for the party!" We turned around to see Kokichi and Kaz, who were healed of their injuries. Kokichi just smiled at me while Kaz just scoff upon this.

"I waste my time to come to some lame party, well this will be great." Kaz said adding that last part with full sarcasm. I better keep my eye on him.

"I wasn't expected you guys to be here." Surly said surprised to see them here again. 

"Oh silly Surly, did you forget from the last chapter that we promised to be here?" Last chapter? Of what exactly?

"What are you-you know what, never mind." Surly said not wanting to press further on him.

"Well either way, it nice for you two to come and enjoy the party and forget what happen earlier." Andie said smiling softly at them. Kaz just glared at her and scoffed.

"Oh please, like I waste my time here, if you need me, I'll be over there." Kaz said as he headed for the end of the mill, guess he's not the type to party.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Jake said glaring at him angrily. 

"Oh Kazuichi was always like that since birth, but don't worry, he'll learn to grow to like you all someday, oh yeah, by the way, Surly, where's the bagel and Miss Jamie at?" Kokichi asked with a sly smirk. 

Surly hesitated at first because of the sly smirk as he feels like that Kokichi is planning something.

"Its over there in the big red wagon and Jamie is with Maya and Mole, why do you ask?" Surly asked.

"No reason, except eat a lot of bagels and maybe have a chance with Miss Jamie! Sayonara suckers!" Kokichi said as he immediately ran off, leaving a dust of himself behind. Just what is up with that squirrel?

"Well...at least they won't cause any trouble, right?" Flonne asked awkwardly. Buddy nodded his head like he already trusted Kokichi and Kaz already.

"I hope so..." Surly muttered shaking his head.

"Anyway Alex..." I turned to Flonne, who smiled softly at me. "I'm just so glad you could make it, and I heard from one of the animals that you brought Chip here as well, that's very nice of you to do that Alex." Flonne said smiling happily at me. 

"Y-yeah, it is." I said hiding my blush from her. Goddammit, she just so...cute. Suddenly, I noticed one more person who didn't show up.

"Hey, where's Grayson?" I asked looking around the place.

"Oh, I ask him to go on guard duty in front of the Mill's entrance in case if he's sees anyone suspicious." Andie explained.

"More like you wouldn't want him to ask you out on a date right here in this party, huh Andie?" Surly asked with a sly smile. Andie blushed lightly and laughed nervously as Surly found her out.

"Well that's strange because I saw him just now at the entrance and he was sleeping." Flonne explained. Grayson sleeping on the job...Why am I not surprised about this?

Andie let out a sigh and said "Of course he is." Well there's nothing we can do about that. 

"Yeah, and besides, it's too bad he'll miss out this awesome party! Oh and Alex..." Jake turned to me with a toothy grin. "There's something I want you and me to do." 

"Hmm? And what's that?" I asked.

* * *

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Everyone cheered as me, Jake, Johnny, and Jimmy wearing drinking so much apple juice. Jake asked me for a drink off against him and his bros, I would have naturally refuse at first, but I deserve to have some fun and break for once.

This was my eleventh cup and I feel like I'm losing. 

"What's the matter, you can't handle it?" Jimmy taunted me as I felt like I wasn't feeling good. 

"Please I'm just...warming up..." I said trying to catch my breath. Johnny and Jake immediately finished their drinks in time, well to be told, I never once drank beer in my life since I don't like that and it's not good enough for you. Besides, what they're drinking is a barrel of apple juice that Surly and Buddy somehow stole somewhere in Oakton.

"I...think that's...enough for...now..HICCUP!" Jake said as he let out a large burp, which caused the crowd to cheer loud for him winning. Oh well, I'll win next time.

"And the winner is....Jacob Bruiser!" A mouse referee said as Jake flexed his muscles, showing off for his victory. All of his bike gang members cheered very loud for his victory, like he won the Super Bowl or something like that. 

"Congratulations Jake." I said giving him a thumbs up. 

"Hey don't feel bad, you just need to practice more!" Jake said giving me a thumbs up back. I smiled softly at him, you know, for a biker gang leader, he's seem pretty ecstatic, like Kenshiro said.

"Yeah, hey, maybe we can teach you how to do it, that'll make you better!" Johnny said patting me on the back hard. I let out a 'Hiccup" as I felt dizzy. Gosh, I've been drinking so much apple juice that I feel like I'm about to past out.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked. 

"Yeah, I'm good." I said shaking my head. We walked out of the crowd and try to catch our breath and maybe I can get rid of this headache.

"What's wrong Alex?" I turned around to see Flonne walking towards me in confusion.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine Flonne." I said. 

"Oh...I see..." Flonne said acting all nervous. Just what's wrong with her? 

"Oh ho ho, I see now, are you trying to ask Alex for a dance?" Jake guessed, much to both me and Flonne's surprised.

"W-what?! B-but how did you?!" 

"Please, it's obvious that you wanted to ask him, why else you came over here and try to ask him out?" Jake said with a sly smile. 

"Is it true Flonne?" I asked raising a brow. She hesitated at first before letting out a sigh and nodding her head. 

"Y-yes, it's true." Flonne admitted sadly.

"Oooh, Alex, you sly squirrel!" Johnny patted my back hard, complimenting me for getting Flonne to ask me out.

"It's n-nothing like that you guys." I muttered blushing bright red. Flonne blushed lightly and made a soft smile at me, oh, what should I do? I've never talk to a girl like this before, well maybe most of them back when I was a human, but never this far!

"So anyway, Alex, I was wondering if-"

"Wait, come on Miss Jamie, come back, we were meant to be together!" We turned around to see Kokichi holding a bagel in front of Jamie, who was with Maya and Mole.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! The answer is no!" Jamie exclaimed.

"You heard her, now get your butt outta here you idiot!" Maya yelled out angrily at him.

"Nobody asked you Ms.Shorty Mc-smartypants." Well, that's what I call a sweet burn.

"GAH! Why do you like taunting people like that?!" Maya yelled feeling embarrassed of herself. 

"Oh boy, we better stop this you guys." I said, which the three Bruiser brothers nodded their heads in agreement. I turned to Flonne and said "Sorry Flonne, but I'll be right back." 

"Don't worry, I'll come too." Flonne said, much to my surprise. "Jamie is my best friend you know, I'll never leave her hanging, or so they say." I nodded my head to her as we walked over there and confronted Kokichi and the others.

"Oh thank god you're here, I was getting worried you wouldn't show up." Jamie said letting out a sigh.

"Oh please, they're probably here for our wedding engagement." Wait what? He's not serious, is he?

"Wait what?" Johnny asked in shock.

"Wedding engagement?" Flonne asked in confusion.

"This bozo wants to ask me to marry him, but that ain't happening!" Jamie exclaimed.

"WAIT WHAAAAT?!" We all exclaimed in shock, gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh come on Miss Jamie, we'll go great together." Kokichi said as he made goo-goo eyes at her again. "I'll be the groom, you'll be the bride, Alex and your brothers will be my best animals, and that little chipmunk inventor and your girl friends will be your best brides, and Mr. Chubby Mcgrubby will be the receptionist who always ask "Do you?" at both the groom and bride!" Kokichi said. Jesus, is this idiot for reals?

"Hey wait, why am I the receptionist?!" Mole exclaimed angrily. I looked at him with a blank expression, he's not taking part of this foolishness, is he?

"Okay, I was just taking this as a joke, but now, this isn't funny anymore!" Jimmy said clenching his fist in anger. Wait a minute, the bagel ring, and proposing to Jamie, oh now I see through his trick.

"I get it now...the reason why you have that bagel because you're using it as an engagement ring so that you can propose to her, right?" I asked.

"That's exactly right Alex! That's why I asked that purple dork to tell me where the bagel where and where Miss Jamie was so that I can propose my love to her." Kokichi said getting all dreamy again.

"But we just met awhile ago!" Jamie exclaimed punching him the face, but he didn't mind.

"Oooh, Miss Jamie, you sure know how to throw hard punches at me." Kokichi said getting all swayed by her. 

"This squirrel is a lunatic." Johnny said shaking his head in disbelief. 

"You can say that again." Jimmy agreed.

"Yeah, I mean come on, using a bagel as an engagement ring, I mean that's stupid and it sucks, bagels suck." Jake said rubbing his head. Kokichi dropped his smile and glared angrily at him.

"What did you say Jacob? What did you friggin say?!" Kokichi asked angrily.

"I-I was just saying that bagels suck-OOF!" Jake was cut off as he was punched in the gut by him.

"Say that again and I swear I was swallow all my friggin hope down your throat you-" I immediately punched his in the eye, causing him to fall down. He got back up with a swollen black eye.

"You were saying?" I asked glaring at him darkly.

"Uhh.....nothing..." Kokichi said trying to act all innocent. I continued to glare at him until I stopped and closed my eyes.

"I see, glad we're on the same page." I said as I helped Jake up. "You okay, man?" I asked as I helped him get up.

"Yeah...I think so." He said as he smiled happily at me. "Thanks bro!" He said. I smiled softly at him until I felt someone was about to attack me as I held up my hand very fast and grabbed the opponents hand. I glance to the right and saw it was Kokichi, who was trying to punch me.

"Well, didn't see that one coming." Kokichi said pulling up a sly smile. 

"You're really making this hard for yourself, you know?" I said darkly.

"Well whatever, besides that what I do. I like messing with animals, but I'll stop...for now that is." Kokichi said as I let go of his paw as he walked away and dropped the bagel, giving off a peace sign without turning away. I'll never understand that squirrel, just what is he? Kazuichi told me to never question his logic and personality, but there's something wrong with him. Everyone resumed back on the party and try to forget what they saw.

"Thanks for the save you guys, I thought for sure he would've done something to get me to marry him or what." Jamie said letting out a sigh.

"I know I don't like that squirrels guts but it would've been nice to see him try to kiss you, 'Miss' Jamie." Jake said mocking Jamie, which caused him and his brothers to laugh at her.

"Oh just shut up already you three!" Jamie exclaimed angrily at them. I laughed nervously at them until I notice someone touching my shoulder. I turned around to see Flonne smiling happily at me.

"Hmm? What's up Flonne?" I asked.

"Umm, Alex? Remember that thing we were gonna do, you know, the one Jake guessed when I came to you after your drink-off with them." Flonne reminded me. Oh yeah, that's right.

"Oh...I see...well you see Flonne, I'm can't...actually." I said sadly, much to Flonne's surprise.

"W-what? But why?" Flonne asked.

"It's just...that...I'm not good at dancing." I admitted. What? It's the truth, I've never dance before, I'm not even good at slow dancing either.

"Oh...well I can show you." Flonne offered. I looked at her in surprise as she grabbed my paw and we started to dance, and the Bruisers were busy arguing with each other about Kokichi's love towards Jamie.

She started to show me how to slow dance, and it turns out, it wasn't hard at all. She showed me to do it step by step.

"Just follow me...one..two...one...two." She repeated.

"Okay..one..two...one..two.." I said repeating the same words she told me. We started to do it over and over until I finally got it. We started to do it as we kept side-stepping around the room, getting it perfect.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Hmm-mm! You're doing great Alex." Flonne said before wincing at pain. I noticed that she accidentally stepped on one of her two tails.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I think so...it's just so hard to dance with my two tails." Flonne let out a sigh as she said "It would've been nice if I kept my two tails a secret still."

"But then again, you wouldn't look more beautiful." I said, much to Flonne's surprise.

"Y-you really think so?" Flonne asked, as I nodded towards her.

"Of course, after all...who wouldn't resist a cute squirrel like you?" I said smiling towards her, which she blushed in embarrassment.

"...Thank you." Flonne said smiling at me, much to my confusion.

"For what?" I asked.

"For dancing with me, and...for being with me once again." Flonne said blushing lightly at me. I realized what she meant as I blushed lightly and smiled at her. You know what? I don't care if I'm still human, I'm now a squirrel and I should appreciate on who I should be.

**To Be Continued**

"HOLD ON A SEC MR. AUTHOR! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" We all turned around to see Kokichi on top of the radio that Maya was working on.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing Kokichi?!" Maya exclaimed angrily.

"Oh nothing Maya, just thought this party need to spice things up a bit!"

"Spice things up a bit?" Surly asked.

"Yep, that's right, now let it all rain, let it rain!" Kokichi exclaimed a bunch of peanuts started to fall down at us.

"What the heck? Where did all of these nuts come from?" I asked looking around.

"What is Kokichi up to this time?" Kaz asked as he walked towards in confusion. Hey, that's what I like to know.

"Alex..." I turned around to see Chip running towards me and Flonne as he hugged me in fear. "What's going on?" 

"I have no idea..." I said as I glared at Kokichi.

"Hey wait a minute..." Precious started sniffing at the nuts and gasp in shock. "These nuts are from the Nut Shop! I recognize that smell anywhere!" 

"Wait what?!" Surly said in shock. Buddy widen his eyes in shock as well as we turned to Kokichi.

"Oh yeah, while I got that bagel, I also got those peanuts and used them to make this party more spicy!" Kokichi exclaimed as he turn the nob of the radio as an upbeat music started up. Wait a minute, this song...it feels so familiar to me..

"Now..." Kokichi said as cracked his fingers and begin some song.

_**[Ballroom Blitz (Nut Job Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewFBuYHldeY) ** _

Kokichi: Are you ready Kaz?

Kaz: Huh?

Kokichi: Alex?

Alex: What?

Kokichi: Surly Squirrel, are you friggin ready?!

Surly: You have got to be kidding me right now...

Kokichi: Alright everybody...let's gooooooo!

We all stood there, either surprised, shock, confused, and annoyed with Kokichi's crazy antic. 

Kokichi: oh, it's been getting so hard, livin' with the things you do to me, ah-ha. My dreams are getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see, mm.

I friggin knew it, he's singing 'Ballroom Blitz', well I didn't see this coming.

Kokichi: Oh, I see a mouse at the back as a matter of fact, his eyes are red as the sun, And a red squirrel in the corner, let no one ignore her, 'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one.

Andie: Wait what?

Kokichi: Oh, yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening, and the music was soothing and they all started grooving. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Okay, I gotta admit, he's actually...a good singer actually.

Kokichi: And the mouse at the back said, "Everyone attack"  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz,   
And the chipmunk in the corner said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya"  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz

Johnny: Jeez, this guy is good.

Jimmy: I know right?

Jamie: Yeah but...something tells me he has something store for us.

Kokichi: Oh, I'm reaching out for something  
Touching nothing's all I ever do  
Oh, I softly call you over  
When you appear, there's nothing left of you, ah-ha

Now the purple squirrel in the back is ready to crack  
As he raises his hands to the sky  
And the white squirrel in the corner is everyone's mourner  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye

Flonne: Huh?

Surly: Please tell me I'm dreaming this...

Kokichi: Oh yeah, it was electric  
So frantically hectic  
And the band started leaving  
Cause they all stopped breathing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And the rat at the back said, "Everyone attack"  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the groundhog in the corner said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya"  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz

Oh yeah, it was like lightning  
Everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing  
'Cause they all started grooving  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And the rat at the back said, "Everyone attack"  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the groundhog in the corner said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya"  
It'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz

Jake: For some strange reason, I feel quite energetic! Hey Kenshiro, let's start a marsh pit!

Kenshiro: Start a what dude? Whoa, what the?! 

We turned around to see many animals fighting each other, including Jake, Kenshiro, and many of Jake's gang members.

Jimmy: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Johnny?

Johnny: If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yes.

Johnny and Jimmy: FIGHT! 

Jamie: Hey wait, stop fighting!....oh forget it! I need to punch something anyway!

Soon, Johnny, Jamie and Jimmy started fighting each other as well.

Andie: What the heck is wrong with everybody?! They're all acting strange!

Kaz: It's just as I thought.

Surly: Huh? What do you mean?

Kaz: You see...whenever Kokichi and I were at parties back in our days, he would put food poison in the food that causes us to act too energetic. He does to the humans as well.

Alex: Wait, he did what?! Why in the world would he frigging do that?!

Flonne: Yeah, that's extremely too unhealthy!

Kaz: I don't know, that just how he rolls. Besides, it not my fault I didn't stop him and these jokers can't even handle it.

Kaz just took a bite from one of the fallen peanuts and smirked.

Kaz: Mm-Hmm! God, I love these nuts anywhere.

Andie: We better stop this before it's too late!

Alex: Already on it, Chip stay here!

Chip: Okay!

Kokichi: It's, it's a ballroom blitz  
It's, it's a ballroom blitz  
It's, it's a ballroom blitz  
Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz-OW!

I immediately jumped onto the radio and knocked Kokichi out.

Song Ended 

"There we go, I thought he never shut up about it. Anyway everyone, it's over now, so you can all...uh...relax..." I said as we saw almost everyone were beaten up and lying unconsciously on the ground. Well, this wasn't what I expect for a Christmas Party.

I noticed Kokichi getting up with a bloody nose and said "Merry Christmas everybody" and he passed out. Well, this was awkward. 

**To Be Continued (for reals)**

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy that ending, and I'm planning on shipping Alex and Flonne throughout the fanfic. I'm not good at romance, but I'll try my best. Until then, Bye-onara!_ **


	19. Kokichi and Kaz's Punishment

_A few days past since our Christmas party, and ever since then, Andie put Kokichi and Kaz into jail for a few days, not that Kokichi cared since he just smiled happily like it was not a care in the world. Kaz, on the other paw, refused to do this, and tried to leave, but I stopped him and knocked him out. They've been locked up in jail, which was an old oak tree barely have any leaves. Since then, Andie has arrange a trial inside the mill for both Kokichi and Kaz. Precious headed back to Maury's Nut Shop because she need to make sure no intruder came last night during our party the other night and I returned Chip back to his place. I decided to be in the trial because, well, this will be my first time in a trial because since I'm part of the Assassin Society called the Sons of Liberty, we've been killing people who escaped the law or hurt innocents. Anyway, that's enough about me, it's time to get this trial underway._

We all stood inside mill, where we all either sat down or stood up in the upcoming trial of Kokichi and Kaz. Andie had some help from the others to set up the inside of the mill as a courtroom. I was with Flonne, Maya, Surly, Buddy, and the Bruisers as we waited for the trial to begin.

"I kinda feel bad for Kaz and Kokichi to be put in a trial." Flonne said sadly. Well, even if Kaz and Kokichi kept troubling us, we kinda felt bad for them.

"Well I don't." Surly said, which Buddy nodded in agreement

"Yeah, me too." Johnny agreed.

"I'm glad those two are gonna receive some punishment from Andie, and I won't be bother by Kokichi anymore." Jamie added.

"Yeah, those two can kiss my sorry butt." Jimmy said happily. Okay, so nobody misses them, but they were comic relief.

"Well...what about you Alex?" Flonne asked.

"Oh....well, maybe a little." I said, ignoring the glares from Surly and the others. 

"Oh, that's nice." Flonne commented with a cute smile, causing me to blush.

"I still can't believe that Andie would allow a trial for those two rogues." Jake said letting out a yawn. 

"Well you know Andie, she always go soft on those committed on crimes." Surly said shrugging his shoulders. I made a smirk and raised a brow at that claim.

"Like you, for example?" I joked, much to Surly's surprise.

"W-what?! Of course not! Why would Andie even care about me?!" Surly exclaimed nervously, but I caught up with his lies. 

"Yeah, sure Surly." I said rolling my eyes before turning to the now set up trial room. "So wait, Andie set this all up with some help from the other Park Animals, right?"

"Yeah." Jake answered.

"So why didn't we do this for Surly back when he was a thief and was about to be exile?"

"Oh, because Raccoon was Park Leader, remember?" Jimmy reminded me. Oh that's right, that sick bastard of a raccoon. I completely forgot that all the rules he made were now gone due to Andie being the new Park Leader. 

"Oh right." I replied not interested to talk more about that foolish fool.

"So guys..." Jamie spoke up with a smirk. "Who say that Kokichi and Kaz would be voted guilty?" 

"Jamie, are you pulling off bets for some food again?" Flonne asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Nah, just some amusement." Jamie said rubbing off of Flonne.

"Hmmm, I guess I say guilty." I said, causing Flonne to glare at me. What? Kokichi was annoying us ever since he came to the park and Kaz been's nothing more than a jerk. Yep, those two were met for each other.

"Well same here." Johnny said, which his brothers, Surly and Buddy agreed. Flonne let out a sigh and muttered "Boys, these days, and with the exception of Jamie." Hey, what's that suppose to mean?

Suddenly, we heard a banging sound as we looked up to see Mole on top of what it appears to be where the judge sits. 

"Okay everyone, relax. I will have order in the court!" Mole exclaimed. 

"Wait a minute, Mole's the judge?!" Surly exclaimed, even I was taken by surprise. '"But then if so, what about Andie?!"

"I'm the Prosecutor, Surly." We turned to see Andie walking towards us.

"Andie, why are you taking the role of Prosecutor? I was thinking you were gonna be the judge for Kaz and Kokichi's trial?" Flonne said, confused by this revelation.

"Well yes, but I thought Mole could fulfill the role since he knows more about the park's history than I do." Andie explained. "And besides, I know he can fulfill the role as Judge." We heard another banging coming from his gavel, which was actually small wooden stick that nearly looks likes a gavel.

"Okay seriously, I really need a better gavel." Mole said in a huff.

"Well...most of the time." Andie said blushing.

"Whatever, so you think you can do this?" I asked.

Andie put her paws on her hip and smiled. "Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine. Although, I"m kinda nervous of being a Prosecutor, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She said happily.

"Well...we wish good luck Andie." Surly said.

"Yeah, break a leg Andie!" Johnny exclaimed in determination.

"Yeah, and show Kokichi and Kaz who's boss!" Jake added. Andie chuckled at us cheering for her and said "Gee, thanks you guys." Soon, we heard someone come in as a bunch of mice and chipmunks were bringing both Kokichi and Kaz, who were tied up.

"Oh hey everybody, you miss me?" Kokichi asked, but everyone in the mill just glared at him. A chipmunk guard hit him on the head and said "Shut up and sit down!" 

"Okay okay, we get it, jeez." Kokichi said as he and Kaz were forced to sit down on the left side of the mill while Andie sat down on the right side of the mill. 

"Jeez, what's their problem?" Kokichi asked.

"Don't know, and I don't care." Kaz said closing his eyes and ignoring him. I narrowed my eyes and stared at Kaz. That bastard nearly hurt Flonne the other day and then tried to make us go crazy during our christmas party. Well, he's about to regret that.

Soon, Mole bang on his gavel and announced. "Now then, court is now in session. The case of Kokichi Squirrel and Kazuichi Feng will now begin. Are the defendants here?"

"You already saw us enter, you buffoon." Kaz said coldly, much to Mole's annoyance. 

"Shut up Kaz!" I overheard Maya exclaimed angrily about what Kaz said.

"Yeah, what my little Maya said!" Mole added, much to Kaz's annoyance. Mole cleared his throat and said "Now then, is the prosecution here?"

"Yes, your honor." Andie said in a serious tone.

"Hmm, it seems Andie knows much more about the court system." I said, intrigued. 

"Well yeah." Surly agreed. "I mean, Andie always either defended me for her sake or against me for Raccoon's sake. So it makes sense how she knows this trial works." Surly shrugged his shoulders while Buddy cheered for her. "But man, I haven't been in a trial in like...ever."

"So you know how trial works, right?" I asked glancing at him.

"Well yeah, since I used to be a outcast back then, I've done *alot* of bad things." Surly said smiling smugly at us. 

"Yeah...I can remember the times you did back then in the park." Jimmy said shaking his head at him.

"Yeah well, I've changed and I'm working on the mistakes I made here in the park."

"Well...this is my first time watching a trial." Everyone turned to me in shock and confusion.

"Seriously?!" Jake asked, which I nodded in replied.

"But why-Ooooh, that's right, you're an Assassin." Johnny reminded them. Seriously, how can they keep forgetting that I'm an Assassin? "So...you've never partake in trials?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Then, how do you the criminals and where do they live?" Jake asked.

"Well, I stole a file that contain the criminals from a police station and read through who they were and where to find them." I explained, ignoring their shock expressions and staring at Kokichi and Kaz.

"But wait a minute, didn't you get help from the Sons of Liberty group or something?" Jamie asked. I darkened my gaze as I continued to stare at them.

"No...I did this myself, besides, they just used me just like any other Assassin." I replied, much to their confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Flonne asked worriedly. Before I could say anything, we overheard Kaz speak up.

"Hey judge, where's our lawyer?!" Kaz shouted. Mole hesitate at first until he said "W-well, I don't know, Andie was the one who assigned everything in court." 

"That's strange...I did arrange a lawyer, wonder what happen to him?" Andie asked on confusion.

"Yeah, I wonder whatever happen to him...or her." Kokichi said with a sly smile. 

"Why do I have the feeling that he was beside this?" Surly asked, with Buddy hiding behind Johnny. 

"Oh well...anyway, your honor, if it pleases the court..." Kokichi stood up with a big smile on his face, until suddenly, the rope around him was cut off as he took it off and said "Kokichi Squirrel for the defense." We all looked at him in shock, even Kaz.

"No, this squirrel is not my lawyer!" Kaz shouted angrily.

"Wait a minute, the defendant can't be the attorney!" Andie exclaimed.

"Well, too bad, because the lawyer you hired is...let's say, taking a little vacation." Kokichi said smirking at Andie, who only glared at him angrily. "Now then, you either make me the attorney so that I can defend myself and Kaz, or we'll just make you all hyper again just like from the party a few days ago." Kokichi threatened. 

Mole hesitant at first as he and Andie looked at each other in worried. Mole let out a sigh and said "Fine...I'll allow it, but don't disappoint me!" 

"Wait, since when does the defendant chose to become a defense Attorney?!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's no way in heck that idiot can even defend for themselves, right?!" Jake said, gritting his teeth in anger. 

"Well maybe to you, but not Kokichi." I said darkly gazing at him. Just what are you up to? 

"You're...not planning on killing both Kokichi and Kaz, are ya?" Jamie asked, backing a little away from me.

"No, I said I won't kill anyone anymore, I'm trying to atone my sins to those I've hurt." I said closing my eyes, but I could hear multiple sigh of reliefs from them. I promise them that I won't kill anyone anymore and protect them, even sacrificing myself for their sake. I open my eyes and gaze upon Kaz arguing with Kokichi.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! You're going to get us sent to jail!" Kaz yelled angrily.

"In Virginia, anyone who passes the bar can be a lawyer." Kokichi said playfully rolling his eyes.

"You haven't pass the bar and this is not Virginia, you idiot!" Kaz slammed his fist on the floor, angry at Kokichi for doing this.

"Well they don't know that." Kokichi shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, leave it to me." Mole bang his gavel and announced "Now then, let's begin the trial, Ms. Andie, you may begin your opening statement."

Andie nodded to him as she got up from the floor and began walking around the mill. "Now then, we're all here for the same reason...the two defendants, Kokichi and Kazuichi-"

"That's Kaz, you idiot!" Kaz cut her off, much to Andie's anger. 

"...As was I saying, we're here because those two are here for the many crimes when they first arrived to the park." Andie said glaring at the two defendants. 

"PFFFT! Oh please, name one thing we've done." Kokichi said with a sly smirk. 

"Does he even need to ask?" Maya asked. 

"Really?" Andie said with a raised brow. "Because I have some complaints from the park animals, stating that you attacked Oak Town, put something in the food to make us go hyper-active, and kept insulting us over and over. Also, I like to inform you that this is not this so called place 'Virginia'." Andie finished her explanation.

"That's because its a state, silly Andie." Kokichi said smirking at her. I noticed Surly grumbled in anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Surly said looking away from him. Buddy, Flonne, Buddy, Maya, The Bruisers, and I looked at each other with smug looks, why? Because we already know why Surly is acting like this, it seems Kokichi is trying to sway around Andie, and its making Surly jealous, it's just that he just won't admit it because he's too stubborn.

"Thank you for your opening statement, Andie." Mole said, which Andie nodded her head in response. "Now then, defense, your opening statement."

"Oh...what I just said a second ago was my opening statement." Kokichi said sweat-dropping, much to Kaz's anger.

"Something tells me that this is gonna be a long day...." I muttered dryly.

"Yeah...you can say that again..." Flonne agreed with me.

* * *

**_Later_ **

After that, Andie called up her first witness to the stand, a chipmunk, who states that he witnessed Kokichi and Kaz entering the park.

"Now then witness, please explained what happen a few days ago when the defendants arrived?" Andie asked.

"Well at first, I thought they were newcomers, so I greeted them. Then, they asked me some ridiculous question about this 'Mastermind' or whatever, and I told them no, and you know what they did? The white mouse kicked me in the behind, and I've been recovering from that kick for a while." The chipmunk testified sadly. Everyone in the courtroom gasp in shock upon hearing that.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Yep, Kaz totally kicked his butt!" Kokichi said happily, much to Kaz's annoyance. Andie just face-palmed upon hearing that statement.

"Boy, I know how it feels to be kick in the groin." Mole said letting out a gulp. 

"Please, like I'm scared of this little mouse." Jake said, confident that he can beat Kaz.

"I don't know Jake, he may be small, but he's also quite powerful. I can tell judging his appearance." I said gazing at Kaz. 

"Really?" Flonne asked in surprise.

"Yeah...he seems quite strong but sometimes loses control whenever he becomes frustrated about something." I replied. 

"Well...you ain't wrong about that." Jimmy said scratching his head. Anyway, we continued to watch the trial as Kokichi got up and said "Now then, look little chipmunk, you didn't answer our question about where he was." 

"I did! And I got kicked in the groin because of that!" The chipmunk exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, sure you did." Kokichi said rolling his eyes before clearing his throat. "Besides, that was just one incident."

"Oh really?" Andie asked crossing her arms. "Because I have many witnesses from Oak Town and from the party a few days ago." Andie said as she showed us many animals waiting in line to testified. Kokichi widened his eyes and muttered "Oh....crap..." Oh crap indeed.

* * *

"Witness, could you please tell us what they did when they arrived in Oak Town?" Andie asked. The next witness was a small blue mice, who has a bandage on his cheek, probably fixed up by Flonne.

"Oh I remember him, he visited my clinic the other day because his cheek was badly bruised." Flonne said remembering who that blue mice was.

"Yeah...but why do I feel like I've seen him many times before?" I thought aloud. I could've sworn I've seen him many times before.

"Sure, I saw them talking to some animals, and I thought they were newcomers, but then five minutes later, they started beating them up and came to me and ask me where this 'Mastermind' is. I told them no, and the white mouse wearing the scarf punched me in the cheek, see?" He showed us a bruised up cheek on his left, much to the court's shock.

"Wow...that's gonna leave a mark." Johnny said.

"Yep, and it makes me want to stay away from them for as long I live." Jamie added.

"Was there anything else they said?" Andie asked. 

"Yes...that white squirrel.." The groundhog pointed at Kokichi, who was just smiling happily like it was nothing. "He told me that my mommy was so fat that she should've name me 'rat'." Everyone gasp in shock to hear that Kokichi would say something like that. 

"Seriously?!" Kaz asked, glaring at Kokichi.

"But it rhymed!" Kokichi said waving his wands crazy. I face-palmed upon hearing that kind of excuse.

"You have got to be kidding me right now...." Maya muttered dryly.

"Yeah, that squirrel has some problems." Surly said, deadpanned. 

Soon, many witnesses testified about the other day and about the party. They said that were minding their own business, having different alibis, but had something in common. After they answered Kaz and Kokichi's question, Kaz would beat them up and Kokichi would make up a smart remark at the fallen victim. The more witnesses testified, the more angry Kaz was. While we waited, I began to think about this 'Mastermind' animal, a mouse who hunts down both humans and animals, just who could he/she be? 

"Now..." We turned to see Andie, with a smug grin on her face. "Do you have anything to refute me back?" 

"Wow....she's good." I said, impressed on how Andie handle it. 

"That's Andie for ya!" Surly said, smiling happily.

"Ha ha! Look at their faces!" Maya pointed at Kaz and Kokichi, who seemed to be extremely angry, well just Kaz, Kokichi was just keep smiling. I feel like he's planning something, but what?

"Yeah, I like to see them try anything!" Jake said as he fist bump with his bros and sis.

"Great...now what?" Kaz said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry, I got this." Kokichi said as he got up and said "Your honor, the defense would like to call his first witness..." Kokichi then turned to me with a sly smirk on his face. Wait, he isn't planning to-

"Alex Hunter." Everyone in the courtroom gasp in shock as I looked to see Flonne and the others, surprised to hear that I was called up.

"Well...this is awkward." I said, deadpanned.

* * *

Great...me, a witness? Well, this is just too stupid, no offense. I have never took part of a trial before, but it looks its time for me to testified. I was on the witness stand, with everyone staring at me. I saw Andie looking nervous, probably because she wasn't expecting Kokichi to call me out like that and wasn't planning on making me a witness. Oh well, let's get this over with.

"AHEM! Sir.." I looked down to see a brown female squirrel giving me a serious expression. "Now, do you swear to tell the truth? The whole truth? And nothing but the truth? So help you god!"

"I do." I said crossing my arms. Kokichi got up and walked towards me. 

"Now then, Mr. Hunter, where were you on the night of December 25th, 2015?" Kokichi asked.

"I was with Surly, Buddy, and Precious gathering food, helping setting up the party until you and Kaz showed and tried to hurt Flonne." I testified, glaring at Kokichi.

"Okay, so what happen then?" Is he just toying with me? Because if so, then he's wasting time and pretty soon, he's gonna receive that guilty verdict.

"We interrogated you and got your names and you forced us to invite to the party, then I was bringing Li'l Chip with me."

"Li'l Chip? Is he that small chipmunk kid, right?"

"Yes, I'm a child caregiver."

"But you're also an Assassin." Kokichi made a smirk on his face as he said "Why would the orphanage trust an Assassin on watching over a kid?"

"Because they trust me." I replied

"Nah, probably because their all idiots, well except Miss Jamie, of course." Kokichi said, ignoring the many glares from the court and the witnesses and the Jury.

"Anyway, we're going off topic. So, I arrived at the party, had a apple juice drink-off with the Bruisers brothers, and stopped you from trying to propose with Jamie, and then you made everyone go hyper and caused them to fight each other due to you putting something on the food and Kaz did nothing to stop you." I explained everything that transpired.

"Ahh yes, I see. So, let me ask you this next question. Mr. Hunter, did you or did you not accidentally pee'd all over the floor once you woken up from the party?" Kokichi asked, much to my surprised. I saw some of the animals disgust to hear that while the others, including Surly, and the Bruisers, chuckling upon hearing that.

"You do realize that was you, right?" I asked angrily, remembering what happen the morning after the party.

"Yes or no, Mr. Hunter?" Kokichi asked raising a brow.

"No..." I said narrowing my eyes at the albino squirrel.

"Need I remind you that you're under oath?"

"No, that was you!" Oh my god, this squirrel is so stupid and annoying.

"Your honor, strike that from the record!" Kokichi said giving a wink to Mole, who became confused on what was happening. "Alex, if I may call you that, why should this court believe anything you say?" Is he trying to taunt me or something? Because he's really asking for a death wish right now.

"What are you up to Koki-" I was cut-off as Kokichi started poking me. 

"Show me where they touched you!" Kokichi exclaimed.

"The only one who's touching me is you, you idiot-"

"Who was it?!" Kokichi cut me off again. "There's no more running from your past...who touched you!"

"I friggin hate you.." I muttered as Kokichi kept poking me. Alright, that's it! I grabbed his finger and crushed it with my bare paw. 

"Ooooowwwww..." Kokichi muttered as he tried blowing it. "Okay, I feel like its against the rule to hurt the lawyer, you know?"

"Well first of all, you're not a lawyer, and second, you're an idiot." I said glaring at him.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm a squirrel!" I face-palmed upon hearing that excuse. "And you know what else?" Kokichi got close to my face with a creepy smile and said "You're nothing more than a worthless, emotionless, cold-blooded, weakling of a Assassin/Child Caregiver." I darkened my gaze upon hearing that word...weak...weak..weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, WEAK!

I just narrowed my eyes at him and did something that I never regret.

POW!

I punched him directly in the nose, as Kokichi fell back on the floor, holding his nose as it started to bleed out. "Someone...call a doctor." I got out of the witness stand and headed back to my seat, and once so, I notice everyone giving me a surprised expression.

"What? He asked for it." I said bluntly. Besides, Kokichi deserve it anyway.

* * *

**_Later_ **

After I testified and Kokichi came back with a bandage on his nose. I just tried to calm down and tried to forget what happen. 

"Alex, you alright?" I turned to see Flonne, with a worried expression. I looked away from her and said "Yeah...I'm alright."

"You sure? Because I didn't appreciate you punching Kokichi in the nose." Flonne replied.

I let out a sigh and continue to watch the trial. "It's just that...I was frustrated about what Kokichi said." I admitted to her, and I can still feel the anger inside of me.

"I see, but I can understand that but...maybe you went too far on that." Flonne said with a nervous smile. I glanced at her for a moment before feeling sad.

"Maybe but, no matter how hard I tried to control my anger, it just that I keep it out of control, I just don't know how to control it." I said, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, I was comforted by someone, I opened my eyes and saw it was Flonne. This feeling...it's been a long while since I've been hugged by anyone.

"It's okay Alex, I know how you feel, even some of us are angry at Kokichi's remarks sometimes...well I guess to everyone's opinions, all the time." Flonne said sweat-dropping. 

"Yeah, she's right about that one." We turned to see Surly, Maya, Johnny, Jimmy, Jamie, Jake, and Buddy walking toward us. "Kokichi is a retard and we can understand you punching him in the nose, but besides that, he got what he deserves." Surly said smirking at me.

"Yeah, that was pretty bold back there." Jake said giving me a nudge. I smiled softly at them for encouraging me, you know, I guess I feel a little better after that whole 'punching Kokichi in the nose' experience. 

"Yeah, way to go, dude!" Jimmy said patting me on the back real hard. 

"Thanks...you guys." I said smiling softly at them. Suddenly, Mole bang on his gavel, re-commencing the trial.

"Now everyone, Court is back in session after that little...skirmish. So, is the defendant okay?" Mole asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, your honor." Kokichi said happily. Seriously, after I punched him in the nose real hard, do you think he would feel angry or something? There's something definitely wrong with him.

"Good, now the trial is almost over and its about time for the jury is almost ready to decide the defendants fate." Mole announced as we turned to the jury, which consist of a bunch of brown squirrels, dark-colored groundhogs, chipmunks, and mice.

"Great..." I overheard Kaz said as he tapped his paw on the floor in anger. "Thanks to you taunting that Alex Hunter squirrel, everyone now realize that we are jerks. Now do something Kokichi or else they're going to find us guilty!" Kaz said angrily.

"Don't worry dude, I got one last trick up my sleeve that's gonna turn this whole case upside down." Kokichi said smirking.

"This better work."

"Oh, it'll definitely work." Kokichi then cleared his throat as Andie stepped forward and spoke up.

"Now everyone, after that little...incident with our last witness, Alex.." Everyone soon turned to me with a worried expression. "Anyway, now I want to say to the defendants, any last words?" Andie asked sternly.

"Actually, I do." Kokichi said, much to Andie's surprise. Kokichi got up and announced "Your honor, the defense would like to call Surly Squirrel's best friend and closest companion...Buddy." Everyone gasp in shock while I widened my eyes to hear this, even Buddy was shocked to hear that he was called up to the stand like this.

"What?" Surly said.

"He's not seriously, is he?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope...he's dead serious." Maya replied.

Buddy walked out of the crowd and stood on the witness stand. The same chipmunk guard walked forward and asked him "Do you swear to tell the truth? The whole truth? And nothing but the truth? So help me god!" Buddy looked around and saw how anticipate everyone was, well it makes sense since everyone has never heard Buddy spoke a word in...who knows how long! I mean, even I hadn't heard a word from him as well.

Five seconds later, Buddy just shrugged his shoulders, implying that he hasn't got a word to say.

"Well, if he won't spoke, then the witness is free to go." Mole said.

"Aw dang it." Kokichi said as he slammed his hand on the floor. "And I never got to ask him my case-winning question."

"Which is?" Kaz asked.

"Why the heck is called Buddy anyway?" Kokichi said, which made Kaz twitched his eye and face-palmed.

"Okay..." Mole slammed his gavel as he continued with his announcement. "Now, it's time for some closing statements, Andie?" 

"....None needed, your honor." Andie said.

"Okay, defense?" Kokichi got up and headed for the witness stand. 

"Make this good Kokichi, I hate to say this but...your my only hope I have left." Kaz said seriously. Kokichi got up the stand and cleared his throat.

"A-A-HEM! Ladies and gentle-squirrels of the beloved courtroom...why the heck is he called Buddy anyway?" Kokichi asked. We all went silent as Kaz slammed his head on the board and said "I'm dead.."

"Well....that was something." Johnny said.

"And stupid, if I might add." I said, rolling my eyes at this. Well, Kaz is right, they're done for good.

* * *

"Wow...this trial has been so good!" Jimmy said fist-bumping with Johnny. 

"I know what you mean, Kokichi and Kaz are about to get the boot! Wonder what the punishment is gonna be?" Johnny thought aloud.

"It's obvious they're gonna get Banished like Surly did." Maya said before realizing Surly was still here. "Ehh...no offense."

"None taken." Surly said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Buddy snickered upon that statement Maya made, even it made me smirk. 

"Yeah, but even if they do get Banish...." Jake said before glancing at Jamie with a smirk on his face. "It's gonna be a shame for Jamie's first lover to be get kick out of the park and without my sis confessing her love to him." Soon, he, Johnny, and Jimmy started laughing, which made Jamie growl in anger and yelled "Would you stop doing that?!"

Flonne chuckled and while I made a soft smile at them. Well...that is pretty funny, not that I want to laugh out loud with them, because that would be embarrassing.

Soon, Mole slammed his gavel and said "Now, the Jury has just returned and has announced their decision." Soon, the jury members walked back inside the mill, and I could tell that they were dead serious.

"Hey guys look, it's the jury." I pointed out.

"And it seems we already know what's the verdict is gonna be." Flonne said, feeling a bit sad for them.

"So Jury, have you made your decision?" Mole asked.

'Yes, we have..." A squirrel announced as he cleared his throat and said "We have found the defendants....guilty." Kokichi widened his eyes while Kaz shook his head in disappointment. 

"Wait....that wasn't the happy ending I was expecting." Kokichi said in disbelief.

"Gee...you think?" Kaz growled at him. 

"Oh...bummer, well, I guess its time for a punish them." Mole said, which made Kokichi scream in terror.

"NO! Please your honor, don't execute us, we're too young to die! And besides, this is a Nut Job story, not a Danganronpa story!" This caused me to raise a brow, isn't Danganronpa that famous murder/suspense/violence/drama game everyone loves?

"What? What's a Danganronpa?" Maya asked.

"You...don't want to know." I replied to her question. 

"Wait what? No, we're not going to execute you." Mole said, much to Kokichi's relief and Kaz's annoyance. "Besides, Andie thought of a suitable punishment for you two."

"Oh boy...I can feel it now, please be banishment." Jimmy said crossing his fingers.

"I hereby announced that the defendants, Kokichi Squirrel and Kazuichi Feng...you two will be forced to live in this park until Andie says that you two can leave." Everyone went silent, including Kokichi and Kaz, what did Mole just say?

"...Umm, did he say anything about Banishment?" Jimmy asked.

"No...no he didn't." Jamie replied in disbelief.

"And with this...court is adjourned." Mole slammed his gavel, commencing the end of the trial.

"So wait, does this mean we lost our own trial?" Kokichi asked. 

"Yes...yes we did." Kaz replied.

* * *

After the trial ended, we all left the mill, and I couldn't help but notice everyone surprised, disgust, or angry upon the punishment Andie made for them? I mean, forced to live in this park until she decides to let them go? That's ridiculous!

"So...that means they're going to live in this park for who knows!" Jamie said stopping her foot in anger.

"Dang it, how did things come to this?!" Jake asked angrily. 

"Yeah, Andie better have a good explanation about this!" Surly exclaimed, which Buddy nodded in agreement.

"I do Surly." We turned around to see Andie walking towards us.

"Andie...what is the meaning of this?" I asked. "Why did you let those two live in this park?"

"I'm sorry everyone, I know you guys didn't appreciate the punishment I planned but-"

"But what?! Surly exlaimed, cutting Andie off. "I mean those two idiots are now gonna live with us who knows how long! What are you trying to say Andie?! That you want to try to change their attitudes? Because good luck with that!"

"Well maybe that, but also because-"

"Jeez, calm your tail off, Surly Squirrel." We turned to see Kokichi and Kaz walking towards us. "Besides, I'm more than happy to hear that we'll be living in this park!" Kokichi exclaimed with a smile on his face, a creepy one to be exact.

"Oh please, from your perspective, not mine!" Kaz exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you get it, Kaz?!" Kokichi asked before turning to Jamie with hearts on his eyes. "It means that I can hang out with Miss Jamie and ask her to go on a date!" Kokichi exclaimed. 

"To heck with that!" Jamie exclaimed in anger. 

"Oh silly Jamie, don't tempt me." Kokichi said with a happy smile on his face. 

"Whatever." Kaz said before turning to Andie and said "I don't know why you want us to live in this dumb park, but if you're trying to make us be friends, you can forget it, I don't care if you're the Park Leader! I fight for myself and thanks to you, I could be pursuing Mastermind but instead. I'm stuck in this stupid park thanks to you." Kaz said angrily.

I couldn't help but raise a brow at him, and even Surly caught up to his attitude. "Kaz, why are you and Kokichi like this?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kaz asked.

"What he means is, why are you acting like a bunch of dingles?" Surly asked, which made Buddy covered his mouth in shock. Kaz hesitate at first before yelling "Shut up! You be quiet!"

"We're serious, you guys!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "Why are you always so angry and Kokichi being a jerk, and besides, why are you so persisted on beating 'Mastermind'?" I asked him.

"T-that's none of your business!" Kaz said angrily.

"Right..." Andie spoke up from the argument. "Anyway, I did for a good reason, and to make sure you two don't even try to get out of this park, I asked Maya to make something to prevent you from escaping." Andie said with a smug grin on her face that kinda matches Surly when he makes a crazy plan back at the Nut Job Heist.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Kokichi asked as he and Kaz were about to walk away. 

"This!" Maya said as she quickly put on some collars around their necks. Kokichi and Kaz looked at them for a moment before laughing.

"Oh please, like this stupid collar can stop us from-GAHHHHH!" Kokichi tried taking it off but got electrocuted in the process.

"Andie asked me to make some electric collars that I found in the dump and made some smaller versions of them, and I made some antennae that activates the collars that you'll never find." Maya explained with a smirk on her face.

"You bastard!" Kaz said angrily as he tried to take it off but instead, got electrocuted as well. "KYAAAAAAHHH!"

"Wow....who knew Andie took things to the exteme." Surly said widening his eyes in shock (No pun intended).

"Yeah, but you have to admit, this is pretty funny." Jake said snickering at Kokichi and Kaz getting electrocuted by the collars.

"W-whatever, just because some electric collars are gonna try to stop us from escaping, doesn't mean we'll try to find our way out of this place!" Kaz exclaimed before getting shocked again. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Yeah...what he said." Kokichi added. Soon, those two kept trying to get the collar out of their necks, but kept getting shocked. While those two were trying their best to get themselves free, we decided to talk to Andie.

"Anyway....Andie, why did you want those two to stay in the park?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Well, it's just that...I was curious about this Mastermind guy." Andie replied, much to our surprise. She's interested in learning about this Mastermind as well?

"Really? Why?" Flonne asked.

"It's just that that I feel like there's something else that both Kokichi and Kaz aren't telling us something, and besides, I feel fear that this Mastermind might do something to hurt us or...them." Andie answered.

"Okay, I see your point, but do you think they'll tell us anything about him? Because they seem too...err, what's the word I'm looking for?" Johnny said.

"Insane?" Maya suggested.

"Yeah, that!" Johnny said happily. 

"I see now Andie." I said with a serious expression. "Well to be honest, I'm worried about this Mastermind as well, I mean I'm curious about his goal."

"His goal?" Jake asked.

"I mean, I can understand if he hunts down humans due to being betrayed or traumatized by them, but hunts down animals as well? Something fishy going on and I don't like it." I replied, glancing at Kokichi and Kaz, who were still trying to get the collars off their necks, but ended up with the same results. 

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Jake patted my back and gave me a tooth-eating grin. "I don't care who's this 'Mastermind' but I can take him down anytime, anywhere!" Jake exclaimed, clenching his fist in determination.

"Yeah, you hear Bro!" Jimmy exclaimed. 

"Yeah, there's no way he's afraid of some creepy villain!" Johnny added. I couldn't help but feel surprised to hear that Jake isn't scared about this villain, but then again, this is Jake I'm talking about. I couldn't help but add a smile at him. 

"Yeah..I guess you're right." I said smiling at him. Suddenly, I then noticed that a familiar gray squirrel wasn't around. "Say, where is Grayson anyway?" 

"Yeah, I haven't seen that idiot anywhere." Surly agreed, looking around. 

"Yeah, that you mention it." Andie replied as we turned to her. "You see, Grayson forced me to give him the role of Defense Attorney and I haven't seen him since." Andie explained. We all gave out deadpanned expressions to hear that.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Surly asked.

"Yeah, but, where is he?" Jamie asked.

"Ole!" We turned to see Grayson running to us, but we all became surprised to see something..different about Grayson. He had his paws on his tails and it seems that he isn't letting them go. "I'm here!"

"And you're too late, the trial is over." Surly replied with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!" Grayson exclaimed.

"Grayson, where have you been?" Andie asked.

"And why is your hands stuck on your tail?" Flonne added.

"I don't know, I was preparing myself for the trial. So I was putting on my favorite cologne." Grayson explained. "And then, as soon as I put on my cologne, my started rubbing it on my tail, and before you know it, I realized that it was tree sap and I got stuck ever since." Ahh, now that explains a lot.

"Wait..didn't you even notice the difference between your cologne and the tree sap?" I asked.

"Well I kinda was distracted by...something." Grayson said, sweat-dropping. I couldn't help but raise a brow at him. I'm betting it's a picture of Andie, and why am I not surprised that he has a major crush on her? "Although, it's strange that my cologne got swapped, I mean it was there yesterday, right before I met up with Kokichi and Kaz at the Liberty Park's detention Center."

"But, if so..." Surly spoke up,. "Then who could've swapped it by...oh." Surly then realized who could've swapped it, even I did.

"Ha ha, that's right." We turned to Kokichi and Kaz, who were nearly burn to a crisp. "I swapped it, just for fun." We all sweat-dropped upon hearing that. Why am I not surprised to here that.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Grayson said as he tried chasing after him. Kokichi just ran away from an furious Grayson. While we watched the scene, I just made a nervous smile and sweat-dropped upon what we were witnessing. "Get back here!"

"Sorry Gayson, but that isn't happening!" Kokichi exclaimed as he kept running from Grayson, but it was hard for Grayson since his hands are glued to his tail. 

"Seriously...why do I even bother?" Kaz said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"That....I agree." I muttered.

"Oh well, I guess after they're done, I'll try to get Grayson's hands out of his tail." Flonne said sweat-dropping before turning to me. "But I kinda need your help."

"Um...sure." I said nodding to her.

"Great, thank you Alex!" Flonne said as she grabbed my hands and smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush at her. God, this is embarrassing. I noticed the others giving me sly looks and smirks at me, much to my chagrin. Seriously, can't these guys mind their own business these days?

* * *

_**Meanwhile** _

Somewhere underneath Oakton City, there's live a dark grungy city, made of boxes, wood, bricks, metal, and such, and it almost looks like buildings and such. At the top of the city, is a castle that seems to be made of bricks and metal as well. Inside the castle, a small animal wearing a white cloak and a white top hat is seen watching things through the monitor. He is watching a scene of Kokichi running away from an enraged Grayson, but also noticed Kaz, Surly and the gang.

"Oh Kaz, Kokichi, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other...how long until your hope of finding me will burn down?" The mysterious figure asked, showing his face, revealing that he's wearing a mask with a creepy smile expression. He then noticed Alex, which made him smile darkly. "Alex Hunter....wait till you learn the truth about your mother's death, Raccoon may have said that he killed your mother, but did he really? Puhuhuhuhuhu....I can almost taste his Despair. Soon, the humans and animals of Oakton City will pay for the suffering they did to me." He muttered as he continued to watch through the monitors.

"Puhuhuhuhuhu....now, time for the show to begin!" He announced before walking out of the monitor room and began planning for his conquest on Oakton City. "Now...time for phase one."

**_To Be Continued_ **

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter wasn't inspirational but it was worth a shot. Get ready for a plot twist by the end of the Despair Arc, and what could Mastermind plans be? Find out for yourselves! Until then, bye-onara!_ **

**_P.S. - I'm planning on using a theme song from some show, besides it kinda catchy and I think it suits this theme of my Nut Job: A New Hero fanfic._ **


	20. Sibling Revelry Time! Alex's Li'l Protege!

_**Three weeks since Kokichi’s and Kaz’s trial, and they’ve been punished by being ‘parked’ arrest here in Liberty Park. Until they tell them everything about Mastermind, they can’t be allow to leave. I understand Andie is worried about everyone because of this ‘Mastermind’s’ past, but this is taking too far. I feel like she has gone mad with power.** _

So, this was the new year of 2016, and we were in the middle of January. It was still cold out but with us animals having fur, I’m sure we’ll be okay.

Anyway, I was taking Li’l Chip out with me again, as we were eating some nuts I saved up while taking a walk around Oak Town.

As soon as Chip finished eating his nut, he rubbed his belly in joy as he was satisfied to finally eat something. “Man, that was  _delicious_!”

This caused me to smile softly and said “Sounds to me you enjoy it, didn’t you?”

“You bet!” Chip exclaimed in joy. “It was so nice for you to take me out again. Thanks Alex.” I smiled happily and rubbed his head happily.

“Anytime Chip.” I replied, smiling down at him. I then noticed Chip looking nervous all of a sudden. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s nothing…it’s just that..um…”

“It’s okay bud, you can tell me.”

“Well….Alex, I was wondering if…you think of me as a big brother?” Chip asked, much to my surprise. Well, we’ve been hanging around for a month and this is happening. Chip thinks of me as his big brother…just like Tyler.

“Why do you asked?” I asked curiously.

“Well, you’re always there for me and seems to believe in me no matter what. You like hanging out with me, unlike some back at the orphanage.” Chip said sadly. Sounds to me that he’s being bullied recently. “And sometimes I really think as the big brother I’ve never had before!” Chip looked with a determined expression. I could almost his determination from her and I have to say that Chip is very unique.

I smiled softly at him and nodded. “Well Chip, I think of you as the little brother I’ve never had before as well.” Chip became surprised and smiled happily what I’ve said. But before any of us could say anything, a familiar laugh rang from Oak Town.

“Well well well, if it isn’t my best friend, Alex Hunter!” Oh great, not him. We turned around to see Kokichi and Kaz walking towards us. They were still wearing the collars that Maya made that prevents them from leaving the park. Though, I’m surprised that she could make something like that out of human parts.

“Nee-hee-hee! You know, it’s kinda surprising to see you with a kid.” Kokichi said with his usual smiley self. “So, is he your kid? Did you married Flonne already? I thought you guys said you were friends?” I blushed upon hearing that me and Flonne were dating.

“No, this is someone I’m taking care from the orphanage. I’m a child caregiver, you know.” I reminded him.

“Oh right, the Master Assassin/Child Caregiver everyone talks about, wow, I’m quite surprise.” Kokichi said sarcastically. He can say what he wants, I don’t care if people will judge me.

“Look, I don’t care.” Kaz spoke up, as he tried to take off his collar. “All I want is to get this stupid collar out of my-AAAAAHH!” Kaz was shocked again for trying to take the collar off. Wow, it’s been three weeks and he’s still not given up on trying to take the collar off. I must admired his determination, but he still has to control that anger of his.

“Hey, you’re those two people that was on park-arrest for what happen during the Christmas party.” Chip said, remembering those two.

“You guess correctly!” Kokichi said happily. “So little squirt, what’s your name?” Kokichi asked, smiling again.

“His name is Li’l Chip, Chip for short.” I replied with a raise brow. If I known Kokichi for a while, he’s gonna make some weird remark at us that we’re probably gonna ignore as usual.

“Chip? Ha, that’s the best name the author could’ve think of it? That’s the stupidest name ever, well not as stupid as Andie!” Kokichi chuckled. “I mean, that’s a boy’s name and that name is misspell.” Kokichi said, causing Chip to be sad as his ears went droopy and I glare at him angrily.

“Leave Chip out of this Kokichi, what do you even want?” I asked angrily.

“Oh nothing…just came by to buy something.” Kokichi said as he took out a blueberry.

“But you don’t have any nuts to trade food.” I reminded him with a suspicious gaze.

“Exactly.” Kokichi said as he took a bite of it. “So anyway, you said that ‘Chip’ is from the orphanage, correct? As in, where you work as his Child Caregiver, right?”

“Yeah….” Where is this even going?

“Well if so, have you ever heard about the Sibling Revelry?” Kokichi asked. Chip widened his eyes in surprise while I raised a brow.

“What’s the Sibling Revelry?” I asked.

“What’s that?” Kokichi asked, playing around with me. “You’re a child caregiver of Liberty Park’s Orphanage, and you never heard of that before. Man, what a loser.” I know that I promise myself and Flonne that I’ll never kill anyone again, but he sure likes to talk the talk instead of walk the walk.

“Your point?” I asked.

“We don’t know, Andie mention it to us.” Kaz said crossing his arms in a huff.

“You mean Miss Andie told you about the Sibling Revelry but she never explained it to you?” Chip asked.

“Yeah, so what? I wasn’t interested in it, she mentioned about it, yes, but I wasn’t interested to know more about it. Besides, Kokichi just kept making jokes at her until she gave up and left.” Kaz explained.

“Why was Andie even talking to you two in the first place?” I asked curiously.

“Oh you see, she’s still so persuasive to find out who’s Mastermind, and besides, it’s starting to annoy me to bits.” Kokichi said, rolling his eyes.

“…Okay, but still, what is the Sibling Revelry?” I asked, as I was so anxious to know about it.

“I don’t know, why not ask your old pal, Chippy, maybe he can answer that for you.” Kokichi with a sly expression. “I mean, looking at him right now, he seems bummed out upon hearing about the Sibling Revelry.” I turned to Chip, who was indeed depressed. Is this Sibling Revelry really that bad or something?

“Look, we have no time to chat with you, I’m outta here.” Kaz then soon left as he heavily pushed me aside and headed out. Yep, that mouse sure has a lot of anger issues.

“Yeah…me too, I’m getting bored talking to you.” Kokichi said, scratching his head before heading and giving me one of his creepy smiles. Seriously, what is up with that squirrel? I then turned to Chip, with a concern expression. Just what is this Sibling Revelry Kokichi was talking about?

“Chip, what’s going on? What is the Sibling Revelry?” I asked. Chip hesitate at first until he let out a sigh and started to explain what it was.

“T-the Sibling Revelry is an event where….we get adopted to our new families.” This caught me by surprise. Get adopted? Does that mean…Chip is going to be adopted as well?

“B-but I don’t understand, why didn’t you tell me earlier ago?” I asked curiously.

Chip let out a sigh and said “Because I thought it didn’t matter, besides nobody wants to adopt me.” This caused me to be surprise to hear that.

“What?” I muttered. This doesn’t make any sense. No one wants to adopt Chip? Why?

* * *

_**[Dragon Soul Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJO9vsjvUbg) ** _   
  
_**Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
(Alex is running onto the fields with all his friends as they smiled back at him as Alex jumps into a hole with Surly, Buddy, Andie, Mole, Maya, Flonne, Kokichi, Kaz, Grayson Jimmy, Johnny, Jake, and Jamie alongside with him.)_

_**Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.** _   
_(Alex is riding a motorcycle with Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, Surly, and Buddy. Flonne flying with Chip as he jumped off of her hands and landed on Alex's scarf, not that he mind as they smiled at each other in joy)_

_**I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
(Alex in his fighting position as he's training Chip in a fight, with Flonne, Surly, Jake, Buddy, Andie, and Grayson)_

_**Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**  
(Chip makes the first move and they began fighting each other to see who's get hit first)_

_**We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
(A green rat wearing accessories and with a weird hairstyle glares at Alex, as Alex darkly glares at him back)_

_**There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**  
(Mastermind is seen on top of his evil secret lair that seems to be part of a giant city as his mask expresses his evil creepy smile expression as he stands along with his two rat guard minions wearing armor that made out of utensils)_

_**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** _ _**Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
(Alex is fighting off Mastermind with his Katana and Mastermind dodging every attack until Mastermind slaps him in the face with his tail. A mysterious female gray squirrel wearing twig glasses and has an auburn hair-style as she looks at the sunset with a sadden look)_

_**We can find paradise.** _   
_(Alex, Surly, and Buddy are running on top of a building with stolen food they got from the Nut Shop as Alex and Surly looked at each other with smiles on their faces)_

_**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
(Alex is with all of his friends standing up near a large tree that allows them to see the view of the entire Liberty Park. Alex smiles happily as his friends smiled alongside him, looking up to see the sun rise.)_   
__**Dragon Soul!**

* * *

**Later**

We were walking back to the orphanage since it was almost noon and I promise Ms. Rose that I returned Chip by noon for his classes and also for him to finish his chores.

While walking, I noticed how bummed out Chip was. I mean I can understand after learning this Sibling Revelry as he was going to be adopted, but he stated that he won’t be adopted. I’m curious to learn more about Chip’s past.

“So Chip…why do you say that you can’t be adopted?” I asked.

“I…don’t like talking about it..” Chip replied with a sad sigh.

“Come on bud, I can understand how you feel. Truth be told, I used to be an orphan.” I said, surprising Chip.

“Really?” He asked in shock.

“Yeah, I’ve never been adopted because I was afraid that my new family might not like me, besides, they didn’t even bother with me because one of the kids told me that I’m a freak.” I explained, remembering the times back at the orphanage.

“Wow…I’m sorry to hear that.” Chip said, feeling bad for me.

“It’s okay, but I get used to it. Besides, I just help the other kids get adopted or with their problems.” I replied, scratching my head.

“I see….” Chip said, still feeling down at what I said.

“So…tell me why do you think you can’t be adopted?” I asked curiously.

“Well….the other kids always pick on me, and I’m scared that my new parents might pick on me as well. I sometimes wished that I can fight back and get strong, like you big brother.” Chip said as he looked at me with a soft smile. I became shocked that he admire my strength, that it almost made me blush.

“W-well, even so…I still think you’re strong, you just need to keep on believing in yourself.” I told him, with a serious expression but I had a smile on my face.

“Yeah but…I’m not sure if I’m that strong to fight back.” Chip replied with a sad look. I guess I can relate, I mean I never knew that I had the strength to become an Assassin the moment I started out my training.

We finally arrived back to the orphanage, as we stood at the entrance, gazing at the beautiful Oak Tree, even without its leaves, it still looks healthy.

“Alright, I’ll see ya Alex!” Chip said as he was about to head out, but I stopped him.

“Hold on Chip!” Chip looked at me with a confuse expression. “Before you go, I like to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“….I’ll see you tomorrow at the Sibling Revelry.” I said, smiling at him. Chip became surprised to hear that as he smiled happily and at the verge of tears. He suddenly gave me a hug, which I embraced in it.

“Thanks….big brother.” I smiled happily at him as he called me his big brother.

“You too….little brother.” I said as hugged him back. Soon after we finish our hug, Chip headed back inside as I started to head home. I smiled happily upon seeing Chip being cheered up and determined to get strong. Like how I was back then…

“Alex?” My ears perked up to see Flonne and Andie with surprised expression at me. I even became shocked upon seeing them right there. Please don’t tell me that they heard and saw everything that just happen with me and Chip.

“What were you promising Chip about the Sibling Revelry?” Andie asked.

Yep…thought so.

* * *

“So you promised Chip that you would meet him at the Sibling Revelry tomorrow?” Flonne asked.

“Yep.”

“And why’s that?” Andie asked.

“Well…Andie, listen..I’ve been thinking lately, about Chip for the past month and…”

“You want to adopt him as your legal brother, don’t you?” She presumed, which I nodded. We were taking a walk around Liberty Park as we saw some human kids playing around. We stopped by a bridge as we gaze at the beauty of Liberty Park.

“Oh, that’s so nice Alex.” Flonne  complimented. I blushed lightly at her as Andie said “Well Alex, you and Chip are clearly close, which isn’t that unusual for Liberty Park’s Orphanage Child Caregivers, and you’ve been such a good influence on him…well, sometimes.” Hey, I have always been a good influence on him. “But I must inform you, the channels for adoption are narrow and difficult. You yourself Alex, must provide all the necessities for raising a child. I understand you’re a former Master Assassin but…the animals I answer to are…narrow minded, if you know what I mean.”

“So…what exactly are you saying, Andie?” I asked, feeling a bit scared.

“What I’m saying Alex is…you can certainly apply for legal guardianship of Chip.” Andie explained. “But the process is shaky and very troublesome. The animals I answer to are more likely to allow a married couple to adopt Chip, and….” Andie stopped at mid-sentence upon seeing my sad look. Andie let out a sigh and smiled softly and said “Well, tomorrow, I’ll speak with the headmaster of the orphanage and try to solve this, what do you say?”

“Okay, thank you guys.” I nodded. “By the way, what we’re you guys doing around the orphanage anyway?”

“Don’t you remember Alex? That me and Andie work as the teachers here.” Flonne reminded me.

“Oh that’s right, and I’m guessing you were just finishing with a class, right?” I asked.

“Yeah, but as soon as we were about to leave to do our businesses, we saw and overheard your conversation of Chip.” Flonne admitted, feeling guilty for eavesdropping. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s okay, though I’m glad to have this conversation with you girls. Thanks.” I said, rubbing my head.

“Anytime Alex…though, how did you know the Sibling Revelry was going to commence tomorrow afternoon?” Andie asked.

“Kokichi told me while me and Chip were having lunch back at Oak Town.” I explained, much to Andie’s annoyance.

“Why am I not surprise?” Andie asked. “Besides, I told Surly and Buddy to go spread the word about this, and go to another heist to get more food for dinner.”

“Right…speaking about Kokichi and Kaz, Andie…” I said, gaining her attention. “Don’t you think you’re going too far to extract info from them because they know Mastermind so very much than we thought.” I asked in concern.

“Well, yeah, but they refused to cooperate, even before Maya put those collars on.” Andie replied, with a serious expression.

“Well even so, this is kinda gone too far Andie, I say give them a chance for once.” I said.

“Yeah, Alex is right, maybe just give them one more chance?” Flonne added. Andie thought for a while and realized that she was right. She used electric collars on them that a friend of hers invented and has been going too far to extract information from them.

“You’re right…I guess I went too far on this.” Andie sighed. “I feel no better than Raccoon….”

“Hey, don’t feel bad, besides it was just a mistake.” I shrugged. “Many people, and animals, make bad decisions all the time. Besides, I know you’re not Raccoon, you are you, and Raccoon is…Raccoon.” I said, as I started to remember the bastard. For him to go so far to kill my mother all because his thirst for vengeance, that seems too crazy to even believed.

“Well even so, I guess I still got a ways to go.” Andie said, sweat-dropping.

“Yeah…” Flonne said as her stomach let out a grumble, much to her embarrassment. “I guess I’m kinda hungry, anyway, I’ll see you later Andie, Alex, bye!” Flonne said as she twisted her tails and started to fly, kissing me on the cheek and left. I blushed at what Flonne did. Being kissed by a squirrel with two tails, as a squirrel. That felt….

“Wow…” I muttered in surprise. I then noticed Andie letting out a chuckle as I covered my mouth with my scarf, trying to not let her see me blushing.

“How embarrassing….” I muttered in embarrassment. Can this day get any worse than this?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Unbeknownst to Alex, Flonne, and Andie, two mysterious shadows are seen lurking in the bushes as they overheard their conversation.

“Well, what do you know Ying?” A dark blue rat said, wearing a white half clown mask on his left face and a black cloak as he and another dark blue rat who had the same half clown mask, but it was on his right face and it was black, and had a white cloak.    

“Yes, I have Yang. A Sibling Revelry eh? This might our chance to bring Despair to the children and this stupid park.” The blue rat known as Ying said.

“Yeah, but I still don’t know why Mastermind would want this Alex Hunter character.” The other blue rat known as Yang said as they gazed Alex Hunter, as he was gazing down at the pond from atop of the bridge with Andie.

“Well even so, Mastermind wants him and tomorrow, let’s make their Sibling Revelry the best they’ll ever had…” Ying said as he and his twin brother smirked evilly as they exclaimed together “…With a little touch of death and despair.”

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ahh, another day, and today’s the day of the Sibling Revelry. I got up from the floor and exited out my home. Hmm, it still too early since the sun is still rising and it doesn’t start till 8:00 A.M. or so did Andie told me yesterday. Must be 7:00 A.M.

Oh well, I guess I could work out while I wait. I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve work out since I first got here. Alright, how about some push-ups?

I got into the push-up position and began to do 100 push-ups.

“1…2…3…4…5….”

**5 minutes later**

“97…98..99…100!” After that, I got up and let out a sigh. I’ve been doing a lot of push-ups during my training as a Master Assassin. I haven’t even break a sweat. Although…I took a sniff of my armpits and-

Oh man, I smell terrible. Guess I could take a shower by the pond nearby. It wasn’t far as it was just a mile away from my tree house. I walked over and took my scarf off and stretch a little before jumping into the water and bathe myself. It would look weird if you were bathing in a pond, but thank goodness no one was here, looking at me.

“Alex?” Oh god no. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw Flonne, standing from the pond, with widened eyes and is madly blushing. I hate my life sometimes, and why is that everywhere I go, I get embarrassed in front of people.

“F-F-Flonne?!” I exclaimed in shock as I quickly got out of the pond and shook myself dry. “What are you doing here?!” I said as I quickly put my scarf on around my neck and my wooden sword around my back.

“I-I was just checking up on you because I was thinking you were gonna oversleep! But I wasn’t expecting you to be…um….” Flonne must be really embarrassed upon seeing me taking a bathe in the pond.

“Sorry, I wasn’t even expecting you to be here. Besides, I already woken up early so I should be there by 8:00, right?” I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

“Um…Alex, it’s 7:55, right now.” Flonne said bluntly. I didn’t say anything for a while my jaw dropped upon that. How the heck did I not know that?! Dang it, remind me of ask Maya to build a clock, if she has any spare human parts for it that is.

“Oh no, we gotta hurry!” I said as I began to run as fast as I could and Flonne flying as fast as she could. Oh, I hope I’m not too late!

**Five Minutes Later…Again**

We finally made it! We finally made it to the orphanage, where everyone were outside playing outside and many adults animals. It seems they were trying to choose which child they wished to pick. Let’s just hope Andie didn’t let any of them have Chip. “We….finally…made it…” Flonne said as she was getting tired of flying with using her two tails as she fell down. I hurried over, and caught her.

“Sorry if I made you flew all the way here.” I apologized to her.

“It’s okay, just need five minutes to catch my breath…” Flonne said, which I nodded in agreement.

“Well, look who decided to join in on the party!” Huh? Me and Flonne turned to see a familiar purple squirrel and blue rat partner.

“Hey Surly! What’s up?” I said, smiling to see him again.

“Oh nothing, just recently brought some food for the Sibling Revelry.” Surly said, rubbing his head. “Andie told me it was just in case both the orphans and their soon-to-become adoptive parents gets hungry.”

“That’s cool man.” I said, giving him a thumbs up.

“Anytime man.” Surly said, giving me a thumbs up back. Buddy nodded and gave a thumbs up as well.

Flonne giggled at us and said “You goofballs.”

“Hey!” Me and Surly said in unison.

“So anyway, what brings you here, man?” Surly asked curiously.

“Oh, I came by for Chip. Andie is arranging me to allow me to have him. Though, have you seen him?” I asked, looking around. All I saw were many animals and they all looked the same, no offense to them.

“Nah, all I know is that many children are being told stories by Grayson of his ‘heroic’ acts.” Surly finger-quoted on that. “The Bruisers are the security guards in case someone tries to do something to harm the Sibling Revelry, Mole and Maya are busy helping Andie on the parents permission to adopting the orphans, and Kaz and Kokichi, oh don’t get me started on them.”

“Gee, tell me about it.” I said, as I gazed upon Kokichi and Kaz from afar. Kokichi was enjoying eating some bagels, and also trying to get his shot with Jamie, but failed miserable again. Kaz on the other hand was just leaning on a nearby tree as he wasn’t even interested on the party himself.

“Oh I see…hm?” I noticed something glancing down from inside the oak tree. Hmm, better check it out. “I’ll be right back…and Surly, Flonne, Buddy.” The three of them looked at me with confusion. “Enjoy the Sibling Revelry.” I said before heading inside the orphanage tree.

* * *

Once inside, I looked around and tried to look for Chip. Where could he be?

“Well well well, if it isn’t our favorite little chipmunk loser.” Huh? I looked down the halls and saw Chip himself being bullied by a gray squirrel who seems to be 15-years-old and a dark-colored groundhog who seems to be the same age as the gray squirrel.

“Please, leave me alone.” Chip advised as he tried to leave, but was push by the gray squirrel.

“Or what? You’re gonna cry to your mommy? Oh wait, you don’t have one!” The gray squirrel mocked him, making Chip feel bad. I glared at them angrily as the dark-colored groundhog “Yeah, because…you’re a dork!” Why those arrogant little jerks!

“Yeah, if I were you, I would stay put and allow us to pummeled you to bits and if you refuse, we’ll kill you!” Alright, that’s it. As Chip shivered in fear, the gray squirrel was about to punch him until I grabbed him. “Huh? What the?!”

“Leave him alone or else.” I said, giving them a scary intimidating expression.

“Y-yeah, or else what?!” The dark colored groundhog said giving me an angry glare, but I could feel that he’s afraid.

“Whatever! What are you, Chip’s namby bamby loser friend? Because if so, then you’re a wimp like him too!” The gray squirrel said as he smirked at me. I raised a brow and held my grip of his arm too tight that I almost broke it.

“OW OW OW! Stop! Stop it, that’s hurt!” He exclaimed in pain and anger.

“Leave my friend alone or else do you want to die?” I asked in a darker tone. The two bullies became scared of me as I continue to held onto his grip real tighter than before.

“Y-yes! I do! I’m sorry!” He exclaimed as I finally go of his wrist as he held onto his arm.

“You bastard! You’re gonna pay for hurting my friend!” The dark colored groundhog said as he was about to punch me in the face, but I dodged it and wrapped his neck around with my arm and put my two fingers on his cheek, pretending that I’m holding a knife at him.

“You were saying?” I asked, as he began shivering in fear. “Now listen…leave my little brother alone or else…you guys are toast…” He nodded, still afraid as they both ran away in both fear and anger.

“You’re so gonna regret it!” They both exclaimed as they ran of. I then turned to Chip and said “You okay, Chip?”

My question was answered as Chip rushed towards me in tears and hugged me. “Thank you Alex!” I hugged him back and patted his back to cheer him up.

“It’s okay, your big brother is here.” I said in a softer tone. After we finish our hug, I looked at him with a serious expression. “What happen and who were those guys?”

“Those were the orphanage bullies, the gray squirrel was Tommy, and the dark colored groundhog was Karma.” Tommy and Karma? Weird names for squirrels but then again, I name Flonne ‘Flonne’, because I thought it was a cool name for her. Anyway, we’re going off topic.

“Why did they attacked you?”

“I-it’s because…they liked picking on me the most, and they seemed to always called me weak and a mistake all the time.” I let out a sigh upon hearing from Chip. Trust me, I’ve been through much and someone like him doesn’t deserve to go through the same fate as I did. “But…thank you for defending me, I wished I could be good as you.” Chip said sadly. Chip…I’m sorry to hear that for you. Maybe I can make him strong if I-

Suddenly, my thoughts were cutoff as we heard screaming coming outside.

“W-what was that?!” Chip asked in fear.

“I don’t know, but its coming outside! Let’s go!” I said as we headed back outside and saw everyone running in fear.

I saw Surly, Buddy, Andie, Flonne, Mole, and Maya trying to help the others run to safety.

“What’s going on?!” I asked in worried.

“I don’t know, everything was going okay until these two strange rats wearing masks came and started attacking!” Surly explained. Strange rats wearing masks?

Suddenly, something fell down at me, crushing me.

“Alex!” I heard Flonne exclaimed. I pushed off whatever fell on me as I saw who fell on me.

“Johnny! Jimmy! Jake! Jamie Grayson!” I exclaimed as the four siblings and the park hero were beaten badly. They were still alright, but badly injured. Who could’ve done this?!

“Well well well, we meet at at last Alex Hunter.” Huh? We turned around to see two rats wearing different color masks and different color capes as they smiled evilly at us. The one wearing the white mask had a whip and the other wearing the black mask has a knife in his hands.

“Who are you and how do you know my name?” I asked, glaring at them.

“Our names are not important for someone like you.” The one with the hald clown white mask said.

“Yeah, what he said. Now we’ll stop this if you come with us. Mastermind would surely enjoy meeting you.” I widened my eyes upon hearing what the other one wearing the half clown black mask said. So…these rats are working for Mastermind?

“Oh hey Ying and Yang!” The rats widened their eyes upon seeing Kokichi and Kaz walking towards Andie and the others. “Long time no see!” Kokichi said with a smile, much to the rat’s shock.

“Y-you’re kidding, right?! What are they doing here?!” The blue rat known as Ying said.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting them, unless Mastermind knew this from his foretelling, right?” The other blue rat known as Yang said. Foretold? Do they mean….fortune telling?

“Wait, do you know these guys?!” Andie exclaimed.

“Mm-hmm!” Kokichi nodded. “But, we can tell if…you release our collars that is?” Kokichi said as he put up a creepy smile expression.

“W-what? But if we do, you guys are just gonna run off!” Andie said angrily.

“Well, it’s either that or everyone in this park is done for.” Kaz said, crossing his arms with a serious expression.

“Just do it already Andie!” Surly exclaimed.

“He’s right, I think we’re gonna need their help on this one!” I added, agreeing with Surly’s plan. Andie hesitate for a second before she let out a sigh and said “Fine”. She then turned to Maya.

“Maya, take off the collars.” Maya nodded to Andie’s plea, and pulled out a small remote and pressed it, releasing Kokichi and Kaz from them.

“Oooh boy, finally, those collars were quite…shocking..” Worst pun ever, Kokichi. “Now then, about those two, the one in the black mask is Ying and the one with the white mask is Yang, they’re two thieving rat brothers who uses a whip and a knife to beat their opponents and leave them to near death and also loves to steal and ruin everything.”

“Yeah, we encounter them sometimes around Oakton and those two work for Mastermind.” Kaz said as he growled at the evil rat duo. “So tell us where he is or I’ll snapped your neck!”

The rats just started laughing at us, causing me to glare angrily and Chip and hide behind me in fear.

“Do you really think you can beat us?” Yang said.

“Yeah, besides, we don’t have time with you. We’re here for two reasons. ” Ying said.

I grabbed my bamboo stick and pointed it at them. “Which was?” I asked darkly.

“One, we came for you Alex Hunter.” Ying said in a snarky attitude.

“And two, we just want to give this Sibling Revelry the taste of  Despair.” Yang said bluntly. Despair? What does he mean by that?

“Anyway, we’re going off topic, so Alex Hunter, come with us or else we’ll destroy everything here in Liberty Park, including your friends.” I looked back to see my friends, glaring angrily at the rat duo and the Bruisers slowly getting up after getting pummeled by them. I let out a sigh and decided that there’s only thing to settle this.

“Alright, I’ll go…” The rats smirked evilly upon hearing that, but what they weren’t expecting was that I glare darkly and charged after them. “Over my dead body!”

Ying and Yang smirked and dodged my attack.

“You’ll have to be faster than that!” Yang taunted. Oh those bastards!

Ying came up behind me and tried to whipped me, but I sense it and dodged his attack.

“Looking for me?” I hit him in the face with my bamboo stick as he fell onto the ground.

“Ying! Why you little…” Yang came charging towards me with his pocket knife until I blocked it and we’ve began sword-fighting each other.

“Wow, this is intense!” Surly exclaimed.

“Can’t you guys help him?!” Flonne asked in concern.

“No, they seemed to be interested in Alex, so this is his fight alone.” Kaz responded, watching over my fight.

“Yeah, but other than that, this is actually pretty cool!” Kokichi added, much to everyone’s annoyance.

While fighting, I managed to knock the pocket knife out of his paws and pushed Yang onto the ground.

“Now tell me, why are you attacking us?” I asked angrily.

“Why not mate?” Yang replied with a sly smile. This caused me to be confused on that. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbed ahold of my hands, and flung me back into a nearby tree. I slowly got up and opened my eyes and saw it was Ying that did pull me back by using his whip.

“You know, we tried to be nice rats, by you guys tried to hurt us.” Ying replied.

“You tried to ruin the Sibling Revelry!” Mole exclaimed.

“And you beat us with all these cuts and slashed that you guys gave to us!” Jamie added.

“Yeah, you even whipped my butt over and over…literally!” Jake exclaimed in anger.

“My brother said that we were trying.” Yang said with a smirk and a shrug. “Besides…” I tried to go and reach for my bamboo stick, but Yang stepped onto my hand. “We wouldn’t want a spoil little black squirrel to be a bother to us.”

Ying then kicked away my bamboo stick away, and they began torturing me. Ying using his whip to hurt whipped my back, and Yang keeps stomping on me.

“GAAAAAAGH!” I yelled out in pain.

“Alex!” Everyone exclaimed. I can’t lose to these guys, I have to protect my park friends or else…they’ll…get..killed…

“STOP!” Huh? We all turned to see Chip, with an angry expression, while holding my bamboo stick. “Leave my big brother alone!” Chip exclaimed.

Ying and Yang looked at each other for awhile before they started laughing. “D-did you hear that Yang, he said ‘leave my big brother alone!’. Oh that’s hilarious!” Ying said, laughing at Chip.

“Yeah, I know right?! Alright kid, why don’t you go on home or else we’ll kill you!” Yang added as they kept laughing at him. Huh? What the heck? Chip’s glare darkened and he gritted his teeth angrily. Chip then softened his expression and then started walking towards them. Strange…I don’t hear any footsteps coming from him, like he was being too quiet and making a stealthy attack. Wait, I’ve seen that technique before, because its the same one I did earlier back to those bullies as the gray squirrel with the pointy hair was about to punch Chip.

Soon, once he was close enough to those rats as they continued to laugh, oblivious to the small chipmunk kid. He did something that surprised us all. He hit Ying in the stomach using my bamboo stick.

“GAAH!” Ying then soon fell down on the ground, dropping his whip in the process as he clutched onto his stomach.

“What the?! How did you do that?!” Yang exclaimed as Chip made his angry expression again.

“Now leave my brother alone or else!” Chip exclaimed angrily.

“Grrr! I’ll make pay for punching my bro in the gut!” Yang said as he was about to punch Chip in the face, but Chip dodged by ducking and crawled underneath him, pulled out my Katana, and wrapped it around his neck as Chip smirked and Yang shivering in fear. I widened my eyes upon seeing this. Chip…how did you do that? Unless…he learned that from me earlier ago?

“N-no, please don’t kill me!” Yang begged. “Please, have mercy on me and my bro!”

“That’s what she said!” Grayson called out.

“Are you gonna leave my big brother alone?” Chip asked in a dark tone.

“Y-yes!” Chip placed my sword a little closer to his face.

“You gonna leave this park with your brother and never ever gonna come back?”

“Oh yes, please! Anything!” Yang kept shivering as he was at the verge of tears. Jeez, for a grown rat, he sure acts like a little baby.

“Good!” Chip smiled, returning back to his cheerful expression as he let go of Yang, and allowed him to leave. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

Yang was downright terrified of Chip as he grabbed both his brother and his whip and started to run away.

“You haven’t heard from the last of us!” Yang exclaimed as they were both out of sight.

Chip then soon turned to me with a worried expression. “Alex, are you okay?” He asked in worried.

“C-chip….did you just-Ah!” I said as I struggled to get back up, but Surly and Buddy soon came to my aide. “Thanks guys…” I muttered.

“Don’t mention it, pal.” Surly said.

“Whoa Alex, Chip, that was awesome!” Johnny exclaimed in joy.

“Yeah, you sure show those two whose boss!” Jake added.

“Indeed, as the hero of Liberty Park who fought bravely to try and defeat those fiends, I say thank you for saving our lives!” Grayson said, giving us a thumbs up.

“Yeah…except you were cowering in fear until they decided to beat you up senselessly.” Kokichi said, shrugging his shoulders while smiling at Grayson.

“No argument here.” Kaz added.

“Yeah, couldn’t agree more.” Surly agreed, and Buddy nodded. Grayson then slumped down in disappointment.

“The shame…” Poor Grayson, it’s kinda hard to accept the truth.

“You okay Alex?” Flonne asked in worried.

“Y-yeah…I think so..” I said as I started to cough up some blood.

“We need to take him back to the Mill and fast!” Andie exclaimed. Everyone, including Chip, took me to the Mill. Jake carried me on his back as I began to think about Ying and Yang. Mastermind wants me? But why? Am I…being hunted down by him?

* * *

**Later**

“There you go Alex, you just need to relax for ten days and you’ll be completely healed.” Flonne said as she put the last bandage on my back. As soon as we arrived to the Mill, everyone who came to the Sibling Revelry, both child and adult, were getting all bandaged up by Flonne.

“Thanks Flonne….” I said as I blushed at Flonne helping me.

“You know Alex…” Surly spoke up. “I think you may rubbed off Chip because those moves he done were quite amazing!”

“I know, right?” Jimmy agreed. “First he punched that rat in the stomach with your stick-like sword.”

“And then he made that other rat cry for mercy!” Johnny added.

“Yeah…” I muttered as I looked at Chip with a surprise expression. “How on earth did you do that?” I asked curiously.

“It was when you taught Tommy and Karma at lesson.” Chip explained. “And I’m good at remembering things, but never done it myself.” I didn’t even know that I could do that.“

“Yeah, you took us by surprise.” Jamie said as Flonne was done bandaging up Jamie’s arm.

“Well, maybe you are strong inside Chip, and you just didn’t show it or even kept acknowledging it.” I suggested, much to everyone’s surprise. “Besides, thanks for saving my tail back there, little bro.” I said as I rubbed Chip’s head, much to his joy.

“Thanks Alex.” Chip replied happily.

“So…Alex.” I looked up to Andie, who was making a soft smile at me. “I have finally decided on the conversation we had yesterday.” Ah that. I completely forgot all about it. Soon, everyone looked at Andie in confusion. “I have decided that you may adopt Chip as your legal brother.” I widened my eyes in shock upon hearing that. Chip looked at me, surprised to hear this.

“Alex…you’re adopting me?” Chip asked.

“Yes, that’s right…little brother.” I replied with a soft smile. Chip then soon started to tear up as he ran over and gave me a big hug.

“Thank you…big brother.”

“Anytime….little brother.” Everyone soon clapped, and let out whistles upon seeing the bond between me and Chip.

“Wow, that’s so nice.” Flonne commented.

“Yeah, nice one bro!” Jake said as he patted me on the back hard.

“Anytime Jake…but ow!” I said as I winced in pain upon him hitting me on the back. “Besides, after seeing Chip take care of those rat thieves, I’ve decided to take him as both my little brother and personal protege!”

“Personal protege?” Chip asked.

“Yep, I’ll help you get strong, both physical and emotional.” I said, much to Chip’s joy.

“Wow, thank you Alex.” Chip thanked, which I nodded back.

“Wait, you aren’t planning on training him to kill, right?” Surly asked.

“No, just training him to defend himself.” I said, smirking at him, and hearing the sigh of reliefs from everyone.

“That’s nice. Oh, Kokichi and Kaz…” Andie soon turned to the duo, who were leaning against the walls, minding their own businesses. “I’m sorry for putting those electric collars on you. It was wrong of me, and I think maybe you can leave if you guys don’t want to tell us more about Mastermind or their minions.” Andie said sadly.

“Nah, we’ve decided to stay here.” Kokichi said, with his usual smiling expression.

“He’s not lying, even I decided to go with this.” Kaz agreed, much to our shock.

“R-really?! You’ll really help?!” Andie exclaimed in both shock and joy.

“Yes, we’ll help.” Kaz said before making a serious expression. “But the reason why we’re staying here is because it seems Mastermind has chosen his next target.” Kaz pointed towards me, much to my surprise. “So I know he’ll come to get his target and that’s when I can kill him myself, so I’m not here to make friends, remember that.” Kaz said before crossing his arms in a huff and left.

“Well I’m staying to win Miss Jamie’s heart.” Kokichi said, giving Jamie goo-goo eyes at her, much to her annoyance. Why am I not surprise of that?

Soon enough, the two of them left, leaving the crowd with bewilderment. I’m just curious with Kaz’ and Kokichi’s motive on wanting to kill Mastermind. It has something to do besides this psycho hunting down both humans and animals. Just why?

* * *

**Meanwhile**

“We’re sorry Mastermind! It wasn’t our faults!” Yang exclaimed as they begged on their knees in front of the throne room of Mastermind as they returned back to the secret palace of the evil villain of which animals fear from  _him._

“Yeah, it was stupid chipmunk kid and that black squirrel’s friends that interfere with our work!” Ying added.

“It’s okay…” Mastermind said calmly. “After all, I didn’t know that might happen.” For some reason, his mask reacted to how he reacted as it made a silly expression, implying that Mastermind was playing with them.

“What?! But we thought you were always right with your fortune-telling due to you having psychic powers?!” Yang asked.

“Well, 99.9 percent of course. But the 1.0 percent of it being unpredictable, which is quite despairful of its own right.” Mastermind said, his mask pulling off with a shocking expression.

“W-what?” Ying asked.

“But don’t worry, we’ll get him for good. By the way, I had another vision.” Mastermind said, his mask pulling off a sly expression.

“Really? What was it about?”

“….He’s actually alive and he’s about to come back to Oakton by tonight. That’s why I send Zarbon and his men to go capture him by the harbor.” This caused Ying and Yang to be confused on what he meant by that.

“Who?” They asked in unison.

Mastermind’s mask then pulled off with a creepy smile expression as he said “Liberty’s Park oldest Park Leader…” This caused Ying and Yang to be shocked upon hearing who he’s implying.

“You don’t mean…” Ying asked but Mastermind nodded in confirmation, much to the rat brothers shock.

* * *

**Later, at the ocean of Oakton City**

Raccoon is seen on a buoy as he looked back with a determined expression.

“Alright, time for your escape!” Raccoon said to himself as he jumped into the water and started swimming back to Oakton City, unbeknownst to the sharks that are chasing after him.

_**It seems that more and more events are occuring. Raccoon is returning back to Oakton, Mastermind is now interested in Alex for some reason, and Alex decided to adopt Chip as his personal protege and his little brother. What more adventures awaits for our heroes? Find out next time on The Nut Job: A New Hero!** _

* * *

**_You're probably asking why is Raccoon returning back to Oakton City so early, for well, you'll see more during through the Despair Arc. I'm planning on making more OC's on this story and trust me, it's gonna be one heck of a ride. Plus, the reason why I chose Dragon Soul theme song because it's perfect for the theme of this story and because I find it catchy! So_ ** **_until then, bye-onara!_ **


	21. Guys Night Out!

 

“Come on Chip! Keep up the pace!”

“Yes Alex! I’m coming!”

Chip and I were running on around the lake that was near my home, but we were running on our two feet. Why you ask? Just for training, that’s all. As soon as we finished up our thirty lap, we move on to knife wielding and were in perfect sync.

“Just follow my movements, Chip.” I said, glancing at him.

“Got it Alex!” Chip said as he followed my exact movements on how I wield the stick in my hands like it was a real knife. You know, I never have a discipline before, but I like said, I’m not using him for killing and such, just for self-defense in case those orphanage bullies tries to touch him again like last time. You know, many weeks past since the Sibling Revelry and I haven’t been hearing about those two rogue brothers for a while, and Kaz and Kokichi agreed to stay and work with the park until their mission to kill Mastermind is done. Wow, just many things have been going on and I can’t just keep my head on for what’s happening.

“Training, eh?” My eyes glanced instantly as I turned around and saw Surly and Buddy near me as I nearly stopped from hitting him from the side. “Wow, Alex, calm down. It’s just me.” Surly said, raising his hands in surrender, even Buddy shake his hands in panic.

“Oh…sorry, I was training Chip so much, my instincts were kicking in.” I said, sweat-dropping as I put the stick down.

“Oh hi Mr. Surly, how its going?” Chip asked, smiling towards the purple squirrel.

“Eh, the same as always.” Surly shrugged. “Me and Buddy were looking for you to see if you were alright, you know, because of the incident two weeks ago.”

“Oh…” I looked at my back and saw the slash marks still on it I got from the Ying-Yang brothers. I smiled softly towards the two and said “No worries, I’m alright.” Surly and Buddy looked at me with suspicious, causing me to raise a brow. “Is there a problem?”

“Just making sure you aren’t lying, you had us worried when you took care of Thing One and Thing Two.” Surly said in concern.

“I told you guys, I’m fine.” I said, rubbing my head. “Anyway, me and Chip were just training, that’s all.”

“Training? Oh right, he’s now your little brother AND Li’l protege of yours.” Surly said, smirking at me. Buddy picked up the stick from the ground and handed it to me.

“Oh, thank you Buddy.” I said, receiving the stick as I turned to Chip. “Alright Chip, let’s get to our training. For now, I want to go run around the lake again, but do five laps and we’ll call it a day.”

“Okay!” Chip nodded as he began running on two around the lake. I watched and smiled softly towards him. So this is what the feeling of being a big brother feels like, huh, I gotta say, it’s quite…relaxing.

“And I thought you said you hated kids…” Surly and Buddy smirked at me, causing me to cover my mouth. “Anyway, I think you’re kinda overtaking this.”

“What are you talking about?” I raised a brow at him.

“I mean, you’ve been training for weeks now, don’t you ever relax before?” Oh, that.

“Well…I kinda never relax before due to my life as an assassin, so…” I noticed the raised looks on both Surly and Buddy’s faces. Oh boy, I feel like they’re planning something. “I know what you guys are thinking, and I told you, I’m fine.” I shrugged my shoulders.

“Come on, why not enjoy yourself. I hear that the Bruisers are inviting us to their guys-night out, so why not join us in it.” Surly offered, which was added with Buddy’s smile.

I shook my head and said “Sorry you guys, that won’t be necessary, but thanks for the offer.” I then turned to Chip, who finished up his last five laps. “Alright Chip, that’s enough for today, you go and play with your friends, little bro.”

“You got it, big bro!” Chip waved goodbye to us and ran to go play with his friends somewhere in Liberty Park. I let out a sigh as I turned to Surly and Buddy.

“Sorry, but I’ll think about it later, I just need a walk, that’s all.” I said, leaving my home and taking a little walk around the park, which Surly and Buddy followed after me.

“Come on pal, you need a day off.” Surly said, wrapping his arm around me.

“I don’t even have a job, besides, I’m…fine.” I said, still unsure about this decision. Buddy then got in front of me, doing the big puppy eye stare, the same one Chip gave to me, causing me to feel guilty. “Why do you guys keep doing this to me?”

“Because you’re our friend, and as our friend, we need to loo kour for each other.” Surly replied with a smile. I let out a sigh and began thinking about it. Well, it’s just one night, and it all works well, I guess I’ll reconsider and try to relax more.

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut-off as we began hearing some struggling as we turned to the right and looked through some bushes as saw who it was.

“Got ya!” Johnny shouted, as he tackled his brother, Jimmy.

“Oh yeah? Take that!” Jimmy grabbed his brother and slam him on the ground and gave him a body slam.

“Hey! Don’t have all the fun!” Jake shouted as he grabbed both his brothers and started to pin both of them underneath his armpits. Me, Surly, and Buddy raised brows from what was happening as we walked towards them, and it seems Jamie was watching over the fight with a smirk on her face.

“Um…guys?” I called out to them, gaining their attentions. “What are you doing?”

“Oh hey Al! What’s up?” Jake said, letting go of his brothers.

“We’re just wrestling, that’s all.” Jimmy replied as he got up, alongside with his brother as they walked over to us. “Impressed by our moves?”

“Well yeah, but you were pretty loud, no offense since you all like doing that all the time.” Surly shrugged before smirking at them.

“We’ll take that as a compliment.” Johnny said happily.

“Say Surly, you and Buddy still going to my brothers guys-night out, right?” Jamie reminded him.

“Of course, we were just trying to get Alex to come with us.” Surly said, pointing his finger at me. “But he refused to come with us.” Buddy nodded slowly and gave a sly look at me.

“What?! Come on bro, you’ll enjoy it!” Jake said, patting on my back hard, catching me by surprise. “Besides, you need a break ever since the whupping you got from those two…what were their names again?”

“Dim and Sum?” Jimmy guessed.

“It was Ying and Yang.” Surly reminded them with a deadpanned expression, which Buddy nodded. How could they forget something like that?

“Right, anyway, you were beaten badly, and so were we! So you should come and enjoy the guys night out to relax your mind!” Jake said, putting up a tooth-eating grin!

“Yeah! So…how about it?” Johnny shrugged with a smile. I let out a sigh and shook my head with a soft smile.

“You guys…Alright, I’ll go.” I responded, which made the boys and Jamie happy to hear.

“Don’t worry Alex, it’ll be awesome. Besides, Jake said he’ll take us to his gang’s secret hideout in an old warehouse that’s in Main Street from here.” Jimmy replied.

“Oh okay, so what time do you want me to you meet up with you guys?” I asked.

“Just meet us at the Mill by sunset, and you should let Andie and the other girls take care of Chip while we’re gone.” Surly said with a smile on his face. “And don’t worry, we promise you that it’ll be the best guys night out ever for ya!”

Buddy patted me on the back with a grin on his face, causing me to smile back at him. “Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged, but still…whenever someone says that, something is gonna go wrong.

**_Meanwhile_ **

“Well well well…what do I hear?” Hiding on top of the trees, was a green rat with a long braided ponytail and wore a tiara and had earrings on both of his ears. He was gazing down, hearing everything from Alex, Surly, and their friends. “So it seems that they’re having a little party, eh? Well…” He formed a smirked on his face and said “It’s time to crash this party because I won’t let that little black nuisance get away with this!”

* * *

_**[Dragon Soul Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJO9vsjvUbg) ** _   
  
_**Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
(Alex is running onto the fields with all his friends as they smiled back at him as Alex jumps into a hole with Surly, Buddy, Andie, Mole, Maya, Flonne, Kokichi, Kaz, Grayson Jimmy, Johnny, Jake, and Jamie alongside with him.)_

_**Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.** _   
_(Alex is riding a motorcycle with Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, Surly, and Buddy. Flonne flying with Chip as he jumped off of her hands and landed on Alex's scarf, not that he mind as they smiled at each other in joy)_

_**I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
(Alex in his fighting position as he's training Chip in a fight, with Flonne, Surly, Jake, Buddy, Andie, and Grayson)_

_**Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**  
(Chip makes the first move and they began fighting each other to see who's get hit first)_

_**We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
(A green rat wearing accesories  and a light blue cape glares at Alex, as Alex darkly glares at him back)_

_**There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**  
(Mastermind is seen on top of his evil secret lair that seems to be part of a giant city as his mask expresses his evil creepy smile expression as he stands along with his two rat guard minions wearing armor that made out of utensils)_

_**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** _ _**Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
(Alex is fighting off Mastermind with his Katana and Mastermind dodging every attack until Mastermind slaps him in the face with his tail. A mysterious female gray squirrel wearing twig glasses and has an auburn hair-style as she looks at the sunset with a sadden look)_

_**We can find paradise.** _   
_(Alex, Surly, and Buddy are running on top of a building with stolen food they got from the Nut Shop as Alex and Surly looked at each other with smiles on their faces)_

_**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
(Alex is with all of his friends standing up near a large tree that allows them to see the view of the entire Liberty Park. Alex smiles happily as his friends smiled alongside him, looking up to see the sun rise.)_   
__**Dragon Soul!**

* * *

**_Later_ **

I met with everyone at the mill by sunset, just like I promise. Apparently, the girls were also there at the Mill as well. I brought along Chip for the ride as well, since Flonne, Andie, and the other girls will be watching over him.

“Alright, I’m here.” I said, waving at them.

“Oh hey bro, glad you could make it!” Jake said, smiling happily to see me show up.

“And you brought Chip for the girls to watch, right?” Johnny guessed.

“Yeah, that’s right. It’s very dangerous in the night time, so I don’t Chip to stay at home alone.” I replied with a soft smile before noticing two more figures that I wasn’t happy to see. “Oh, and I see you bring both Kaz and Kokichi with you, huh?” I added, glaring at the two.

“Nee-hee-hee! Never thought we were getting invited, I guess maybe we’re cool Kaz!” Kokichi exclaimed in excitement.

“We weren’t invited because of that, we were invited because you made those bozos accept you from your begging and fake tears.” Kaz said sternly, crossing his arms.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? Those suckers didn’t know what hit them!” Kokichi exclaimed, which made us give him deadpanned expressions.

“We’re standing right here, you know…” Surly growled in anger.

“Whatever…I just don’t understand why you would invite us in the first place when we should be searching for Mastermind.” Kaz growled in anger.

“Well, we just wanted to get to know you guys, and thought you guys need to relax like old Al!” Jimmy grinned.

“Al?” I asked in confusion upon that nickname.

“Yeah, it’s an awesome nickname I just thought of, awesome right?” I glanced away and blushed at Jimmy’s apparent nickname for me. That’s just…embarrassing, even in front of the girls.

“Yeah, anyway…” I turned to Chip as I said “Chip, behave yourself, okay?”

“Okay Alex!” Chip nodded happily as he walked over to the girls.

“Don’t worry Alex, Chip will be okay.” Flonne said, smiling sweetly at me.

“Yeah, besides, he might have fun with us.” Jamie added.

“What do you mean sis?” Johnny asked curiously.

“We’re planning to have our own night off!” Jamie exclaimed, much to our surprise. Since frigging when?!

“Wait what?! Since when?!” Surly exclaimed.

“Well, since you boys are having a guys night out…” Andie smirked at us. “We thought that maybe we should have a girls night out for ourselves.”

“Heck yeah!” Maya exclaimed as she snickered at the Bruiser Brothers. “Our girls night out will be more better than you guys, anytime!”

“You take that back!” Jake exclaimed angrily. “Besides, boys are so much better than girls anytime!” The girls glare at him angrily for that remark.

“My brother said what?” Jamie gritted her teeth. Me, Surly, and the other boys sweat-dropped at Jake.

“Dude, those are the many things you must’ve say in front of a girl.” Kokichi said in shock.

“I-I didn’t mean that! I swear!” Jake exclaimed quickly.

“Whatever, but our girls night out will be so much better than yours, anyway.” Maya said, adjusting her goggles, which made Jake growl in anger at her.

“How about we just say that both our boy and girls night will go out without a hitch.” Flonne said, trying to calm them down, but they both turned away and crossed their arms. Chip chuckled at what’s happening while I just smirked at them. Those two just act like little children.

“Okay Flonne…” I nodded before asking “But are you sure Chip doesn’t mind hanging with you, ladies?”

“Don’t worry Alex, we won’t mind.” Andie nodded. “Besides, we invited one more girl to the group.”

“Really? Whose that?” Grayson asked. “Well, no offense to you ladies, but the only girls I see is my beloved Andie, and the three of you.” Grayson started wiggling his brows at her, which Andie ignored him. Suddenly, we heard some barking and something tackled Surly and licked him.

“Precious?!” Me and the other boys exclaimed.

“What exactly is that mutt doing here?” Kaz asked, raising a brow at her.

“And why is she licking me, still? Eww!” Surly was face-licked again, much to his disgust.

“Sorry, it’s a force of habit.” Precious said, smiling sheepishly at Surly, who was trying to get all saliva out of his body. “Besides, as soon as Lana closed shop and went to sleep, I immediately ran as fast as I could since it’s been a while since we last seen each other!” Precious then jumped towards-

OOF! I was immediately crush underneath Precious as she began licking me too, causing me to chuckle a bit. “T-thank you Precious, I think that’s enough!”

“Oops, sorry!” Precious immediately got off of me as I tried to wipe the saliva off my face. Ugh, oh well, I’m used to it anyway.

“Ha, now you know how I feel, eh?” I made a playful glare towards Surly and just shook my head. After I got the saliva off my body, and my mouth, Surly added “So anyway, you got invited Precious?”

“Yep, just earlier ago, Andie came by and asked me to come and enjoy in their girls night out and since we haven’t seen each other since the Christmas Party, I thought why the heck not, I’ll go do it anyway! So, I came as fast as I could and managed to enjoy the girls night out!” Precious explained.

“Wait, that dog’s a girl?!” Kokichi exclaimed, causing me to face-palmed. Of course an idiot like him wouldn’t know if Precious was a girl. I then noticed Chip hiding behind Flonne, probably surprised by Precious’s appearance upon her jumping onto me and Surly. But he soon came out behind her and smiled softly towards her. It’ll take some time for Precious to get along with the park animals, but I’m sure everyone will love her here.

“So anyway, we wish you all good luck on your guys night out.” Jamie said, which made Kokichi going into his lovey-dovey self.

“Oh we’ll have, but our guys night out won’t be complete without you, Miss Jamie!” Kokichi exclaimed in pure joy, much to Jamie’s discomfort as she had a disliking towards him. “So will you go on a romantic evening with me? No, how stupid I am, you should ask me out! Think about it-GAH!” Kaz grabbed him by the tail and started pulling him away.

“Yeah, well, how about you ask me my opinion to stay away from women.” Kaz muttered, annoyed with his friend already.

“No fair! She didn’t even given me my answer!” Kokichi whined. We all laughed nervously at him before going back to our main topic.

“Well anyway, we wish you boys a fun night!” Flonne said softly.

“Mm-hmm! Good luck!” Maya added with a wink. We nodded and began heading our way.

“See ya Chip! I wish you a happy time at the girls-night out.” I shouted, waving goodbye to him.

“Don’t worry Alex, I’ll do fine! Bye bye, big brother!” Chip waved back.

“And be careful you guys, the city is dangerous during the night time!” Andie warned us.

“Thanks mom!” Kokichi shouted out, and I could almost feel as if Andie rolled her eyes at Kokichi’s claim.

“Don’t worry Andie, we’ll be fine! You know who you’re talking to!” Surly said, turning back and smirking at her, along with Buddy.

“Yeah, you got yourselves a Park Hero to help you all whenever there’s danger!” Grayson announced in a pose, much to Surly’s annoyance.

“Boo!” Kokichi popped right in front of him, causing Grayson to shriek and hid behind Jake in fear. But when he realized that it was Kokichi, he let out a sigh of relief and chuckled nervously at them, causing me to sigh and gave a glare at Kokichi. “What? I’m just having fun.”

I swear, if this bastard does something terrible along with Kaz like they did back at the Christmas party, I’m just gonna…never mind. I already promise my friends that I won’t kill anyone anymore. I just need to calm myself through this whole night.

* * *

_**Later** _

We were walking through Main street through the alleys as we were busy having a conversation while avoiding some moving cars and humans as we didn’t want them to scream and panic at seeing us animals, well except Kokichi because he likes to mess around with anyone he meets. Luckily, we’re almost to the place to where Jake is taking us, so it shouldn’t be much of a problem.

“Hey Jake, are we almost up to the warehouse you talked about?” I asked.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, we’ll soon arrive there.” Jake replied with a thumbs-ups.

“I still can’t believe you wasted more of my time with taking us to have some guys night out.” Kaz said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Well come on, dude, we need it.” Jimmy said, rubbing his head bashfully.

“Yeah, I mean like the girls…but a squirrel needs some privacy!” Surly exclaimed, with Buddy nodded in agreement.

“Amen to that.” I nodded. No offense to Flonne, but I needed some time off for a while with her.

“Yeah, and that they always gripe at us when we do stuff like this.” Johnny let out a loud fart, making us laugh. Well gotta admit, it was pretty funny.

“And they don’t like this!” Jimmy added as he put one paw to the opposite armpit and made a similar sound, making us laugh again.

“Don’t forget this.” Jake said as he suddenly stopped and held his composure, much to our confusion. What is he doing? Suddenly, we heard a gurgling sound coming from Jake as he let out a roar-like belch, making me, Surly, Kokichi, and Buddy keel over in gut-bursting laughter.

“Oh.My.God! No.Frigging.Way! You Bruisers are so hilarious!” Kokichi exclaimed as he rolled over and over in pure laughter.

“Yeah, you gotta admit, that was pretty funny!” I said, getting up after laughing so hard.

“Yeah, you should try it one Al!” Jake said, rubbing his nose. I blushed red upon hearing that and said “Sorry, no thank you. It’s too embarrassing.”

“Good, because you would be terrible to do that in front of Flonne.” Jimmy added, causing me to blush more. Seriously, there’s nothing going on between me and Flonne!

“Can we please just move on already? I’m already sick and tired of hearing this charade of yours.” Kaz said, walking off towards the warehouse.

“Jeez, this guy can never learn to have fun, can he?” Surly asked as Buddy glared at the white mouse for not having fun at least.

“Eh, just leave him be. He was always like this since we left our home.” Kokichi said, already getting bored. My ears perked upon hearing that statement. When he left home? Did…something happen to him?

“Hey look! We’re here already!” I looked at Grayson, who was pointing towards an abandoned warehouse. “Wow…it’s looks…kinda terrifying.”

“You aren’t scared right, Grayson?” Johnny asked, raising a brow. Grayson let out a ‘Pfft!’ sound as he exclaimed “Of course not! As a hero, it’s my job to fight fear and never be afraid of anything!”

“We’ll see how long does that last?” Kokichi said with a smirk on his face as he began to head over to the warehouse. We followed after the two and got in front of them.

“Hold on, before you go in, we gotta set some rules.” Surly said, sternly gazing at both Kokichi and Kaz.  
  
“What?! Why?” Kokichi whined.

“Because we don’t want to repeat another disaster!” Johnny exclaimed. “Do you not forget what you did to us from the Christmas party!”

“Yeah, while that fight was fun, all because you put something in the food to make us go so hyper!” Jimmy added.

“Whatever, it’s not like I’m gonna be having fun with any of you anyway.” Kaz said, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway…” Surly spoke as he raise a finger. “Rule#1: You two aren’t allow to leave the park without one of us coming with you.”

“Rule#2: Don’t say rude comments about us.” Jake said, snaring at the two.

“And Rule#3: If you do something to hurt my friends, I’ll hurt you guys back.” I said, darkly glaring at them, which totally unfazed them. Strange, normally people would be afraid of my glares, but this is the first time someone withstand it.

“Whatever…” Kaz said as he started climbing to the rooftop since the front entrance was blocked off with many drum oils and boxes.

“Okay! I promise!” Kokichi exclaimed in joy as he quickly climbed up so fast.

“Do you really think we should trust them?” Grayson asked, feeling like it was a bad idea, which it really was anyway.

“Only one way to find out, I guess…” Surly rubbed his head bashfully as he began climbing up as well. We follow him up one by one as we finally made it up to the rooftop and I began to hear some…music? That kinda sounds like country music? And its coming from here? What the hell is going on in there? Soon, we climbed inside of the place and as soon as I landed inside of the abandoned warehouse, I was awestruck by seeing….I don’t even know how they even do that?!

There was like 50 animals in here, and dancing around in the place, going for food, and other things. It was almost like…a bar or a club. Well except for the part there were many humans in it instead of animals. Anyway, some of the guys were amazed by this place. Surly, Buddy, and Kaz just kept a neutral look on their faces.

“Yep, welcome to Warehouse 13! My gang here spend a lot of time here! Every day and night!” Jake exclaimed, putting his paws on his hips in a proud position. “You can thank me later! Besides, since I’m the leader of the gang, I have free authorization here!”

“Leader? Your a gang leader of animal biker gangs?” Kokichi asked, slightly surprised to hear that.

“Of course, big bro here is a strong groundhog than any of us!” Jimmy commented, much to Jake’s embarrassment.

“Huh, this place hasn’t change a bit..” Surly muttered, which I overheard.

“So you and Buddy been here before, Surly?” I asked in confusion.

Surly nodded and said “Of course, back in our teen years, we first discover this place and stole every last bit of food here.” Surly shrugged, causing me to give him a deadpanned expression. I kinda forgot that he used to be a thief back then, but let’s not dwell on the past.

We walked around and saw how much everyone was enjoying themselves, even Kokichi and Grayson couldn’t hold in their excitement, mostly Kokichi.

“So what do you dudes want to do first?” Jake asked. As if on cue, Buddy’s stomach started growling, almost like a bear, much to his embarrassment.

“I guess something to eat will do.” Kaz shrugged.

“Good! Because every hero needs to eat before going to battle! Those are the true words of a hero!” Grayson said, smiling happily. We all stared at him in surprise for those words he just say.

“Wow, spoken like a true hero!” Johnny commented, much to Grayson’s joy.

“Well, maybe he should take those lessons themselves since he’s a lousy comic relief of a hero.” Kokichi smirked, causing Grayson to be depressed and slam his head on the wall.

“Why must squirrels like you be so cruel to me these days?!” Grayson cried.

“Kokichi…” I darkly glared at him while he smiled innocently.

“Kid, I kid, jeez, you’re just like Kaz.” Kokichi shrugged, frowning a bit. That squirrel is so gonna get it.

“Okay, so how about we head over and go get something to eat?” Jake offered as he led us to the end of the warehouse, it was really like a bar as they were a blue mice wiping a glass cup from the inside before noticing us. He hopped out of it and made a smirk.

“Hey Jake, how can I help you?” The clerk asked.

“Hey dude, I have the usual as always, and so will my friends and brothers!” Jake pointed towards us, which the clerk nodded and said “Don’t worry, anything for our favorite Biker Gang Leader.” The clerk jumped down and headed over to go order our food. Okay seriously, these guys are like doing things like human do! I guess they really do study what human society does.

“You know…” Kokichi spoke up with his usual sly smirk as he turned to Jake. “I recognized of your biker friends, are the same ones from the Christmas party?”

“Hell yeah!” Jake replied with a grin on his face before frowning a bit. “Thought it’s best if you didn’t blurt out that you caused that fight Kokichi.” Jake told him, much to Kokichi’s confusion.

“Why’s that?” Kokichi asked, causing me and Surly to give him deadpanned expressions.

“You idiot! Don’t you get it?” Kaz said, annoyed with Kokichi’s stupidity. “You might get beaten up or worse by them the moment they realized that you caused them to go wild due to that stupid party last year!”

“Ooooooh…I see. Nee-hee-hee.” Kokichi put both of his paws behind his head and grinned, causing me to face-pawed at him.

“This squirrel…” I muttered, annoyed with him already, and he’s already breaking Rule#2.

“Well besides that, this pace isn’t half-bad.” Johnny commented, looking around the place.

“Yeah, I’m actually amazed to see this place to even have a party.” Jimmy agreed with his brother.

“Really? This is suppose to be fun?” Kaz said, annoyed already. “What a bore. We’re waiting to get something and we aren’t doing anything, this really was a mistake.”

“Oh come on Kaz, just have fun for once.” Kokichi shrugged. “Just like old times.” This cause me to raise a brow. Just like old times? Does that mean Kaz used to have fun before he became this selfish and such?

“Well this place never changed back then…” Surly said, smiling softly while gazing at the place. He then let out a sigh and began to feel down which Buddy and I noticed.

“Something wrong, Surly?” I asked in concern.

“Oh nothing, just…thinking…” Buddy felt worried and look at him with pleading eyes, causing him to let out a sigh.

“Come on Surly, I’m sure we’ll understand.” I assured with a soft smile.

Surly let out a sigh and became sad as he explained “I was thinking about my times as a thief…and I’m starting to regret at what I did.” This caused me to slightly widened my eyes. Surly is regretting from becoming one?

“Wait…you had?” I asked in surprise.

“I know. I was just angry and was trying to escape my depression because no one understood my friendship with Athena and what Raccoon said about her not thinking of me as her friend, but her pet. I was so angry and wanted to escape this void in my heart. I became a thief because I thought no one cared about me, well except Buddy of course.” Surly smiled towards his best friend as Buddy nodded and felt heart-warm to hear that Surly cared about him.

“Anyway, every time I steal food from others, refused to listen to Andie’s pleas to become good, and ruined something. I always began to think about these mistakes I’ve made and want to remake them, but I kept thinking that it was too late or a waste of my time because even if I change and did something good for once, everyone would still end up hating me.” Surly, I never understood your feelings, and I feel terrible for not doing so…

“But…everyone in the park now respects you, even us.” Jake said, which Surly nodded.

“I know but…sometimes I think why do I do this stuff. I just wished that Athena was alive still, and that way, I wouldn’t become one.” Surly sighed, as I began to feel sad for him as well.

“I…I see..and understand..” I said, feeling awfully bad for him. But something inside of me made me wore an almost blank expression.

“Don’t say that.” Kokichi said in a serious expression, causing us to look at him in confusion. “They won’t be gone forever. People that died will always live on in our hearts and always be with us by our side. She doesn’t want you to be depressed, she wanted you to keep living on happily, even if she is gone. You just need to keep moving forward and not back down. No matter what trouble she faced, she’ll always be by your side.”

“K-Kokichi…” I asked in surprise. What was that all about?

“Kokichi, what’s up with you?” Kaz asked, surprised to see Kokichi like this. “You’ve never been this serious before.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Kokichi put his usual smirk back on his face. “I was just messing around with this purple idiot. Nee-hee-hee!”

“And…once again, the moment is ruined.” Surly shook his head in disappointment. However, I wasn’t fooled by his lies as I begin to wondered what caused him to act up like that. Just…what are you hiding inside of your heart, Kokichi?

“Yeah, we should’ve known better…” I muttered in agreement.

“Here ya go!” The bar clerk came back as he pushed a glass of apple cider and two really large cheeseburgers in front of us, which was…well, really big for our size.

“What the?! These burgers are are huge!” I exclaimed in shock.

“What? You’ve never seen a burger before?” Kaz asked, raising a brow.

“I have, but remember, I was a human before. So seeing a burger this big is shocking.” I reminded them. It’ll probably take us the whole night, but after seeing them go all out on eating all of the food back at the party, I say it’ll take about ten minutes or so.

“Ahh! Who cares, let’s eat!” Jake said, drooling upon seeing the food. Soon, he began the burger, catching us by surprise. Wow, for a fat groundhog, he sure knows how to eat fast.

“H-hey, save some for us!” Grayson exclaimed. Soon, we all began eating the two over-sized cheeseburgers, and just by five minutes, we were stuffed up. Huh, that was more faster than I thought.

“Wow..they were…pretty good.” I said, rubbing my stomach in joy.

“You can say that again! Now that we finished, we need to check out what other stuff they have here!” Kokichi exclaimed, getting too excited after eating the burgers.

“Kokichi, stop acting like a kid.” Kaz said sternly. Kokichi gasp, feeling quite offended by that.

“What?! No way man, I-OOOH! The dance floor!” Kokichi immediately zoomed off and started dance floor with some of the biker gang members as they started dancing in the groove. We all sweat-dropped with deadpanned expressions upon seeing Kokichi like that.

“What is wrong with that squirrel?” I asked.

“Wish I knew…” Surly replied.

* * *

After we managed to get Kokichi out of the dance floor, we moved onto the next activity.

“GRRRR!”

“HMMMPPPPPP!” Me and Jake were paw-wrestling each other at the end of the warehouse. Surly, Buddy, and Grayson were cheering for me while Jake’ brothers cheered for him, and Kokichi and Kaz were just staying neutral, but man, I never had to deal with someone so strong.

“Wow, they’re both evenly matched!” Johnny exclaimed.

“Yeah bro, but remember that Alex trained everyday back when he was a human, and big bro always wrestled with us everyday!” Jimmy reminded him.

“Oh right! Go Jake!”

“You can do it, bro!” Johnny and Jimmy continued cheering for their older brother.

“Go get him, Alex!” Surly cheered.

“Break a leg Alex! Not literally, though…” I think I know what you mean, Grayson. Unfortunately, I may be strong, but not as strong as Jake as he just smirked at me and slammed my fist into the ground, real hard. I winced in pain as I tried to rubbed off the pain from my paw. Jesus, that hurt.

I made a glare at the biker gang groundhog, who only grin and looked away innocently.

“Oh well, better luck next time, Al. Nee-hee-hee.” Oh you shut your face, Kokichi. Buddy came over and patted me on the back, trying to cheer me up.

“Well, at least you gave it your all Alex. You were a worthy opponent and hey, I think you’d still deserve a trophy for effort.” Surly said, smiling slightly at me. Yeah, I guess he has a point. I smiled back at him as I started to laugh, and so did the others. Soon, we began having the time of our lives. We did some pranks on some of Jake’s bike gang, not that they mind. Next, Jake showed his biker, which was made from a toy bike and after some modifications with Maya’s help, he was able to make it get power, even without batteries. He even told us that Maya helped make all of his gang the toy motorcycles, and it just took a week for her to do that. For a chipmunk, she’s quite talented for an animal inventor. He even let us take a ride in it, and I have to say, been a while since I ridden one, I’m quite impressed with him.

Soon after that was all done, we were up on the rooftop of the warehouse, just talking while also watching the moon. I let out a burp, causing me to cover my mouth in embarrassment.

“You know, you’re getting better on burping, Al.” Jake smirked at me.

“No thanks to you, Jake.” I said, playfully nudging him on the shoulder, causing the both of us to chuckle. I then lied down on the floor and continue to watch the moonlight.  You know, watching this moon reminds me a lot of times back when I was a human.

“So, what you guys wanna talk about it?” Grayson asked, feeling quite bored.

“How about girls?” Kokichi offered.

“Hmm…Okay, why not?” Johnny shrugged. “Say Surly, let’s talk, bro to bro, how do you feel whenever you’re around Andie?” Surly widened his eyes and and began to feel hesitant.

“W-well…” Surly started rubbing his head bashfully. “I don’t know, she can be sometimes naggy but other than that, she’s an okay squirrel, but I don’t even know that if she even has feelings for me at all. So if she says that she doesn’t like me, then I’ll accept it. No big deal…” Surly shrugged.

“No big deal?!” Grayson exclaimed. “No offense Surly, but Andie clearly loves me! Why else would she go on missions with me all the time?!”

“Because she was told by Raccoon, remember?” Surly reminded with a raise brow, causing the gray squirrel to slump down in embarrassment.

“Oh…right.” This guy will never learn.

“Well…I guess maybe she does and just doesn’t know it yet.” I shrugged, before letting out a sigh. “Sorry, I’m not that good with women.”

“Oh really? What about Flonne?” Jimmy teased, causing me to blush bright red as I tried covering my face with my scarf, but it was no luck. Oh well, I’ll just admit it.

“W-well, Flonne and I were friends during our childhood together, and I thought of her as a little sister. Besides, I’m not even sure if she wants to fall in love with a human-turned squirrel at all…”

“Well…sucks to be you.” Kokichi shrugged, causing us to glare at him. “What? I’m just spouting out the truth.”

“No one asked you.” I growled in anger before letting out a sigh. “Anyway, do you think it’s wrong…to date a squirrel? Even if I am a squirrel now, I’m still…human…”

“Do say that bro! Of course it’ll go great!” Jake said, patting me on the back.

“Yeah, so what if you’re still human? You’ll forever be a squirrel, remember?” Surly reminded me with a smile on his face. “I mean, we don’t even mind if you date her, I mean, you two always blush so badly whenever you guys look at each other. So we don’t mind if you start dating her as your girlfriend…” I let out an irritated sigh and shook my head. These guys…Although, Surly does have a point. I mean, I understand if Flonne does have feelings for me, but still…

“Pfft, so what?” Huh? I turned to Kaz who crossed his arms in annoyance. “You’re worried because whenever or not you want to date her because you used to be human, how pathetic.” I clenched my fist in anger towards him, but Johnny and Jimmy held me back as I got up and tried and go beat this bastard.

“Hey, leave bro out of this, it’s his decision!” Jake exclaimed angrily.

“Yeah, though it would be fine if you hadn’t brought both Kokichi and Kaz with us to our guys night out.” Surly said, angrily looking at the two troublemakers.

“Eh? What are you talking about, you silly nugget?” Kokichi asked, smiling towards Surly, much to his annoyance.

“Because you guys never try to be nice.” Johnny replied.

“I don’t care, I don’t fall for that kind of stuff.” Kaz said, crossing his arms. “All I care is finding Mastermind and killing him, for my sister.” Huh? Sister?

“Wait, Kaz, do you have a sister?” Surly asked curiously, taking the words out of my mouth.

“Of course I-wait a minute, shut up you bastard! Look at what you did! You made me go soft and tell you about it!” Kaz shouted angrily. Well technically, you said it yourself, we didn’t cause it.

“Kaz, what about your sister? Did something happen to her?” I asked in concern.

“I don’t get to tell anything to you all!” Kaz shouted. “You’re all are just gonna get in my way! Kokichi is an exception because he doesn’t waste my time a lot, even though he’s an idiot!”

“I will take that as a compliment, best friend!” Kokichi said happily.

“Call me that again, and I swear I’ll break your neck!” Kaz threatened, causing Kokichi to widened his eyes in surprise before glaring at the white mouse.

“Jeez, Alex and Surly were right, you do have anger issues.” Kokichi said.

“Gee, you think?” Surly said, shaking his head at Kokichi’s stupidity.

“Come on Kaz, we promise we won’t tell anybody!” Grayson begged. “I could tell you a nice tale of my time on saving the park from thirst last summer.” Grayson promised, but Kaz glared at him and clench his fist in anger.

“I told you idiots before, I ain’t talking!” Kaz yelled. “I’m doing this for her! This is my problem and my problem alone!”

“Kaz, we want to help you.” I said, giving him a serious expression. “I don’t know why, but we have to help you and we’re worried about you.”

“I’m not.” Jimmy replied, causing me to give him a flat look.

“I don’t need any of you, friendship and trust are just gonna back me down.” Kaz said as he turned away angrily and just walked away.

“Then tell us why?!” Surly asked. “Why can’t we help?! What did that ever done to you!?”

“Because friendship and trust killed my sister!” Kaz exclaimed as he realized what he just blurted out. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes before softening his expression. “Just…leave me alone.” We all became surprised to hear what just happen. Friendship and trust…killed Kaz’s sister? Kaz lay his head down on the side of the wall in deep depression. Kokichi just stopped smiling and looked away, feeling like it was getting awkward.

Me, Surly, and the other guys looked at each other in worried and concern and decided to talk to him about it. We walked over to him as I asked “What do you mean friendship and trust killed your sister?”

Kaz became silent and didn’t respond at all. Surly then decided to talk to him.

“Come on Kaz, we’ll understand, we know what its like to lose someone so close to you.” Surly closed his eyes and began to feel sad as well. I couldn’t blame him, he loved Athena so much that he couldn’t forgive himself to save her.

“…It was back when I was young.” Kaz spoke up and began telling his story. “My home was a big park around here in Oakton, we lived in peace and harmony, my family, the Feng Clan were always fighting for peace and love to protect both humans and animals, and my sister, Natsumi, was the heir. But instead, she gave it to me because she thought that I could handle it, and…she loved me…”

“Whoa, someone loving Kaz, that’s surprising.” Jimmy said, widening his eyes a little, which Kaz ignored.

“One day, a mouse name Akira came, he was a strange mouse as he was always silent and wear a creepy mask.” Huh? That’s really weird? What kind of mouse is that? “My father allowed him to join the Feng Clan, and he was so kind and I thought of him as a brother…”

“Okay, but where is this going?” Grayson asked.

“What I’m saying is that Akira….is Mastermind.” This caught us by surprise. So he’s saying that he was once friends with Mastermind?!

“What?! You were companions with him?!” I asked in shock.

“Yeah…I thought of him as a brother, until the day after my sister handed the heir title to me, we found her dead body near a rock, died from being hit in the head by something…” Kaz gritted in teeth, trying to hold in his tears. We all became heart-broken to what he said. So that’s what happen? But why do I have a feeling that this Akira mouse did this?

“But…why?” Johnny asked in shock, even Buddy started crying, feeling bad for Kaz’s sister.

“It was Akira! After we discovered the body, Akira appeared and proclaimed that he killed her, and just laughed about it! I was so angry that I charged towards him, ready to kill him, but instead, he knocked me out by using his psychic powers.” Wait what?!

“What?! Psychic powers?!” Surly exclaimed in shock.

“That’s…impossible! There’s no way an animal like him can have powers!” I agreed with Surly, shocked to hear that.

“It’s the truth, even I won’t believe it, but it’s the truth…” Kaz said, feeling quite depressed, which I understood how it feels when I lost my mother. “Anyway, as soon as I woke up, everyone was knocked out, and my father was badly weaken. Luckily, we were all okay and healed back, but I grew so angry that he killed her, she was…so close to me. That’s why, me and Kokichi left the park in pursuit of him, so that I can get my revenge on that bastard! We’ve been chasing him for four years!”

“Four years? Wow, that’s pretty much a very long time to find someone you want to kill him.” Jake said, surprised to hear how long both Kokichi and Kaz has been after him.

“That’s right, though but, it’s was so boring on chasing him.” Kokichi said, shrugging.

“Speaking of which, why are you pursuing Mastermind?” Grayson asked curiously.

“Oh, let’s just say I’m just doing this…” Kokichi made a creepy smile. “For my own amusement.”

“…Okay…” Grayson backed away and hid behind Jimmy and Johnny in fear.

“Say what you want. I’m still going after Master-no, Akira, so that I can tear the bastard for what he did! I want to make sure he’ll suffer and asked why he did that!” Kaz said, clenching his fist in anger. “It was my fault! I call myself the heir of the Feng Clan and I couldn’t defeat him in battle nor save my sister! That’s why this is my problem alone and such!”

“Kaz, wait!” I called, causing him to glare at him.

“What?!”

“I can understand your anger, but you mustn’t do this alone.” I said, softly smiling at him. “We know how you feel, trust me, back then…I lost my mother and was so heart-broken, blaming myself for not saving her.” Kaz softened his expression at hearing that as I looked back to my friends, who smile softly back at me. “But if it wasn’t for my friends, I would still be killing people as an Assassin, and they helped me realize what my mom’s promise to make a bright future meant. I think of them…as family.”

“Ooh, you shouldn’t have Al!” Jake gave me a crushing bear-hug, much to my shock.

“Okay Jake, but let go of me!” I exclaimed, can’t breath from his strong bear-hug. Jake noticed and chuckled sheepishly as he put me down.

“Anyway, Kaz, my mother was murdered and I wanted my revenge, if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here right now. I wanted to kill him, but…I let it go…” I replied with a soft smile.

Kaz became surprise that I just let him go. “But…why?”

“Because even if I killed him, it won’t get back my mother back.”

“But…what about your dad?” Kaz asked, causing me to darkened my face.

“My dad left me when I was two as he was responsible for my killing two innocent raccoons, causing my mom to leave him since she cared about animals and thought of them as people.” I replied, causing Kaz to widened his eyes. “Even what my father did was wrong, I…always wanted to see him, I wanted to know for myself on what kind of person he was, and I promised my mom that I would make a bright future for both humans and animals alike.” I said, smiling happily at him.

Surly nodded in agreement with me as he said “Yeah, that is true, Kaz.”

“But…what are you saying?” Kaz demanded.

“What he means is that even if you killed Akira, it won’t get your sister back. Do you think this is what your sister wanted?” Surly specified as Kaz went silent and felt unsure about that. It seems that he’s having doubts about it.

“I…I don’t know…” Kaz answered.

“Hey dude, just calm down and just keep on smiling, man.” Kokichi shrugged while smiling. Kaz looked at Kokichi for a sec before smiling softly at him.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” Kaz smiled softly at him. You know, this is the first time he ever smiles like. I wonder if it made him realize that revenge isn’t the answer to solve all problems. I’m sorta believing in him…

Huh? What the heck was that? My ears quickly perked as I heard something being thrown at.

“Surly, Buddy! Look out!” I quickly push them out of the way, avoiding the shot. Surly and Buddy got back up and saw what I pushed them for, it was a sharp toothpick.

“Phew…thanks Alex.” Surly thanked me, which I nodded. Buddy examined the toothpick and shivered in fear upon imagining if I didn’t move him and Surly out of the way. “But who the heck threw that?!”

“That would be me!” We all soon turned around to see a green rat with yellow eyes, but the strangest part was that he had some sort of braided hair in a ponytail, wearing earrings on each of his ears, and even had a light blue cape on. Did this animal had a bad sense of fashion or something? “Fancy meeting you here at last, Alex Hunter. Oh, you two Kokichi and Kaz.”

“Whoa! Who’s this flamboyant yet handsome young rat?” Grayson asked, a little impressed with his clothes style.

“Oh, that’s Zarbon, haven’t seen him for a while. See you haven’t changed that stupid British accent of yours.” Kokichi commented, causing Zarbon to glare at the white squirrel.

“Charming…” He muttered. Surly got back up and glared at him as he shouted “Hey, what the heck’s your deal?! Why did you try to kill me with that toothpick?!”

“I was ordered by Mastermind to capture Alex Hunter myself, and you were just happened to be in my way, not that I even care.” Zarbon said in a bored expression. I carefully grabbed the back of my sword as I glare at him and said “So you work for him, huh?”

“Precisely.” Zarbon bowed as he continued “I am Mastermind’s top elite of all. I will not let you foolish unsophisticated brats get away from my target.”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that!” Johnny exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

“Exactly! Take this!” Grayson charged over to him, but Zarbon swiftly dodged his punch and hit him from the back of neck, causing Grayson to fall down unconsciously.

“For a mere rodent, he does know how to fight back, I’ll give him that.” Zarbon smirked as I growled in anger as I took out my sword.

“Then you’ll have us to deal with then!” We charged after him as I tried to slice him with my sword, but kept dodging it, before giving a straight roundhouse in the face. God, that hurt! Jake tried tackling him but swiftly dodged again and kicked him in the face, causing him to slide back down and fall back down into the warehouse. Johnny and Jimmy noticed and growled angrily at him.

“You jerk!” They both shouted in unison as Johnny came charging and grabbed Zarbon, putting him into a full nelson.

“What the?!” Zarbon was surprised that he was caught up like this as Jimmy started punching his gut many times, until Zarbon kicked Jimmy in the stomach and elbowed Johnny as well.

“Owww…” They both muttered, wincing in pain they received from Zarbon. Surly attack him over and over by slashing his face with his claws and bite him with his teeth, but just kept avoiding his attacks, before making a smirk and giving him a roundhouse kick to the face, causing him to struggle to get back up.

“Now to finish the job.” Zarbon walked over to Surly, preparing to finish him by grabbing the toothpick from the ground and attempt to stab Surly with it. I got back up and grabbed my sword and charged towards him, slicing the toothpick in half. After that, I immediately put my sword back into the cover as he glared at me.

“You are so going to pay for that for missing my chance at hurting something so badly that I want to laugh!” Zarbon yelled in anger.

“Not today! Now Kaz, Buddy, and Kokichi!” I shouted.

“Wait what-OOF!” Zarbon was immediately slapped in the face real hard by getting whipped by Buddy, Kaz, and Kokichi, using their tails to slap him real hard as I jab him on the stomach and punched him multiple times, before giving one final punch real hard that he started to cough up blood.

“That’s the best you got, Zarbon?” Kokichi taunted.

“So Zarbon, how does it feel to lose?” Kaz said, adding to the taunt. Buddy let out a raspberry at him, implying that Zarbon was such a loser and such.

“Cute…” Zarbon spat out some more blood before smirking at us.. “But you all think you all outnumber and outsmarted me.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Kokichi then widened his eyes and started sweating like mad.

“Oh god…no…” Huh? What’s up with him?

“You cannot be serious, right now.” Kaz said, knowing exactly what Kokichi is thinking.

“What is it, you two?” I asked in concern.

“Just prepare for the worse, Alex.” Kaz replied in a battle stance.

“What they’re saying is that there’s a little surprise I have inside me. For you see, inside of me is another version of me.” Zarbon said, getting slowly back up.

“Oh really? Where? In the closet?” I taunted, which made Zarbon laugh.

“Oh you won’t be laughing once I go through my form.” Wait what? “Just a quick warning, I might look terrifying and different.”

“W-what?” I asked in surprise. Form? What in the world is he going on about? Suddenly, Zarbon started grunting as his body started growing, shocking us all as he was a little bit taller than me and Surly. He had razor sharp teeth, and his body was bulky as ever.

“I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR BUTTS!” Zarbon shouted, but in a monstrous tone.

“To be perfectly honest, you don’t look that different.” I said, raising a brow at him.

“Yeah, except for the big bulky body-” Surly was cut off as Zarbon charged towards us in full speed. “OH NUTS!” Surly was then punched in the nose by Zarbon real hard and slapped Kaz, Kokichi, and Buddy away with his tail. I growled in anger as I charged after him, but was then punched in the gut real hard by him, before he grabbed me and started headbutting my head over and over.

Jesus! OW! OW! OW! OW! THAT! REALLY! HURT! GOD! MAKE! IT! STOP! Zarbon stopped and began choking me, causing me to lose almost all of my breath.

“You know, I shouldn’t kill you, though I just don’t understand why Lord Akira wanted you so badly. This is unlike him to capture anyone so interesting to him. Oh well, I won’t judge his decisions.” I closed my eyes and tried everything to get him out my grasp, but no luck. Is this really the end? Have I let….my friends down?

“You big bastard!” We all turned around to see and became relieved to see Jake, as his mouth was bleeding as he growled angrily at Zarbon.

“Oh, it’s you again. What do you want?” Zarbon demanded, gripping on my grasp really tight.

“You are going to put my bro down and leave my bros alone!” Jake said, clenching his fist in anger while Zarbon just laugh at him.

“Oh please, like you can defeat me?” Zarbon taunted.

“I won’t…but my friends will.” W-what? Ugh, I barely can breath. Zarbon became confused on what Jake meant as Jake snapped his fingers, and soon, all of Jake’s biker gang members came up on the rooftop, as they glared angrily at Zarbon.

“W-wait, how did you?!” Zarbon demanded in shock and anger.

“As soon as I fell back down into the warehouse, I accidentally landed into my friends, and I told them the whole situation, and so, they decided to help take you out!” Jake explained as he pointed towards Zarbon and shouted “Get him!”

“You got it dude! Charge!” A Mice biker shouted as all the bikers came charging towards Zarbon and started beating him, dropping me in the process as I tried to get some air. Man, now I know how it feels to be choke to near death.

“A-Alex, you okay?” Surly asked, as he immediately rushed towards me and helped me out. I started coughing as I got back up slowly and smiled softly at him.

“Y-yeah, I think so.” I muttered as Buddy came over and helped me stand up straight, causing me to smile at him, which he smiled back at me. Soon, we noticed Zarbon being overwhelmed by the many bikers, as I started to soon the enrage expression of Zarbon. “ENOUGH!” Zarbon shouted angrily as he pushed all of the gang members off of him as he was reverted back to normal.

“Well, I’ll have to admit, you have courage, especially the big fat groundhog wearing the black coat.” Zarbon said, mentioning Jake. Johnny and Jimmy soon got back up, coughing as Jimmy stated “I think he’s talking about you big bro.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jake nodded in agreement.

“But be warned…” Zarbon said, giving us a dark creepy smile. “Mastermind will throw this world into disarray, and soon, every human and animal, will fall into death and Despair.” Zarbon then smirked at us. “Well, I gotta go! I bid you all…farewell…”

He then walked off the edge of the building, causing us to rush towards the edge and saw Zarbon sliding down the gutters and back onto the surface, before disappearing out of sight.

“Something tells me this won’t be the last time we’ll ever see him again…” Surly said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah..” I nodded in agreement before wincing in pain as I fell down. Oh right, I forgot about my injuries a second ago. Jake immediately rushed over and picked me up, carrying me on his back.

“You okay, Al?” Jake asked in worried.

“Y-yeah, I think so…just a little badly injured by him.” I replied with a weak grin, before wincing in pain again. My head was shaking like crazy ever since Zarbon kept headbutting me.

“Well, the more important thing that we’re okay!” Johnny said, pumping his fist in the air, before wincing in pain and held his paw in pain. “Well…sorta…”

“Yeah!” We turned to see Grayson immediately getting back up, still dizzy from the hit on the back from Zarbon. “…Why don’t I feel so good for some strange reason?” He then immediately fell back down unconsciously, causing us to laugh about that.

Kaz and Kokichi walked over to Grayson as they helped carry him, before Kaz turned to Jake with a soft smile on his face.

“Hey Jake.” Kaz called, gaining his attention while carrying me. “Thanks…thanks for bringing in your biker gang to help. We would have been rat food if it wasn’t for you.” Kaz thanking someone? Okay, who is he and what did he do to the real Kazuichi Feng?

“Anytime Kaz! Now come on, let’s get back to the park, but before we do that.” Jake then turned back to his gang. “Think you could help us heal us up?”

“You got it sir!” The biker gang members nodded as they walked over and helped carry us back to the warehouse. Oh man, I just hope we get back soon, I can imagine how Flonne, Chip, and the other girls feel on how long we’re taking.

* * *

**Later**

Soon, Jake’s bike gang healed us up by stopping the bleeding, but they didn’t have any bandages or band-aids for us, but Jake assured that they’ll be okay. After that, we said our goodbyes to the bike gang and began to head back to the park, still wounded in our fight with Zarbon, but while walking, we started to feel better. While walking, Jake still carried me on his back while Surly and Buddy were walking right next to him.

“You know, despite fighting off one of Mastermind’s minions, I say it was the best guys night ever.” Kokichi said, putting his paws behind his back.

“Yeah, the best one we ever had since…ever!” Jimmy exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I rather stay home than getting beat to a pulp.” Grayson said, still aching from the jab he received.

“Quit being such a baby Grayson and get over it.” Surly waved it off at him.

“Yeah, hey guys…” Kaz spoke up as he smiled softly at us. “I want to say thank you for inviting me and Kokichi to your guys night. Tonight really was…fun.” Kaz said, causing us to smile at him. It seems like he’s acting a little nicer than before.

“Yeah, and don’t worry Kaz, we’ll help you and Kokichi fend up Mastermind, I promise!” Surly promised, much to Kaz’s surprise before he smiled softly at him. While we were almost to the park, I began to feel something else…like I…

“Hey Jake, I think I can walk. Do you think you can put me down?” I asked, which Jake nodded.

“Sure thing bro!” Jake gently put me down on the ground and started to limp a little, but got the hang of it. Boy, I don’t feel that painful sensation on my head anymore, guess I’m feeling a little better, I guess.

I then turned to Surly, Buddy, and the others, darkening my expression. “Hey Surly….I’m sorry.”

“Huh? For what?” Surly asked, confused on why am I apologizing for everything. I soon let out a tear and said “It’s just that…I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. For nearly threatened to kill you, for choking you, everything! It was all my fault, and now look at you! You’re all badly hurt because of me!” I looked at them with tears coming out my eyes, as this was the first time I was crying this badly.

“Alex…” Surly began to feel bad for me.

“I should’ve known your feelings more better, but all I did was not even caring about any of you! I’m sorry! I’m such a…moron!” I immediately closed my eyes, letting the tears and darkened my face. Suddenly, I was then embraced as I opened my eyes to see the gang hugging me in comfort, well except Kaz and Kokichi, who just smiled towards me.

“It’s okay, don’t feel bad Alex.” Surly smiled softly at me as he continued “I can understand your anger, but we all made bad decisions. The path I took as a thief may be wrong and the choices we made in life might’ve been wrong and such, but we can changed that, and it was all thanks to you.” I became confused on what he meant. “I always believed that I couldn’t change my ways, but after the Nut Job Heist, you made me realized that I was wrong, and if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be a new change squirrel right now.”

“He’s right.” Jimmy nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, besides, even if you’re a moron, we’re all morons brother.” Jake said, ruffling my hair a bit. I then realized that they were right, no matter what path we took, we can change it and work hard to make up to those we hurt, even I can. I smiled softly and hugged them back.

“Yeah…brothers.” I said, smiling softly at them.

“Now come on!” Grayson exclaimed as he ran towards the park. “Our lady friends are waiting for us!” We all looked at each other and began laughing before running back to the park as soon as the sun started to rise. As soon as we arrived back to the mill, we stopped immediately to see the girls, Chip, and….

“What the actual…heck?” I questioned to see Mole, who for some reason, was wearing women’s make-up.

“Oh hey guys, I see you’re back from your guys night out.” Andie said before gasping upon seeing us beat up. “What the heck happened to you all?!”

“Yeah, you look like you got into a fight or something!” Jamie exclaimed, checking over her brothers injuries.

“Don’t worry sis, we’re fine.” Jimmy said, causing Jamie to glare at him.

“Alex! Are you alright?!” Flonne and Chip rushed to my side and started to check over me. “Oh my, what happened?!” Flonne asked in worried.

“Yeah, what happen during your guys night big brother?” Chip asked. I chuckled nervously and said “Well, let’s just say we had a rough night.” It’s best if we don’t tell them, we don’t want the girls to worry about us more.

“Rough night?! What the heck is that suppose to mean?!” Maya demanded.

“Jeez, you girls don’t need to act that surprise.” Kokichi said, rolling his eyes, which Buddy nodded in agreement.

“Hey, it’s our job to worry about you!” Flonne pouted her cheeks, causing me to chuckle.

“Okay, so where’s Precious?” I asked, noticing that she wasn’t around.

“And why’s Mole wearing…” Jake couldn’t stop snickering at Mole. “…Girls make up?”

“Well Precious headed back to the Nut Shop before her owner wake up and finds out that she isn’t there.” Andie said before chuckling at Mole’s face. “And as for Mole, well…”

“That was sorta us.” Flonne admitted it with a chuckle. “He was eavesdropping on our conversation and so, we forced him to come join our girls night out.”

“And what’s better is that he even asked for it!” Maya exclaimed.

“S-seriously?!” Johnny asked as he, Jake, Jimmy, and Kokichi let out laughter at Mole, who was confused on why they were laughing.

“What?! I look good.” Mole commented, which Surly chuckled with a smirk and shook his head with his arms crossed.

“Well Mole, that’s what happens and whatcha get for being a peeping tom and eavesdropping into the girls party.” Surly said, as Mole felt offensive at that as he yelled “Hey!” at him.

“So how you did ladies handle your girls night off?” Grayson asked.

“It went off without a hitch!” Jamie replied with a nod.

“Yep…” Flonne muttered in agreement as she glanced at me and blushed lightly. I raised a brow at her on why she was acting like this.

“I…see…” I said, feeling confused on her blushing. Is there something I need to know? Unless…does she have feelings for me too?

“Well um…we’re glad to hear.” Kaz said as he felt like it wasn’t good on pressing them further.

“Yeah, you won’t believe it Alex!” Chip exclaimed as he smiled happily at me. “I’ll tell you all about it when we get back home!”

I let out a grin and ruffled his hair a bit and said “Okay little brother, how about we start our training in the afternoon, I need to rest up for a bit.” I stretch my back for a bit, hearing a crack from it. “A lot…” We all soon laughed together after what I said. You know, Surly was right, this was the best guys night ever, and I did needed one. It helped wash away my troubles, and I do feel like I’m at home.

**_To Be Continued_ **

* * *

**_Sorry if this took so long, but this chapter's finally in. Anyway, say hello to my new OC, Zarbon, as he was based and inspired by my favorites DBZ character. He may look charming but he's clearing a devil in disguise as he takes on his monstrous form. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, until then, Bye-onara!_ **


	22. Girls Night Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flonne and the girls are having a fun night while she decides to confess her feelings of a certain hero of hers to the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter will have Flonne's POV and during the events of last chapter. Also, The Nut Job belongs to Global Entertainment, and all the characters, excluding my OC's, belong to their respective creators.

Huh? I slowly woke up and let out a yawn, seeing how the sun was up. Oh my, I guess I overslept, eh? Oh well, I guess I should head out and do my work. I stretch my back and my two tails as I slowly grabbed my little nurse's kit and flew out of my little tree-house, only to spot the Bruisers fighting each other again. Oh no, they always love fighting each other these days, even this early in the morning. They say that they love to fight in order to get stronger, but they'll get hurt if they do anything too rough.

I slowly descended onto the ground and saw Johnny, Jimmy, and Jake laying on the ground in a pile, all tired out while Jamie was sitting on top of them. 

"Ha! Looks like I win!" Jamie said with a smirk on her face. I made a warm smile towards her, seeing how she outsmarted and defeated her brothers. See, back when I was young, I was taken in by the Bruisers when they were kits like me. I had to keep my two tails a secret from everyone here in Liberty Park, even from them, but they didn't even mind as we grew close and that they always protected me from many bullies and stalkers. I was very close to them, but not as close as Jamie. She and I grew up together from our childhood to adulthood as and thought of each other as sisters, but she can be quite overprotective of me.

"Huh? Oh hey Flonne!" Jamie soon noticed me as she jumped off her brothers while they lay down on the ground, trying to catch their breaths.

"You may won this time..." Jimmy said, raising his fist in the air. "But next time..we'll beat you...man, I need a drink."

I guess I was wrong. After all, they're just tired out from all the fighting, not hurt. 

"So Flonne, you finally up, eh?" Jamie teased, giving me a small smirk.

"Y-yeah, I guess I accidentally overslept last night." I rubbed my cheek in embarrassment. "So I see your fighting with your brothers again, huh?"

Before Jamie could respond, Jake got back up and yelled "We weren't fighting! We were wrestling!"

"Umm...what's the difference, Jake?" I questioned, tilting my head in confusion.

"W-well...uh....forget it!" Jake waved it off as Johnny and Jimmy soon got back up and started stretching a little. "Come on bros, let's get ready for tonight!"

"Huh? Tonight? For what?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret night that only we boys know Flonne!" Jimmy said with a wink. "Sorry but we can't chat! See ya!" With that, all three of them ran off to somewhere around the park, leaving me and Jamie behind.

"Aaaaand....they went off to do more dumb stuff, typical." Jamie shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement while sweat-dropping. "So what was they're talking about? A secret night?"

"Oh yeah, they're talking about a boys night out on the city." Jamie answered with a shrug and a smile. "And Jake says that he knows a place where they could hang out. He even invited some of his friends like Surly, Buddy, Grayson, and Alex." That last part caught me by surprise. Alex? I never thought he would go and hang out with them.

"What? Alex as well?" I asked.

"Well yeah, he was just here a while ago, and left to go and went back to mind his own business or whatever." Jamie answered with a sigh. "I don't know what that guy does."

"I...I see." I blushed a bit and smile softly. Alex...you really have change a lot, haven't you? The thought of him hanging out with Surly, Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, and the others, this shows that he's starting to go back to who he was before.

"You're thinking about Alex, aren't you?" My thoughts were cut-off as I looked at Jamie, who was giving me a suspicious look at me.

"...Maybe." I replied, blushing while I smiled. 

"Flonne..." Jamie crossed her arms with a hard look on her face.

"Come on Jamie, if you're suspicious of Alex, then you shouldn't." I assured. "I mean, he's a very nice squirrel."

"But he's an assassin, remember?" Jamie reminded me, causing me to flinch. Oh right, I forgot about that since day one.

"But even so, he's change and promised us that he'll never result into killing anyone anymore." I replied with a worried look.

"Well even so..." Jamie glanced away, feeling unsure of this before sighing. "He's still suspicious, and I just don't like it with him around you and all." Huh? Does she not like him hanging out with me around with him? Ooh, does she know? 

I made a small smirk at her and asked "Is this because you think he likes me?"

"Huh?!" Jamie widened her eyes in shock before blushing madly. "Of course not! But I just don't like him hanging around with you, that's all!"

"Jamie..." I sighed sadly. "I understand you're overprotective of me and all, but Alex doesn't harm anyone."

"I beg to differ." Jamie shook her head. Sometimes, you're more stubborn than Surly himself. 

"I see..." I said sadly before making a warm smile. "Well anyway, I guess I should head over and do my job around the park." I let out a yawn and started to walk around to see any sick or injured animals around the park while Jamie tagged along.

"You know, you've been working hard lately." Jamie said in concern. 

"Well yeah." I replied with a cheery grin. "It's my job as a nurse to help those in need, even if I have to give up a lack of good sleep."

"Well even so, if this keeps happening, you might end up being late for your many appointments with the others." Well, you might have a point since I did woke up pretty late since last night. "You know, maybe you need a break."

"A break? You mean a day-off?" I asked curiously.

Jamie nodded with a big grin on her face and said "Well of course, we all need a break for not only for your work, but because of...last week." I widened my eyes, remembering the Ying-Yang brothers attacking the park during the Sibling Revelry. I was still shocked to see them attack and torture Alex like that, and even if he says that he's okay now, I'm still worried about him and all.

"I guess I took you out by surprise, huh?" Jamie asked, smiling nervously at me. 

"N-no, of course not." I shook my head. "I'm just still worried about everyone that got hurt during that event, and..." I formed a warm smile towards my sister figure. "I guess hanging out and taking a break will help relax a bit."

Jamie soon smiled and nodded. "That's great to hear, but I don't think it should be only us who gets to spend this night alone."

"Really?" I asked in confusion. Is she suggesting the other girls to be invited as well?

"Yeah! Come on! We gotta tell the others!" Jamie exclaimed as she grabbed my paw and rushed me towards the Mill. I never seen Jamie this excited since the Nut Job Heist nor when she's fighting with her brothers, I guess this hangout will cheer and make us feel more closer than we already are. I can't wait to join in the fun.

* * *

_**[Dragon Soul Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJO9vsjvUbg) ** _   
  
_**Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
(Alex is running onto the fields with all his friends as they smiled back at him as Alex jumps into a hole with Surly, Buddy, Andie, Mole, Maya, Flonne, Kokichi, Kaz, Grayson Jimmy, Johnny, Jake, and Jamie alongside with him.)_

_**Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.** _   
_(Alex is riding a motorcycle with Jake, Johnny, Jimmy, Surly, and Buddy. Flonne is seen flying with Chip as he jumped off of her hands and landed on Alex's scarf, not that he mind as they smiled at each other in joy)_

_**I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
(Alex in his fighting position as he's training Chip in a fight, with Flonne, Surly, Jake, Buddy, Andie, and Grayson watching from afar.)_

_**Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**  
(Chip makes the first move and they began fighting each other to see who's get hit first)_

_**We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
(A green rat wearing accessories and a light blue cape glares at Alex, as Alex darkly glares at him back)_

_**There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**  
(Mastermind is seen on top of his evil secret lair that seems to be part of a giant city as his mask expresses his evil creepy smile expression as he stands along with his two rat guard minions wearing armor that made out of utensils)_

_**Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** _ _**Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
(Alex is fighting off Mastermind with his Katana and Mastermind dodging every attack until Mastermind slaps him in the face with his tail. A mysterious female gray squirrel wearing twig glasses and has an auburn hair-style as she looks at the sunset with a sadden look)_

_**We can find paradise.** _   
_(Alex, Surly, and Buddy are running on top of a building with stolen food they got from the Nut Shop as Alex and Surly looked at each other with smiles on their faces)_

_**All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
(Alex is with all of his friends standing up near a large tree that allows them to see the view of the entire Liberty Park. Alex smiles happily as his friends smiled alongside him, looking up to see the sun rise.)_   
__**Dragon Soul!**

* * *

"So you want us to hang out in a...girls night out?" 

Soon, we arrived to the mill and found Andie and Maya alone. Apparently, they held another meeting with the park animals, and it seemed that we missed it. Maya was here with Andie as she asked her to try and find some more objects in the junkyard to make a satellite dish apparently so that they could use it for weather reports like detecting storms or so. That would be really if Maya would pull something like that off, despite her size because...well she's a chipmunk.

"Well yeah Andie, we thought that it was be a good idea to take a break from our park activities, that's all." Jamie shrugged.

"I guess..." Andie crossed her arms, still unsure about this. "But why?"

"Yeah, I gotta go and make a satellite dish for the park and go help Uncle Mole find his shades." Maya added. "He said that he couldn't been able to find them lately, and you know how he hates doing his rounds in the morning time."

"Oh yeah, because he prefers doing this in the night and not in the morning, right?" I guessed, which Maya nodded. "Oh my, well I hope he's okay doing his rounds right now."

"Nah, I know my Uncle Mole can handle it." Maya said happily before frowning a bit. "...I hope."

"So anyway..." Jamie decided to go back to the topic in hand. "Look Andie, it might be a great idea to have one. I mean, we could get to know each other more, so why not do it?" 

"Well...I am overworking myself." Andie muttered to herself. "Besides, I've been facing with park complaints due to Kokichi and Kaz." Oh yeah, I forgot those two were around. I just hope they don't know about the Boys night out because that'll be disastrous. "Okay, I've decided that we can have a nice girls night out!"

"Huh? Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Well sure, I don't know." Andie nodded with a warm smile on her face.

"Well...as long as I find Uncle Mole shades in time, I guess I'll come too." Maya added.

"But what about your satellite thing or whatever?" Jamie asked.

"Don't worry, I'll finish it tomorrow or so." Maya shrugged. Well, if I know Maya, she always get the job done with her inventions as quickly as possible, even when she has to delay them. 

"Then it's official! While the boys are out doing their thing, we can enjoy doing our thing!" Jamie said, giving out a warm smile to our friends. I couldn't help but feel excited about this, our first girl night, and it's gonna be lots of fun. Wait, a girls night out...Hmm, I wonder...

"Hey girls." I gained their attention. "Well, this is gonna be a girls night out, right? With all the girls?"

"Yeah, what are you implying?" Andie asked curiously.

"W-well, I just thought we could someone else to join with us?" I suggested.

"Really? Who do you think we should invite them?" Maya asked, raising a brow. "I mean, they are lot of other girls in the park, which I don't any of them since I keep forgetting their names."

"W-well..." I glanced away nervously. "I was thinking we could invite...Precious?" This caused the girls to widened their eyes.

"Precious?" Jamie asked.

"That mutt? Why her? No offense, but she isn't part of the park, you all." Maya said.

"Yeah but, she helped us during the Nut Job Heist by not alarming the humans that we were stealing the nuts and she helped Alex, Surly, and Buddy on getting a lot of food for our Christmas party." I reminded them before making a soft smile. "So I think she at least deserves to be part of our park family."

The girls looked at each other and made soft smiles, agreeing with that idea. "Yeah, you're right Flonne, she deserves to be a part of this." Andie nodded in agreement with a grin on her face. "Alright, it's settle. We'll do this tonight and while the guys are enjoying their night, we'll enjoy ours!"

"Good, but we're gonna need some snacks." Jamie suggested. 

"Why not we just tell Precious to bring some nuts from the nut shop?" Maya suggested.

"I guess that could work." Andie rubbed her chin in thought. "Alright, that'll be good. So later after I go and finish my duties, I'll go and get Precious and after you're all done with your duties, we can finally have that party!" We let out a cheer as we gave each other hugs as we grew excited to hold our very fist girls night out. You know, me, Jamie, and her brothers never done a sleepover since we were little kits, and since I was a nurse, I was always busy, but sometimes, I watch the Bruisers fight each other and tend to their wounds. I wonder if Alex and the other boys will do alright in their guys night out? I just can't help but feel a little worried for him.

"Hey girls." Huh? We turned around in surprise to see Alex coming from the rooftop of the mill. 

"Oh hey Alex, what's up?" Andie asked with a warm smile. 

"Um, well I hope you don't mind me asking..." Alex sighed before making a serious look on his face. Does this have something to do with the guys night out or something? "Can you girls do me a favor and watch Chip for the night for me?"

"Eh? Watch Chip for ya?" Maya asked curiously before furrowing her brows. "What do we look like? Babysitters?"

"Alex, can I ask why please?" I asked politely, hiding my blush from him. Alex rubbed his head bashfully and replied "Well...see, Jake and the others asked me out in some Guys Night out of there's, but I was unsure about this, especially with leaving Chip all by himself at home." 

"O-Oh...I see." I nodded, understanding the situation. 

"Wait, aren't you still training Chip in combat and stuff?" Jamie said, raising a brow. "Maybe he can stay at home since he became a little bit stronger now, thanks to your training."

"Yes, but like you said, he only got a little bit stronger, but as strong like the Ying Yang Brothers." Alex said in a serious tone.

"Did you forget that he took care of those two idiots last time?" Maya said, reminding us of the incident many weeks ago.

"True, but that was luck." Alex said sternly. "Those two didn't take him seriously as he was too small to fight back."

"And look how wrong those dopes were. Can't believe they work for Mastermind, am I right girls?" Maya asked, letting out a loud laughter, but all she received was silence. "Umm...girls?"

"Yeah...we're not gonna answer that question." Jamie said, giving her a blank stare before turning back to Alex. "But still, we're not sure about this Alex."

Alex sighed and was a bit sadden as he replied "I-I see, sorry for disturbing you then. I guess I'll tell Jake that I can't go and-"

"Wait!" I called out, surprising everyone. "We can watch him for you while you head out to with the others to your guys night out! There's no need to worry!"

"Really?" Alex asked incredulously.

"F-Flonne, what are you-"

"Don't worry Alex, you can count on us!" I nodded with a warm smile, cutting off Jamie. Alex looked at me for a while and let out a soft smile.

"T-thank you Flonne, I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"Y-yeah...me too." I nodded, trying so hard to hide my blushing while I noticed him covering his scarf. Was he trying his blushing too? So...does Alex like me or?...

"Well anyway, I gotta go! I'll see ya later!" Alex said as he ran out of the mill, and once he was out of sight, I sighed in relief and realized what I put myself in. 

"What the hell was that?!" Maya exclaimed angrily. "What happened to our girls night out a minuted ago?! We're going to babysit that kid?!"

"Maya, calm down." Andie assured. "Flonne just wanted to help Alex, that's all. Besides, we can still enjoy our girls night out...just a little exception with Chip, that's all." Andie chuckled nervously while Maya glared at her angrily.

"Yeah! A boy! You can't have boys in a girls night out! That's just frigging stupid!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hey! Calm down already!" Jamie said, glaring at the chipmunk inventor. "I understand your anger, but like Andie said, we can just make an exception here! Besides, Flonne was just trying to help Alex out, right Flonne?" Jamie asked me.

"Y-yeah, I didn't want Alex to feel disappointed! Besides, I thought that maybe I could help him out so that he could hang out with Surly, Jake, and the others! I didn't mean any harm!" I exclaimed sadly.

"Yeah Maya, you know how kind and helpful Flonne is." Andie reminded her, which made Maya take deep breaths and sighed.

"Fine...guess I got no choice, huh?" Maya sighed. "Alright, we can make an exception...but I'm serious about the whole letting the boy into our girls night out thing."

"Perfect." Andie nodded. "Now then, I guess this is where we'll part ways until tonight. We'll see each other later tonight, right?"

"You got it!" Jamie nodded with a happy grin on her face. "Well, gotta go find my brothers. Probably pulling some pranks without me." Jamie took her leave as she left the mill.

"Yeah, same here. Gotta go find Uncle Mole's shades, catch ya later." Maya said as she took her leave as well.

"Well...bye Andie." I waved goodbye to her as I twisted my two tails and flew out of the mill as I went to go and take care of my patients' appointment. Huh, you know, I just hope that Chip doesn't mind doing some girly things in a girls night out. I don't want him to feel bore, so I'll try my best to make things good.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Phew, another day with my patients, and there was so many of them today than usual. It was already sunset, but nonetheless, it's finally time for the girls night out. As soon as I arrived to the mill, I saw the girls with Jamie's brothers' with them. Huh, wonder what they're doing here. As I landed on the soft ground, I walked towards them and waved happily at them.

"Hey everyone." I called, gaining their attention.

"Hey Flonne!" Jake, Johnny, and Jimmy called out to me. 

"Just in time Flonne, we were waiting for you." Jamie smiled happily at me. 

"I see, but what are Johnny, Jimmy, and Jake doing here? I thought they went out to their special night?" I asked curiously.

"Oh we are!" Johnny replied with a big grin on his face. "We just came by to say our goodbyes and waiting for the others to arrive." Oh I see, so they're just telling us where they're gonna go to us while waiting for the others to join in.

"Sorry if we're late." Speaking of which, we turned around to see Surly and Buddy walking towards us with a big grin on our faces. "Me and Buddy just had to finish another heist of ours."

Buddy nodded with a big grin on his face as he gave out a thumbs up. 

"Umm...what? What's he saying?" Maya asked. "Seriously, I can never know what's this rat saying? And I'm supposed to be a genius."

"Buddy saying that the heist was a very easy one, and we didn't have any sort of trouble. Ha, who knew getting food from the movie theaters would be so easy." Surly chuckled, patting his friend on the back.

"You call that impressive? Any idiot like you could've solved that." Huh? Oh no, I know who made that mean voice. It's....

"Oh what's wrong everyone? Scared or happy to see us? I'm thinking of both." Soon, we slowly turned around to see Kaz and Kokichi walking towards us. I flinched in fear upon seeing them, not what they did by threatening me about someone named Mastermind. I was still angry about that, but scared at the same time.

"What?" Kokichi asked, seeing our surprised and angry expressions. "What's up with the weird looks? I don't look ugly, do I?"

"Yeah, that's why." Jamie said in a sarcastic tone while rolling her eyes. "All because you and Kaz are so ugly."

"What the hell did you say?!" Kaz demanded angrily.

"Oh my! I really ruined my image, didn't I, Miss Jamie?" Kokichi asked with a smirk on his face. Still as always, he likes messing around with us.

"Just...shut up." Jamie gritted her teeth.

"And what the heck are you two bastards doing here?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you must know, your brothers invited us." Kokichi said bluntly, much to our shock. What? Jake, Jimmy, and Johnny invited them?!

"What? Why?!" Andie demanded.

"Well, Kokichi overheard our conversation and started begging us to invite him and Kaz to our guys night." Jake said, crossing his arms in a huff. "And couldn't take his annoyance and his tears, so I had no choice."

"Yeah, I'm still sore from hearing all that loud crying." Johnny said, picking his ears.

"Either way, I guess I have no choice but to join, do I?" Kaz asked rhetorically. 

"Well yeah." Kokichi shrugged.

"Idiot, that was a rhetorical question." 

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." Kokichi replied bluntly, which caused Kaz to face-pawed and us to look at him blankly.

"Really?" Andie asked, raising a brow at him before sighing. "Oh well, at least we won't deal with them for the night."

"And yet, we have to deal with these two idiots." Surly grumbled.

"Hey, don't compare me to this wack job." Kaz exclaimed, pointing at Kokichi.

"Ahh, thanks best buddy." Kokichi chuckled deviously.

"I hate you." Kaz said blankly. "You're the stupidest squirrel I've ever met, almost like Grayson."

"Ole!" Huh? Was that him just now?

"And speaking of him, here he is!" Jake said happily as Grayson jumped between me and Andie as he got himself in his heroic pose.

"So, I wasn't late, was I?" Grayson asked.

"Nah Grayson, you just arrived to the perfect time." Surly nodded with a smirk. "And where you are lately?"

"I was off in a daring quest to venture around this park, fighting evil, and saving those who called for a hero like me!" Grayson said, puffing his chest proudly. Me, and the Bruisers were amazed to hear while everyone else just looked at him with sweat-drops.

"Wow, that's awesome Grayson!"Johnny whistled.

"Tell me about it." Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, did you do something amazing again, Grayson?" I asked in excitement. Well, I know that Grayson may be a coward, but he's a very nice and cool hero who always get the job done. 

"No he didn't do anything 'amazing'." Kaz said, air-quoting in sarcasm. "All he was doing was telling his fans about his stupid make belief adventures."

"Hey! My adventures aren't stupid nor make belief! They're real stories!" Grayson exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Gayson." Kokichi chuckled, ignoring the shocked look on our Park Hero as he slumped down in disappointment.

"The shame..." Grayson muttered sadly, which caused Jake and Jamie to pat him on the back.

"Don't listen to those creeps, we believe ya." Jake assured.

"Yeah, you're more of a hero than these two." Jamie added.

"I said don't compare me to this idiot." Kaz shouted out.

"T-thanks, I think I needed that." Grayson sighed as he got back up, feeling energetic again. "Thanks for your encouragement everyone! I feel like a hero again!" 

"Wow, he sure turned his attitude around!" I said, blinking in surprise.

"Tell me about it." Surly agreed with me. Soon after encouraging Grayson, he appeared.

"Alright, I'm here." That voice, it is him! We turned around to see Alex waving at us, and he brought along Chip with him. I couldn't help but softly smile at him, seeing him makes me feel overjoyed.

"Oh hey bro, glad you could make it!" Jake said, smiling happily to see Alex show up.

"And you brought Chip for the girls to watch, right?" Johnny guessed.

"Yeah, that's right. It's very dangerous in the night time, so I don't allow Chip to stay home alone." Alex replied with a soft smile. Wow, he's so loving towards his adoptive little brother. I can see why Andie allowed him to adopt Chip because he's so soft and caring towards someone like him. Alex then soon noticed Kaz and Kokichi, which made him glare at them. "Oh...and I see you brought both Kaz and Kokichi with you, huh?" 

"Nee-hee-hee! Never thought we were gonna get invited, I guess maybe we're cool Kaz!" Kokichi exclaimed in excitement.

"We weren't invited because of that dumbass." Kaz said sternly while he crossed his arms. "We were invited because you made those bozos accept you from your begging and fake tears after you eavesdropped them."

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Those suckers didn't know what hit them!" Kokichi exclaimed, which made some of us to give him deadpanned expressions.

"We're standing right here, you know..." Surly growled in anger.

"Whatever...I just don't understand why you would invite us in the first place when we should be searching for Mastermind." Kaz grumbled. Oh yeah, Kaz did say that his only goal is that he wants to take down Mastermind, but none of us still don't know why? Did he do something so bad that it made Kaz hate him for life or something?

"Well, we just wanted to get to know you guys, and thought you guys need to relax like old Al!" Jimmy grinned, which confused Alex.

"Al?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's an awesome nickname I just thought of, awesome right?" Al? It caused me to chuckle lightly at that nickname. I didn't even think of that before, and it's such a cute nickname. I even saw him glance away from that nickname. I guess he found it a bit embarrassing, but I think it's so cute.

"Yeah anyway..." Alex cleared his throat before turning to Chip. "Now Chip, behave yourself, okay?"

"Okay Alex!" Chip nodded happily as he walked towards us. I looked at Alex with a sweet smile and said "Don't worry Alex, Chip will be okay." 

"Yeah, besides, he might have fun with us." Jamie added with a soft grin.

"What do you mean sis?" Johnny asked curiously.

"We're planning to have our own night off!" Jamie exclaimed, surprising the boys.

"Wait what?! Since when?!" Surly demanded.

"Well, since you boys are having a guys night out..." Andie smirked at them. "We thought that maybe we should have a girls night out for ourselves."

"Heck yeah!" Maya exclaimed as she snickered at Jamie's brothers'. "Our girls night out will be more better than you guys, anytime!"

"You take that back!" Jake exclaimed angrily. "Besides, boys are so much better than girls anytime!" Wait, he said what? We all glared at him angrily at that remark.

"My brother said what?" Jamie gritted her teeth. Alex, Surly, Grayson, Kaz, Kokichi, Johnny, and Jimmy sweat-dropped at Jake.

"Dude, those are the many things you mustn't say in front of a girl." Kokichi said in shock.

"I-I didn't mean that! I swear!" Jake exclaimed quickly. We all sighed and decided to let it go...for now, that is.

"Whatever, but our girls night out will be so much better than yours, anyway." Maya said smugly, which made Jake growl in anger at her.

I decided to intervene and said "How about we just say that both our boy and girls night will go out without a hitch." I said, trying to calm the situation down. I heard Chip chuckling at the scene and noticed a small smile from Alex's mouth.

"Okay Flonne..." Alex nodded before asking "But are you still sure Chip doesn't mind hanging out with you, ladies?"

"Don't worry Alex, we won't mind." Andie assured. "Besides, we invited one more girl to the group."

"Really? Whose that?" Grayson asked. "Well, no offense to you ladies, but the only girls I see is my beloved Andie, and the three of you." Why do I have the feeling Grayson just only to Andie, and not us? Well it makes sense since Grayson has a crush at Surly. Suddenly, we heard some barking as a familiar pug pounced at Surly and started lucking half his body with her dog saliva.

"Precious?!" Alex and the other boys exclaimed.

"What exactly is that mutt doing here?" Kaz asked, raising a brow at her.

"And why is she licking me still? Eww!" Surly exclaimed, disgusted by getting face-licked again.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit." Precious said, smiling sheepishly at Surly, who was trying to get rid of all the saliva off of his body. "Besides, as soon as Lana closed shop and went to bed, I immediately ran as fast as I could since it's been a while since we last seen each other!" That's when Precious jumped over and pounced at Alex, and began licking her.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation Alex is know in as he began chuckling and said "T-thank you Precious, I think that's enough!"

"Oops...sorry!" Precious immediately got off of him and Alex began to wipe the saliva off. It's a good thing that Precious didn't jump on me and started licking me.

"Ha! Now you know how I feel, eh?" Surly joked, causing Alex to give him a playful glare before shaking his head. After he managed to get the saliva off his body, Surly added "So anyway, you got invited Precious?"

"Yep, just earlier ago, Andie came by and asked me to come and enjoy in their girls night out and since we haven't seen each other since the Christmas Party, I thought why the heck not, I'll go do it anyway! So, I came as fast as I could and managed to enjoy the girls night out!" Precious explained.

"Wait, that dog's a girl?!" Kokichi exclaimed in shock. Wait, he didn't know? Well, it wasn't that obvious to tell that Precious is a girl, you know? Huh? I looked down to see Chip holding onto me in fear, it must be because of Precious. I softly smiled at him and said "It's okay Chip, she's quite friendly, I promise."

"R-really?" Chip asked curiously.

"Yeah, trust me." I nodded, which made Li'l Chip come out from behind me as he softly smiled at Precious.

"So anyway, we wish you all good luck on your guys night out." Jamie said, smiling towards the boys until Kokichi came over with a sly grin. Oh no, is he?...

"Oh, we'll have, but our guys night out won't be complete without you, Miss Jamie!" Kokichi exclaimed in pure joy, much to Jamie's discomfort, and making me to chuckle. "So will you go on a romantic evening with me? No, how stupid of me, you should ask me out! Think about it-GAH!" Unfortunately, Kaz grabbed Kokichi by the tail and started dragging him away.

"Yeah, well, how about you ask me my opinion to stay away from women." Kaz muttered, annoyed with his friend already. Well thank goodness, I think Jamie is relief that he's gone for good.

"No fair! She didn't even given me my answer!" Kokichi complained while we all laughed nervously at him. I then turned back to the boys and said "Well anyway, we wish you boys a fun night."

"Mm-hmm! Good luck!" Maya added with a wink. The boys nodded and began to take their leave.

"See ya Chip! I wish you a happy time at the girls-night out!" Alex shouted, waving goodbye to him.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll do fine! Bye bye, big brother!" Chip shouted back at him.

"And be careful you guys, the city is dangerous during the night time!" Andie warned them.

"Thanks mom!" Kokichi shouted, which made Andie to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry Andie, we'll be fine! You know who you're talking to!" Surly said, turning around and smirking at her, along with Buddy.

"Yeah, you got yourselves a Park Hero to help you all whenever there's danger!" Grayson announced in a pose, which made us girls, except Andie, to chuckle and blush at him.

"Boo!" Kokichi immediately popped right in front of him, and scared the heck out of him as he hid behind Jake in fear. Oh my, that squirrel will be the death of all of us, will he?

As soon as the boys were gone, Chip looked at us with an excited expression.

"I can't wait to have fun? Though..." Chip then became confused. "What do girls do in a girls night out?"

"Well, we practically have fun by talking about things we like, brush our furs, and eat tons of food." Jamie answered, which got Chip happy again.

"Oh my, is it similar to like a boys night out?" Chip asked.

"Well...kinda." Andie said, rubbing her cheek in embarrassment. "Except for anything..."

"Anything what?" Chip asked curiously.

"What she means is that we don't do gross things like a boy." Maya said bluntly.

"Maya!" Andie exclaimed angrily.

"What? Someone had to say it?" Maya rolled her eyes, causing me to sigh and shake my head. Sometimes, your too rushy on the subject, Maya.

"Gross things? But I thought that girls like manly things what boys do?" Chip asked.

"Well of course, but not something like my brothers would do." Jamie answered before rubbing his head. "But trust us, this girls night will be spectacular."

Chip thought for a while before smiling happily at us and said "Okay! I'll count on you all!"

"That's great to hear." I said, smiling softly at him. Andie then turned to Precious and asked "Hey Precious, did you bring the nuts from the shop?"

"Sure did Andie!" Precious nodded as she went over to a nearby tree, and brought over a bag filled with peanuts and other kinds of nuts. Just looking at them just made me feel a little bit hungry.

"Wow, thanks Precious!" Jamie said happily.

"Don't thank me! Thank Andie for that!" Precious replied. "She told me to bring some nuts over to the park for the girls night out." We all turned to Andie, who only smiled at us.

"Well, I didn't want any of us to starve for the night." Andie responded.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy ourselves while the night last!" Maya said happily as we all headed over to the mill. I turned to Chip and said "Come on Chip, hold onto my paw."

"Yes Miss Flonne." Chip nodded as he grabbed ahold of my paw as we began to head back inside of the old abandoned Mill. Oh boy, I can't wait to enjoy our girls night out! This is gonna be so amazing and I hope I'll be able to impress Chip with this sleepover.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Hmm...these nuts taste so good! Just like how they were during the Nut Job Heist. We were all eating some food from the mill, and there were enough for each other. As I was finishing up, I sighed happily and turned to Precious and said "Thanks again for bringing the nuts over here."

"Well, it should be Andie who should receive the thanks." Precious reminded us.

"Well true, but you brought them over." Andie said, finish eating her nuts. "Besides, I don't like getting all the glory, it just doesn't feel right."

"Ahh, thanks Andie." Precious said, blushing a bit. Suddenly, we heard a loud burp as we turned to Chip, who covered his mouth and blushed.

"E-excuse me." Chip chuckled nervously. We all started chuckling, well except for Maya, who just rolled her eyes. Chip cleared his throat and said "So what do you like to do?"

"Hmmm...." I was thinking for a while until Precious spoke up.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about we build a pillow fort?!" Precious suggested.

"But...where are we gonna get pillows?" Jamie asked. 

"Lucky for you, I got some." Andie said as she walked over to a board, and opened it up, revealing tons of pillows.

"Whoa! Where did you get all that?!" Chip asked happily.

"You can thank a certain purple squirrel and his friend for getting all this." Andie winked at him, and it didn't take a genius like Maya to know who Andie was implying. You know, I should thank both Surly and Buddy for getting all this. I think this is something like a regret gift for all the things he caused, but I'll never blame him because it's just not right blaming a person without a reason why.

"Hm? Flonne? Is there something in your mind?" Jamie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh? Oh nothing." I assured with a soft grin before turning to the board filled with pillows. "Alright, let's get to work!"

"Yay!" Chip jumped for joy, causing all of us to grin happily. You know, I'm starting to think he's actually enjoying himself.

* * *

Soon after, we used all the pillows to build ourselves a pillow fort. It wasn't too big, it was just in an average size for ourselves. I put up the final pillow on the top of our pillow fort by flying over to settle it down nice and easy. 

"Amazing!" Chip exclaimed in amazement. 

"I gotta say, we make a pretty good team!" Maya added with a happy grin.

"Tell me about it." Precious nodded in agreement.

"Come on everyone, let's check the inside of this place." I gestured as we walked through the small hole and entered the small pillow fort, and lucky for us, the lighter was inside of this place so we have enough light in here.

"Wow, it's so beautiful from the inside." Chip commented. "I say we should do this every night!"

"Well maybe not every night, but at least we'll try." I chuckled, agreeing with Li'l Chip. "You know Chip, I was wondering how far you were getting along with Alex, I bet he's a great big brother, huh?" I asked curiously.

"Of course he is! He and I began our training the day after he adopted me, and sometimes, he can be strict, but cares about my health." Chip explained with a soft grin. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile happy to hear. It seems that him and Alex are getting along quite easily. I wonder if Alex ever thinks of me sometimes?

"That's good to hear." Andie nodded with a grin. "I think you and Alex were destined to meet each other, you know."

"Really?" Chip asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well I don't mind him being an assassin, he's quite a responsible squirrel if I do say so myself." Andie complimented.

"Yeah, he sure is." Jamie said dryly. I frowned to hear that Jamie still doesn't fully trust Alex, if only she could only see through him like I do.

"Well either way, let's talk about something else." Maya said with a smirk. "How about we brush our furs until we look good?"

"I don't know, I never done something like that..." Jamie said, unsure about that. She's not the type of animal who gets into fashion sense as she likes the way she looks. Well, except for me as she likes to brush my tail until it's smooth. 

I then spoke up and said "Well speaking of which, my tail has been a little dirty during my time today with my patients, so...um..." 

Jamie smirked at me as she sighed happily and said "Sure girl, I'll do it. I just need a brush."

"I think we kept some brushes outside of the pillow where we kept the pillows, you can go get it." Andie pointed out. Jamie nodded as she exited out of the pillow fort, and moments later, she brought two brushes and handed one to both Andie, Maya, and Precious while brought one to me, Chip, and herself.

"Thanks Jamie!" I said happily.

"Anything for a friend Flonne." Jamie nodded with a happy grin as she grab the small toy brush and began brushing my two tails, causing me to feel a little shiver. It's quite hard to brush two of my tails with a brush. It was hard back then to keep my two tails a secret from everyone in the park by tying them together with a thin rubber band, but then again, I don't mind revealing my secret after convincing Alex to come back and stay at Liberty Park with all of us.

"While we brush our furs, let's talk about boys. Andie, let's talk, girl to girl, how do you feel whenever you're around Surly?" Maya asked, wiggling her eyebrows while Andie blushed a bit.

"W-well, Surly is okay and really caring, but he can stubborn, cocky, and such. S-so, I don't know...He practically doesn't even have any feelings to me since I'm kinda stern with him all the time." Andie answered. Well, that isn't true, I'm sure he does, but tries to hide it away with his cocky persona or something like that.

"Well, I take no liking towards boys yet." Maya said, giving a shrug. "The boys here in this park aren't ready for my natural beauty...yet."

"What beauty? All I see is some chipmunk being too boastful to herself." Jamie joked, causing us all to laugh while Maya grumbled angrily.

"Well me neither, I'm sure about this lovey-dovey stuff and all that." Precious rolled her eyes. "So I guess I'll still be the bachelorette of this group or whatever." Oh really? I was sure Precious would practically fall in love with any dog that's around Oakton or something.

"Yeah, so what about you Jamie?" Chip asked curiously. "Do you have a liking towards someone?"

"Sorry kid, but nope." Jamie shook her head while she focused on brushing my fur. "I swear, those boys are just not right for me, they're just...not my type, that's all."

This caused to smile slyly at her as I said "Really? Well I was hoping that Kokichi would win your heart."

This caused Jamie to stop and playfully glare at me. "Oh har har har, very funny Flonne. Kokichi is nothing more than a little pain in the behind. He always likes to mess around with others, including my brothers, and they just keep making jokes about me and Kokichi ever dating."

"Well you aren't wrong there." Andie nodded in agreement.

"But what I'm trying to say, most boys here in the park just aren't my type." Jamie shrugged.

"Oh...I see." Chip noddded, understanding Jamie's explanation. Still, no offense Jamie, but you think you'll someday get a boyfriend because of your toughness and such. 

"But anyway Flonne, I just finished cleaning your first tail, I'll move on to the next, got it?" Jamie said.

"Okay." I nodded as she began brushing my second tail. Ahh, it's been so long since I gotten a nice brush over. I remember back in my childhood with Alex where he would sometimes brush my two tails so that they wouldn't stay dirty anytime I would go outside to play with him and the other animals back at the breeding center. Those were some good times...I couldn't help but sigh sadly upon remembering those times. If only he didn't kill Erika...

"You know Flonne, it's so weird for a squirrel to have two tails." My thoughts were cut-off as I turned to Chip, who looked at my two tails our of curiosity. "How did you get them?" He asked in confusion, causing me to gasp a little. I would never think he would ask something like at all.

"Chip!" Jamie gave him a stink-eye for bringing something like that up.

"What? I was just asking."

"No no, Jamie, it's okay." I assured with a sad grin on my face before turning to Chip. "You see Chip, I was born like this. It's sorta a rare disorder I have which made me born with two tails." I explained to him. "I don't mind it all as it helps me fly around and such."

"Ooh, like a flying squirrel?" Chip asked.

I nodded and replied "Yeah, something like that, but I think I'm the only one with this kind of disorder..." I said sadly. It sucks for some squirrel like me who has to be the only one with two tails.

"Flonne..." Jamie muttered, feeling sorry for me.

"But why did you hide it as a secret?" Chip asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm quite curious about that as well." Andie spoke up, as she, Precious, and Maya were interested in hearing my story. I guess there's no turning back anyway, so I guess I'll continue. 

"Because I was afraid that anyone here might bullied and harassed, so that's why I decided to hide it from everyone." I admitted sadly. "But ever since I first met Alex, and saw how everyone cared about each other, I couldn't keep living in this lie and had to reveal myself. Besides, you guys would've figured it out anyway."

"We would?" Precious asked curiously. 

"Of course! As a genius inventor of Liberty Park, I would have perfectly deduced that Flonne had two tails than one!"

"Then why didn't you figure that out during our childhood then, huh?" Jamie smirked at her, which caused Maya to glare at her.

"...I would not answer that." Maya replied blankly, causing us all to laugh. Even if she's smart, she has her...what's the word?...Quirks?

"But either way, I'm just glad you told us yourself, Flonne." Andie said softly while she brushed Precious's fur. "It just shows that many animals can find courage within themselves no matter the situation you're in."

"T-thank you Andie..." I muttered while I blushed. "You know, I should be thanking Alex. I was sorta encouraged by him because of his braveness, and I can't help but feel admire by him." 

"Wow, you really care for him, do ya?" Precious asked with a soft smile.

"Well of course, it's just that...um..." I blushed lightly with embarrassment. Oh my, it might so embarrassing to even tell them.

"What? What's wrong Miss Flonne?" Chip asked.

"W-well...." 

"Come on girl, just tell us already!" Maya exclaimed impatiently. 

"I-I-I like him." I admitted, which made all the girls go 'Oooh!" while Jamie went "Eww!" 

"I guess it wasn't that obvious." Andie shrugged. "I mean, you two are seen together most of the time."

"And you two keep blushing whenever you compliment each other or look at each other for so long." Maya added.

"Wow, so you do like Alex!" Chip said happily. "Though, I never did figure out if Alex was gonna tell me if he love you, Flonne." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well...I may have asked him if he liked you." He answered, much to our surprise. Did he seriously asked that? "And he was acting nervous and surprise the moment I asked him. He said that he would ask when he feels like it. I guess he wasn't ready to admit his feelings that easily...like me, I guess.

"I-I see, but where did you get the idea of asking something like that?" I asked.

"Well, you always keep talking about him back when I was taking some classes at the orphanage." Chip shrugged as the girls looked at me with sly looks, causing me to blush and smile softly.

"Oh...r-right." I rubbed my cheek in embarrassment. Next time, always keep your thoughts in your head instead of blurting them out loud in front of kids.

"So you like him? Big deal." Maya shrugged. "I mean, almost everyone in the park knows that you two are in love, but won't admit it to each other. You two were in love ever since the Nut Job Heist."

"W-well..." I glanced away nervously, which the girls and Chip noticed.

"What? What's wrong?" Precious asked.

"U-umm..." I blushed madly as I was unsure if I should tell them the truth.

"Hey, don't feel embarrassing, I'll believe in you Flonne." Jamie said, putting the brush down before putting her paw on my shoulder with a soft smile on her face.

"R-really?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Jamie replied with a nod. I took a deep breath and made a determined look as I said "You see everyone...it's not that what I like about Alex...it's about why and when I like him."

"W-what are you talking about?" Andie asked in a confuse expression.

"W-well...see, I always had a crush on Alex the moment I discovered it was him when he came to Liberty Park." I admitted while blushing and smiling shyly. "And when...he was a human." 

Everyone paused for about five seconds until they all became shocked to hear.

"WHAAAAT?!" They all exclaimed in shock. Yep, I knew this might happen.

"This has to be a joke...Please tell me this is a joke, right?!" Maya demanded. I stayed silent and glanced away from their shock and surprised expressions. "F-Flonne?"

"So wait...you're telling the truth?" Andie asked as she put down her brush and looked at me with shock. "You loved Alex, even back when he was a...human?"

I nodded as Chip said "But what's wrong with a squirrel loving a human?"

"Well, it's just so weird and its so wrong!" Maya exclaimed, causing me to feel a bit sad that they won't believe me. "I mean, a squirrel dating a human?! There is so much wrong with that!"

"But maybe it doesn't seem that bad?" Precious said sheepishly. "I mean, Alex is a squirrel now, right? So that means it's alright, right?"

"Well true, but still..." Andie crossed her arms and went into deep thought.

"I-I knew you all wouldn't believe me." I said as a tear fell down. "Y-you all hate me, right?"

"N-no Flonne, it's not that! It's just...we're all surprised, that's all!" Jamie exclaimed with a soft expression.

"She's right! We're sorry for upsetting you! I understand you love Alex, even from he was a human, but it's so weird for a squirrel like you to like a human that far." Andie added.

"Y-yeah, could you please tell us why you love Alex a lot?" Chip asked out of curiosity. I wiped away me tears and looked at them as they were giving me soft smiles and encouraging expressions. "Please! I really want to know!"

I chuckled a bit and made a soft smile before rubbing his head, causing him to chuckle.

"W-well...okay, you see...huh?" I looked over to the small entrance of our pillow fort to see someone watching us. The girls soon noticed my expression as they turned around and saw who that was.

"U-Uncle Mole?!" Maya widened her eyes upon seeing him here. Wait, how long was he standing tere?

"Oh don't mind me...I was just...uhh...checking you all, that's all. Bye..." Mole smiled sheepishly before walking out of the pillow fort, and five seconds later, we all looked at each other with shock.

"You don't think he heard what Flonne said, right?" Precious asked, and once that question was asked, we all panicked and ran out of the pillow fort.

"Oh no he didn't!" Jamie exclaimed as we began chasing after Mole.

"Get him!" Chip yelled as Mole tried running away out of the mill, but he kinda wasn't going that fast.

"Come on feet! Don't fail me now!" He shouted, but unfortunately, Precious jumped on top of him and glared at him.

"Alright you, talk! What were you doing at our girls night out?!" Precious demanded as she growled at him, which made Mole laugh nervously.

"W-well...I was just checking up on you all and seeing how you girls were doing. Is that so wrong to do something like that?" Mole shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Yes! Watching us without acknowledging and eavesdropping on us is so wrong, Uncle Mole!" Maya exclaimed angrily.

"Just how long were you watching us?" Andie demanded.

"...W-well...just a little..." Mole chuckled nervously.

"Mole..." Jamie sneered at him, ready to knock his lights out.

"Okay, okay! I was watching you the moment you all were brushing each of your fur!" Mole answered quickly, as we all gasp and became shocked to hear that. Oh no! Then he must've heard about my feelings with Alex! If Mole tells him that then...

"Then you must've heard about Flonne admitting her feelings to Alex, right?" Andie asked.

"Y-yes!" Mole nodded, still having his scared expression. I became shocked to hear that as I exclaimed "Oh please Mole, don't tell Alex! I don't want him to know my feelings yet! Please!"

Mole looked at me and saw my pleading expression as he sighed "Okay...I promise."

"Oh thank you!" I said, smiling happily.

"So...can you let me go now?" Mole asked.

We all looked each other as Chip asked "What are we gonna do with him now?"

"Hey, I can bite his butt off if you girls want." Precious suggested, shocking and scaring Mole.

"No no, that won't be necessary." Andie said, not wanting Precious to hurt Mole. "I think we know one thing we can do."

"A-and what's that?" Mole asked. We all looked each other before smiling and looking back at Mole. "W-what's with the smiles? Seriously, please stop doing that. It's creepy."

"Well it's your lucky day Mole, because since you were peeking at our conversation...I think you have no choice but to join us." Jamie said with a sly grin.

"W-what?" Mole widened his eyes in shock.

"That's right, and we have the perfect punishment for a peeping tom like you, right Andie?" Maya asked, which Andie nodded and replied "That's right, and I think you're gonna love this one."

"A-and dare I ask what's this punishment is?" 

"Oh you'll see..." Andie said with a sly grin on her face, which made Mole gulp as Precious bit his legs and began dragging him back to the pillow fort and he tried to crawling his way free, but it was no use.

"No! Noo! NOOOOO!" He screamed as he was dragged inside of the pillow fort as we all looked each other with soft smiles on our faces.

"So...what are we really gonna do with him?" Chip asked as Jamie looked at him with a satisfying grin on her face and replied "Oh, I got one thing  that's just suitable for a pervert like him." I'm not liking that smile she's putting on her face because whenever she smiles like that, she's got something in her sleeves.I just hope it isn't something too violent. 

* * *

"Oh my! Thanks, I needed a make-over." 

Umm....I sorta wasn't expecting this at all. Apparently, the 'punishment' mole was going to receive was actually a make-over, as Andie, Maya, Jamie, and Precious were giving him a make-over, and strangest thing is that Mole is actually enjoying it, and he's asking which make-up he prefers to use. I never expected some animal like Mole to actually enjoy something like that.

Me and Chip were watching him afar as we sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Wow...that was sorta unexpected." Chip said, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement. Soon then, the girls finished decorating Mole's face as he had a big red lipsticks around his lips, and a lot of pink make-up around his face, making him look like an ugly girl.

"So? How do I look like?" Mole asked as Maya took out a broken shard of a mirror and showed it to him, which caused him to gasp and said "I look....amazing!"

"Huh?" Me and Chip asked in surprise. He seriously likes it?!

"Thank you so much! I really mean it! I always wanted my old face to try and get look brand new!" Mole exclaimed happily. "Can't wait for the ladies to see me as a new mole!" I...rather if they not.

"Y-yeah...you look totally awesome Uncle Mole." Maya nodded with a weak grin before slowly shaking her head to us. Yep, even Maya disagrees with that.

"Now that's over, can we please move on to the manicure please?" Mole asked politely. "I want my toes to feel brand new as well!" Mole wiggled his toes, which caused us to flinch upon seeing them.

Andie sighed and said "Oh well, I should've thought this through, and I guess maybe the boys will laugh at him if they saw Mole like this. Alright Mole, let's get to work."

'I wanna help too!" Chip exclaimed as he rushed over and help Andie with the manicure.

"Yep, we got no choice anyhow." Maya shrugged.

"Man, I rather bit his butt off than helping him with his manicure." Precious sighed as the girls got to work to punish Mole even further, but all he's doing is enjoying it. Seriously, is Mole a secret pervert or something? Is that why he took the job as park watcher over the years? Well I sure hope not.

"I rather not help him, it's just weird and creepy." Jamie said in disgust. "Not the best punishment I came up with, I was so sure he would not like the make-over."

"Yeah, me too..." I nodded before chuckling a bit. "But you know that there are some boys who likes make-overs, right?"

"Yeah, apparently..." Jamie sighed before turning to me. "Speaking about boys, can we talk for a sec?" Huh? Wonder what Jamie wants to talk about? She gesture me to follow her out of the pillow fort as we stood at the entrance of the fort.

"So Jamie, w-what is it you wish to talk about?" I asked softly.

"I-it's about Alex..." Oh...is she gonna tell me to stay away from him or something like that? I just wished that she could trust him more and- "I need to know why you like him Flonne."

"...Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Ever since you told me and the other girls about your feelings towards him, I just want to know why." Jamie pleaded. Jamie...why are you curious about it? Oh well, she's my friend and she deserves the truth.

"You see Jamie...the reason why I love him was because he was always there for me." I answered with a little bit of determination. 

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked with worried.

"When we first met, he saved my life and he and his mother raised me like a family, and I would never forget the kindness they gave to me. That's why I became a nurse because I want to help others just like when they helped me, and Alex is willing to protect not only me, but all of us from danger. Sure maybe he acts serious, but he's a fun-loving animal, trust me Jamie. Besides..." I smiled softly towards her. "I care for him just as much I care for you, Johnny, Jimmy, and Jake."

"R-really?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you four accepted me into your family and acting like my bodyguards." I chuckled, causing Jamie too blush a little.

"Y-yeah well, I didn't like anyone hurting you, that's all." Jamie rubbed her cheek in embarrassment. I chuckled a t her embarrassment as I continued "Well, I thought of you like family. You four would always protect me, give me comfort when I'm sad, and...I don't know how to thank you all."

"T-that's what I wanted to hear." Jamie said before frowning a bit. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said about Alex. It's just that...ever since he showed up and you've been spending some time with him, I grew worried that you would forget us and everything we would ever do. You're like a little sister, and...I guess I was afraid of losing you." 

"Jamie..." I looked at her with sadness as I gave her a hug, much to her surprise. "I understand, but I would never forget you nor the others. You're all like a family, and I would never leave you all behind, and Alex wouldn't have done the same as well. Trust me..."

Jamie smiled softly as I felt her hugging me back and her tears. "T-thank you F-Flonne...you're the best sister I ever had!"

"And you're the best sister a squirrel like me could ever asked." I smiled softly as we ended our hug and noticing the other girls, Chip, and Mole giving me sly looks. "Umm...how long where you girls standing there?"

"The moment you two gotten emotional." Maya answered. "Still, I'm sorta surprised that's why you love Alex, but that kinda sounds cheesy to me." Of course someone like you would think of something like that, Maya.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Chip commented. "It's like you and Alex were destined for each other."

"Thanks Chip, but promise me that you won't tell him. I want to tell him myself." I said, which the girls, Chip, and Mole didn't hesitant to answer that.

"Don't worry Flonne, we promise we won't tell him." Andie nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yep, you can count on me!" Precious agreed.

"Okay, but you owe me on this!" Maya added.

"Got it Miss Flonne." Chip nodded.

"Well of course, after giving me a make-over, I have to repay you girls somehow." Mole agreed with a smile on his face. Still, I think we shouldn't have give him the make-over, it's both hilarious and creepy at the same time.

"Thank you everyone..." I said, happy to hear that they won't tell Alex anything about what I said about him. I'm so happy to ever have them as my friends...no, as part of my family.

"So anyway..." Jamie wiped away her tears with an excited grin. "Let's go back and brush our furs so that boys might be impressed how nice we look."

"Okay!" We all nodded and headed back inside of our pillow fort. I stopped and began thinking about Alex, Surly, and the others. You know, speaking about them, I wonder what they're doing right now during their guys night out. I'm betting that they're having a really great time there.

"Come on Flonne, I still haven't finished brushing your two tails, remember?" Jamie reminded me, much to my surprise. 

"O-oh right! Coming!" I said, heading back inside of the pillow fort and sitting next to Jamie as she was holding the toy brush in her paws and began gently brushing my two tails. I just wonder...if Alex does have feelings for me?

* * *

**_The Next Day_ **

...

...H-huh? I soon stretched my back and woke up, seeing the light coming out from the mill. Oh, it must be morning. I looked around and saw our pillow fort was destroyed while the girls, Chip, and Mole were resting upon the pillows. Oh right, last night after Jamie, Chip, Mole, the girls, and I finished up giving each other a brush, it was starting to get late, so Precious destroyed the pillow fort so that we can use the pillows and go to sleep and have nice dreams, or so she says. You know, I think that was a good girls night out we had. I'm still embarrassed, but proud to tell them why I care and love Alex, and I'm sure he cares and loves me as well....I hope.

Soon, the others began to wake up as Maya exclaimed "Woo! Best girls night out! Ha, I bet we had a better night than those boys!"

"Really? Because all they did is probably partying while we talked about boys and gave each other make-overs." Jamie raised a brow at her.

"Yeah, but other than that, at least we had fun." Andie said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Thanks for inviting me over everyone!" Chip said with a happy grin on his face.

"Mm-hmm! Me too! It was so nice for you all inviting me here!" Precious commented as she licked Andie, causing her to chuckle a bit.

"It was nothing Precious, and thanks for hanging out with each other." Andie smiled.

"Well anyway, gotta head back to the nut shop! See ya!" With that, Precious took her leave out of the mill as we all exited out of the place and waved goodbye to her. Once she was gone, Chip turned to me and said "You know Miss Flonne, I think you and big brother would go great together! It would be nice to have a big sister like you!"

I blushed lightly and looked at Chip with a soft smile. "T-thank you Chip, that's really nice t-to you, and you don't have to keep calling me 'Miss Flonne', just Flonne is okay."

"You got it Miss...I-I mean, Flonne!" Chip nodded with a smile on his face. You know, being a big sister to Chip, that'll be nice. It's like me and Alex are starting a family together. Oh my, did I really just say that in my head? How embarrassing...

"What...the actual heck?" Huh? We turned around to see Alex and the others as they looked towards Mole with shocked, surprised, and weird out expressions. Huh? That's when I noticed that they're all badly hurt and injured.

"Oh hey guys, I see you're back from your guys night out." Andie said before gasping upon seeing them beat up. "What the heck happened to you all?!"

"Yeah, you look like you got into a fight or something!" Jamie exclaimed, checking to see if her brothers were alright.

"Don't worry sis, we're fine." Jimmy waved it off, causing Jamie to glare at him.

Me and Chip ran towards Alex and went to check him out as I asked "Alex! Are you alright?!" I checked over and saw his head bleeding, and bruises over his arms and legs. "Oh my, what happened?!"

"Yeah, what happened during your guys night out, big brother?" Chip asked.

Alex laughed nervously as he replied "Well, let's just say we had a rough night." Rough night?! Those injuries tells me otherwise.

"Rough night?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Maya demanded.

"Jeez, you girls don't need to act that surprise." Kokichi said, rolling his eyes while Buddy nodded in agreement.

"Hey, it's our job to worry about you all!" I puffed my cheek in anger, causing Alex to chuckle.

"Okay...so where's Precious?" Alex asked, looking around to see her not here.

"And why is Mole wearing..." Jake started snickering at Mole's...appearance. "Girls make up?"

"Well Precious headed back to the Nut Ship before her owner wakes up and finds out that she isn't here." Andie said before chuckling at Mole's face. "And as for Mole, well...."

"That was sorta us." I admitted with a light chuckle. "He was eavesdropping on our conversation and so, we forced him to come join our girls night out."

"And what's better is that he even asked for it!" Maya exclaimed with loud laughter.

"S-seriously?!" Johnny asked as he, Jake, Jimmy, and Kokichi let out laughter at Mole, who was confused on why they were laughing.

"What?! I look good." I don't think that's what everyone thinks, Mole. Even Surly thinks it's ridiculous as he was laughing alongside the Bruisers and Kokichi.

"Well Mole, that's what happens and whatcha get for being a peeping tom and eavesdropping into the girls party." Surly shook his head, as Mole shouted a 'HEY!' at him, feeling offensive about that.

"So how did you ladies handle your girls night out?" Grayson asked.

"It went off without a hitch!" Jamie replied with a nod.

"Y-yep..." I muttered in agreement as I glanced towards Alex and blushed lightly. I'm not ready to admit my feelings yet, so when the time is right, I'll tell him myself.

"I...see..." Alex nodded, raising a brow at me. 

"Well um...we're glad to hear." Kaz said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, you won't believe it Alex!" Chip exclaimed as he smiled happily at Alex. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back home!"

Alex let out a grin, ruffled his hair a bit and said "Okay little brother, how about we start our training session in the afternoon, I need to rest up for a bit." He then stretched his back a little before we heard a cracking sound from it. "A lot..." We all soon laughed together after what he said. Oh Alex, I'm so happy to see you like this, it's like you're being yourself again, and I like that. After these last several months of being reunited together, I feel more determined to fight by your side. Whenever you need me, I'll always be by your side.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on the other side of Oakton City_ **

A familiar raccoon is seen running through the alleyways as he was being pursued by a bunch of rats wearing protective armor. He was keep running away, but no matter how fast he kept going, those armor guarding rodents kept chasing after him.

"Leave me alone! I don't know what you want, but just stay away from me!" Raccoon shouted as he saw the exit of the alleyways, much to his joy. Unfortunately, his path was blocked by more guards, and they weren't alone. Apparently, a mysterious small figure wearing a white top hat with a red band circling around it and a white cape that seems to covered most of his body. The only noticeable thing was that he had a thin long pink tail and the white mask that showed a creepy smile expression.

"Ahh, Raccoon, former leader of Liberty Park and Number#1 animal crime boss of Oakton, it is quite the honor to finally meet you." The figure addressed as he took a bow to him as Raccoon backed away from him, feeling quite terrified of him until he realized that he was surrounded by his rat guard minions.

"W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" Raccoon demanded. 

"I...am Mastermind, the new ruler of this boring world." The figure known as Mastermind introduced himself as he slowly walked towards Raccoon as his mask turned into a happy smile. "I have heard so much about you, especially how you were thwarted by a purple squirrel and a black squirrel who has a red scarf, correct?"

"H-how do you know that?!" Raccoon demanded angrily as Mastermind was standing in front of him. 

His mask soon changed into a confuse expression as he asked "Huh? Why you ask?" Mastermind's mask soon changed with an evil smile on his face. "I know everything that happens in this city."

"W-what?! That's ludicrous!" Raccoon exclaimed.

"Oh what? You think I use hidden cheap-ass surveillance cameras that only I know where they are? No sirree bob, I'm telling the truth. For you see, I...am the god of this world, and soon, my judgement will spread over this pathetic city like a virus, and soon, my ideals will affect every human and animal will all bow down to me." Mastermind exclaimed in pure joyment as his mask changed into a happy smile expression.

"W-what are you saying? Everything you're saying is so confusing!" Raccoon exclaimed angrily, but his tone sounded like he was a bit afraid of this figure.

"Eh? What do you mean? It's not that confusing once you understand my ideals." Mastermind said as his mask changed into a confused expression.

"Ideals? What kind of ideals?" Raccoon asked.

"My ideals...." His mask soon changed into an evil smile. "Despair...that's all."

"W-what?..." Raccoon asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"But enough about me, that's why I came for you Raccoon." Mastermind said as it made a snarky expression. "I came for you because it's your lucky day." Mastermind started walking towards Raccoon as he tried to get away, but Mastermind used his tail and grabbed him by the neck and Raccoon was lifted into the air with a panicked expression.

"W-what?" Raccoon asked as he was thrown into the wall and couldn't get back help as he was slowly falling unconscious as Mastermind slowly walks towards him.

"Please, rest my friend, your despair will start soon." Mastermind said as his mask showed off an evil smile. "Because I invite you to a game of mine...I happily invite you...to my Hope Hunters' Game."

With that, Raccoon eyes slowly closed as he saw nothing but darkness.

_**It seems that both the boys and girls have had their special nights separately, but now it seems that former park leader, Raccoon, is captured by the mysterious Mastermind. Just what is the Hope Hunters' Game? What is gonna happen to Raccoon? Find out next time on The Nut Job: A New Hero.** _

_**To Be Continued** _


	23. A Valentine's To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surly and Buddy helps Alex on how to celebrate Valentine's Day while Flonne asks the Bruiser's help to find the perfect gift for Alex.

"So why are we heading over to Oak Town again?"

"I just wanted to buy some food for us, that's all." I assured as they walked towards Oak Town, and it seems like everybody is very busy today. They walked through the bushes, finding the shops but livelier than ever. 

As me and Chip walked past some of the animals, I began to see some of the animals...giving each other one piece of a giant chocolate that was an average sight for animals, but too tiny to a human's eye. Next, they were giving them...a kiss? What's going on with them?

"Oh, hey Alex." My ears perked up upon hearing that sweet and timid voice. 

"Hi Miss Flonne!" Chip waved at the little white two tailed squirrel as she walked over with a soft smile on her face.

"Hi Chip, and hi Alex..." Flonne looked at me with a soft smile, causing me to blush a little. 

"H-hey there, Flonne." I greeted her before asking "Hey, what's going on with everyone?"

"You don't know about it? Today's Valentine's day!" Flonne explained with a warm grin.

Oh!...Oh....I see. Valentine's day....

"Oh really?! That's awesome! I love Valentine's Day!" Chip exclaimed in joy. "I always love eating the chocolates and such."

"Well, that's one way to celebrate Valentine's Day..." Flonne sweat-dropped before glancing at me with a soft grin and a blush. "There's always one thing we do on Valentine's....love."

"Love?...Oh!" Chip smiled happily as he looked between me and Flonne back and forth. "I get it! You mean-"

"Chip..." I spoke up with a sigh. "Please don't..."

"Huh? What's wrong Alex?" Chip asked in concern.

"N-nothing..." I replied, feeling depressed. I shouldn't have expected for this day to even come.

"Alex...what's wrong? You looked sad and feeling...depressed." Flonne said, looking at me with a concern look. 

"I'm fine." I replied, closing my eyes with a sigh. I really wasn't expecting this to even happen. Why didn't I noticed it was today?

"W-well..." I open my eyes as I saw Flonne twiddling with her fingers and looking away with a worried look. "A-anyway...I was wondering if you want to hang out with me later?...If you want, that is."

I let out a sigh and looked away with a sad loo and replied "Thanks, but...no thanks. I...was about to go and buy some food and stay home, that's all."

"Oh...I see..." Flonne replied, letting out a sad sigh. "You're busy..."

"Sorry Flonne, it's just that....I don't know much about Valentine's...sorry..." I replied sadly.

"I understand...see ya..." Flonne walked away slowly while I sighed. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it's just that...I never was a fan of Valentine's Day because nobody ever became my Valentine's when I was human. 

"Alex!" Chip looked at me with an angry look. "Why did you do that?!"

"W-what Chip?" I asked as he began punching me on the gut, not that it hurt anyway.

"You shouldn't have done that to her! She was just asking you on a date! She just wanted to get close with you and just rejected her offer!" Chip exclaimed in anger.

"I-I'm sorry Chip, but please be quiet!" I quickly covered his mouth upon some of the animals looked over to see what was happening as I moved him away from the eyeing crowd and hid behind in the bushes. I uncovered his mouth and said "Listen Chip, I-I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I...I'm not a fan of Valentine's..."

"Huh?! How could you say something like that?! Valentine's Day is the best holiday ever! All the romance, chocolates, dates, and such! Besides, almost everyone in the park knows that you're very close with Flonne." Seriously? We're just friends, that's all, you animals! Ugh...

"I'm sorry...It's just that I never celebrated Valentine's before, that's all..." I admitted, shocking Chip. "Sorry Chip, but I never had a lover before. Never gotten a box of chocolates other than my mom and the animals."

"I see...but that still wasn't nice to reject Flonne's offer." Chip reminded me, causing me to wince. Oh Flonne, I am so sorry for doing that to you! "Alex, are you crying?"

"Huh?" I noticed a tear falling from my right eye. Oh man, I didn't know noticed it there. "I-I don't know where that come from..."

"So...what now?" Chip wondered.

"I don't know...let's just go shopping and return home. You can have the rest of the day off, I'll be my home alone..." I sighed, walking out of the bushes with a depressed mood.

"Alex..." I overheard Chip muttered, feeling bad for me. I didn't really wanted to hurt her feelings. Who knows how Flonne's handling this?

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

Somewhere else in the park, the Bruisers are seen digging through a hole underneath a big tree. As they kept digging through, a loud fart can be heard through it.

"Jake!" Jamie yelled in anger.

"What? I had to let out some gas, everyone has to fart, you know." Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't see why that's a problem." Johnny shrugged.

"Hey, why are we digging this hole again?" Jimmy asked, forgetting why they were doing this in the first place.

"Did you forget already?" Jamie sneered at her brother. "We're supposed to digging this hole for some animals live in it, not to stink up the place!"

"Fine..." Jake scoffed while rolling his eyes. Jamie noticed this and punched him in the gut, not that it really hurt.

"Well, looks like we're already done, anyway." Johnny said, as they were able to dig a big burrow underneath an old tree. "Besides, I'm starving. Haven't ate anything for a while."

"You just had breakfast ten minutes ago on our last break!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's what makes me hungry." Johnny smirked, causing Jamie to face-pawed herself.

"Oh my goodness..." Jamie sighed.

Jake stretched his back, sucking his gut back in before letting out a long sigh out, and his gut fallen back down. Suddenly, he began to hear some whimpers. "Hey, you hear something?"

"Huh?" The three Bruisers asked until they began hearing whimpering as well. 

"What in the world?" Jamie wondered as they exit out of the now complete burrow and looked around to find out the source of the whimpering. They walked around the big tree and found out who it was. 

"Flonne?!" The Bruisers yelled in surprise upon seeing her sitting, covering her face with your knees and was crying.

"Oh...hey guys..." Flonne raised her head, with some tears in her eyes. "I-I didn't see you here..."

"What happened to you?! Why are you crying?!" Jamie asked out of concern.

"W-well..." Flonne tried to talk until she was cut-off.

"Is someone bullying you?!" Johnny looked around with an angry look.

"No?" Flonne shook her head while wiping away her tears.

"Who's stalking you?!" Jimmy demanded.

"No one is stalking me."

"Then...why you crying?" Jake asked, raising a brow.

"I-It's about Alex...." Flonne answered back, causing Johnny, Jimmy, and Jake looked at each other in surprise while Jamie narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Oh great, what did he do now?" Jamie scoffed.

"Oh no, he didn't do anything wrong. He just...didn't want to go out with me after he politely decline my offer..." Flonne explained, much to the Bruiser's confusion until they realized one thing.

"Ooh...so you're going on a date with Al, eh?" Jake wiggled his brows with a tooth-eating grin. 

"...Maybe." Flonne blushed, embarrassed to tell them. Only Jamie knows her secret on her crush on Alex.

"Why you feeling embarrassed? We know you two were meant for each other." Jimmy shrugged, much to Flonne's surprise. 

"Moving on..." Jamie said, looking at Flonne with a worried look. "You said that Alex decline it?"

"Y-yes...he said that he doesn't know about Valentine's." Flonne replied, much to the Bruiser's shock.

"Doesn't know about Valentine's?! What rock was he living under?!" Johnny gasped.

"Poor Al, he didn't knew about your feelings of affection towards him all because of not knowing so much of Valentine's!" Jake exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, and he doesn't that our little sis is crying!" Jimmy added.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Though, I think I can understand why he's acting so depressed earlier..." Flonne spoke up, getting back up from the ground. "I saw him feeling heartbroken, and I knew something was wrong."

"Really?" Jamie asked in surprise.

"Yeah...and come to think of it, when he was five, I saw him mourning in sadness once in his room until me, the other animals, and Erika came in and cheered him by giving him a box of chocolate." Flonne explained, causing the Bruisers to drool upon hearing about the box of chocolates.

"Box of chocolates, eh?" Jake asked. "Well, that certainly makes my mood!"

"Anyway..." Jamie sneered at her older brother before looking back at Flonne with a soft smile. "Flonne, do you think it's possible that maybe...he never experienced what a lover is like?"

"Oh!" Flonne widened her eyes in realization. "I never realized that! And here I was...crying around like a little girl."

"But you are a little girl." Johnny said bluntly, causing his siblings to glare at him and Jake to whack him on the head with his fist. "OW! What?"

"Shut up bro." Jake muttered.

"Yeah, she's seventeen you nitwit!" Jamie exclaimed angrily before turning back to her friend. "Anyway, don't you worry Flonne, we promise we'll help you and Alex get back together!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Flonne asked, not following on what they meant.

"Don't worry Flonne! Leave this to us! We're totally experts on Valentine's Day!" Johnny assured with a confident grin, along with his two other brothers. "You should know that me, Jimmy, and Jake asked a ton of girls back when we were young."

"Yep, every year on Valentine's Day!" Jimmy added.

"And they went out with you?" Flonne asked, brightening her smile upon hearing that. The Bruiser brothers widened their eyes and rubbed their head bashfully.

"Well...technically no." Jake shook his head, blushing with a big smile. 

"Yeah, but we asked anyway." Jimmy shrugged.

Jamie sighed and patted Flonne on the back gently and said "Don't worry Flonne. We'll help you and Alex have the best Valentine's Day ever!"

"Thank you everyone." Flonne immediately hugged her, which made the rest of the Bruisers to give her a hug. After ending their hug, Flonne asked "So what now?"

"Hmm...well since we're already done with the burrow, let's head back to our home and try to figure this out while giving you advice." Jamie suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." Johnny nodded. "More better than that one time when we found a rotten sub sandwich and we-"

"STOP!" Jake and Jimmy covered his mouth, not wanting him to continue with that. Jake growled at him and exclaimed "That is something we promised to never ever talk about again!"

"Sorry..." Johnny muffled, causing them to lower their paws off his mouth.

"What? What was Johnny about to say?" Flonne asked.

"Uhh...just ignore that and let's head home." Jamie said, also not eager to share about that story, much to Flonne's confusion. Flonne just shrug while also thinking it's probably not a good idea to question Johnny about the rotten sub sandwich thing because it might...*shiver*...disgusting to know about.

* * *

**_Later_ **   
**_Chip's POV_ **

Poor big brother...he's really under the weather. He wasn't kidding what he said earlier. After we bought some food to store in our tree, Alex cut off training for the day and decided to sleep in for the rest of the day. Ooh, I checked up on him and saw how depressed he was. I feel bad for Alex being like this...what can I do?

"Hey kiddo!" Huh? Hey, isn't that? I turned around, seeing both Mr. Surly and Mr. Buddy walking towards. "Happy Valentine's Day to ya!" 

Buddy saluted to me with a soft smile, making me giggle as I replied "Hi Mr. Surly, Mr. Buddy and happy Valentine's Day to ya too!"

"Heh heh, thanks." Surly chuckled, ruffling a bit of my hair. "Say, where's Alex? I was thinking he would be training with ya."

"Oh..." I began twiddling my fingers upon him asking that. Should I tell him? Wait...maybe he can help! Mr. Surly might know something to solve Alex and Flonne's love crisis. "You see, he's in his tree. Apparently, he's very sad because he saw everyone getting along for Valentine's Day, and when Flonne tried to hang out with him. He simply refused, which might have broken Flonne's heart."

"Ouch...to refuse an offer from a timid squirrel like her, that's cold." Surly shook his head, which Buddy nodded in agreement and made some gestures to Surly. "I know right? I mean, it's not like for Alex to refuse anything from her due to her shy and cute charms of hers."

"Well, the way how he replied was in a depressed mood. My guess is that he never learned how to celebrate Valentine's Day." I suggested with a shrug. "Think you can help him Mr. Surly?"

"Sure thing kiddo! I'll help your big brother by enrolling him in Surly's School of hitting the ladies!" Surly assured with a pat on my back. I smiled happily to hear that he would help! I knew Mr. Surly would help out! "So, come on! Let's go check up on him! Wouldn't wanna see your big brother sad and loveless on the day of love and chocolates."

I smiled and nodded as we headed inside of our home, seeing Alex laying on the ground, feeling depressed. 

"Hey big brother! Guess who came!" I called for him, gaining his attention as he got up, seeing Surly and Buddy with me. 

"Oh hey guys, how it's going?" Alex asked, not in the mood for conversation.

"Big brother, we're here to help you get a Valentine's!" I exclaimed in joy, much to my big brother's surprise.

"W-w-what?! What are you talking about?!" Alex exclaimed. "I told you Chip, I want to be left alone!"

"Well too bad, you're coming us!" Surly exclaimed before snapping his fingers and said "Buddy?"

Buddy nodded and crack his knuckles before grabbing a hold of Alex's tail and dragged him out of our home, and it was some difficulty getting him down.

"H-hey! Let go!" Alex exclaimed as he held onto the entrance of our tree house. I was in front of him and grabbed a hold of his fingers and said "So sorry big brother, but this is for your own good! You need this in order to make you happy again!"

"H-hey wait!" Alex pleaded until I managed to get his fingers off the bark of the tree and making him fall off to the ground, landing on Buddy, but he gave he out a thumbs-up, implying that he was alright.

"Oooh..." Alex got back up and shook his head before glaring at Surly, Buddy, and I. "Mind explaining what's this is all about?"

"Chip told me everything about your situation, so me and Buddy decided to help out!" Alex glared at me, which made me smile sheepishly.

"Look, I don't need help. I just want to be left alone." Alex sighed, getting back up and about to climb back to his home until Buddy grabbed his tail again, and dragging him away from home. "H-hey!"

"I told you Alex, leave this to us!" Surly assured. "Besides, you know it's very rude to reject the offer of a timid girl like Flonne. I thought you were better than that, Al."

Alex paused upon remembering that. I guess he's finally realizing the consequences of his actions as he sadly sighed and made a depressed look.

"I...I never thought of that. I'm such an idiot..." Poor big brother. I walked over and patted him on the back before giving him a hug and said "Don't worry! Mr. Surly and Mr. Buddy will do everything to make things by enrolling you in Surly's School of Hitting The Ladies!"

Alex chuckled and raised a brow at him and said "I take it he said that?"

"Yep!" I nodded with a blunt answer.

"I see. Alright, teach me Surly." Alex smirked at him. "What do you know about love?"

"Trust me, you came to the right squirrel." Surly assured with his cocky grin. I know that Surly can help Alex to become the right squirrel for Flonne!

* * *

_**Later  
Alex's POV** _

Alright, let's see what Surly and Buddy got. We found an immediate spot around the tree as we sat under the shade of the tree as Surly was standing and walking back and forth with his usual cocky expression.

"Okay Alex, so I heard that you're terrible when around women, right?"

"W-well..." I rubbed my chin before answering "Yeah...I don't even know how to talk to women ever I became an assassin."

"Really? But you're so cool!" Chip said with a grin. "I mean, you seemed to be the type to easily get girls to like you."

"Well, maybe from your perspective, but from me, I have to conceal my identity and hide in the shadows." I explained with a sigh. "I just...don't know if women would bother to like me. Well, there were some girls I met, but acted like my cold self and wasn't interested in them. I just...never had a normal life like you guys."

"Normal life?" Surly scoffed. "Kid, none of us had normal lives, ya know."

"Oh right, sorry..." I chuckled nervously.  "So anyway, do you have any advice on how can we talk to girls Surly?"

"Pfft! It's easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Surly assured before clearing his throat and began telling me his advice. "Now then, in order to impress a girl, you mustn't show her any of your nerves."

"Not show any of your nerves. I got it." I nodded with a smile.

"Good, now if you show off your cool, you'll be able to get Flonne to like you. You should practice this with a girl, but I'll show you what I mean." Surly then turned to Buddy and asked "Buddy, try to pretend like a girl."

Buddy nodded and cleared his throat and began acting like one like a...girl...I'm sorry. But it's best if you don't know how Buddy is acting like a girl.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Surly asked as he leaned against a big rock. Buddy smiled sweetly at him and said "Yeah, I know. I kinda rule, I'm super cool, awesome, best hero around here. You know how it is?"

Buddy nodded happily and let out a giggle. 

'Well anyway...gotta go babe, catch ya in the flipside." Surly winked, which Buddy replied by waving goodbye to him. Me and Chip looked at each other, sweat-dropping upon seeing all...that. Well looks like I'm going to have nightmares for weeks.

"Oh well...it doesn't seem so hard, right Alex?" Chip assured with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I can give it a try." I shrugged. Oh boy, let's just hope it works. Like Surly said, I can practice this in front of a girl for when I try to go and talk to Flonne. Hm? We turned around to see a brown female squirrel walking by, like she was minding her own business.

"Alright Alex, remember what I taught ya." Surly gave me a pat on the back while I softly smiled back at him. I walked over and stood next to another big rock and leaned against with a calm look. I kept remaining in this position until she walked pass by me, not even noticing me. Well, that was pointless. Oh well, guess I can give up and go home.

Before I could leave, I saw Surly, Chip, and Buddy watching over me with curious yet serious expressions. Guess they're gonna bother me for not even trying. Oh well, I'll give it another try.

I ran right past her and leaned against a big oak tree, but she still didn't see me. Okay, what's her problem? Why didn't she see me? Let's try it again. I immediately ran past her and tried to lean against on another tree, but I accidentally fell over, seeing myself on the ground and a distance away from the tree. Well, that was surely disappointing and pathetic.

"Hm? Oh hi there." The brown squrirrel waved at me with a soft smile. 

"H-hey there..." I waved at her with a nervous smile before clearing my throat and making a calm expression. "Hey there, what's up?"

"Umm...nothing much? What is it?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Oh nothing, I'm like whatever or don't care. I'm busy anyway, catch ya by the flipside." I waved it off before crossing his arms and turning away with a serious expression.

"....Okay. Bye sir." She shrugged before walking off, much to my surprise. I sighed sadly, realizing that it didn't work. Man, and I was sure enough it might've work. Oh well, at least I try, but let's just hope I don't say any of that in front of Flonne. She might think I'm just a weirdo.

"Well, I was sure enough it might've worked." Surly sighed as he and the others walked over to me. "Sorry if it didn't work out Alex."

"Yeah, but hey, at least you gave it your best shot, big brother." Chip cheered me up with a soft smile.

I let out a sigh and replied "It's okay. You guys tried to help. Just face it, I'll never find the spirit of Valentine's Day."

"Hmm...well, we can't give up now." Surly said with a confident smile. "Trust me Alex, I said that you and Flonne will become the perfect pair and I will!"

"Okay...so what else you got then? I'm ready." I said with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Surly rubbed his chin in thought before saying "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I got another guy."

"Really? Who is it?" Chip asked curiously.

"You guys might not like it but..." Surly let out a nervous chuckle, causing me and Chip to raise a brow at him. Who could he possibly be talking about?

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

Flonne and the Bruisers were at their burrow and Flonne's tree house as they discussed on what Flonne can do when she's confronting Alex and asked him out on a date.

"So umm...what are you planning on by using that make-up doll?" Flonne asked curiously as Johnny and Jimmy managed to dig up an old broken girls' doll toy and bring it in front of Flonne.

"Don't ask me, my brothers thought of us..." Jamie shrugged.

"Now Flonne, in order to ask Alex out, you need to feel confident..." Jimmy put his paws on his hips with a smug grin.

"Tough!" Johnny rubbed his nose with a confident look.

"And awesome!" Jake flexed his arms and winked at Flonne, who glanced away and blushed a bit.

"Let us show you girls how we do it!" Jimmy exclaimed before clearing his throat as he and his brothers got on his knees and began begging at the doll while they fought over it.

"Please please please! Please go out with me!" Johnny begged.

"I'll do anything! You like strong animals! I'm a strong animal!" Jake added, grabbing ahold of the dolls' right arm.

"No! She should go out with me!" Jimmy exclaimed, grabbing the left arm and they began tug-of-war over the broken doll toy until it was broke apart as stuffing flew around the air while Jake growled at his twin brothers.

"You morons! Look at what you idiots done!" Jake exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"Look at what we done?! I should be asking you the same question!" Johnny gritted his teeth.

"You're so dead for killing my future wife! Get him!" Jimmy pounced at his brothers and began roughhousing each other, much to Jamie and Flonne's disappointment as they both sweat-dropped upon witnessing the scene.

"Okay.....should've seen that coming." Jamie sighed before turning to Flonne with a soft smile. "Anyway, while they're taking some steam off. I might suggest that maybe you should just talk to Alex by being yourself."

"R-really? Are you sure that might work?" Flonne asked in worried. "But...what if he doesn't like who I am?"

"You kidding? After seeing you two together, I say he really cares for you." Jamie smirked. "Besides, he seems the right squirrel to be his mate."

"M-mate?!" Flonne covered her mouth, trying to hide her blush. "But even if we knew each other since childhood and got reunited throughout the Nut Job Heist, we're still friends! I-I'm not even ready yet!"

"Calm down, I was just joking." Jamie chuckled, causing Flonne to give her a playful glare.

"Jamie..." Flonne sighed before softly smiling. "Don't joke like that. You nearly gave me a scare, but you're right. I'll try to be myself!"

"Be yourself? Really?" Flonne, Jamie, and the rest of the Bruisers, who stopped fighting upon hearing that voice appeared as they realized who it was. "Oh please, that's some phoney-baloney words that get stupid idiots to fall for anything."

They turned to see the two troublesome duo walking towards them with Kokichi with his sly grin and Kaz crossing his arms.

"Kokichi...Kaz...what are you two doing here?" Jamie sneered.

"Just came here for a quick Valentine's Day kiss, Miss Jamie!" Kokichi grinned, much to Jamie's disgust. She kept thinking that maybe she could avoid him for the rest of the day, or so she thought.

"Umm...what do you mean being myself is terrible?" Flonne asked in confusion.

"I meant that a pathetic attempt that many stars in movies and TV shows always uses to gain the ladies/men they love so much." Kokichi rolled his eyes. "What you need is cold hard cash!"

"But we got no money!" Johnny pointed out.

"True...but there's this national bank we could always go." Kokichi rubbed his paws and made an evil and yet creepy smile, which made everyone feel terrified of him. Kaz whipped him on the back with his tail and gave him a nasty death glare, which immediately shut Kokichi up.

"Anyway...just ignore my friend here and take the female groundhog's advice." Kaz sighed. "Besides..." Kaz let out a soft smile. "That squirrel cares for you like the rest of you. So it makes sense why you two go great together."

"Huh?" Flonne looked at him with a surprised look. 

"D-did...you just gave Flonne encouragement?!" Jamie exclaimed while her brothers smiled at him.

"Ha! Guess you finally decided to let out that smile, eh?" Jake smirked at him, making Kaz glanced away from him.

"W-whatever..." Kaz scoffed, embarrassed to even admit it. Even if he has change, he's still the same Kaz from before he entered Liberty Park.

"Fine, you idiots and Miss Jamie can take that advice...." Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Besides, I still make my point. Besides, if you love him so much, why not get him a gift for Valentine's? I mean, he would feel SUPER happy if you got him something to cheer up his depression of not celebrating the Valentine's day spirit."

"Huh? A gift?" Flonne wondered before brightening on that idea. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right Kokichi!"

"He is?!" The Bruisers exclaimed with incredulous looks.

"He is?" Kaz raised a brow at him.

"I am?" Kokichi asked, shocked that Flonne didn't catch the sarcasm at all.

"Yeah! I should get Alex a gift! That way we both we'll share a beautiful moment of our first Valentine's Day together!" Flonne smiled happily, completely shocking everyone as they looked at her like she was crazy, but wasn't.

"W-well...I guess getting a gift for Al isn't such a bad idea, I guess." Johnny shrugged.

"Seems so, but where are we gonna get a gift?" Jimmy wondered, rubbing his head bashfully. "I mean, what does assassin loves?"

"I don't know? Killing? Weapons?" Johnny suggested.

"Well, I got nothing." Jake shrugged.

"Oh...well if ya want our assistance, we can help!" Kokichi offered.

"R-really?! Thank you Kaz and Kokichi!" Flonne hugged them both, much to their surprise.

"A-anytime..." Kaz glanced away, blushing a bit. After ending their hug, Flonne looked at them with a curious expression and asked "So...what kind of perfect gift do you think I might give to Alex?"

"Easy...there is one best place I know to go to here in Oakton City." Kokichi exclaimed.

"If it's robbing a bank, so help me, I'm gonna come over there and knocked you out into next week." Kaz glared at him, causing Kokichi to chuckle nervously and sweat-dropped.

"Okay....I know the second best I know to go to here in Oakton City!" Kokichi rephrased himself, not eager to face his friend's fury.

"Really? Where?" Jake asked.

"Follow me!" Kokichi took off, catching them off-guard.

"Wait!" Flonne twisted her two tails and began flying, following after Kokichi. 

"Well...guess I got no choice. Hurry up before you guys get left behind." Kaz said, running after Flonne and Kokichi. Jamie became surprise by Kaz's sudden behavior as she said "Whoa...I never seen him acted so caring before. What happened back at that Guys Night out of yours, Jake?"

"Heh heh, let's just say it was the best guys night out we ever had." Jake grinned. "Now come on! We can't leave our little sis behind!"

"Point taken." Jamie shrugged as she and her other brothers rushed towards to catch up to them. Just where is Kokichi is exactly taking them.

* * *

 ** _Later_**  
 ** _Alex's POV_**  
....You have got to be kidding me. Of all the animals to get advice from, it's this guy?! Surly decided to speak with the Park Hero, Grayson, for advice, which he also regretted to ever talk to. He was busy exercising by doing push-ups, sit-ups, and small twigs, and rocks, which I gotta admit that he's working out really well. But still...I prefer someone who isn't an idiot glory-hogging squirrel like him for example.

"Ahh, so it seems you guys came to chat with me while I'm working out in the middle of Valentine's Day, eh?" Grayson asked with a smirk.

"Trust us, we weren't glad to meet up with ya as well..." I sighed, glaring at him.

"Well anyway, what brings you my fellow park brethren?" Grayson gave Surly a pat on the back with a smile on his face.

"Well, we're trying to help out Alex get Flonne as his Valentine's by learning how to smooth talk to a girl. I tried to help, but it seems it didn't do so well with my advice, not that I blame him." Surly shrugged.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "Anyway, we were wondering if you knew how to ask women out?"

"Well, you certainly came to the right squirrel." Grayson said, picking up a piece of twig and began weight-lifting. "That's what happen for choosing Surly to ask advice to get the ladies."

Surly rolled his eyes and grumbled in anger. "Yeah, like you would know ya big show-off." 

"Ha ha ha..." I rolled my eyes while laughing sarcastically. "Stop talking and get the part about giving me advice on women, will ya?"

"Yeah, and how 'bout we just focus on helping my big brother and stop making fun of Mr. Surly." Chip added, glaring at the gray squirrel.

"Alright alright alright." Grayson cleared his throat. "Now pay attention, you gotta show the ladies how to be tough...and manly." 

"Really? Being tough and manly?" I questioned. Is that really the best way to impress a girl?

"Well, I gotta admit...that's seems to be a good advice." Surly admitted with a shrug. "Besides, I think that would be something the Bruisers might've come up with, eh Buddy?...Buddy?"

We turned around to see attempting to lift a rock with his muscles, but failed as he fell on his butt. "Well...it seems like someone is taking Grayson's advice." I said, raising a brow at the blue rat attempts to lift up a rock as a weight-lift. 

"Yeah, but anyway...you sure this might work Grayson?" Surly questioned in suspicion. "I kinda always doubt about everything you say."

"Of course it will! It always works for me! Watch and learn!" Grayson assured as he raised a twig in the air and winked at some of his female fans, who were watching him nearby as they let out sigh of happinesss before some of them fainted. "See? Chicks dig the tail."

"Whatever..." I rolled his eyes.

"Hmm...gotta admit Gray, you...were actually helpful." Surly smirked at him.

"Thanks! I am the best after all." Grayson made a pose, which made Surly sigh as he muttered "Yet he still the same idiot as before..."

"So big brother, do you think that maybe you can do that?" Chip asked with an exciting grin. "I know you're already strong like Grayson to do so!" 

"Yeah...I'll give it a shot. I shrugged, softly smiling at my younger brother before attempting to swoon over some of Grayson's female fans. "Hey there ladies, the names Alex, how its going?"

The girls chuckled upon seeing me as I smiled softly and said "So...do you girls want to me do push-ups? Maybe see me flex?"

"Oh about that..." The female chipmunk looked past me and eyed Grayson with a happy sigh. "Sorry but, we rather be with Grayson than some black squirrel with a red scarf, but thanks for the offer!"

"W-wait what?!" I exclaimed. You have got to be kidding me?! "Uhh...how about I lift some weights?"

I looked over and saw a big rock and was able to lift it up with just one arm. I'm not surprised that I could do that since I worked very hard to even exceed the average strength of humans since I am an assassin.

"So...what do you think?" I asked with a smile before noticing that all the fans were gone. What the? Where they go? I began to hear some chuckling as I turned around to see Grayson laughing happily with all his fans. Great....instead of falling for me, they fall for the idiot hero squirrel....why am I not surprise?

"Ladies, ladies, there's room for more you know." Grayson assured with a light chuckle. "I can tell you the story on how I saved the park from dehydration, it's a classic."

With that, Grayson took his leave from the gang as he wrapped around some of the female animals' shoulders and began to take his leave. Rejected again...I bet even Flonne wouldn't be satisfy by this at all...

I threw away the big rock and felt disappointed...If Flonne was here, would she fall over for me...or Grayson? Because he may be an idiot, but he's a lady magnet. 

"Wow...some mentor..." Surly scoffed while shaking his head with a disappointed look.

"For a hero, he acts like a careless jerk!" Chip exclaimed in anger. "And here I was looking up to him back then! I feel like I just lost inspiration from him!"

"Chip, it's okay..." I assured with a sad grin. "At least he tried to help."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point..." Chip sighed.

"Don't worry, Alex." Surly assured, giving me a look of sympathy as he put a paw on my shoulder in a friendly way. "There's still hope. We promise you that you'll find a way for you and Flonne to get together on Valentine's Day."

"Thanks Surly..." I smiled at him, happy to hear that he's trying his way to get me and Flonne together. I wonder just how Flonne's doing? I bet she's still disappointed and heartbroken that I rejected her offer. All because I don't celebrate Valentine's Day because of my past and I never gotten a lover at all. I feel like such an idiot...

Buddy comforted me with a hug, catching me off-guard. It's like he sensed my sadness and wanted to cheer me up. I smiled at him and hugged him back as I said "Thanks for the encouragement, Bud. I'm feeling better now."

Buddy let go of the hug and gave off a nod with a determined look. Wow, they're really eager for me and Flonne to get together on Valentine's Day. Not that I blame them, of course.

"Hmm....you know, I think I got another animal that might help out." Surly said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Is it someone better than Grayson?" Chip asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Really? Who could he be talking about?

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

"Wow...." Flonne muttered, her eyes sparkling in amazement upon seeing a bunch of jewelry from the outside of the shop. Apparently, Kokichi took them to the Oakton City's Jewelry Store, which had the world's most expensive and famous jewelry in the world. The Bruisers put their faces onto the window, amazed to see so many jewels.

"Wow, there's gotta be like a billion jewels in there!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah! No wonder why humans like buying stuff like this! This place is like a million bucks!" Jimmy agreed.

"Yeah...but which one would be a good gift for Flonne to give to Al?" Jake asked, wondering which one should be perfect.

"Well, whichever suits her." Kaz shrugged. "I don't know much about human jewelry. Ask the idiot himself."

"Who? Jake?" Kokichi asked, oblivious to know who Kaz meant. Jake overheard him and growled at him before grabbing him by the scarf and looked at him angrily.

"What you say?!" Jake demanded.

"Nothing, I was just kidding around." Kokichi chuckled, not showing a sign of fear at him. Jake scoffed at him before dropping him on the ground.

"Maybe that big blue jewel?" Jimmy suggested, pointing over to the right to see the biggest diamond they ever seen.

"No! I say that shiny necklace!" Johnny argued, pointing to the beautiful looking necklace that shined as bright as the sun.

"No! My choice is way better than yours!" Jimmy growled at his twin brother.

"No! It's mine!" Johnny glared at him before shoving him. 

"Oh...you are so in for it now!" Jimmy threatened before pouncing at his brothers, starting another fight with him. 

"Umm...hello?!" Jamie yelled at them, completely making them stop fighting each other. "How about we just let Flonne decide?" Jamie sneered at her brothers while Flonne patted Jamie on the back, attempting to calm her down.

"Jamie, relax. I understand that you're upset with them, but you do have a point. I should pick what I think is good enough." Flonne assured with a soft grin.

Jamie took a deep breath before sighing and said "You're right. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Flonne chuckled before looking over the window, seeing priceless jewelry in the store. She put her paw on her chin, began thinking which on is a perfect gift. As many humans passed by, not paying attention to see some animals in front a of jewelry store. While Flonne looked around, she noticed a little something over in between some jewels. It was a small silver heart-shaped locket necklace, and it was perfect size for a small animal like a squirrel to wear. 

"Ahh..." Flonne smiled happily at the sight of it as she point her finger on the window of the locket and said "That one! It looks like the perfect one!"

"Huh? That puny looking necklace?" Jake questioned. "You sure about that?"

"Of course Jake, it's the perfect one." Flonne smiled.

"Yeah Jake, she chose it, that's all that matters." Jamie said, smiling at her friend before looking over to the window. "Now all we need to do is to figure out a way how to get it."

"Wait...you mean to tell me you guys haven't thought of a plan of getting the gift the moment we found this place?" Kaz asked incredulous.

"Were we supposed to?" Jimmy asked, causing Kaz to face-pawed himself.

"Ugh...surrounded by idiots..." Kaz muttered.

"Well, this is a problem..." Jamie sighed, wondering on how to get the gift now.

"Oh...it was easy to find the right gift, but now it's going to be difficult to get it." Flonne sighed.

"Well, we don't have to." Everyone turned to Kokichi, who held his sly grin and held the locket that Flonne picked, which caught everyone off-guard.

"What the?! How in the heck did you?!" Jake jaw-dropped, seeing Kokichi holding it in his paws.

"Here ya go, Flonne. It's yours now." Kokichi threw it at Flonne, who immediately caught it in her paws before looking it over, causing her to be happy that she got it now.

"Yes! This is really the perfect gift for Alex! Ooh, he's going to love it so much!" Flonne smiled, which made the Bruisers relieved that she's happy.

"Well...guess it's not a problem for us anymore, eh?" Jimmy chuckled as he nudged Flonne.

Flonne let out a chuckle and hugged her foster-family as she said "Thank you so much!"

"A-anytime Flonne..." Johnny replied, blushing a bit. Flonne ended the hug before turning to Kaz and Kokichi and said "And thank you two so much for getting this wonderful gift for me."

"W-whatever..." Kaz replied, glancing away. "Besides, it was my idiot friend over here who got it."

"Ahh, thanks Kaz." Kokichi put both of his paws behind his back and smiled.

"Well still, thank you so much, you guys." Flonne smiled softly at the two before looking over at the pendent.

 _"Yes, this is truly a nice and perfect gift for Alex. It's even the right size for him to wear around his neck. Ooh, this will definitely get him in the Valentine's Day spirit!"_ Flonne thought, blushing a bit. She then turned to Kokichi and asked "Oh, by the way Kokichi, how did you get it anyway?"

"Easy...while you guys were mourning in sadness because you couldn't think of anyway possible to get it, so I did the right thing like any normal rodent would have done. I stole it." Kokichi shrugged, shocking everyone.

"You WHAT?!" Everyone screamed as they began to hear the alarms from the store beeping.

"...And this is the part where we all run." Kaz said with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah...let's get out of here!" Jake exclaimed. Without hesitation, everyone immediately for their lives while the humans looked over at the store, hearing the alarms as well as seeing the animals making the run, making them wondered what in the world just happened.

* * *

**_Alex's POV_ **

Ahh...finally, someone else who I can rely on, and a good one too. Surly decided that we should talk with Andie, who always gives out good advice. Apparently, Maya was with her too, discussing about some of her new inventions that might help out in the next winter. They noticed that we would come and we began to tell them about my little dilemma...

"So that's why you came over, huh?" Andie wondered. "I can see your problem, Alex. I'll be glad to help you out."

"Thank you Andie." I replied with a solemn nod.

"And you certainly came to the right girls to help ya out!" Maya smiled in a cocky way. "Besides, if you guys ever need any advice, talk to a woman!"

"Well it makes sense since they have an accurate advice than how men gives it out." Surly smirked. "Not that I'm saying that my advice didn't work out. It went okay, it was just Alex not trying his best to act cool like I do."

"Yeah, thanks Surly..." I sighed while shaking my head. Though, he has a point. I'm not the type of guy to act like that. I think that's his thing, or whatever.

"But still! It was so obvious!" Chip exclaimed in joy. "Talking to woman is a great idea! Thanks Maya and Andie for the help!"

"Ha ha ha, anytime Chip." Andie grinned at the young chipmunk boy.

"So what you got Ands?" Surly asked. "Because Alex really needs it."

"Yeah, so what's your advice? Hopefully it's as good as Surly and not as bad as Grayson's." I said, which made Maya laugh.

"You went to get advice from that guy?! Ha ha ha! Oh, that's hilarious!" Maya laughed, which made Surly blushed a bit.

"What? I had no choice. Besides, I didn't think of asking Andie earlier." Surly scoffed.

"Well anyway, for my advice-" Andie tried, but got cut-off by Maya.

"Step aside Andie! I'll handle this!" Maya assured with a confident grin on her face. "Now then Alex, if ya want to impress Flonne and make it up to her, try to be romantic like one of those romantic comedy movies that makes you laugh and cry at the same time in the end."

"Ugh, don't get me started on that, I don't understand why humans like those things?" Surly rolled his eyes, not eager on hearing that.

"I know how ya feel, Surly." I agreed while crossing my arms. Ugh, I'm just not a fan of those things.

"Now, you have to be stunning, romantic, probably come up with a poem, and that's how you win a lady's heart." Maya with a grin while Andie gave her a deadpan glare and said "Or...he could talk to a girl by being himself?"

"Nah, that'll never work." Maya waved it off.

I sighed upon hearing that suggestion Andie made. Being myself...does Flonne even like this side of me?

"Okay...." I said, raising a brow at her. I feel like this might not go so well for me.

"Why not practiced it with me?" Maya suggested. "I mean, you can't go without practicing a line or two. Just try and pretend I'm Flonne."

"Yeah Alex, we know you can do it." Chip encouraged me, causing me to smile at him.

"Well...I wish you good luck." Surly smiled while Buddy gave me two thumbs up. Thanks for the encouragement, you guys. Alright, let's give it a shot. I cleared my throat and began practicing my 'poem'.

"Lady Flonne, your fur brings in the beauty of your eyes. It shines like the ocean's current and the red hot sun." I said, which made Maya giggled and blushed it.

"Thank you." Maya bowed. Huh, this is actually pretty easy. Now I'm sure this will impress Flonne.

"And your eyes shined even more than your...uhh...face?" I suggested, which caused her to raise a brow.

"Uhh...okay?"

"Uh oh..." Surly muttered, realizing that I'm in trouble. "Hey Alex, how about we practice this later?"

"Thanks for your concern Surly, but I got this." I assured before looking back at Maya, thinking of what words to continue. "And you also...umm...smell!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Maya sneered at me, causing me to flinch a bit.

"Uh...like a rose or something! ANd you're more beautiful than a...mole?" I chuckled nervously before I got slapped on the right cheek by an irritated Maya.

"Well I never! Thanks for the help, jerk!" Maya took her leave in a huff, not looking back at me or the other. Well, that didn't work out. I can imagine me getting slapped by Flonne if I said those words in front of her. 

"Well...at least I give you an A for effort, Alex." Andie rubbed her cheek in embarrassment.

Surly sighed with a sweat-drop and said "Okay, um...well, why not just be yourself, Alex? Like Andie said. That's all I got for ya."

"And that's what I'm afraid of.." I sighed sadly, confusing everyone.

"What do ya mean, big brother?" Chip asked in concern.

"Why be myself? I might make people afraid of me because of...you-know..." I darkened my face, remembering the times I had as the life of an assassin.

"Come on Alex, Flonne would never be afraid of you." Andie assured, putting a paw on my shoulder and looked at me with a soft smile.

"Yeah, Flonne always had a major crush on you. Trust me, it's not that hard to see you two making goo-goo eyes at each other." Surly said, crossing his arms.

"But...I'm not even sure if she has the same feelings as I do." I sighed. What if it is true? What if...she never liked before. I already hurt her feelings this morning because I wasn't in the Valentine's Day mood. I really do feel like such a heartless person...no, a heartless squirrel...

"Are you kidding big brother?! Of course she loves you!" Huh? Chip? I looked over to see Chip looking at me with a serious and angry expression. "She does have feelings for you! You danced with her, held her paw, and always protected her from danger!" Chip...OOF! He began punching my chest, which started to hurt as he kept doing that. I guess my training has really increase his strength. "So don't give me that attitude and go and tell her that you like her!"

"Chip..." I looked down with a tear on my left eye before smiling at him and hugging him tight, which caught him by surprise. "Thank you little bro."

"...Anytime, big bro." Chip assured, returning the hug.

"Well...Chip does make a solid point, Alex." Surly said with a smirk on his face. "I mean, you once danced with her on that Christmas party, and you caught her when she fell down twice. I say that she's the perfect type for ya, Al."

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded with a smile before getting up with a determined look. "I gotta go find her and tell her how I feel and also apologize for this morning!"

"Well first, we gotta go find her." Surly pointed out. "Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her since me and Chip were in Oak Town." I said, remembering where she was.

"Well actually, I saw her a while back. She was with the Bruisers and they went somewhere. Maybe back to their burrow. Come to think of it, I ask the Bruisers to dig up a new burrow for some animals that don't have anywhere to stay at." Andie explained as me and Surly looked at each other in confusion.

"Really? So it's possible that Flonne might've bumped into those guys?" Surly wondered until he slowly began smirking. "I see, thanks for the help Andie. Come on guys, let's go find them."

"Okay..." I nodded while confused on why he was smirking. Does he knows something and isn't gonna bother telling us or something? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's go find her! There's something I need to tell her!

"Oh wait! Before you go, take this." Andie gave me a small rose flower, much to my confusion. "Just a little something you should give to her." Andie winked, which made me smile at her.

"Thanks Andie, I won't forget this!" I nodded before we took our leave and began looking for Flonne. Well, thanks to Surly, Andie, and maybe Grayson, I think I know what to do. I think...I finally got that Valentine's Day spirit.

* * *

Where is she? We looked everywhere for her. We searched through her tree house and the Bruiser's burrow, which by the way should really get something to purify the air in there. It smells like wet dogs in there. No, possibly that die in there. The moment we entered, I had to cover my nose by using my scarf while I helped Chip covered his nose. Buddy apparently passed out the moment he entered the burrow and took a whiff in the air. Seriously, what have those guys been doing down here?

"Okay...so they're not at any of their homes." Surly said, still trying to revive Buddy as we took him out of the Bruiser's burrow.

"Yeah...just where is she?" I wondered, trying to think of any place she could be right now.

"Well, this turned out to be a bummer. Just where the heck could those guys be?" Surly wondered. 

Yeah, it isn't that hard to find a bunch of groundhogs, especially if one of them is wearing a biker's coat. 

"Alex?" My ears perked up upon hearing that voice call for my name. It's her...

"Flonne?" I spoke up, turning around to see Flonne, Kaz, Kokichi, and the Bruisers standing there with surprise expressions.

"Surly?" Jake spoke up.

"Jake?" Surly raised a brow.

"Buddy?" Johnny and Jimmy pointed while Buddy pointed back at them, implying that he was calling them out too.

"Chip?" Jamie said.

"Jamie?" Chip called her.

"Me!" Kokichi exclaimed, popping between us.

"Nobody asked for you idiot." Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Right..." Kokichi wiggled his brows at him, which caused to shake his head in annoyance.

"Flonne! There you are! I-I was looking for you!" I said, rushing towards her with a happy grin. 

"Me too!" Flonne smiled back as I held her paw. "I was looking for you as well."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, I'm so glad we finally found you!" Flonne hugged me, catching me by surprise.

"Really? What were you guys doing lately?" Surly asked with a smirk before crossing his arms.

"Nothing!" Jimmy yelled.

"Nothing out of the usual!" Jamie said bluntly.

"Same here!" Jake added.

"Yeah, uh...we were just...exercising and we brought Flonne because we might hurt ourselves for many reasons." Johnny explained with a little sweat-drop.

"And we just came to...wrestle them...yeah." Kaz said, crossing his arms.

"What are you guys talking about? We were talking about setting up a romantic date for Alex and Flonne." Kokichi said bluntly, catching us by surprise.

"What?" I asked in surprise. A-A-A romantic date?!

"Kokichi!" Jake exclaimed in anger.

"What? I rather lie than you jokers lying." Kokichi said, letting out a yawn.

"Then why didn't you lie when we needed to, huh?" Kaz said, glaring at his albino friend.

"Because I didn't felt like." Kokichi grinned, causing Kaz, and the Bruisers to face-pawed themselves while Flonne glanced away from me while blushing.

"Um...wow. What a surprise." Chip said, sweat-dropping.

"I knew there was something strange when Andie told me that she saw you hanging out with the Bruisers." Surly said with a smirk.

"You did this...for me?" I asked, looking at Flonne with a surprise look. You mean, after what happened earlier, she still tried to get together with me?

"Well of course!" Flonne nodded. "I wanted to do something nice for you and bring back your spirit! I know you aren't the type of squirrel to feel depressed, especially during the time of Valentine's. But...I kinda cried a bit when I didn't realize that until the Bruisers helped cheered me up and told me that you weren't want to hang out with me." Flonne explained, causing me to feel terrible again. I guess I was right, she was crying because of I rejected her offer. 

"Yeah, and I was almost ready to take you out myself." Jamie glared at me as she cracked her knuckles at me. Oh boy...

"Sorry Flonne, it was that...I don't like Valentine's Day because I never had a lover nor knew how to go on a date..." I sighed sadly, still feeling terrible for her.

"It's okay Alex. I understand." Flonne nuzzled me, catching me by surprise. Did she...nuzzled me? She never done that to me before.

"Flonne....thank you." I smiled warmly at her.

"Anytime, so you wanna go to the place?" Flonne asked as she smiled softly at me.

I blushed a bit and covered my mouth with my red scarf in order to conceal my mouth as I replied "S-sure Flonne."

"Okay! Trust me, there's a place where I always wanted to go. I think you're gonna like it. Come on." Flonne grabbed my paw and began taking me, leaving everyone behind.

"Umm...good luck Alex." Surly waved at him.

"Break a leg, Alex!" Chip called me, which I replied by giving them a thumbs-up as Flonne took me to her special place. Just where is she taking me?

* * *

"So where are we going again?"

"Don't worry Alex, it's a big surprise." 

Guess that explains why she's covering my eyes the moment we were out of everyone's sight. 

"Okay Alex! You uncovered your eyes now." Flonne said as she let go of her paws out of my eyesight.

"Flonne, you're covering my....oh." I muttered, seeing where I am now. It's where the second biggest Oak Tree is as we were up on the hill to see the entirety of certain parts in Liberty Park like Oak Town, The Mill, and the little park where many human children were playing around, especially some of their pets.

"Ta-da..." Flonne said with a soft smile. "So? Were you surprise?"

"Yeah...this is where we were reunited when you were showing me Liberty Park." I said, looking around the place.

"Yep, I thought it would be a good place to have our date." Flonne smiled as we felt the wind breeze at us. "Well, umm...why not enjoy this lovely evening?"

"Why yes Flonne." I nodded as Flonne walked towards me until she accidentally tripped on a small rock, causing her to fall until I caught her and she felt herself leaning on my chest. She and I looked at each other, blushing a bit.

"Oops...heh heh, deja vu, huh?" Flonne chuckled nervously. 

"Y-yeah...but at least you're alright again." I assured as I helped her get up before we all sat down, watching the lovely sunset. She leaned against my shoulder, causing me to blush a bit.

"You know, it's quite lovely, isn't it Alex?" Flonne said.

"Yeah, about that...I'm sorry." I apologized sadly, much to Flonne's confusion.

"Hm? Alex, if you're talking about what happen earlier, then it's okay. You weren't under the weather nor in the spirit of Valentine's Day." 

"Well that...and for not trying to find you." I pointed out, which made Flonne surprise. "I thought...you forgotten about me all these years? I thought no one care for me in this world and no one would bother to change their ways. I just...can't change the future of me being an assassin."

"Alex..." Flonne began nuzzling me again, making me feel a little better before she put her paw on mine. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. People can change, and it may be possible that you change your fate and create the future yourself."

"Create it...myself?" I asked her.

Flonne nodded and continued "That's right. No matter where you are and no matter what happens to you. Me, Surly, and everyone else will always be there for you, and together, we'll help you create the future that everyone help you with. I'll...always be cheering you on."

I smiled softly at her before I began to feel something in my heart, like it was telling me to 'do it.' Before you know it, Flonne and I closed our eyes and slowly went for it and did what I never expected to do. 

We kiss...For the first time in my life, I never kissed a girl before. More specifically, an animal.

"Wow..." Me and Flonne muttered in surprise for what we actually done. We looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"That was for this lovely evening." Flonne said, making me smile until she punched my shoulder. "And that was for refusing my offer."

"Hey, I thought we got over that. Though, sorry about that..." I smiled sheepishly at her while she chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll be right back. I got a special something for you." Flonne said with a smile before twisting her two tails and flying down the hill.

"Okay Flonne!" I nodded as she went off. Once she was out of sight, I made a deadpan expression and gazed at the tree next to me. "Alright you guys, I know you're here."

Yep, that's right. My friends were eaves-dropping on us and were watching our every move. Surly and the others climbed down the tree with sheepish smiles.

"Hey big brother..." Chip chuckled nervously.

"Well, that was certainly something eh, Al?" Jake rubbed his head with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, but hey. You gotta admit though Alex, you did great with Flonne and we're proud." Surly smiled at me while I glared at all of them.

"So you all were watching me and saw....that?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was worried and wanted to see how it worked out, but I guess I was worrying for nothing." Jamie sheepishly smiled as I let out a sigh and made a soft smile at them. Oh you guys...

"Well, I understand all of your concerns, and I want to say thank you all for helping me out. Mostly you Chip, Surly, and Buddy." I said, confusing them.

"Us?" Surly asked.

"Yeah, you never gave up on trying to help me get into the spirit of Valentine's Day, especially both Chip and Buddy. You guys kept trying your best to help me learn how to impress Flonne and to forgive her. That's why I thank you guys so much."

Surly smiled at me and chuckled before saying "Well, it was nothing. Just doing my job, and I say you have the rights to graduate the Surly's School of Hitting The Ladies."

"That's a really good school. Where I learn pranks and make funny gags that people always love like in the Looney Tunes." Kokichi grinned, causing us to look at him with confusion. What in the heck is he doing talking about?

"I'm back!" We turned around to see Flonne coming back with something behind her back. She then noticed everyone was here and said "Oh wow, where did you guys come from?"

"Uhh...it's better not to ask that." Kaz replied.

"Say, what's that behind your back?" Chip asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a little something from me to Alex. Here you go." Flonne showed us a silver heart-shaped locket in front of us, much to our amazement. "Happy Valentine's Day Alex."

I received the locket and looked at it in amazement as I said "This is the greatest gift you ever given me. Thank you Flonne."

"Mm-hmm! It's like a good luck charm, and it'll show us a sign that you're never alone!" Flonne said, before putting around my neck. "Promise me that you won't never lose it."

"I promise." I nodded before taking something out of my scarf, showing her a rose. "And this is from me to you."

"A rose?" Flonne asked in surprise before receiving it and smiling happily at me. "Thank you so much Alex! I'll treasure it forever!"

"Or maybe give it to us so we can eat it?" Jimmy suggested, causing us to look at him with deadpan looks. "What? I'm starving!"

"Say, where did you get that anyway? It seems pretty brand new for you guys to search around in the trash." Surly pointed out while Buddy looked over through my shoulders and sparkled in amazement to see the locket around my neck.

"While we were looking outside of the Oakton's Jewelry store, Kokichi stole this while I was deciding what to get you." Flonne explained, much to our shock.

"WHAT?!" Me, Surly, Buddy, and Chip exclaimed before looking over to the albino squirrel.

"What? She wanted it, so I did what any rodent would've done." Kokichi shrugged.

"Oh Kokichi...These days, you are such a handful..." Surly said as he face-pawed himself with a heavy sigh.

"Oh well, I say this was the best Valentine's ever in my whole life. Thank you Flonne." I said, nuzzling her back. Whoa, I never thought I could do that.

"Your welcome Alex." Flonne replied and nuzzled me back.

"Congrats bro, I say you and Flonne will go great together!" Jake grabbed both of us and gave us his bear-hug, but not as tight from the last ones he gave to me. He showed off his tooth-eating grin while we laughed at this.

"Ahh, Valentine's Day is nearly over and I still haven't gotten my Valentine's kiss from Miss Jamie yet." Kokichi muttered. "And we shouldn't have end the day without a song."

"A song?" Johnny asked incredulous. "Really?"

"Well yeah, and the author came up with an awesome that might describe on why they shouldn't leave each other." Kokichi chuckled. "In fact, you guys should sing it."

"Us?" Me and Flonne asked in surprise.

"And I take it you're not gonna even listen to our protests?" Surly asked, raising a brow at him.

"Yep-a-doodles!" Kokichi nodded.

"Why am I not surprise by this?" Surly sighed.

"Well, I guess we can try." I shrugged.

"Yeah, and I think it'll be lovely." Flonne nodded.

"Eh, why not. Just sing it already." Kaz shrugged.

"Okay...just sing the words that's on this piece of paper and follow the beat!" Kokichi instructed us before he threw the piece of paper at us, showing us the lyrics while the melody as well. Me and Flonne looked at each other and shrugged, while Kokichi picked up a wooden stick and began waving it around, while music began playing. Okay, where did that come from and how is he even doing that?! 

"Well...shall we?" Flonne smiled.

"Seems so." I shrugged as we began to sing the song.

**_[Sad Song - (We The Kings)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZsXcc_tC-o) _ **

_**(Alex):**_  
 _ **You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**_  
 _ **With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**_  
 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_  
 _ **Without you, I feel broke**_  
 __ **Like I'm half of a whole**  
  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song  
  
Me and Flonne were dancing around, doing the tango and we looked at each other with calm and soft expressions while everyone watched us by the sidelines with smiles on their faces.

**_(Flonne):  
With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge._ **   
**_So stop time right here in the moonlight_ **   
**_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._ **   
  
**_(Alex & Flonne):  
Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm_ **   
****_Without you, I'm just a sad song_

****_You're the perfect melody_  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favorite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear.

**_(Alex):_ **   
**_Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole_ **

****_(Flonne):_  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
  
(Alex & Flonne):  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

 **** _Without you, I feel broke_  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song.

**_Song ends_ **

After finishing up the last verse of the song, me and Flonne shared another kiss while everyone cheered for us.

"That was the coolest song I've ever heard!" Chip jumped for joy.

"You guys were amazing." Jamie complimented.

"Are you crying Jake?" Surly asked with a smirk, seeing the biker gang Groundhog letting out some tears.

"S-shad'up!" Jake exclaimed, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Well, we should thank Kokichi for getting us to sing it, thanks." I said, smiling at him as he threw away the stick and smiled at us.

"Hey, that's how I roll. Besides..." Kokichi walked past us and moved towards Miss Jamie with his brows wiggling. "At least I impress you with that song. It was heartbreaking, like this kiss..." Kokichi moved forward, slowly advancing Jamie with a kiss, much to her shock. She narrowed her eyes and punched Kokichi real hard that his face was straight in the ground.

We all flinched upon seeing that.

"Yeah, I rather not." Jamie said, not interested in doing so. Well, she may have liked the song, but not Kokichi.

"Well...that's gonna leave a mark." Surly commented, with both Buddy and Kaz nodding in agreement.

"Oh well...there's always next time..." Kokichi muttered as his head was stuck inside of the ground.

"Well anyway..." I turned to Flonne with a soft smile. "Thank you Flonne, and happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Alex." Flonne hugged me and sighed happily while I hugged her back. Everyone smiled softly at me while Jamie gave me a quick 'I'm watching you' gesture before smiling softly at me and Flonne. Oh boy...she's like the protective mother type. I may have impress her brothers, but it might take a while for her to trust me more.

"Well, it looks like another day has been solve by Surly Squirrel and Buddy The Rat, the love experts." Surly declared as he and Buddy puffed their chest in proud.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I helped out as well, right Al?" Chip asked with a smirk. I let out a chuckle and patted his head before saying "Yeah, you sure did help bud."

"Love experts, eh?" Jake asked with a grin. "Well in that case..."

Jake, Jimmy, and Johnny bent down on their knees in front of Surly, Chip, and Buddy with pleading looks and exclaimed "Please teach us how to get the ladies!"

Oh boy...

Surly and Buddy looked at each other as Surly said "Well, guess we got another case, eh Bud?"

Buddy nodded as we all began laughing at this. Well, I wish you good luck Surly. I really appreciate his, Chip, and Buddy's help. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have gone through this date with Flonne. I gotta say, this was the best Valentine's Day I ever experienced in my life. Mom, if you were here, I think you would be happy for me.

**_To Be Continued_ **


	24. An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Surly accidentally received broken injuries, but luck comes to them when a veterinarian came to their aid and helped healed them, only to find out that he's an unexpected face that Alex never would've thought he would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The following is a non-profit fan-based story. The Nut Job and its characters belongs to Global Road Entertainment, but my OCs' belongs to me. Please support the Nut Job 3 and its series.

"27...28...29...30..."

"Hey Alex, don't leave us behind!"

"Yeah Al!" 

Well it's not my fault that I can exercise more faster than you guys. Another month has passed since our little valentine's day. Me and Flonne has been getting along pretty well than usual. After I kissed her...my heart suddenly felt joy...it was quite awkward to kiss a squirrel, but I gotten used to it. Since then, I repay Surly by going on my own heist and giving him some food. He and Buddy felt appreciated by that. It was just something I thought I could do to show how please I was with him. Surly really knows how to help out someone and doesn't back away from a challenge. Though, he's very stubborn, but I feel like I'm more stubborn than him, not that I'll admit. 

Anyway, me and Chip were doing exercising when the Bruisers came by and saw us exercising, and with no convincing them to let us be, I had no choice but invited them over for the day. But anywho, we were busy off finishing up the last part of exercise: Sit-ups.

"Sorry you guys, but you need to keep up." I said sternly, continuing my 50 sit ups.

"I know I love exercising, but doing this too fast....it's just exhausting." Johnny sighed.

"Don't worry. You get used to it." Chip assured, trying to catch up with me before smiling at me and said "Oh and big bro, like I said, don't leave us behind!"

"Heh heh, I won't." I winked with a smile before we all laughed. Soon after finishing our 50 sit-ups for the day, we took a break near the lake that's next to my tree-house.

"You know Al, I didn't know you were the type to exercise that hard." Jake commented.

"I do it everyday in the morning. When I was training as an Assassin, I worked very hard and done tons of training." I replied with a soft smile.

"Wow, you must be really strong like us, eh?" Johnny wondered, flexing his muscles a bit.

"Well...maybe not muscular like you guys, but yeah." I shrugged before frowning.

"Of course! You're always strong Alex!" Chip exclaimed with a bright smile before noticing my frown. "Hey, what's the matter?

"But...even so, I've done more than just 100 push-ups and sit-ups, I've kept doing them for too many times until I was tired out." I answered with a sad look, surprising them.

"Wow...that's so cruel." Jamie said, feeling bad for me. "I mean, you were still just a kid back when you trained as an Assassin."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"But big bro, you gave up on being an Assassin, right?" Chip questioned before forming a grin. "You're now a part of the park, an awesome brother, and friend."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair a bit and said "That is true, I'll admit."

"Totally!" Jake patted me on the back very hard and exclaimed "I mean, you're awesome! I wouldn't mind challenging you to a wrestling match."

"Yeah, no." I shook my head in amusement. "I never been a fan of wrestling, and I don't mean to brag, but I think I would win."

"Mm-hmm." Chip and Jamie nodded.

"You won't know till ya try." Jake grinned.

"He's right. I mean, he sometimes best us in many wrestling games." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah! He'll take you down like a sitting duck!" Johnny added with a smirk.

"Well...I'll keep a note on that." I said with a smile. "Though, you guys better not pull off any dirty tricks."

"Something like this?" Jake asked before letting out a loud fart that could've echoed throughout the park.

"Jake!" I yelled before we laughed at what he did. "What did you eat for lunch?"

"Why you ask?"

"Because...well..."

"You want us to teach ya, eh?" Jimmy guessed, causing me to blush and shouted "No! That's just stupid!"

Jimmy chuckled and patted me on the back and said "Well don't worry! We'll teach ya the basics!"

"How about next time?" Jamie suggested, getting up from the ground. "Right now, we should head over and get something to eat."

"But didn't you guys eat something already?" Chip asked curiously.

"Hey! We're always hungry!"Johnny retorted.

"You said it bro!" Jimmy agreed before they chest-bumped each other and cried out in joy. "So see ya!"

"You guys go on without me. I just wanted to hang out more with old Al and chippy here." Jake assured, which the others nodded in understanding before saying their goodbyes.

"Sounds like to me you just want to train with me more, eh?" I smirked at the biker gang-groundhog as he simply shrugged and replied "Well that, and also to teach ya the basics of being a Bruiser."

"You weren't kidding?!" Chip asked incredulous.

"Course not!" Jake laughed, patting him on the head as he continued "Besides, it's super easy. First you gotta-"

"Jake! Not in front of Chip!" I exclaimed, covering Chip's ears while he rubbed his head bashfully with a sheepish smile.

"Heh heh...sorry." Jake apologized.

"Whatever..." I sighed before uncovering Chip's ears' and said "Well Chip, your training is done for the day, so you can go and have fun, I guess."

"Okay!" Chip nodded with a smile. "Though, what was Jake talking about again, big bro?"

"Uhh..." Me and Jake looked at each other before I replied "It's best when you're older."

"Ahh..." Chip pouted.

"But..." I took out some nuts and handed them to Chip. "Why not get something to eat?"

"Okay! Thanks big bro!" Chip hugged me tight, which I hugged back before he took his leave.

"Heh heh, you two are getting close than ever." Jake commented. "Same goes for you and Flonne."

"Jake! Me and Flonne aren't dating!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh really? Then why did you kiss her on Valentine's Day?" Jake joked, causing me to froze in place and blushed a bit before I covered my face with my scarf.

"W-well...I-I was trying to do something nice for her, and didn't want to make her cry." I replied sternly.

"Al, you don't have to keep hiding your feelings away from her." Jake said, wrapping his arm around me. "I've been hearing her muttering to herself sometime about that Valentine's Kiss fiasco. Go on, you two belonged to each other."

"In case you forgot, she used to be my pet and I was a human. I understand she has feelings for me now, but...is it even worth it?" I asked him with an unsure look.

"Who cares?! She loves ya, and you need to tell her now!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well..." Should I? Well...I certainly can't tell her right now. It'll be just...too soon. "Look, I'll tell her when the time is right."

"Fine...say what you will then." Jake sighed, rubbing his head.

"Yo Al and Jake!" Huh? I looked up to see Surly and Buddy walking over to us with smiles on their faces. "How it's hanging?"

"Doing alright. What brings you both here if I might ask?" I questioned.

Buddy soon started making gestures, which I slowly began translating. "Huh...you guys just came here because you wanted to do something exciting?"

"To be honest, we got nothing to do." Surly shrugged. "Buddy and I recently gotten Andie and the others some delicious food straight out of Mcdonalds'."

"That fast food place?" Jake asked, which the two nodded. "Man...and here I was eating some plain old nuts."

"Hey, maybe next time Jake." I assured with a soft grin.

"Well anyway, like I said, we got nothing to do except seeing how our friends are doing." Surly sighed. "Trust me, the others are doing their own thing today."

"How so?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Eh, the same. Grayson telling his stories to his 'fans'." Surly air-quoted on that last part. "Andie, Mole, and Maya working out with some meetings and checking out how its going around the park and your little 'mate' of yours is just helping any animal who's sick or hurt."

I nodded before slowly realizing on what he was referring to on that last part. "Wait...what?!"

Surly and Buddy started laughing at my reaction while Jake snickered, causing me to groan in anger.

"For the last time, me and Flonne aren't mates! What does it take for you guys to get it through those thick skulls of yours?!" I demanded.

"Because we care." Surly chuckled, ceasing his laughter. "Besides, we know Flonne blushes and likes talking about you sometimes."

"And whenever you both see each other eye to eye, you two blushed like crazy." Jake added, with Buddy nodding in agreement.

"Ugh...whatever." I sighed. Huh? We turned around to see a human boy, possibly 11 years old, as he was playing with his father in a game of soccer.

"You can't catch me!" The boy shouted, causing his father to laugh.

"Oh no you don't!" The father replied as he tried to get the ball back from his son, but the boy evaded him and shot the ball into the goal, getting a score.

"Woo-hoo! I did it!" The boy cheered as the father picked him up and put around his shoulders.

"You sure did son! You sure did!" The father said as he and his son laughed before walking over to the goal to get their ball.

Seeing those two...I wonder what it feels like to be around with your dad.

"Heh heh...looks like those two humans are enjoying their time here in the park, eh guys?" Jake laughed, which Surly and Buddy nodded before forming grins on their faces while I darkened my face and heavily sighed.

A father and son...I've seen it before many times in my life during my assassin days. Though, every time I do...I have this feeling inside of my heart that makes it ache in pain...guilt, sad, and anger.

"Hm?" Surly turned to me, noticing my expression as he formed a concern look and asked "Hey Alex, you alright?"

Jake and Buddy turned to me, also noticing my expression as I glanced away and replied "Y-yeah...just thinking some...things."

"Come on Alex, we've been through this. It's okay to tell us. We'll understand." Surly reminded me with a grin, causing me to sigh and look at them with a sad look and said "Have you guys...have something that's been bugging you from whole life?"

"Not really." Jake shook his head as he made a tooth-eating grin and said "Normally, I take my mind off of things by getting something to eat and having some fun of my own."

"Of course you would." Surly said, giving the biker gang-groundhog a deadpanned expression before turning to me with a confused look and asked "Anyway, why do you ask Alex?"

"Well...have you ever wonder what your father was like?" I questioned, which made the three looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, not much. I never knew my old man ever since he and my mom were eaten alive by cats." Surly shrugged. "Though, not so much, but I did carry a few traits from him, which is probably obvious to you guys."

"What? Your cockiness and fur color?" Jake guessed, which Surly nodded.

"You betcha!"

Buddy started making paw gestures to me, which I didn't quite understand a bit.

"Buddy's saying that he never knew his parents at all ever since he was a baby. So sorry." Surly shrugged.

"And my old man was awesome! He was the previous leader and strongest groundhog of Bruiser Clan history!" Jake grinned. "I always wanted to be awesome like him! He always had faith in us all, though he has some bad manners that makes my mom gets angry with him."

"I-I see..." I sighed, turning away before crossing my arms with a sad and frustrated look. 

"Why you asked bro?" Jake asked curiously.

"It's just that...is it true what Raccoon said?" I asked with a hurtful look. "Did my father...really kill his family? I never knew him that much but still...I wished I could him meet him, just once maybe..."

It's true, he left me and mom when I was two. He never visit us, never contacted us, he...completely forgotten about me and mom. He didn't even bother to come for me when mom died. I...grew hatred for him....

"Alex..." I felt a paw on my shoulder as I turned around to see Surly looking at me with a sad look. "Don't put too much thought into it. What Raccoon is said is probably full of baloney. He was probably messing with your head."

Buddy nodded in agreement as he came over and patted me on the back with a grin, trying his best to cheer me up.

"He's right, forget about that old coop!" Jake added, giving me a tight hug. "I mean, he was just feeding ya bad info! I mean, I'm sure that one day that you'll meet the old man one day."

"I highly doubt that..." I sighed. Even if that is true, which is probably stupid, how will I find a way to ever meet him? 

"Meow!" Huh? Was that a...?

"Cat!" Surly shouted, pointing over to my left as we saw a white cat with brown spots and a large brown spot on his left eye and had a collar that said 'Leo' on it. 

"Oh crap! Run for your lives!" Jake screamed before he and Buddy ran for cover.

"That I agree!" Surly nodded before he and I tried to run away until we both bumped into each other and landed with a hard 'THUD' on the ground.

"GAH!" I winced, holding onto my right arm. "My arm!"

"Jesus...my leg!" Surly whined, holding onto his left leg. Soon, the cat walked over to us and started meowing, like he was trying to call someone. Suddenly, a human walked by and noticed us.

"What's going on Leo?!" The man asked before noticing our painful expressions. "Oh my! These two looked like they broke something. We need to bring them back to the vet."

W-what? A vet? Well, I know we twisted our an arm and a leg, but we're okay. Wish we could tell him that, but humans can't understand animals, except for me and my mother. Soon, the cat grabbed both me and Surly and handed us to the man. Once we were in his hands, I open my eyes and took a good look at the human, and saw what he looks like.

He had short length raven colored hair, wore a white lab coat and underneath it was a green shirt with a red necktie. He also had light brown cargo pants and black shoes. Huh...who is this guy? I've known Oakton for quite a long time due to me traveling back here every year, and yet I've never seen him before. Just...who is he?...Ugh, what's going on? I feel like...I'm...blacking...out...

**_Meanwhile_ **

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Jake panicked as he and Buddy watched Alex and Surly being taken away by the man and his pet cat. "What do we do? What do we do?!"

Buddy tapped on his shoulder, gaining his attention as the blue rat began making gestures to him, like he was trying to tell him something.

"Oh...we should tell Andie and the others about this so that we can try and find them! Good idea Buddy!" Jake grinned before he and Buddy took their leave and headed back to the mill, telling Andie and the others about what happened to Alex and Surly. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong from where those two squirrels are going.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"....Huh?" I soon opened my eyes and looked around, finding myself in what it seems like a normal house, but the only difference was that it had some medical equipment and had medicines. 

"What the?" I turned around to see Surly getting up, and looking around to find himself in this place, but his leg was still twisted so he couldn't get up. "Alex, mind telling me where the heck are we?"

"That...I wonder too." I shrugged. "Let's try to remember...we were talking till a cat appeared and we tried to run until we bumped into each other and gotten ourselves hurt."

"Ah! Wait, you don't think we were taken by that human, right?" Surly asked incredulous.

"Seems so, and it looks like we're in a vet." I said, looking around the place. The walls and floor  had these colorful tiles and the cabinets that contained medicines and other equipment were made out of wood. "But okay, I'll admit, this veterinarian had such a nice place."

"A what?" Surly questioned.

"A veterinarian is a person who helps animal who are sick or injured." I explained.

"Huh, you know your stuff."

"Well you should know my mom was a breeder when she was alive." I replied, only to receive surprised and wide-eye expression from Surly.

"Uh...Alex? That wasn't me." Surly responded, much to my confusion and suspicions.

"But then...who?" I asked.

"Oh, that was me." We turned around, only to find ourselves a big white cat with brown spots. Wait...that cat! "Hello!"

"You!" I growled, getting up and tried to get my katana, only to find nothing. "My katana...where is it?!"

"A katana?" The cat questioned. "What's that?"

"Umm...Alex?" Surly looked at me with a sweat-drop and deadpan expression as he said "You left it back home. Me, Buddy, and Jake saw that you didn't have it around your back."

I widened my eyes in shock before remembering that I left it back in my tree-house. I must've forgotten about it when I was training Chip.

"D-Damn it!" I growled.

"Hey, calm down!" The cat assured, feeling a little frighten.

"Calm down? You're a cat! You could possibly kill us!" Surly exclaimed.

"Look, I-I'm so sorry, okay!" The cat replied in a worried tone. "Please forgive me! My name is Milo, it's nice to meet you guys!"

Me and Surly looked at each other in shocked to see this cat acting so nice to us. Well I mean, I love cats, but when you're a squirrel, you gotta be careful around them. But then again, this guy is very nice.

"Uhh...it's okay, I guess. Names Surly." Surly introduced himself.

"And mine's Alex Hunter." I greeted, only to receive a surprised look. "Is there a problem?"

"Hunter? Huh, what a coincidence." The cat replied, much to my confusion.

"Huh...what does that mean?" I questioned.

"W-well...it's a long story. I'll tell ya after the doc is done finishing up giving ya guys a check up." The cat assured before saying "But anyway, the names Milo, what's up?"

"Milo?" Surly asked with a raised brow. "But then...why does your collar says 'Leo' on it?"

Now that you mention it...I looked over at the collar around his neck, and realized that Surly was right, it does says 'Leo'.

"Strange...it does says Leo, so why is your name Milo?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no, my real name is Milo, but the doc calls me 'Leo' because that's my pet name." Milo explained.

"I see...makes sense since most humans can't understand what animals are saying." I shrugged. "But anyway, why did you frighten us back at the park?"

"It wasn't my fault! I swear! I was trying to make new friends, so when I saw you guys, I tried to talk you but you instead ran away in fear." Milo explained with a sad sigh. "This always happens when I meet small critters like you guys."

"Ooh..." Surly muttered. "Heh heh...sorry about that."

"Yeah, it was kinda out of our animal instincts." I said, rubbing my head bashfully before wincing in pain. "Ow!"

"Oh right, your arm. The doc took a good look at your arm and your friend's leg and found out that you both twisted them badly." Milo explained before forming a smile and said "But don't worry, the good doc went to grab some casts' to wrap your boo-boos away."

"Uhh...thanks." Surly said, smiling nervously at him. Is it being nervous because of the cat or the part where he said 'boo-boos' because that sounds childish when someone says it. 

"Anyway...this is your doc's vet?" I asked.

"Yep, it's not famous around Oakton since people rarely showed up, but he somehow keeps the place in business." Milo replied before we heard the door opened, revealing the veterinarian that we saw before we blacked out. "Speaking of which, here he is right now."

Me and Surly turned around to see the doctor come in as he put down his clipboard on the table before coming over with a medical kit. 

"Ah, you're awake. So glad to see ya awake." The doctor smiled. Hmm....I don't know why...but this feeling I have. I can't help but wonder if I've seen him before? "Now then, I'm going to put casts on your injuries."

"Uhh...should we trust him?" Surly asked me with a raised brow. "Well I mean I don't doubt his work, I just...well..."

"Relax, you can trust the good doc. He helped me back then, so he's a nice fellow." Milo assured. 

"Well...I guess I'll keep your word." Surly shrugged.

"But you know..." The doctor looked at Surly with an curious look, causing the purple squirrel to sweat-dropped upon being looked at like that. "I've never seen a purple squirrel before, they're very rare species, only a few is ever found around the country."

"Really?" Surly widened his eyes upon hearing that. "So they're might be more of me out there?"

"Seems so." I replied with a soft smile.  

"And as for you little guy..." He turned to me, catching me off-guard a bit. "I've never see a squirrel wearing a scarf before. We should probably take that off for a while. It's going to be Spring soon and the cold temperature is soon rising, so it's best to take that off."

Wait what?! I-Is he trying to take off my scarf?! As he tried to take it off, I squirmed a bit, only to receive more pain from my right arm.

"Come on...trust me." The doctor said with a worried tone, only for me to glance away from him. "That scarf must mean something to ya, huh?"

I glanced at him and nodded.

"Well I see...well I promise to give it back to you. I promise." The doctor said with a soft smile. I continued to eye at him, wondering if its a good idea to give it to him...this scarf holds so much meaning to me. 

"Come on Al." Huh? Surly? "I understand that you love that scarf so much, but its best if you trust this guy for now."

"...Okay." I sighed before taking it off, leaving my neck bare-naked as I handed my red scarf to the veterinarian.  

"Thanks little guy. I'll give it back to you guys once your injuries healed." The doctor smiled. "Speaking of which, its time to put those casts on."

"Casts?" Surly questioned.

"It's a protective shell that helps heal the body." I explained, which Surly understood. With that, the doctor began planting the casts' onto our injuries. He wrapped one around my arm while he put the other one on Surly's leg. 

"There ya go, good as new." The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry little guys, those injuries are just minor, so you'll go back to the park in a few days." 

A few days? So I guess the gang might be worried once we're gone, including Flonne.

"Man, well that's a bummer." Surly rubbed his head bashfully. "Oh well, looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while then."

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I'm so glad Leo found you guys like this. I couldn't possibly leave you guys injured like that." The doctor said with a soft grin. Well, we have Flonne and she helps us, but then again, I respect him. Besides, Milo is right, he's a nice guy. "Here, let me get you guys something to eat."

He then went over to the mini-fridge that was settled down on the counter to the right, and brought out some fresh nuts and handed it to us.

"Here ya go, eat up." The doctor said.

"Woo-hoo! Thank you!" Surly exclaimed before taking a bite of the nuts. "I'm starting to like this guy already."

I smirked at the purple squirrel and playfully rolled my eyes. Of course you would, Surly. I grabbed an acorn and took a bite of it. Hmm, taste good.

"You two share now..." The doctor let out a sad sigh, causing me and Surly to look over to see them how sad he was. Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with him? Maybe exhausted from all this work from being an veterinarian. Wait, that can't be...Milo told us that this vet rarely gets any visitors. So what's his problem? "Well anyway...it's best if I go and close up shop. Goodnight you two."

With that, he took his leave but not until he stopped and glanced over at something. I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look and saw that he picked up a picture and looked over it with a sad smile before putting it down and leaving the room.

"Goodnight?" Surly wondered with a raised brow, stop eating some of the nuts the doctor gave to us. "Is it night time already?!"

"Oh yeah, by now...it's 8 P.M." Milo told us, much to our shock.

"What?! 8 o'clock already?!" Have we've been knocked out for that long?! If so, then the others back at the park must be extremely worried and looking for us right now!

"Mm-hmm. You guys were out like lights the moment the doctor took you to the vet." Milo explained with a sheepish smile. 

"Holy cow." Surly muttered with a surprised look. "Well I hope the others are searching for us right now. I know Buddy and Jake ran out of Milo's sight while you and I were taken in by that guy."

"Yeah, and no offense for what my friend said Milo." I apologized.

"Nah, none taken." Milo waved it off. "Though, I'm glad the doc took you guys in."

"Yeah..." I nodded before remembering his sad look from upon looking at the photo. "Hey, about that picture frame...what was that he was looking at?"

"Hmm? Oh that, just a picture of his family. That's all." Milo replied with a shrug.

"Hmm..." I wonder...there's something about that photo that I can't shake off.

"Ya know Alex, whoever that guy is, he looked pretty sad. Plus...I am curious to know about that picture frame he looked at." Surly said with a curious expression. "I mean, it won't be that bad to just take a peek."

"Yeah..." I nodded in agreement before slowly getting up, not wanting my arm to get injured. "Come on, let's go take a look at that photo. I'm curious to know what it is."

"Well I can carry you guys if ya want." Milo offered, much to our surprise.

"Y-you really mean that?" I asked.

"Course, think of it as repaying ya back for scaring the crap out of ya." Milo shrugged. Surly let out a chuckle and smiled before saying "Alright Milo, you're okay in my book."

Milo blushed at Surly's pleasure as he said "Ahh...thanks Surly."

"Anyway, care to carry us over to that picture frame, Milo?" I asked, which he nodded as he helped us got on his back and carried us over to the counter.

"Well, here ya go." Milo smiled as we slowly got off his back, and walked over at the picture frame.

"So what you think this guy has?" Surly wondered. "It has to be something very important that can make the old man feel bad for himself."

"Yeah..." I nodded before we looked at the picture. Now let's see what's up with.............What?...

"What in the world is this?" Surly wondered. The picture itself was revealed to be the doctor in his younger days, with a woman with a gray auburn hair style, and the background of the picture shows that they were in the hospital. The woman herself was holding a baby in her hands with a tired look as she was laying on the bed. Those two adults were smiling happily...I've seen this picture before...

"What? What is it?" Surly asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

"This...can't be." I said, darkening my face and growling angrily. "Not possible....It's not possible...!"

"What's not possible?" Milo questioned.

"That woman...." I pointed.

"You mean this old baby picture?" Surly asked before turning to Milo and asked "Hey Milo, do you know anything about it?"

"Oh yeah, that's the doc's picture of his wife and son. I don't know much about them but I overheard him that he divorced his wife a long time ago. I overheard it from him in his sleep once back when he adopted me." Milo explained.

So I was right...if what he said is the truth...then this man...how...did it come to this?

"Wait...so you mean...?" Surly looked back at the picture, before widening his eyes upon remembering my life stories I once told him back at the Nut Job Heist. Once so, he made a shocked devastating look as he muttered "Oh my god...Is that..."

"My father..." I said as we continued to look over at the picture frame. I can't believe it. The man who healed us was my own father. The man who is claimed to been the murderer of Raccoon's family, left me and my mother ever since I was little. I frowned in depression as I let out a tear. I soon let out a growl and exclaimed "All this...he was still here in Oakton...working as a vet?"

"Whoa...uhh...Alex, calm down." Surly said, backing away a little. "You're kinda scaring me a bit with that scary expression of yours."

"Umm...am I missing something?" Milo asked, a little terrified of me right now. Surly looked back at Milo with a sad look and nodded before saying "Yeah. Well...I know you may find this hard to believe since he's a squirrel but apparently...he's Alex's father...."

Milo just looked at him for a minute before started to laugh maniacally like we were joking.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's so hilarious! Good one Surly!"

Surly gave him a deadpanned expression as Milo stopped and saw how serious he was.

"Wait, are you serious? Dang, that's...crazy!"

"Ya think?" Surly replied before sighing. "Listen, it's a long story. So while Alex mourns in silence, I'll tell ya the gist of it."

"Okay..." Milo nodded before he and Surly looked back at me, still feeling bad upon seeing my darkened face. My own father...saved my life? Why? Why now? Why decided to show your face in front of me right now?!

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

Back at Liberty Park, everyone was at the mill and boy, they were in an uproar. Two of Liberty Park heroes were gone, and it's going out on an outrage. After Jake and Buddy told them what happened to Alex and Surly, they searched desperately for them, hoping to find traces of them, but no luck.

"Alright, settle down everyone." Andie called. "Settle down!"

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" A loud voice shouted as everyone turned to see Maya next to a giant megaphone, which made everyone quieted. "Ha ha, knew this bad boy would make them shadup!"

"Yes, thank you Maya." Andie nodded before turning to the crowd as she took a deep breath and said "Listen everyone, I understand your worried about Alex and Surly. Trust me, we'll find them no matter what."

"Yeah, but how?! They could be anywhere in the city!" A chipmunk shouted.

"Face it! They're probably dead! We're gonna die!" A mouse screamed in fear.

"Shut up! Why are you even here?!" A familiar albino squirrel yelled at him. 

"Look everyone, we will find them. By tomorrow morning, let's get ready to go on another search for them." Andie assured, causing the crowd to mutter to each other. Andie sighed before face-pawing herself, seeing how doubtful everyone is feeling.

"Everyone...please listen to Andie." Andie's ears perked up as she looked over and saw Flonne flying over on stage and she looked at the crowd as she said "Alex and Surly are out there somewhere! I'm not gonna sit around like a sitting duck and let them get hurt! I want them both back here safe and sound! So please listen to Andie..."

"Flonne..." Andie looked at the two-tailed white squirrel with a surprised look, never seeing her with a determined and yet serious look on her face.

Everyone looked at the nurse before a loud voice shouted "She's right! Andie and Flonne make good points! Think about what Surly and Alex done for us! They brought us nuts to let us survive winter and saved this park from those Ying-Yang Brothers!"

Everyone turned back at Jamie as she continued "Please everyone...we need to find them."

Everyone looked at each other before they started muttering in agreement, planning on continuing to look for Alex and Surly. Andie smiled before turning to Flonne and said "Flonne...thank you."

"N-no problems Andie, I..." Flonne sadly frowned before letting out a whimper, which made Andie heartbroken. She came over and hugged the white squirrel before saying "It's alright Flonne, we're going to find them. That I promise you. I know Surly...he'll be fine. I know that....they'll be okay."

"Thank you." Flonne said, hugging her back. After they ended their hug, they noticed a little chipmunk leaving the crowd with a darkened expression on his face. "Is that...?"

"Chip?" Andie finished as the two squirrels' girls' looked at each other before rushing off towards Chip, wondering why he left as the crowd didn't noticed that Andie and Flonne were gone.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"And that's the gist of it." Surly finished his explanation as Milo was shocked to learn everything from what Surly told him. How we first met, saving the park from a corrupted park leader, finding out about what happened to my parents, and bringing all the nuts from the Nut Shop back to the park for winter.

"Oh my god...that's amazing. Crazy, but amazing." Milo said in amazement. "So you're saying that your friend over there is the doc's son?"

"Yeah...but for now..." Surly looked back at me as I still continued to look at the picture, not bothering to move an inch at all as I had these thoughts in my mind. These thoughts about my dad...if he owns a vet...then does that mean that he's been here this whole time? "I guess Alex is back with his father. But how would his father react if he found out that his son's now a...squirrel?"

Soon, I let out a growl and made an angry expression as I said "All this...he was here?!"

"Whoa, uhh...Alex?" Surly looked over me with a worried look and said "Calm down."

I ignored him as I let on and said "If so, why didn't he help me?! He has the nerve to show up after leaving me and my mom!"

Surly was shocked to see me like this as he raised his paws in gesture, trying to calm me down as he put his paw on my shoulder and said "Whoa now. Calm down, Alex. I'm sure it wasn't his intention. Besides, didn't you say your mother left him?"

I let out a sigh as I replied "Yes, she took me and the rest of the animals away from my dad a long time ago. Since then, I always wanted to know what he's like and wanted to see him. Every time I asked mom about dad, she hesitates and doesn't give me a full answer."

I soon clenched my fists in anger, remembering back then when I always eager to one day meet me. It was coming back to bite me. 

"After my mother's death, I waited for him to come pick me up, along with my animal family, but he never came! If he was living here in Oakton this whole time throughout my entire childhood, he would've come and save me!"

Surly looked down in sadness, understanding everything what I was saying.

"Yeah, and you...wouldn't have been put in that orphanage or became an assassin too...as well as you and Flonne never would've been separated as well." 

I looked at Surly with a dark glare before sighing and sadly nodding, realizing that he was right.

"But...I know Mr. Hunter would never done such a thing." Milo said with a worried grin. "He always cared about me and feeds me three times a day, but I know he's a good person both inside and outside."

"Hmph!" I scoffed, looking away and not eager to here it. Soon, we heard the door opened, revealing the doctor/my father.

"Huh?" He soon noticed us on the counter next to his picture frame, catching him by surprise. "Hey, how did you two get here?"

I let out a huff and looked away from him, already feeling both anger and sadness just by looking at him.

"Now now, let's get you guys to rest up." He picked up Milo, and then Surly, and tried to after me, but one glare I gave him told him otherwise.

"Now little guy, I understand you're feeling a bit distrustful of me, but I assure you that I'm not gonna hurt you." Mr. Hunter assured, but I continued to glare at him. He sighed and said "Please...trust me. You won't heal unless you take your rest."

"Alex, come on." Surly called. "Now's not the time to have a father-son issue!"

I sighed in exasperation, realizing that Surly was right. I allowed myself to be picked up by my father as he took us over to a soft bed, and put me, Surly, and Milo over.

"There ya go. That wasn't hard, huh my friend?" Mr. Hunter chuckled, only for me to return a glare at him. "Right...anyway, I gotta get ready to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning. Bye."

With that, he took his leave and left us alone.

"Well that was...something." Milo said, sweat-dropping a little.

"Yeah, but other than that, I just hope this doesn't go too far with them." Surly sighed before smiling to himself. "But hopefully we get out of here soon."

"Why bother?" I scoffed, hoping not to twist my arm again. "He's probably just gonna abandon us anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Milo asked, feeling a bit upset at what I said. "Mr. Hunter is a nice human, he even raised me and open this vet for us to live in."

"He's got a point, Al." Surly agreed, causing me to look away from him. "Look, I know you're not happy with your father right now and I fully understand how you feel, but you're gonna have to be cooperative and trust him or give him a chance. He is being a nice person this time, like Milo said. I'm sure he won't abandon you this time or us." 

I looked back at the purple squirrel with a glare as he glared back at me. Though...Surly brings himself to a good argument, I'll admit. I have no choice but to trust him...for now.

"Fine..." I sighed heavily.

"Well, we should rest up." Milo let out a yawn as he continued "Besides, I do want to know more about you guys tomorrow. Goodnight."

Milo soon lay down next to us, trying his best not to squash us. I let out a sigh and lean on him since I can't lay on the ground due to my broken arm while Surly lay down on the bed, and tried his best not to twist his leg again. I soon started to feel adrift and wanted to go to sleep, wanting to forget about ever seeing that vet again.

"Thanks Al." Huh? I opened my right eye and glanced at Surly as he continued "And just remember. For now, he could help heal us and get us back to the park."

"If you say so." I said before closing my eyes. "Speaking of the park though, I do hope everyone there will be okay...including Chip..."

"Buddy and Andie as well...But anyways, goodnight bud." Surly let out a yawn before going to sleep. Soon, I began drifting to sleep and soon felt nothing but darkness....I sincerely hope everyone will be okay and are probably looking for us right now.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at Liberty Park_ **

Flonne and Andie walked around the park late at night, looking for Li'l Chip till they soon found him sitting down on a branch, which actually was a part of Alex's tree-house.

"Chip!" Flonne muttered in surprise.

"He looks pretty sad...probably because of Alex and Surly's disappearance." Andie said with a sad look before feeling determined as she said "Let's go talk to him."

"Okay Andie." Flonne nodded in agreement before twisting her two tails and flying into the air, carrying Andie in her arms as they flew over and landed on top of the tree. "Hey Chip." Flonne called, causing Chip to glance at her with a sad look.

"H-hi miss Flonne, miss Andie." Chip waved at them sadly. Flonne and Andie looked at each other in worried before walking over and sat next to the little chipmunk. 

"Is there something you wished to talk about?" Andie asked with a soft smile.

"N-no..." Chip shook his head, not bothering to look at them. 

"Chip...it's okay. It's us you're talking to." Andie assured, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, besides, I know how you feel with two of our friends go." Flonne added, understanding how Chip was feeling. 

"D-do you think..." Chip whimpered before hugging Flonne in tears. "Do you think that Surly and Alex are gonna be alright?"

"Shh...it's alright. It's okay to let out tears." Flonne assured.

"She's right, we just gotta believe in them and hope that we'll find them or they'll come back to us in no time, safe and sound." Andie added. Chip nodded before hugging Andie as well as he muttered "Thanks big sis Andie and big sis Flonne."

"B-big sis?" Andie and Flonne questioned in unison.

"Of course, you two are like big sisters to me. Besides, you and big bro always liked each other, miss Flonne." Chip explained with a smile, causing Flonne to blush a little while Andie chuckled at the white squirrel's embarrassment.

"He's technically not wrong there." Andie pointed out, causing Flonne to blush more.

"O-oh...yeah." Flonne nodded, knowing that Andie and Chip were right. She soon looked at the stars, wondering how Alex and Surly were. Andie saw how uncomfortable Flonne was feeling as she put a paw on her shoulder and said "Hang on Flonne, like we said, we're going to find them. I know that Surly is alright and okay. That's what makes Surly unique and courageous. He always survives in these types of situations."

"Mm-hmm..." Flonne nodded as she, Chip, and Andie watched the stars, hoping that Alex and Surly are watching them as well.

* * *

**_The Next Day_ **

...Huh? Oh, guess it's morning time already. I soon let a yawn and look around to find myself on a soft bed that seems to be made for cats. Oh wait, I am in a cat bed. So it wasn't a dream...why am I not surprise?

"Ugh..." Surly wiped his nose a bit before slowly getting up, before wincing in pain that his left leg still hurt. "Oh right..."

"Hey you guys! How its going?" We turned to see Milo walking towards us with a smile. Wait, how did I not noticed him when I woke up? This cat got some great stealth skills, which makes sense since cats are very good at being sneaky...no offense to him.

"Morning Milo." Surly greeted him with a smile. "Not sure about my leg nor Al's arm, but guess we're doing okay. Just...hoping we'd be outta here soon, though."

With that, Surly once again wore a worried and concerned look, rubbing his arm bashfully.

"Don't worry Surly, we'll be alright. As long as you-know-who doesn't abandon us again like before..." I said before seeing the glare he was giving me. "What? He might try."

"Alex, calm down. Besides, you just met him and saw how nice and polite he was acting and you want to assume that he might be tricking us?" Surly questioned with his arms crossed and raised brow. "I mean, come on, you need to relax."

"I know Surly, but..."

"No buts!" Surly exclaimed before calming down a bit. "Look, I understand how you feel, but you need to stop assuming and let your eyes see the truth Al. He's changed, and now he's doing his best to change like how you and I are. Trust me on this one." Surly then crossed his arms and smirked at me before saying "After all, you did wanted to know what your old man was like."

I looked at him for a while and realized that he had a good point. I was just acting so stubborn as always...but then again...

"Heh heh, you got me there Surly Squirrel. You got me there." I chuckled before forming a smile.

"Yeah..." Surly rubbed his head bashfully before tilting his head a bit at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just weird seeing you without your scarf." Surly said, pointing that out. He's just now asking that? "You know, I've seen you every day with that thing. I always wonder why you keep wearing that?"

"W-well...it was a gift." I answered, much to Surly's interest.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was given to me by my mother when I turned six. It meant everything to me because when she died and had no one else to look after me, I kept wearing this scarf to think of the good memories I had with her, the animals, and Flonne." I smiled, remembering the good times I had with her before frowning a bit. "But...when I started out my assassin's job, people gave me the nickname 'Red Scarf Genocider' due to some rumors saying about a killer who covers his face with his red scarf, and says that his scarf is made from the blood of his victims."

Surly and Milo gulped before looking at each other as the former said "Well...I see why's that. But that's all in the past."

"Yeah, you got me there." I shrugged.

"Wow, you guys seem to have lots of cool adventures, eh?" Milo chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's nothing much." Surly shrugged. "By the way...I was meaning to ask you this, but how did Alex's dad get this vet in the first place?"

Yeah, now that's what I'm wondering too. I just want to know more what he's been up to over the past several years.

"Well, it's a long story." Milo said as he started the story. "I don't know how long it was, but I think several years when he first found me on the streets. I never knew much about my family except for the name, Milo. Sooner or later when I was a little kitten, Mr. Hunter founded me and decided to raise me. Soon after adopting me, I became greatly ill and he took me to this very vet."

"You mean this place? So this vet was owned by someone else before my...dad owned it, right?" I asked curiously, which he nodded and said "Yes, and apparently, the last veterinarian was a kind old lady and she helped him heal me. Soon, he became fascinated with her ways of helping injured animals and soon became her apprentice."

"So I take it he learned every single lesson from her, eh?" Surly asked with a smile.

"Yep, and boy, Mr. Hunter was a very fast learner, I'll tell ya." Okay, that's surprising. He learned every lesson from the previous owner? Well that's...shocking to say, at least. "Soon after getting his license and becoming a veterinarian himself, the old lady past away, but no till she gave him the rights to inherit the place. I remember something that the old lady asked him."

"Really? What was that?" I asked curiously.

"She asked why he wanted to become a veterinarian in the first place. Mr. Hunter's replied was that he was doing this for someone who goes by the name of Erika." Milo answered.

"I see...but I wonder who this Erika is." Surly wondered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"But...that's my mother's name." I said, surprising both Milo and Surly. 

"What?!" Surly exclaimed in shock.

"No way! Your mom?!" Milo gasped.

"Yeah..." I nodded before wondering "But...he was doing this for my mom? If so, why? Is he trying to atone for his sins or something?"

"Beats me." Surly shrugged before slowly walking towards me, which was difficult due to walking on three with an injured leg and patted me on the back and said "But see, told ya this guy wasn't half bad."

"Alright Surly, you win." I sighed in defeat before we heard the door opened. We turned around to see Mr. Hunter coming in with his clipboard.

He soon took noticed of us as he smiled and said "Oh, you guys are awake. How you guys feeling?"

Me and Surly looked at each other before turning back to the doctor, giving off some nods as Surly gave him a smile while I gave him a serious expression. Even after hearing that story, I...still have these doubts in my head.

"I see, I'm glad to hear your feeling much better." Mr. Hunter chuckled before walking over to the mini-fridge. "Here, let me get you guys some breakfast."

He soon took out a bowl of cat food for Milo and some peanuts for me and Surly, which we enjoyed.

"There ya go." Mr. Hunter chuckled. "You guys got a couple days left before you can get another check-up and if your injuries are healed, then I'll bring ya back to the park."

Well that's a relief. Hopefully those guys back at the park will remain calm and relax, including Flonne and Andie. I know they're worried about me and Surly, but I know she'll relax to know that we'll be back.

"Ah ha! Ya hear that, Alex? We're gonna get back home once our check-up are done!" Surly nudged me bit on my fully cast arm, causing me to moan in pain. "Oops, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." I assured with a grin.

"Ahh, that means I won't be able to see you guys anytime soon." Milo sighed sadly. "And just we were having fun and getting along so well..."

"Don't worry, you'll come and visit us." Surly assured.

"He's right and hopefully the gang won't be frightened away by your appearance." I added.

"Well, you two got good points. Thanks for the vote of confidence I guess." Milo smiled. You know, it was fun hanging out with Milo. He was such a nice friend of a feline. Wished that we could stay here more...and maybe I could learn more about my dad. I...I want to give him another chance and try to see if he really has changed.

Soon, that's when we heard the phone ringing, causing my dad to walk over and grabbed the phone from the table as he answered it and said "Yes, hello?....What?! A truck carrying a bunch of pets gotten into an incident, and now the animals are badly wounded?!"

"What?!" Me, Surly, and Milo exclaimed in shock.

"I guess you can bring them here, and I promise that I'll help them!" Mr. Hunter said before hanging up the phone and running out of the room in a hurry. 

"I don't believe it..." I muttered in shock. A bunch of animals got into an accident?! Oh no, I just hope it's not our friends! If so...then...Flonne, Jake, Maya, Chip, everyone....

"Don't worry Al, there's no way it can't be them." Surly assured with a weak grin. 

"Y-yeah, besides, he did say pets. And those park animal friends of yours aren't pets, so that's a good sign, right?" Milo chuckled nervously. Oh right, how did I not hear that? 

...Huh? That sound...

"Hey, that sounds like an ambulance." Milo exclaimed in surprise.

"Sounds like they're here already." Surly said in a serious tone. 

"Yeah." I nodded as Mr. Hunter soon barged in with a bunch of cats, dogs, and other pet-related animals. Oh my god, most of them have some serious injuries, while it's not critical, but it's quite major in my opinion.

"Okay, I need to get them checked out at once!" Mr. Hunter shouted before turning to Milo and said "Milo, go over and hand me some of those cutip's and peroxide!"

"On it!" Milo meowed as he ran over to the counter and grabbed some of the cutips' and the peroxide as he raced over to Mr. Hunter and handed the stuff to him. He went over to a beagle dog as he had a big gash around his torso, which he must've gotten from the crash.

"Don't worry...you'll be alright." Mr. Hunter assured, only to get a growl from the beagle. "Please trust me, this will sting a bit. I promise it won't hurt."

The beagle barked at him angrily before wincing in pain.

"Oh no..." He muttered in concern and worried. "How am I gonna get you guys to calm down?"

I looked at him from afar, with widened eyes and a shocked look. He's...he's trying to save their lives, and...I kept refusing to believe in him. It's just that...I distrusted and forgotten him because he abandoned me and mom and never even bothered to show his face to us. Over the years, I started to forget about him and never wanted to see him ever again. But...seeing him right now...he's really trying. This chance I gotten to see him again....it was worth it.

"Surly...we need to help him." I said, surprising the purple squirrel. "You were right. My dad has changed and isn't the man I presume over the years. Now come on and let's go!"

Surly smiled happily at me, glad to hear that I could finally start to trust his father too as he nodded in response with a determined expression before saying "Heh, glad to see you finally recognize him, eh?"

I smiled and nodded before I whistled, drawing Milo's attention as he came over and asked "Yeah, what is it?"

"Listen, we're gonna help Mr. Hunter, so we're wondering if you can carry us over to that dog?" Surly asked.

"Please Milo, I want to help after seeing how worried my dad is. I...I want to help him and not fail on this one." I added with a serious and determined look.

Milo let out a smile and said "I'm glad to hear that!" 

He allowed us to get on his back as he took us onto the table where the dog was. Once we arrived and Mr. Hunter wasn't looking, we walked towards the beagle as he noticed us and growled.

"Hey, it's okay. Just relax." I assured.

"Yeah, you need to trust the doctor and let him give you the treatment." Surly added with a smile.

"A-Are you sure about that?" The beagle asked. 

"Trust us, he'll take good care of you." I assured. "Besides, he even helped us. See?"

Me and Surly showed him our casts, much to the beagle's astonishment.

"O-Okay. I'll try." The beagle replied with a smile. Soon, Mr. Hunter turned around and saw us talking with the beagle. The beagle turned to the doctor and was ready to take the treatment.

"Oh...thank you." Mr. Hunter smiled before he started the treatment by putting the peroxide on one of the cutpids' and started to apply around the beagle's torso, much to his pain but he tried to be brave. Soon after, he placed a bandage around its torso, much to the beagle's relief. "There you go, good as new."

The beagle let out a bark of joy, causing Mr. Hunter to smile happily before turning to me and Surly.

“Thank you two so much.” Mr. Hunter said, which me and Surly nodded and smiled back at him. I then began making gestures to him, which he had difficult to understand. “Umm…I don’t think I understand. It would be easier if I understood what you’re trying to say.”

I sighed heavily before turning to Surly and said “Come on Surly, let’s go help someone else. Hopefully, my dad might see what we’re trying to tell him.”

“Good idea.” Surly nodded as we headed over to Milo and got on his back as he carried us over to our next patient, which was a snake that accidentally swallowed a guinea pig in its stomach, which we could tell by seeing a large bump on the lower part of its torso.

“Say guys, do you think you’ll be able to convince that snake?” Milo questioned.

“Milo, you’re talking to a squirrel who’s been to many heists and a squirrel once human that loved animals.” Surly answered with a grin and I nodded in agreement.

“Well…okay.” Milo shrugged as we got off of him and walked towards the snake and guinea pig.

“Hey, you alright?” I asked curiously.

“Do I like alright to ya?” The snake asked in an irritated tone.

“Hey listen, you gotta trust the doctor, alright? He’s an expert on this kind of thing and knows what’s he doing.” Surly said, trying to calm them down.

“Well I don’t know if I ssssssshould trusssssst him? I know he’ssssss a veterinarian and all, but ssssssstill….”

“Please, he’s a good man with a good heart, just trust us…” I pleaded.

The snake looked at us for a while before saying “Alright, I’ll trusssssst him.”

“Yeah!” The snake’s stomach started moving, probably the guinea pig as it shouted “And please hurry up! I could see some bones in here and I do not want to be eaten by him!…No offense, really.”

“None taken.” The snake replied.

“Thanks.” I smiled before turning to my father, who has been watching this entire time with an astonished look on his face. I gestured him to come and help out the snake and guinea pig.

“Oh…thanks. Now then, let’s get this little guy out of there.” Mr. Hunter said as he came over and put some gloves on before slowly sticking his hand into the snake’s body and tried to grab the Guinea Pig. It took about at least five minutes and he finally managed to get him out but slowly and gently. Once he got him out, his hand and the Guinea Pig were covered in saliva.

“Bleh!” Surly shivered a tad bit in disgust from the Guinea Pig coming out of the snake’s mouth like that, but was glad he could come out safely and he and the snake are okay as he smiled slightly and sheepishly at them.

“There ya go.” Mr. Hunter settled the two animals down before turning to me and Surly with a smile and said “Thank you two for whatever you told them to make them trust me. Was that what you two were trying to tell me?”

Me and Surly let out nods as the doctor continued “Well in that case, would you mind if you two helped me out more with them?”

I thought you never asked…dad.

Surly and I smiled and nodded at my father as he became relieved to hear as he said “Thanks, I really appreciate it. Now let’s go.”

He picked us up as we were about to go and help out the other animals. Soon, we began moving on one by one with helping out a Cockatiel bandaged up its broken wings, helping two frogs with getting their tongues untangled from each other, and a bunch of kittens getting their injuries bandaged and healed up. Soon, we began healing every pet animal in this place and it was such a tough job that it took almost the entire day to help them out and let them rest.

Me, Milo and Surly sat down on the counter, next to the picture frame as my dad was preparing to go over to the list and checked up on each of the animals.

“That’s the last of them…” I sighed in relief. Man, now I can how my mom back then worked very heard on it.

“Wow…what a day. I’m sure the doc is quite happy that he got a load of animals to help heal back, and I heard that they’ll be returning back to the stores in a week or so.”

Surly nodded with a smile and said “Yeah. Guess we’re pretty helpful with the animals at the park and here at the vet.”

He then smiled at me. “And Alex, I think your mother would be very proud. So would Flonne be. I guarantee it.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” I nodded before looking at the picture frame we saw yesterday. The one that made me realize who this man was….though, now I see that he isn’t the person that I presumed to be anymore. “Mom…I hope you’re happy. I’m probably one step closer to the bright future you dreamed so much.”

Surly smiled and crossed his arms, feeling happy for me. Milo nuzzled me on the cheek and purred, causing me to chuckle and petted him. Soon after, Mr. Hunter finished up with his last check-up for the night as he walked over and noticed us looking at the picture frame.

“Hey you two, I see your admiring the picture, eh?”

Me and Surly nodded and smiled softly at him.

“Yeah well, since the animals are resting. I guess I can tell you guys a little story.” Mr. Hunter said as he smiled softly at the picture frame and began his story. “You see, this photo was taken when me and my wife, Erika, gotten our first child. She named him Alexander, or Alex for short because it was a sweet name.”

Surly snickered at my full name, causing me to glare and blush at him.

“I met her many years ago before our son was born. I was still in college and researching about being an animal doctor, but that’s when I met her.” Mr. Hunter looked at the picture with a sad smile. “I saw her playing around with the park animals, and was talking with them, like she was having a normal conversation with them. I kept watching her from afar until I accidentally revealed my hiding spot to her, and she was very kind with me. We began talking for a while and began seeing each other every week at Liberty Park, and soon…I began developing these feelings for her, and the same goes for her as well. Apparently, she goes to the same college as me, I just never see her by and apparently she wishes to be an animal breeder, which I realized that it has always been a dream of hers.”

Yeah, she told what she always wanted back then. Though, hearing this from dad makes me see that he was already a good person back then and he and mom loved each other when they meet up every week in Liberty Park. So what caused them to break off and divorce each other?

“Soon after I graduated college, we gotten married and brought Alex into our life. Apparent We were going to raise him together, along with the animals that she managed to save and found on the streets. We were so happy together…” He soon formed a frowned and made a sad look. “That is until one night…I heard some strange noises coming down at the basement. So I headed down there and saw something gruesome. Two raccoon bodies on the floor, and I instantly panicked as they started bleeding to death.”

Surly gasped, shocked to hear this, even I was. So wait…he…witnessed it?

“I tried to save them, but I was too late. I couldn’t save them.” Mr. Hunter let out a growl and said “Erika saw this and thought I killed them. I tried to explain what happened to her, but she wouldn’t listen as she cried and pointed out the evidence to me through the surveillance cameras to me, and I was shocked to find out about them. Since then, I grew outrage and we began going to a big argument that finished with one disastrous result: I left her, my son, and the animals and never came back. A few months after our divorcement, I felt alone since I lost everything that day. Since then, I managed to buy an apartment and found Leo around the streets and decided to raise him.”

Milo smiled as he let out a purr, but he was still interested in my father’s story.

“One day, he gotten sick and I took him to this very vet and healed him up. Since then, I was inspired to become a veterinarian so that I can help animals just like Erika did. So, the last vet owner taught me her secrets and I became very good at the job, that is until she past away and gave me the rights to own this place in order to keep this place running. So fare, rarely anyone shows up, but after what happen…” He turned to us with a soft smile and said “I say that everyone will come and ask for my help.”

Well…I’m glad to hear that at least. Soon, my dad formed a sad smile and continued “But…the reason why I became a veterinarian because I want to help animals just like Erika did. My only regret…was not seeing my son one last time.”

I widened my eyes in shock upon hearing that. He…he really means it? He…wanted to see me again?

“I heard the news what happened to her and I became heart-broken that she’s gone. I didn’t know where my son was taken, so I couldn’t find him and take him from her arms. Then six years later, I heard about a child that loves animals named Alex Hunter lived here in the Oakton’s Orphanage, and I became happy to hear where he was. But as soon as I got there, they told me that he wasn’t there anymore, so I thought that he must’ve gotten adopted by someone already.”

My heart sank upon hearing that. He tried to adopt me and reconnect with me…and I ruined that chance when I left the place. How…could I be this stupid?

“I already lost my chance to see my son again. Even just once or by some miracle, I…want to see my son and wife again…one last time…if only Erika knew the truth about that night.” Mr. Hunter finished his story, leaving me and Surly shocked and heartbroken by heading all that. My own father….how could I be this blind to even realize this?!

“Well anyway…I gotta get ready to close shop. I’ll give you boys the check-up tomorrow morning and see if your injuries are okay by now. Goodnight you two…” Mr. Hunter said, putting down the picture frame and heading into his room to rest.

“I don’t believe it…” Surly muttered in shock.

“He…did cared….he loved me all along.” I said with widened eyes before letting out tears. “Why…..how could this happen?”

“Tell me about it, but more importantly, did you hear that part about finding two dead raccoons in the basement?! That means…he didn’t killed them at all!” Surly exclaimed.

“Yeah, he did say that.” Milo agreed. “But though…that was such a sad story. I’m sorry for your loss Al.”

I remained silent and didn’t say anything as I fell on my knees with a blank expression before letting out tears.

“Alex…” Surly bend down and patted me on the back before hugging me and said “It’s alright. At least you found out the truth about your father and what happened at that night.”

“Y-yeah….” I said, glancing away sadly. “I…I’m just glad to hear that he loved me, mom, and the rest of the animals she raised.”

“Hey, it’s okay to cry you know. Andie once told me that if you cry for someone, it shows that you care about them.” Surly assured.

“I-I’m not crying!” I exclaimed, turning away to wipe away my tears.

“Yeah, sure you aren’t.” Surly chuckled before wondering about one thing. “Though, the one with the dead raccoons…I know they were Raccoon’s wife and daughter, but if your father didn’t kill them, then who?” I widened my eyes upon realization there. Come to think of it…he’s right. My dad didn’t kill them, and yet Raccoon thought he did. Raccoon was really serious about it and was really irritated and frustrated when he went touchy on that subject. I don’t understand…what’s going on? If my dad didn’t killed Raccoon’s family, then who did?

“I…I don’t really know.” I answered. “But right now, it’s best if we rest up for now.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Surly yawned.

“Hey, why not we talk about while we sleep on my bed?” Milo offered. “I mean, it might be your last day staying here with us.”

I smiled at him and said “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for the offer Milo.”

“A-Anytime Alex and Surly.” Milo smiled.

As he helped us up and carried us towards his bed, I began thinking everything about what my dad told us. After all these years, he wished to be reunited with me and reconnect with me, even after leaving me for something he never done…..I don’t know what to say anymore.

**_The Next Day_ **

Ahh, home sweet home as they always say. After waking up, Mr. Hunter fed us and gave us that check-up, finding out that our injuries have finally healed. Once we finished eating, he did what he promised and took us back home.

“There ya go, and I hope you guys will be alright.” Mr. Hunter said with a soft grin.

“I hope we meet again you guys, it was nice meeting you.” Milo said.

“Thank you Milo.” I nodded.

“Oh, and one more thing…” Mr. Hunter bent down to my height and took out my scarf. Oh right, I forgot about that thing. “It’s very special to you, right? So you should have it back.”

I looked at him with shocked before smiling softly and let out a tear before walking over and hugging him by the chest, letting out more tears.

“Oh, take it easy little guy.” Mr. Hunter chuckled before seeing my depressed state. “Hey, it’s okay little guy. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

I ended my hug and received my scarf from him before putting it back around my neck.

“Well anyway, I gotta go back to the vet to check up on those animals. Farewell for now.” Mr. Hunter smiled before he and Milo took their leave as me and Surly watched him leave. I continued to look at him with some tears coming out.

“You too. So long…dad…” I smiled as Surly put a paw on my shoulder once again, smiling softly at me.

“Hey, it’s okay Al. We’ll see him again and we can visit him sometimes.” Surly assured, causing me to grin at him.

“Thanks Surly.” I said with a smile.

“Alex! Surly!” Huh? Was that? Soon, I was immediately tackled by a white squirrel. “Flonne?!” I exclaimed in shock. She hugged me tightly and became relieved to see us. I wasn’t expecting her to do something like this.

“I’m so glad you’re both alright!” Flonne exclaimed in joy before noticing our position, much to our embarrassment. “O-oh! I am so sorry! I-I didn’t know what became of me to do something like that!” “Heh heh, it’s alright Flonne.” I assured before we got up as we saw everyone racing towards us, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone.

“Surly! Alex! You’re okay!” Andie hugged Surly in relief, along with Buddy as he was happy to see his best friend alright.

“Ha ha! Good to see ya Al!” Jake exclaimed, patting me on the back hard. Jimmy, Johnny, and Jamie came over and smiled at me in joy.

“Yeah! Where you’ve guys been?” Johnny questioned.

“We all were so worried about ya!” Jimmy added.

“You two okay?” Jamie asked curiously.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Surly assured. “My leg is feeling better.”

“Along with my arm.” I chuckled as I was immediately hugged by Chip as he let out some tears and exclaimed “Alex! I-I’m so glad you and Surly are alive! I-I knew you two were…”

“Shh…it’s okay Chip. I’m okay.” I assured, hugging him back. Soon after me and Surly gotten ourselves a lot of hugs from the gang, they were quite curious to know one thing.

“What happened to you guys anyway?” Andie wondered.

“And why does Al looks like he was crying?” Jake asked, pointing to my dried eyes. I felt embarrassed for him to point that out as I said “I-it’s nothing, honest. We were taken in by a nice vet because I twisted my arm while Surly twisted his leg, but the doctor took us in and healed us for a while. That’s all.”

Flonne checked my arm and then Surly’s leg before saying “Oh wow, you’re right. They looked completely healed.”

“Well that’s a relief!” Grayson sighed. “I knew you two were okay!”

“No you didn’t.” Kokichi shook his head. “All you did was panic a lot because Alex and Surly went missing, and you searched desperately for them and you also did a lot of crying.” Kokichi laughed.

“Stop doing that!” Grayson exclaimed angrily.

“You really like trolling animals a lot, do ya?” Jimmy asked, raising a brow at the albino squirrel.

“Trolling is my middle name…Well actually, I don’t have one. I once tried with ‘Armando’, but it didn’t work out.”

“Please don’t remind me about that…” Kaz sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Surly chuckled a bit before shaking his head with a smirk and said “Guess that’s Grayson and Kokichi for ya, folks.”

“Yeah…” I nodded before looking back at where my father stood. Dad…I hope we can see each other again.

“Alex?” I then felt Flonne grabbing my paw with hers’ as she nuzzled me and asked “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…just fine.” I chuckled before feeling my stomach rumbling. “Well…I am a little hungry.”

“Well we got some food left back at the mill. I say you dudes deserved it.” Jake laughed.

“Yeah, what do you say…Alexander?” Surly snickered, causing me to blush.

“H-hey!” I shouted as Surly laughed while the others looking at us in confusion.

“Alexander?” Andie asked while Buddy tilted his head in confusion.

“But that’s Alex’s full name, how did you know that?” Flonne questioned before turning to me and smiled at me. “Alex, did you tell him your full name?”

“Uhh…something like that?” I smiled sheepishly at her. “Anyway…let’s go to the mill and eat something. After that, I’ll go back and train. It’s been a while.”

“Yay!” Chip cheered.

“You sure? You really looked like you were in tears.” Johnny pointed out.

“Johnny, I’m fine. Honest.” I assured with a grin. “And Surly…” I turned to the purple squirrel and said “Thank you for making me realize the truth.”

“Oh, your welcome.” Surly smiled.

“What are you two talking about?” Kaz questioned.

Me and Surly looked at each other before laughing as Surly replied “Heh heh, it’s a long story.”

“Which we’ll tell another time.” I added. The gang looked at each other in confusion and wonder. I wished we can tell them what happened, but maybe next time. I….I want to think about what I learned from my old man…The truth my mom learned was false that torn my family and my life apart. If my father didn’t kill Raccoon’s family…then who?

**_Meanwhile_ **

Back at the mysterious ruined palace, a familiar masked animal was seen in a room filled with many surveillance as he looked over to see Alex and the others being reunited with each other after he and Surly were gone for a while. The masked soon formed with an evil grin.

“Puhuhuhuhu! Sounds to me that he’s having doubts and unsure about who to trust or believe anymore. Let’s see how he’ll handle it…”


End file.
